


一个巨星的诞生

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 189,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 单元剧，非典型性欧洲+好莱坞娱乐圈paro概括来说就是好莱坞英雄传说导演杨威利、演员莱因哈特、齐格飞、编剧亚典波罗、制片人卡介伦、背后金主安妮罗杰的故事
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Neidhardt Müller, Frederica Greenhill/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. 小心间隙

一个巨星的诞生

01 小心间隙

星期天下午两点左右，杨威利从自己卧室的床上爬起来，去楼下餐厅喝了杯水。他刚结束了在法国的交换学年回到伦敦，目前暂时回家来住，这个时间节点去外面寻找出租给学生的房间总不是一个好选择。星期六晚上和拉普还有他的女朋友一起喝酒让杨的头痛到现在还没有恢复，第一轮是喝起来像泥浆水一样的吉尼斯啤酒，杨喝了两杯，感觉自己要把刚吃进去的薯条全吐出来。第二轮换成了加了冰块的威士忌，拉普的女友，在圣三一音乐学院学钢琴的杰西卡·爱德华则偏爱那些花里胡哨的鸡尾酒。杨听到拉普在他旁边说，他准备以学校电影社团的名义拍摄一部短片去参加独立电影节的竞赛单元。“奖金可是有五千镑。”拉普含含糊糊地说着，酒精已经开始侵袭他的大脑，并且影响语言神经中枢。  
“那真是一笔不错的奖金。”杨威利把最后一根薯条塞进自己嘴里，鬼知道他还要为自己下个学年在外面租房的房租发愁。  
“如果有了那笔奖金，我就能和杰西卡去伊维萨岛度假了。”  
“等等，约翰，你不是说好了下周就和我去伊维萨岛度假吗！”  
杨无意参与这场情侣间的争执。他从拉普的口袋里拿走了钱包，叫来了侍者结了酒钱，刷的当然是拉普的卡。在他和杰西卡一起把跌跌撞撞的拉普送进地铁站后，他朝着金发的姑娘挥了挥手，“让他小心列车和站台的缝隙。”杨不忘叮嘱这一句，刚说完，就听到车站里的女声重复着这句十几年不变的话。缝隙，他在嘴里嘟囔着，缝隙缝隙缝隙，杨感觉自己念念叨叨的样子就像是在给某个快消服装品牌打广告。他的手揣在外套口袋里，这件外套还真不凑巧就是这个牌子最普通的帽衫。他家在另一条线上，从这里回家大约需要二十分钟。  
周六的宿醉持续到了周日，杨一边喝水，一边怀疑自己的耳边还在有人冲着他一遍一遍地念叨“小心空隙”。  
“我可没在地铁站里。”他对着那个声音自言自语。一会儿，他放在桌上的手机就大声嚷嚷了起来。  
是拉普。  
“杨，你可一定要帮我。”  
拉普的声音听起来可没有宿醉，杨不由得在心里嘀咕着，拉普的肝脏迟早会因为酒精变成一块鹅卵石。  
“帮你什么？”  
“短片，我昨天跟你说过的短片！如果我要和杰西卡一起去伊维萨岛度假，我铁定不能在提交截止日之前把短片拍完。”  
“你昨天听起来可没有这么着急。”  
“别管怎么说，你要帮我。你是我见过的学校最好的导演。”  
“谢谢，我不是。”杨非常坚决地回复了拉普的吹捧，虽然他知道在这间学校里，拍电影拍的比他好的人可能用卢克·天行者的右手都能数出来。  
“你只需要挂上社团的名字就行，如果获奖了，奖金全部归你！”拉普在电话那头提高了音调。  
杨在依旧没有脱离酒精侵害的脑子里想了想这个主意，五千英镑是个诱人的数字。  
“我可以考虑。”  
“我联系了亚历克斯，他说他能帮你！”拉普继续加着自己的筹码，这让杨开始怀疑约翰·罗贝特·拉普是不是从机械学院跳到了法学系。  
“你居然跳过我直接去联系了亚历克斯，他怎么说？”  
“他说他愿意帮我们去筹集资金和招募技术人员。”  
“事先说好，我只负责拍短片，其他的我什么都不管。”杨提出了自己的要求，他觉得这个要求一点也不过分。  
“行行行，只要你把片子拍出来！”  
这个交易还不错。杨撂下了电话，继续拿起玻璃杯喝水。当他灌饱了水，就开始想自己电脑里保存的那些无疾而终的短片剧本哪一个可以拎出来给拉普救火用。看在五千英镑（他当然有这个信心能拿到这五千英镑奖金，只要拍摄顺利）的份上，他可以拿一部自己比较满意的作品出来。  
至于现在，杨威利把手里的玻璃杯放到桌子上，他准备继续睡两个小时，直到饿得睡不着再起来随便吃点晚饭。

人生的前十七年，达斯提·亚典波罗都不曾为自己口袋里的零花钱发愁过。即使他的老爹在他小时候一年十二个月里会有十三个月在世界各地出差，完成着他“搞个大新闻、获得普利策奖、最后当上主编实现新闻自由”的人生理想，他不靠谱的老爹帕特里克·亚典波罗也不曾在零花钱上亏待他一个便士。而这种好日子在达斯提的大学时光戛然而止，就像一根线，啪地一声断成了两截。现在达斯提·亚典波罗站在学校图书馆阅览室门口这一面贴满了各式各样小广告的布告栏前，绿色眼睛迅速地浏览着大大小小的字母，试图在里面挖出任何一条可能给他带来五十英镑的兼职招聘广告来。  
医学院的实验对象招募，一周时间，要抽两次血，报酬六十镑，听起来报酬还算不错，但是谁知道医学院那些人会不会在自己身上试验什么奇怪的疫苗。这条广告被亚典波罗踢出了候选名单。经济系的实验也在招募实验对象，内容似乎和打牌相关。这勾起了达斯提·亚典波罗的伤心往事，要知道他现在落得如此穷困潦倒就和一次不成功的赌博有关——他就不该在公寓对面的Coral买五十镑的流浪者是冠军，凯尔特人这个赛季双杀了流浪者，让他血本无归。剩下的有餐馆招募送餐员、电影院兼职、慈善店招聘收银员等他要么没时间，要么没兴趣，要么没报酬的兼职广告。亚典波罗叹了口气，甚至开始思考自己是不是应该声泪俱下给在金融时报做编辑的姐姐打电话让她本着人道主义精神资助自己一百镑渡过难关。  
他的目光落到了一张看来就是为他量身制作的招聘兼职工的广告上。  
这是一张不大的广告，看起来贴广告的人只是用文字编辑软件打出了自己的要求和联系方式，也没用精心设计内容和排版。似乎贴广告的人根本不抱在图书馆阅览室能找到自己需要的兼职对象的希望。但是命运就是如此令人惊喜，达斯提·亚典波罗没有犹豫，一下子就把这张广告取了下来，并将红色的图钉钉到了旁边那张“招募心理学实验参与者，待遇从优”的字母P中间的空洞上。  
这张广告上只写着一行字——短片剧组寻找摄像师，提供设备，待遇面议，UCL学生优先。  
亚典波罗非常有自信，能来图书馆的符合要求的摄像师，可能现在只有他一个。因此他有信心能在“面议待遇”这一条上继承自己外祖母的天赋，拿到一个令人满意的金额。  
至于亚典波罗为什么会有这样的自信，这又是另一个故事，和故事一开始为自己零花钱发愁的十七岁零三个月的亚典波罗有着非常紧密的联系。如果亚典波罗没有在申请大学的时候非得要和自己的父亲对着干，一门心思要申请艺术学院的戏剧专业，要做一个能拿艾美奖的编剧，可能他的零用钱还会保持在一个令其他同学艳羡不已的水平。  
因为按照帕特里克·亚典波罗（当然也包括亚典波罗家里的其他人）的预想，达斯提·亚典波罗的未来规划会非常一帆风顺。就算家里最小的孩子读不了牛津剑桥，留在伦敦去罗素广场旁边的学校读个传媒专业，随后靠着在BBC已经混成高级管理层的帕特里克·亚典波罗的人脉，在伦敦媒体界找一份工作简直易如反掌。不愿意去BBC还可以去传统报刊，不想做传统媒体就去互联网媒体，反正媒体界就那么巴掌大的地方，往上数大家都互相认识，是一个比印度社区的咖喱餐馆还要小的圈子。甚至帕特里克·亚典波罗都为自己儿子想好了“另一条退路”，如果儿子实在不愿意像他的父亲还有三个姐姐一样在媒体界任职，那他就只好拜托自己的老婆还有丈母娘出面，让达斯提·亚典波罗从政。毕竟达斯提·亚典波罗的母亲在市政厅做过新闻发言人，外婆又是苏格兰议会的工党议员，他要是想去格拉斯哥老家开始从政也不是一条太难走的路。然而，亚典波罗正好站在青少年叛逆期的尾巴上，在早餐桌上抛出了自己的“人生理想”。  
“我想当个作家。”  
难得在家吃早饭的帕特里克·亚典波罗差点把自己手里的咖啡撒到地毯上——如果他真的这样做了，他可能接下来的一年都得找个理由在外面出差，即使BBC让他去厄立特里亚或者巴布亚新几内亚拍纪录片都行。但是他还是勉强露出了一个“我是个好父亲，我要认真倾听自己要上大学的儿子的理想”的表情，嘴角抽搐了一下，挤出一个十分吓人的笑容。“作家也不错，我和企鹅的人也认识，如果你有写好的小说我可以帮你引荐一个编辑。”  
这时候帕特里克·亚典波罗还没意识到，自己儿子的确在读不了牛津剑桥的情况下愿意去罗素广场旁边的学校拿个文凭，但是他没想到的是，他儿子想的和他想的不是一个地方。帕特里克·亚典波罗都把标准降低到了SOAS，也没想到达斯提·亚典波罗想的是更隔壁的戏剧艺术学院。  
不过在这一点上，帕特里克·亚典波罗认为老天是站在他这一边的。他没有直接地反对自己儿子去追求“文学和艺术的理想”，即使他已经在心里骂了自己儿子无数遍这个小兔崽子不切实际迟早有一天拍电影饿死。他和达斯提打了个赌，赌达斯提的申请能否换来录取，如果申请失利，达斯提·亚典波罗就得乖乖接受罗素广场那边另一所学校媒体专业的录取，并且零花钱减半。  
结果当然是，达斯提·亚典波罗没了零花钱充足的好日子，被自己老爹丢去学媒体技术（被他称为修摄像机）这门他实在不感兴趣的专业，但是这也没阻碍达斯提·亚典波罗朝着自己的电影梦想进发的脚步。他依旧想当一个金牌编剧，只不过没有人给他一个机会。  
现在机会来了，虽然只是一个草台班子一样的短片剧组找摄像师，但是达斯提·亚典波罗坚信这是他获得艾美奖的第一步。没有第一步哪来的艾美奖，当然亚典波罗不承认这是他改编自自己父亲说过的“没有第一步，哪来的普利策”，并且忽略了他老爹至今没拿过普利策的事实。

“面试”的地点被约在了公共卫生学院楼下的Costa咖啡馆，这个一年四季都会循环播放某当红歌星口水歌的咖啡馆似乎在期末考试期间靠出售勉强可以下肚的咖啡因饮料挽救了不知多少在不及格和死线边缘学生的性命，以至于亚典波罗一往这边走就感觉腿肚子开始抽筋。电话里那个和他联系面试地点的人听起来像是一个不怀好意的银行经理或者律师，一个想骗你的钱，一个想骗你的钱再把你送进监狱。亚典波罗看着自己手机里刚收到的消息“靠近收银台的位置”，走进咖啡馆，看到无数低着头正在赶作业或者只是进来补充一下咖啡因循环系统燃料的人当中坐着一个一边看表一边看电脑屏幕明显是在等他的人。  
“你好。”亚典波罗非常自信自己找对了地方，“我想你是亚历克斯·卡介伦先生？”  
被问到的人似乎有一点点惊讶，不过随即就换上了职业假笑。“没错，请坐，我能叫你达斯提吗？”这几句话说完之后，亚典波罗感觉主动权被对面的人攥在了手里，而他并不喜欢这种感觉，点了点头之后，对方开始问他要喝点什么。  
介于他们都不是第一次来这家咖啡馆（这里可是他们的咖啡因加油站和图书馆没位置之后赶论文死线最舒服的地方），他们都坚信自己能用二重咏叹调点出自己想要的东西。卡介伦要了一杯，不，是两杯红茶，上帝啊，亚典波罗在内心中鬼嚎着，谁会在这种连锁咖啡馆喝红茶，还是两杯。于是为了告诉卡介伦，虽然他看起来是自己在学校的前辈，但是在点饮料这点上仍然是个菜鸟，亚典波罗点了一大杯香草拿铁。并且自告奋勇把三大杯饮料摇摇晃晃地端了过来。“抱歉，我能打个电话吗，达斯提？我得通知另一个迟到的人，我们都在等他。”  
亚典波罗“哦”了一声，点了点头，听着卡介伦对着电话用一种他听起来像是在下议院质询首相或者在皇家司法院面对控方律师时的语气对电话那头的人说，如果他要是再不来，可能他们唯一能找到的摄像师就会潜入泰晤士河变成小龙虾在秋天的时候被他们端上餐桌。  
“我们要等‘导演’过来。”卡介伦一边说着，一边往自己的红茶杯子里倒牛奶和糖。“电话里你告诉我你还是新生，那他比你高两届，刚从法国回来，还要和你在这里共同奋战一年。”似乎是为了解释亚典波罗没说出口的疑问一样，卡介伦接着解释，他们的“导演”在学校里读四年制的拉丁-法语专业，刚刚结束了在法国的交换学年回到伦敦就被学校电影社团的负责人拉普叫来救场。拉普，为了和自己的女朋友杰西卡一起去伊维萨蹦迪，对要代表社团参加影展的短片撒手不管，打包给了自己的朋友，于是才有了卡介伦帮他贴广告招聘摄像师一事。  
亚典波罗一边喝着甜腻腻的咖啡，一边开始想象这位学拉丁-法语的导演会是什么样子。还没等他开始想这个“前辈”是蓝眼睛还是褐色眼睛，他听到有人拉开了他们旁边的椅子，说了句“抱歉”。亚典波罗抬头一看，他说什么也不理解现在坐到他们旁边的这位亚裔学生会学拉丁-法语这种专业，说实话，亚裔难道不应该在STEM专业或者经济专业吗？  
“杨威利，很高兴认识你。”  
卡介伦把另一杯红茶递给杨，亚典波罗开始怀疑为什么每个人都在咖啡馆喝茶，这是什么奇怪的爱好吗。此时，卡介伦开始扮演他法官或者是下议院议长的角色，他煞有介事地清了清嗓子，“杨，这是我跟你说过的，达斯提·亚典波罗，来应聘我们的摄像师一职。”  
“行了，亚历克斯，别把气氛搞得这么正式。”杨随意说着，这时候亚典波罗注意到了杨有着深色的眼珠。“你是一年级的新生？”  
亚典波罗从杨威利这里印证了为什么亚历克斯·卡介伦总是会让自己想到在苏格兰议会做议员的外婆或者在市政厅做发言人的妈妈——亚历克斯·卡介伦正在法学院艰难地取得法学博士的路上，研究的方向是国际知识产权法。  
“如果我们的作品以后遇到了知识产权纠纷，至少律师费可以打折。”杨说着，似乎根本不在意“面试”的内容。好像亚典波罗已经成了这个草台班子的一员，当然也闭口不谈薪酬的事情。“我们可能也找不到更好的摄像师了，那就这样，我把剧本发给你，下周一我们就开工。”  
离开咖啡馆的时候亚典波罗低头在手机备忘录上记下了下次见面的时间和地点，内心依然怀疑自己是不是被人坑了要为这个草台班子做免费劳动力。等他把手机放回口袋里，对面银行门口的公交站上换上了一部要在下周上映的美国合家欢电影的宣传广告，其中那个扮演家里最小孩子的童星有着金色头发和蓝色眼睛，还有一个念起来有些拗口的名字，似乎符合所有刻板印象中家里最小孩子的要求。亚典波罗撇了撇嘴，这种电影他一辈子都不会去电影院贡献票房。

星期一下午，杨威利坐在图书馆里消磨时光，如果再让他在这里呆两个小时，说不定就会对图书馆的地毯造成卡尔·马克思式的伤害。他等着亚典波罗回复他邮件。上周五晚上他把剧本发给亚典波罗，三个小时候他收到了这个一年级新生热情洋溢的回复，他在这一长串有些冗余的文字中提炼出了一个中心思想——这是个不错的剧本，但是我能把它改的更好。  
于是杨威利给了他一点时间，周一晚上他们正式开机之前，亚典波罗必须把改好的剧本发给他。杨威利猜那个精力过剩的一年级新生做不到这一点，反正他按照自己的习惯和效率推测了一下，即使这只是个半个小时时长的短片，剧本量也不是一个“菜鸟”能在三天的时间里改完的。他看了两眼无聊的，在亚普顿先生在课上给他们的阅读书单上的让·阿努伊改编的《安提戈涅》，就把书放到一边，在电脑上搜索伦敦的租房信息。下个学期他需要一个住的地方，如果让他每天在查尔顿和罗素广场之间跑来回，不是他先疯就是他在金融码头的大摩上班的老爹先疯。  
正当他在两间周租相差50英镑的房间之间纠结的时候，亚典波罗的邮件被发到了他的邮箱里。他不情不愿地关闭了租房的页面，开始读亚典波罗改好的剧本。  
“今天晚上开机前我们要再讨论一下，晚上先拍几个空镜看看设备效果。”他这样回复亚典波罗。没过两分钟就收到了对方的回复，只有一个词，好。  
晚饭的时候他去学校的商店抓了个三明治随便吃了两口，和卡介伦还有亚典波罗约在罗素广场见面。  
碰头的地方离卡介伦的法学院办公室很近，所以他到了的时候看见卡介伦和亚典波罗早就在公交站对面的一棵树下面等着他，一人手里拿一杯旁边Nero的咖啡。正当杨想嘟嘟囔囔他俩果然没给他买饮料的时候，卡介伦像变魔术一样从装摄像机的袋子旁边拿出一杯满是肉桂味的茶拿铁。  
“凑合凑合吧。”卡介伦这么说着，谁都知道在Nero想买到红茶简直是天方夜谭。  
“我读了你改的剧本。”杨从卡介伦手里接过这杯喝下去可能就会丧失味觉的饮料，对亚典波罗这样说。一年级新生手里拿着冰咖啡，正在有点紧张地咬吸管，绿色眼睛在路灯光下面像玻璃珠的反光。而这双眼睛现在正直直地盯着他。  
“改的很不错，”杨这样对亚典波罗说，看到刚才还在紧张的新生脸上的表情放松了下来，他可是个在英国长大的亚裔，说话的艺术当然是绝对不能直截了当地说对方做的不好，“今天主要是看看约翰给我们的设备能不能用，还有，亚历克斯，演员联系的怎么样了？”  
卡介伦叹了口气，杨心想这可能是有什么不对。就等他喝了一口咖啡后又问了一遍。  
“我去RADA找了个今年入学的新生，德国人。”  
杨皱了皱眉，亚典波罗凑过来问他怎么了，杨没理他，等卡介伦继续说。  
“梅尔卡兹先生很欣赏他。”  
“我不知道你去联系了梅尔卡兹教授。”杨说着，一只手拿着纸杯，另一只手揣进了口袋里。“然后他就给你推荐了一个毛头小子？”  
“他比你年轻两岁，和达斯提一样大，说的你好像不是毛头小子一样。这是我能找到的愿意不要片酬帮忙的最好的一个，我们没多少选择余地。我给他看了剧本，他说他愿意演。”  
“你也知道把剧本发给他，告诉我你看了剧本吗，亚历克斯。”  
“我当然没看剧本，我这一周要看的卷宗如果横着摆，能从罗素广场排到摄政公园。”  
“你如果看了剧本，你就知道这个剧本里的主人公是个加勒比海地区的移民。”  
“这重要吗，杨，你把剧本的主人公从加勒比海地区移民改成印尼移民或者改成乌克兰移民影响这个故事吗？如果不影响，那你就可以把主人公改成乌克兰移民，伯恩哈德·冯·舒奈德先生长得一般人看不出来是德国人还是东欧人。哦，对了，如果你把主人公改成乌克兰移民，还可以顺便批判一番邪恶的苏联，正是那个恐怖的红色帝国导致了我们的主人公无依无靠来到伦敦——”  
“行了，亚历克斯，你让我好好想想……”杨似乎已经放弃了和卡介伦讲道理，这时候亚典波罗自告奋勇地提出可以帮杨修改剧本，这让杨觉得这位一年级新生对于剧本创作似乎比做摄像师有兴趣得多。  
他们趁着人少，在路灯下面摆弄起设备来，这让杨有种他们要拍鬼片的错觉。在晚上前往黑灯瞎火的罗素广场拍空镜，没看过他们剧本的人都会认为他们拍的是《活死人之夜2》。  
等到他们折腾了一顿，终于在法学系的办公室都关灯了的时候收了工。这时候，卡介伦像明天就要世界末日一样对他们两个说，“咱们去喝杯啤酒吧。”  
“那只能你们给我买酒，或者我喝杯可乐也行。”在场唯一一个还不到18岁的“未成年人”提出了自己的条件，于是卡介伦折中了自己的提议，去卡介伦家里喝两杯，他未婚妻最近在意大利出差，他们可以在客厅留宿。

达斯提·亚典波罗终于找到了比完成无聊的作业或者买永远也不会赢的比赛彩票更有意义的事。既然杨威利乐得把修改剧本这项重任交给他，他愿意将这当做一次自己大显身手的机会。  
他接受了亚历克斯·卡介伦的“建议”，在见过了舒奈德之后，他开始思考要怎样改才能把杨写的这个“加勒比海地区移民在伦敦生活面临的隔阂”为主要内容的剧本改成一个东欧移民的生活。在喝了半瓶杨给他买的伏特加兑可乐之后，亚典波罗似乎突然感受到了西伯利亚透心凉的冷风，开始奋笔疾书。他可能真的喝的有点多，以至于在杨和舒奈德看过剧本之后都怀疑他是不是连夜看了好几本索尔仁尼琴的书。舒奈德还贡献了两滴热泪，天啊，亚典波罗在心里大声哀嚎，他看不得长得好看的人落泪。  
“是的，伯恩哈德，你这个时候应该像一个刚来伦敦口袋里没有五英镑晚饭都不知道吃什么的状态。”杨手里拿着打印出来的剧本，给舒奈德讲戏。他们托卡介伦之前在业务上的熟人的福，在伦敦东郊一个可能是亚典波罗见过最破败的杂货店里拍戏，杂货店的老板找卡介伦做过法律咨询，很热心地愿意把楼上自己住的房间也借给他们拍短片。  
这一场戏拍完，舒奈德拍了拍自己外套上沾的土，礼貌地递给亚典波罗一瓶水。“你看起来可不像从乌克兰一路偷渡来伦敦，口袋里一便士都没有的穷光蛋。”他这样评价刚才舒奈德的这场戏，他已经非常努力地在把这位金发美人拍成一个穷困潦倒的非法移民。  
“杨举的例子不太好。”舒奈德完美地表现了他作为一个德国土豆，绝对不会像一个英国人或者一个亚洲人一样讲究说话委婉的艺术，“我刚来伦敦的时候梅尔卡兹教授正好有空，他去机场接我……”  
亚典波罗当然看出来了舒奈德不是那种会为五十英镑折腰的穷光蛋，话又说回来，穷光蛋谁会来RADA。杨不知道什么时候坐到了他们旁边，“给我喝一口水，我觉得我的嗓子里有整个撒哈拉沙漠的沙子。”  
亚典波罗尴尬地发现他和舒奈德手里的水瓶都被他们各自喝了一半，正在犹豫该怎么办的时候，杨从他的手里拿过了水瓶，毫不客气地直接把剩下的水都喝完了。  
“明天再拍一天，基本上剩下的工作就是剪辑和后期了。”杨把空瓶子递给亚典波罗，随后嘟囔了两句法语，亚典波罗终于忍不住把自己压在心里的问题说了出来，既然杨威利都喝完了他的水，那一定也不会介意他要问的问题。  
“杨，你为什么要学拉丁-法语？”  
这个问题困扰了亚典波罗很久，何必呢，他总是这样想，他作为一个土生土长的英国人（当然，在某些政治立场上他是苏格兰人），自己拉丁文和法语都说不利索，一个亚裔为什么会对这种一看就没前途的专业感兴趣。如果说杨是为了挑战自己，亚典波罗在内心忏悔着，那他真的是要佩服亚裔的刻苦精神。  
“哦，因为这很好学。”  
杨的回答完全没有解开他的疑惑，还是“善良的”德国人舒奈德帮了他一把，“这很难得，你作为一个亚裔，会认为拉丁文和法语很简单。”  
杨似乎有些不好意思地抓了抓自己乱七八糟的黑发，“因为我妈妈是法国人。”这句回答让亚典波罗收回刚才他对于杨威利刻苦努力的任何猜测，杨威利选这个专业完全是因为可以混日子来搞电影，没有别的原因。  
剩下的时间他们拍完了在杂货铺的所有镜头。杨依旧用那种有些懒散的语调给舒奈德讲戏，亚典波罗则在想接下来一个镜头该怎样打光。直到卡介伦开着车来接他们去吃晚饭，他们才终于收工，每个人都饿得无法思考。  
“达斯提，你做一个摄像师真的是没什么前途。”  
杨在他们开始剪辑的时候给亚典波罗下了这样的结论，这倒是没有引起亚典波罗的反对，因为达斯提·亚典波罗自己也认为自己不是个优秀的摄像师，但是是个出色的编剧。  
“你做编剧还挺出色的。”杨看来和他有着相同的看法。  
这部短片最后按照亚典波罗的建议，被命名为《小心间隙》，这句他们几个耳朵都听出茧子来的短语。故事也被亚典波罗进行了大幅的改动，一个乌克兰非法移民在伦敦挣扎地生活着，他每天都会去自己打工的杂货铺附近的地铁站里听那句“小心间隙”，只是因为广播的声音听起来像是他小时候记忆里邻居的嗓音。不过一个说的是俄语，一个说的是英语。  
短片粗剪完成后他约杨威利去快餐店吃饭，在得知了杨威利急着找住处之后亚典波罗慷慨地提出杨威利可以和自己一起合租来共同分担房租。亚典波罗在伊灵斯顿租的公寓完全可以住下两个人，这样对他们两个都好。杨威利也委婉地谴责了亚典波罗付着这么贵的房租还要哭穷的行为。  
“我之前一直想做一个编剧。”亚典波罗用叉子卷着意面，这样说。杨抬眼看了一下他，嘴角露出一个笑，“是个适合你的职业，”杨喝了一口水，“我喜欢你的故事，你总是想一些其他人想不到的角度。”  
“没错，”亚典波罗被杨威利的赞赏弄得有点轻飘飘的，这时候他们旁边的屏幕上又开始播放那部美国合家欢喜剧的预告片。“就像这种故事，这种爱情、家庭喜剧。最终他们恋爱结婚、养家糊口、相互扶持、直到终老……还有什么比这种故事更令人乏味？”  
“是的。”杨威利似乎没有直接戳穿他引用编剧经典书籍的行为，而是采用了一种更加婉转的方式，“有什么能阻止爱情，这是有趣的故事。在你的故事里，什么会阻止他们？”  
这听起来像一次测试，亚典波罗在心里想着，他不能在杨威利面前露怯。“他们自己就会阻止他们的爱情。”亚典波罗给出了一个他认为无懈可击的答案。“爱情本身就足够让人恐慌，而他们并没有足够的勇气、或者说，他们并没有那么执着。”  
“有趣的答案。”杨转过头去看着还在播放的预告片。“如果你来写这个无聊的爱情故事，什么会阻止他们……”  
“家里最小的孩子长大了。”亚典波罗也顺着杨威利的目光看着屏幕，这个金发的童星，莱因哈特，看起来是所有人梦想中完美家庭中会有的孩子。“他开始质疑自己的过去，质疑自己的将来，他想要的和他所拥有的是两个矛盾的世界。”  
“少读点莎士比亚，达斯提。”这是杨给他的建议。而他也一直保持这个忠告。

《小心间隙》在独立影展上拿到了奖，杨也如愿拿到了拉普承诺的五千英镑。他在法国交换学期的时候，在巴黎书展上认识的“导演”波布兰也发了邮件给他祝贺他得了奖。波布兰比他年轻，年纪还够不到大学的门槛，但是已经用家庭摄像设备拍了不少短片，在法国独立电影界有一定的名头。杨把支票给了卡介伦，让他来支付拍摄的时候需要付的账单。最后杂七杂八的账单付过，落到他手里的只剩下了二百镑，还不够他和亚典波罗合租一周的房租钱。  
他们三个一合计，把每个人分到的钱里拿出一部分来准备去唐人街的中餐厅吃一顿烤鸭来作为得了奖的庆功宴。这是亚典波罗的提议，被杨批判为“文化刻板印象”，同时他也表示自己对中餐厅的优劣并无特别的研究。但他们还是去吃了烤鸭，谁会和一顿非超市买二赠一的三明治做午餐有意见呢？  
“如果能有更多的投资，我觉得片子还是有很大的提升空间。”杨在他们吃的差不多之后开始念叨这部短片。“不过如果我有更多的钱，我还是想拍一部更有趣的本子，达斯提前几天给我看的那个故事就很有趣。”  
“搞来钱投资电影可不是个轻松的工作。”卡介伦这样评价。杨赞同他的观点，虽然“搞来钱”这项工作从来不是他的，而是卡介伦的。  
“我这辈子还能遇到一个天使投资人来资助我的电影事业吗？”  
卡介伦和亚典波罗听到杨的这句像是抱怨的话后，互相看了对方一眼，最终还是卡介伦做了这个“恶人”，来戳破杨的白日梦。  
“我看难，除非有个非常有钱的投资人对你一见钟情，不过这个概率比你明天开始能早睡早起按时锻炼还要小。”  
“是吗。”杨叹了口气，他等着卡介伦买了单，站在门口看着对面电影院贴出的海报。他此时不会想到未来的某一天，他导演的影片的海报也会被贴在这些影院的门口。有一点没变，海报的主人公还是同一个。


	2. 蓝色橄榄

“达斯提，这有点难搞。”  
亚典波罗正在他们共同租住的公寓阳台上抽烟，杨的这句话他只能从阳台半开的门缝里听到。他把抽了一半的烟按灭在玻璃烟灰缸里，顺手把烟盒还有火柴揣进口袋，带着烟灰缸回到客厅里。杨威利正在客厅里改他们的剧本。  
“怎么了？”他这么问。  
“你能不能把这几句像水费账单一样长的台词缩短一下。”杨说着，抓了抓自己的头发。两台笔记本电脑现在放在客厅的餐桌上，杨威利喜欢这样改剧本，意味着亚典波罗在这段时间最好的选择就是去阳台抽烟。  
“这可是我的得意之作。”亚典波罗坐到杨威利旁边，灰色的脑袋凑过去看杨威利面前的屏幕。被改过的地方是蓝色字母，一片一片的蓝色让亚典波罗感到一种挫败感。  
“你别对现在演员的台词功底抱太大的希望。”  
“那我们可以多邀请几个人来试镜。”  
“我们有那么多钱吗？”  
没错，杨威利问到了点子上，倚靠着他们靠谱的学长，亚历克斯·卡介伦的出色能力，他们两个的这个剧本才勉强找到了一个愿意给他们投资的投资方。杨威利总是说，卡介伦担任制片人简直是对这个职业的降维打击。杨威利和亚典波罗一致同意，如果卡介伦愿意，他完全可以入主唐宁街10号，成为这个国家人民在电视上最热衷观看的脱口秀节目的新一任主持人。但是卡介伦放过了这个国家的政坛，选择用他当律师和政客的头脑来祸害整个世界的电影行业。他成立了一个目前还算是小型的制片公司，公司的名字是“伊谢尔伦”这个让亚典波罗有些摸不清头脑的单词。后来卡介伦解释，他只是在一本旧地图里随便翻到了这个地名，觉得念起来顺口就拿去注册了公司。  
所以摆在他们面前的诸多选择中，改剧本成了最好的一种。  
杨威利改完了他的这一稿，接力棒被递回到了亚典波罗手里。已经从大学毕业了好几年，目前已经是职业编剧的亚典波罗看到杨威利用蓝色字体修改过的内容还是会有一种看到自己的课堂作业被老师打了一个极低分数的紧张。  
“我该说你喜欢我的故事，只是不满意这些台词吗？”亚典波罗试探性地问已经去厨房给自己拿茶包泡茶的杨威利。对方投给他一个疑惑的眼神。  
“如果我不喜欢你的故事，我就不会提议成立这个项目。”  
“谢谢你给了我信心。”亚典波罗伸了伸胳膊，样子很像一只晒太阳晒饱了的长毛猫。“希望观众们也是这样想的，如果收不回投资我们就死定了。”  
“能拿奖也行。”杨似乎已经完全接受了自己指导的电影“叫好不叫座”的事实。过去的几年里，他在欧洲几个电影节拿了几个奖回来，尤其是法国的电影界似乎对他颇有好感。但是这也无法掩盖他的电影在票房上的惨淡。他花了一年的时间和波布兰一起在勒阿弗尔捣鼓他们的法语片，结果片子在北美都没有发行商愿意接手。还好这部大部分拍摄都在勒阿弗尔完成的剧情长片受到了隔壁卡堡电影节的青睐，似乎是出于邻里和谐的精神，把金天鹅给了他们两个。而杨威利自己独立执导的长片电影一边被常年去电影院只爱看放烟花的杨泰隆评价为“就算倒贴他票钱都不会去电影院看”，一边捞到了在英国电影节放映的机会。影评人对影片风评不错，但是英国的电影人似乎在看到杨威利的简历时会对他的名字还有那一长串法语短片、和法国电影人合作的法语长片产生困惑。  
拿奖和参加大型电影节没有给杨威利的电影项目吸引投资人带来直接的好处，为此，亚典波罗曾经和他一起在喝多了酒之后痛斥资本投机的天性。  
“资本和艺术是相悖的！”亚典波罗拿着一个空了的啤酒罐子，这样说着。杨威利歪着头靠着他肩膀，倒不是喝醉了，这位导演的酒量可是比年轻编剧好得多，他只是懒得坐直了。  
“你这样说，亚历克斯会生气。”  
他们的电脑硬盘里存放了无数飞机稿，这些剧本不是投资人认为没意思就是投资人认为无利可图。连他们当时在大学的电影社团负责人约翰·罗贝特·拉普都因为生活的重担而放弃了自己的艺术理想，带着他新婚的妻子去给广告公司拍外包广告片养家糊口。杨说“飞机稿”的这种习惯也是学的拉普，被亚典波罗批评为“总是这样说迟早有一天会去拍广告片”。但是亚典波罗了解杨，他知道杨不会去拍广告片，杨的性格会逼疯所有甲方。  
亚典波罗在屋里点了支烟，杨有点惊讶，抬头看着烟雾报警器，里面的红灯没闪，想必年轻的编剧早就把里面的电池拆了下去。介于他们两个都不会在屋里做饭，这样做的危害只能局限在伤害他们的呼吸系统。  
“会不会有人把这当做一个爱情故事？”亚典波罗的嘴没闲着，他左手夹着烟，右手在键盘上一个键一个键地打那些需要被修改的单词。“我这个故事可是在控诉爱情的荒谬。”  
“你要允许观众，或者其他人对故事有自己的理解，达斯提。”  
“你说的没错，爱情故事更有市场。”亚典波罗带着点焦虑地深吸了一口烟，缓缓地吐出灰色的烟雾。杨没忍住，咳嗽了两声，亚典波罗连忙把烟熄灭，并向他道歉。  
杨摆摆手，坐回到亚典波罗旁边，安静地一边喝茶一边看自己的学弟修改剧本。亚典波罗似乎被他看得有些坐立不安，他停下了自己打字的手，又重复了一遍自己刚刚问过的问题。  
“你喜欢这个故事？”  
“当然，达斯提，我喜欢这个故事。”杨威利故意加重了自己的语气，这让他听起来都有些不像他了。  
亚典波罗的绿色眼睛迅速地浏览着杨给他更改过的内容。这是个“奇怪”的剧情片剧本，在这个故事里，决定相爱的两个人有权力要求对方赠与自己想要的一个器官，比如大脑，比如手指，比如气管。大多数人在这个故事的世界中会要求对方赠与自己心脏，因为在人类历史的刻板偏见中，决定爱情和忠诚的是心脏，而不是头脑。所有爱慕主人公的人都希望拥有主人公的眼睛，然而他却同样珍惜自己的眼睛，因此拒绝与任何人坠入爱河。  
“我可以给予你我的心脏，不是所有人都想要心脏吗，那些愚蠢的男人和女人，都以此为荣耀一样。”主人公看着镜子里的自己说出这些话，这段剧情在剧本中算是一段重头戏，杨威利担心他们找不到具有这样表现力的演员来完成这段剧情。  
坚信自己不会给予任何人自己眼睛的主人公在一次宿醉后疯狂地爱上了和他有过一夜情的对象，“只有你，我愿意给你我的眼睛。”他这样说，得到的回答却是对方想要他的心脏。  
“如果故事停在这里，我相信有很多人会以为这是一个虽然前半段苦涩，后半段却是完美结局的爱情故事。他们找到了彼此的真爱，不是吗？”杨威利注意到亚典波罗面前屏幕上的剧本停在这里，发表了自己的观点。  
“你这样说会让我觉得有人会抵制最后十分钟的内容。”  
在亚典波罗的笔下，故事中的“什么会阻止他们相爱”远比“他们就此相爱、幸福地生活在一起”有意义得多。最终，主人公不愿意接受这种“庸俗”的索求，他的眼睛将只属于他自己。  
“如果你在这个世界里，你会要求和你相爱的人给你什么？”杨不知道为什么突然说出了这个问题，让亚典波罗有些手足无措。  
“我没想过这个问题。”这是个彻头彻尾的谎话，亚典波罗想过无数种可能，但是他不确定自己会和什么样的人坠入爱河。  
“如果是你的话，”杨威利一只手撑着自己的头，歪着头看着坐在他旁边的人，“我倒是想要你的眼睛。”  
这成功地让亚典波罗的脸上泛起了一点红，他注意到自己的学长正在看着他，绿色眼睛便死死盯着屏幕上的这个词，声音，他再怎么看也不能把这个词真的盯出声音来。亚典波罗现在相信了杨威利身上的确有一半的法国血统，平时他们不会察觉，而在不经意间却能让人感叹杨威利不愧是小时候在法国乡下待过好几个暑假，随后又混了好几年的法国电影圈。  
他喜欢杨威利，就像他喜欢这个街区里独立咖啡馆出售的季节性限量咖啡、喜欢剧本被打印出来的油墨味、喜欢冬季的“冬季乐园”一样，没有更多复杂的东西。他也不知道杨威利是怎么想的，有谁不会喜欢这位才华横溢的导演，他相信这个名单会像海岸线一样漫长。  
“那你最好祈祷我不会像故事里的这个可怜家伙一样，宁可把自己的眼睛挖出来亲手捏碎。”亚典波罗的回答还没说完，他们之间这场对话就被杨威利手机铃声打断了。  
“是亚历克斯。”杨威利这样说，他们两个互相对视了一眼，知道这个时候卡介伦打来电话一定没什么好事。  
亚典波罗偷了五分钟的懒，到咖啡机那里给自己煮了一杯咖啡。他悄悄听着杨威利和卡介伦的电话，一些片段溜进他的耳朵里，剧本、主演、面试……看来他想的没错，卡介伦是在催他们赶快把剧本改完，准备着手主演面试的事。  
他喝完咖啡，嘴角还有一点咖啡渍。杨威利回过头来看他，指了指自己的嘴角，亚典波罗这才意识到自己嘴角有咖啡渍，抓了一张纸巾胡乱擦了几下。等他坐回到两台电脑前，杨威利叹了口气，亚典波罗知道这个时刻来了。  
“亚历克斯让咱们下周一之前必须改完剧本。”  
亚典波罗迅速看了一眼电脑屏幕右下角的日期，他们还有两天时间，卡介伦真的不愧是律师转行的制片人。  
“如果我今天晚上能改完这一稿，你能不能明天再改一稿出来？”亚典波罗对自己的效率有信心，但是他对杨威利的效率同样很有信心——杨威利根本不知道效率为何物。  
“那你最好去咱们学校的附属医院提前给我预定一个床位。”杨威利给出了自己的回答，比起让他通宵改稿，他宁可去学校附属医院躺平。亚典波罗知道改剧本的重任又落到了他自己的肩上，于是他在心里又默默咒骂了一遍催稿的卡介伦。  
“亚历克斯刚才说有一个男主角的人选。”杨威利提出了电话内容里的第二个重点，主演。他们现在越来越难到RADA去靠画大饼来让学生们免费给他们打工，当然，一年级新生的演技现在也入不了杨大导演的眼。一开始亚典波罗提出可以继续邀请（当然也可以说是坑骗）舒奈德来做主演，几经联系后他们悲哀地发现舒奈德签了德国一部电视剧的片约，在他们预计的拍摄周期都没有空档。  
“我怀疑你们做的太过分，伯恩哈德看清了你们的嘴脸。”亚典波罗在他们联系完舒奈德之后如此控诉制片人卡介伦和导演杨威利。“连伯恩哈德都知道去拍电视剧赚钱了，咱们还能用文艺片剧本在RADA钓到几个小傻瓜？”  
“说不定以你的个人魅力，能在RADA钓到一个什么都不要，就为了演你写的剧本的德国傻瓜。”卡介伦这样逗亚典波罗，作为他们三个当中唯一的已婚人士，他就是喜欢揶揄两个后辈的感情生活。当然他也不知道自己的预言会在某一天变成真的，只不过这个RADA的德国傻瓜在他说这句话的时候还在西区演舞台剧和在BBC的迷你剧里跑龙套。  
“他说一会儿把主演的简历发过来。”杨威利刚说完，他的收件箱里就收到了一封卡介伦发来的邮件。邮件标题上写了简历主人的名字，华尔特·冯·先寇布，听起来又是个德国人。  
“你听说过这个人吗？”杨威利一边下载简历，一边问亚典波罗。  
亚典波罗摇摇头，但他是个行动派，马上就开始到IMDB上去搜这个演员。亚典波罗感觉这个名字有点眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过。等他打开IMDB，看到一个去年坑了他七英镑和一个半小时的烂片的时候他终于想了起来，先寇布就是那个没有任何剧情的爆炸动作片里的炮灰男主角。  
“你觉得怎么样？”亚典波罗有点忐忑，他伸过头去问杨威利。杨威利的眉毛都快绞到一起了，亚典波罗知道这表示他也不是很满意。毕竟之前他们合作的演员都是像舒奈德那种类型的。  
“亚历克斯刚才打电话说，先寇布先生愿意以极低的片酬出演咱们的电影。”  
“这就没什么问题了。”有的时候，钱真的是最大的问题。  
“亚历克斯说他和先寇布先生约了下周二下午在办公室对面的摄影棚里见面，希望那时候他已经把摄影棚也打点好了。”

下周二来的比他们想象的要快得多。星期二中午十一点钟，杨威利被亚典波罗敲门的声音吵醒。“快起来吃午饭。”他的学弟站在他卧室门口这样说。  
杨威利揉揉眼睛，闻了闻空气里的味道，如果他的嗅觉没有失灵，那午餐就是亚典波罗从冰箱里拿出来的冷冻披萨。“下午还要去见那个华尔特·冯·先寇布。”亚典波罗再一次强调了现在起床的重要意义。按照杨威利的习惯，一天的工作是从午饭后开始的。  
他吃了味如嚼蜡的冷冻披萨，喝了杯红茶。出门之前亚典波罗提醒他把头发好好梳一梳，他照做了。亚典波罗跟在他后面出门，背着一个大双肩包，里面装着笔记本电脑和两本打印出来的剧本。  
他们要乘半个小时的地铁北线才能到肯蒂什的“伊谢尔伦制片公司”办公室。这个办公室是当初卡介伦以极低的价格租用的废弃汽车维修店改成的。卡介伦还把对面的旧仓库租下来改成了摄影棚，平时他们自己不用的时候就出租给其他剧组赚点外快。  
谢天谢地最近没有其他剧组在棚里派系，他们到了摄影棚的时候卡介伦似乎已经在里面呆了一个世纪。简陋的桌子上摆着几杯咖啡和红茶，杨威利知道那杯茶是给他准备的。他们一进摄影棚，应该是华尔特·冯·先寇布的家伙立马站起来，走过去和他握手。  
“久仰大名。我之前见过你。”先寇布说英语的口音听起来还是有德国人的调调，比舒奈德好一点但是有限。而杨威利实在是想不起来之前他在哪里和先寇布见过面。  
“谢谢。快请坐。”杨威利的手被先寇布攥的有点疼，他不动声色地捏了捏被攥疼的手掌，坐到了先寇布对面的座位上，亚典波罗坐在他旁边。“抱歉，我最近记忆力不太好，我们在哪里见过？”  
先寇布脸上的表情被杨解读为了“你居然记不住我你是在逗我吗”，然而杨想了半天还是没想起来自己和这位之前演低成本动作片的德国演员有什么交集。  
“之前在卡堡电影节，我看了你和波布兰导演的影片，颁奖礼上我们应该见过面。”  
卡堡电影节，杨威利在心里重复着这个词组，他早就把卡堡电影节的细节忘得一干二净了。只记得出席电影节的时候穿的正装差点让他热中暑，波布兰倒是依照他放荡不羁的人设，穿的十分清凉。  
不过他也不准备和先寇布叙旧。于是他直截了当地问先寇布，搞得好像他才是在座四个人里的那个德国人。“我想你读过了剧本初稿？”  
“当然，”先寇布脸上露出一个无懈可击的笑容，这是那种宣扬个人英雄主义的动作片里主角在战胜了反派后会出现的表情，“我很喜欢这个故事。”  
“这可和你之前的风格不太一样。”这句话被杨威利说出来之后，他收到了卡介伦一个警告的眼神，这在谈判策略上不算是一步好棋，但是杨威利知道他们彼此都没有太多的选择。之前卡介伦给他的电话里说到过，先寇布急于摆脱自己只能演动作片的标签，想接一部剧情片来证明自己的演技。为此，先寇布甚至可以接受卡介伦提出的薪酬。  
“人总是要改变的，不是吗，杨先生？”先寇布看着他的眼神让杨威利感觉有些别扭。他扭过头去，让亚典波罗把打印出来的改好的剧本拿出来，他和先寇布一人一份。  
“我们稍稍改动了一下剧本，这是最新的，应该也是最终的版本。”杨掀开了剧本，随便翻到哪一页，“如果可以的话，我也想把这次会面当成一次试镜。”  
“卡介伦先生告诉我如果你们同意，我们今天就能签合同。”  
这次换成杨瞥了一眼卡介伦，亚典波罗似乎察觉到了气氛不对劲，他说着要再去买杯咖啡，脚底抹油就溜走了。  
“你准备给我出什么样的题目，杨？”先寇布甚至不称呼他为“先生”，这种自来熟的感觉让杨有些不好意思，他故意回避着德国人的眼神，仿佛他自己是亚典波罗这个故事里过于敏感多疑的男主角。他本来准备要试镜的人表演一段面对镜子自言自语的桥段，来确定候选人是否有能力完成剧中男主角的独白这段重头戏。但是现在他似乎完全忘记了自己原本准备好的题目，“你随意挑一段剧本里你喜欢的吧。”他这样随便说着，反正结果都已经确定了，不是吗。  
先寇布似乎之前已经仔细看过了他们的剧本，他的手指快速地翻到了某一页，小声地重复着上面的台词。随后他把剧本放到一边，看着杨。杨不知道他选择的是哪一段，现在主动权被这个德国佬紧紧掌握在手里。  
“听我说，”先寇布的声调和预期跟之前他们聊天的时候完全不一样，他的声音里夹杂了一种急切的渴望，那双像玻璃珠一样的浅色眼睛看着他，杨甚至能在里面找到自己的影子，“我之前从未对任何人说过，因为我不信任他们，不……是因为我不愿意相信他们的爱。”杨知道这是哪一幕了，这段台词还是他盯着亚典波罗改好的，如果是之前的台词，他可不相信先寇布能这么快就记住。  
先寇布突然攥住了他的手腕，让杨吓了一个激灵。按照剧本，杨应该用另一支手覆上对方攥着他手腕的右手，但是现在他不想按照套路出牌，毕竟按照剧本演戏没有那么多的挑战。既然先寇布想证明自己的演技，杨威利愿意给他设置难题。  
他甩开了对方的手，这对杨威利来说算是一个高难度动作，他揉着被捏的有些泛白的手腕，深色眼睛对上了对方的目光。“证明给我看。”他扯了扯自己的嘴角，先寇布没想到杨威利会这样接自己的戏，愣了一下，杨威利知道主动权又回到了他自己手上。  
“所有人都想要我把眼睛送给他们，我知道它们属于你。如果你想要我的证明，我可以让你亲自动手。”  
杨威利不得不在心里嫌弃了一下先寇布现编台词的文学水平，并在内心里默默贴了个备忘录，杜绝先寇布临场发挥的可能，让他把台词一字不漏地背完。  
“我要的证明……”杨威利脸上的笑容愈发明显了，他不是个好演员，但是逗一逗先寇布也充满了乐趣，“我想要你的心脏，不是你的眼睛。”  
先寇布随后的眼神是最好的证据，杨威利笑着耸了耸肩，“令人印象深刻，先寇布先生。”他说完，喝了口冷掉的红茶。“我相信我们的合作会十分愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”先寇布说着，想继续和杨握手，被杨巧妙地躲了过去。

整个拍摄过程在伦敦近十年来最热的一个夏天完成，摄影棚里没开窗，闷得像是个蒸笼。他们的摄像师伊旺·高尼夫原先是波布兰的搭档，在波布兰没有片子拍的时候被法国导演介绍到了杨威利的剧组担任摄像工作。波布兰在给杨的电话里把高尼夫一顿狂捧（虽然高尼夫本人话并不多，他也透露了自己和波布兰合作的时候也会经常吵架），让杨都有些不好意思给高尼夫那么低的片酬。  
“我们合作了好几部片子，伊旺那家伙可以算是我的‘御用摄像’，在列宾学了一年油画又去莫斯科电影学院学的摄影，你要相信那些俄国人的审美……”  
杨威利当然相信高尼夫的审美和专业技术，他做摄像师可比亚典波罗这个半吊子靠谱多了，当年他们让亚典波罗拍的短片每个人看过未剪辑的素材后都说镜头晃得让他们想吐。但是杨威利担心高尼夫能不能在这种三十多度，市内温度可能接近三十七度的环境下还能不能好好工作。  
在片期紧张，却又十分炎热的时候，杨和卡介伦扯皮扯了一天，最终扛下了卡介伦和投资方的压力，宣布剧组全体放假一天。亚典波罗除了担任编剧外，还身兼在剧组打杂的数任，他溜得最快，说他早就等不及要去看看西区一个剧场上演的改编自《晚了，太晚了》的话剧。在临走的时候亚典波罗还信誓旦旦地说，他不相信有哪个演员能演好萨米这个角色，如果有，那么这个演员走进大银幕一定能拿奥斯卡影帝。  
先寇布约他去国家画廊，杨说他不感兴趣。于是先寇布把邀约换成了去泰特现代艺术馆，“你总不能对现代艺术也不感兴趣。”先寇布这样说，掐断了他的后路。杨威利十分想回答他，是的，我对现代艺术也不感兴趣，但是他还是没说出口。  
他真的对现代艺术兴趣缺缺，什么蒙德里安、达米安·赫斯特、大卫·霍克尼，他甚至想，先寇布不如邀请高尼夫这个真正的艺术家来看展览。不过二层的咖啡馆一直是杨心目中观看千禧桥和圣保罗大教堂风景的绝佳去处，泰晤士河像亚典波罗写剧本的时候吐出的烟一样在他们眼前展开。先寇布给他买了杯红茶，又给自己买了杯咖啡，坐在靠窗的吧台桌旁。  
“我喜欢你的电影。”先寇布没头没脑地说了这句。  
“你好像已经说过了几百遍，华尔特。”  
“我的意思是，之后我还想和你合作。”  
杨笑了笑，他的目光注视着千禧桥上的行人，“那得看有没有适合你的剧本，华尔特，或者你希望达斯提给你写个什么样的故事？”  
“最好是那种古典的悲剧英雄。我不介意演奥赛罗。”  
“那你得去旁边的莎环找个差事，而不是我这里啊。”  
先寇布没听懂他这句话背后的隐喻，毕竟先寇布是个德国人，不像他一样是在英国长大的中法混血，在先寇布的词典里就没有委婉这种意思。  
经历了比拍摄还要更折磨人的后期和剪辑，影片正式完成已经是第二年的春天，期间杨威利还去拜托了杰西卡为他们的影片创作音乐。卡介伦曾经担忧过杰西卡·爱德华的音乐风格是否过于忧郁和敏感，这被奥尔丹丝·卡介伦夫人批判为“针对女性创作者的性别歧视”。剩下的发行和宣传工作头疼的就变成了卡介伦，他得赶快把院线和发行方搞定，要不然和投资方扯皮是每个制片人的噩梦。  
影片的首映在梅费尔的一家独立影院，来看首映的人不算少，但也没把整个影院坐满。亚典波罗似乎比他还要紧张，杨威利不动声色地捏了捏他的手指让他别紧张，表情最淡然的似乎是对影片自信满满的先寇布，杨威利很想知道他的自信是哪里来的。  
在英国和欧洲其他国家的票房成绩好于他们一开始的预期，尤其是在法国，杨威利不知道自己在法国观众里有这么大的基本盘。几位影评人在《卫报》和《金融时报》上发表了热情洋溢的赞赏，称赞这是今年最值得去观看的独立电影。杨威利看着这几则明显过于吹捧的影评，询问亚典波罗是不是他在金融时报和卫报工作的姐姐买通了影评人。亚典波罗当然矢口否认，他说买通影评人这种事只有他在BBC工作的老爹才干得出来。并且亚典波罗还旁敲侧击地问杨威利有没有意向冲击一下伦敦电影节的提名，杨威利则表示自己要拿这种大电影节的提名还为时尚早。  
这部名为《蓝色橄榄》的影片让杨威利的电影开始卖座，杨威利自谦地表示这是因为故事正好引发了年轻人面对恐慌般感情的共鸣。一天午后，卡介伦忽然打电话给他，告诉他北美方面的发行也搞定了。杨威利小小地激动了一下，随后又陷入了疑惑，凭着他对北美观众的了解，这种影片在北美铁定会赔一大笔钱。但是电影出人意料地票房还算尚可，也给他带来除了票房、名声之外的另一个意外。而这个意外出现在一个秋日的周三下午。  
“你得赶快来办公室一下，有人约了下午要见你。”卡介伦的声音在电话里听起来就像是亚典波罗在厨房抽烟点燃了天然气管道。杨刚睡醒，还没吃午饭，好奇到底是谁要见他，反正不可能是学院奖的评审委员们都在等他。  
他怎么也没有想到在他们制片公司办公室要和他见面的是安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔，杨威利之前只是在各种新闻上看到过她的名字和照片。几年前这位金发的犹太姑娘从母亲克莱尔贝拉手里接过了家族产业，谁都知道她在媒体和娱乐产业有庞大的投资。她会来这里，这个刚有点起色的制片公司真是一件稀奇的事情。  
卡介伦换上了他那副半是律师半是政客的面具，和杨客套地说安妮罗杰愿意给他们投资，并且未来她所持有的电影公司希望和他们进行合作。话都说到这个份上了，卡介伦的意思再明显不过。杨也不是傻子，他听出来了这是什么意思，安妮罗杰愿意出钱把他捧成一个当红导演，不仅局限于独立影片和短片，还希望他拍商业片赚钱。  
关于合作的谈话总是如此无聊，杨有些走神，直到卡介伦和安妮罗杰谈完了合作，漂亮的金发女士低头看了一眼自己的手表，“我想我该回去了，不过这几个月我都会在伦敦。”她蓝色的眼睛看着杨，让杨不由得想起电影的名字，蓝色的橄榄。她的目光随后越过杨的肩膀看向窗外，伦敦的天气就是这样，雨不知道什么时候就会下起来。“如果不算冒昧，我是否可以顺便送你回去，杨先生？”  
卡介伦朝他使了个眼色，杨瞥了他一眼，很直白地告诉他“你不要难为我”，然而卡介伦则用眼神告诉他“你如果拒绝我刚谈完的一大笔钱就没了”。杨想了想，这是一位美国来的女士提供给他的一次举手之劳，不要被迫害妄想症发作以为这是安妮罗杰要绑架他。  
“我很喜欢你的电影。”安妮罗杰在车上这样对他说，杨威利开始怀疑是不是所有人都要用这句话和他套近乎。“谢谢。”这也是标准的回答，他在等着安妮罗杰接下来有什么打算。现在他们已经快到了安妮罗杰住的酒店附近，“介意再借我一点时间，我想和你多聊一些……你想拍的故事。我可以请你喝一杯咖啡。”梅费尔附近最不缺的就是喝下午茶的地方，不过没有人会在这里喝咖啡，可能美国人除外。

亚典波罗开始抱怨杨威利在家或者在工作室工作的时间越来越短，把那些剧本的工作都堆到了他的头上。卡介伦则建议亚典波罗去伊维萨岛好好度个假，不要打扰杨威利陪他们制片公司的“金主”讲那些未完成的故事。对于这个说法，亚典波罗表示反对，理由是不会有任何脑子正常的人会想在冬天来临的时候去没有夜店的伊维萨岛度假。  
“很多的时候我会从历史中寻找灵感，说实话，我最想拍的是历史剧。”杨并不喜欢这座在南岸新落成的建筑，它太高大，太突兀，破坏了整个城市的美感。里面的餐厅也只是提供勉强能够下咽的食物，无法匹配它们的价格，只有外面的夜景还说得过去。安妮罗杰坐在他的对面，用心地听他在说什么。  
“听起来像是你们英国人会喜欢的风格。”安妮罗杰说完，侍者给她添了一杯香槟。“我还是喜欢你昨天讲的那个故事，我没想到你会写这种犯罪题材。”  
“它更像是在我们生活的地方每天都会上演的故事，只不过在我们看不到的地方。”杨喝了一口香槟，并没有喝出来为什么它这么贵。  
“我的朋友向我推荐了你的那部电影，看过之后我决定来伦敦……我想，能拍出这种故事的人应该是个有趣的人。”  
“但是那是达斯提的故事，安妮。”  
“而你是讲故事的人。”  
杨有些不好意思地盯着自己盘子里的豌豆，它们是绿色的小珠子，正在白色盘子上摆出一个奇怪的图案。“在拍的时候我根本没想过它能这样成功，一开始我们只是想把故事讲完，这就够了。”  
“如果我们在那样一个世界里，你会想要什么，眼睛、心脏，还是别的？”  
他发现安妮罗杰蓝色的眼睛在看着他，这句话已经足够清晰，根本不需要暗示。杨却发现自己没有准备好这个问题的答案。“任何一种……只要你愿意。”  
“我该说这是一个聪明的回答还是一个狡猾的回答呢，杨。”安妮罗杰的目光继续落在他的身上，“但是我想要你的大脑。我想知道里面所有的故事。”  
“你不需要这样做，我可以为你讲那些故事。”


	3. 不加粉饰的墙面

早上九点，哦，严格意义上说九点并不算安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔的早上，但是绝对算杨威利的早上。早上九点安妮罗杰就已经去金融码头开会，她有一项重要的事情要和伦敦办公室的人谈。杨自然不会在这个时间起来，他只记得安妮罗杰的手指轻轻地摸了摸他的头发，随后吻了下他的脸跟他说早安。当他爬起来的时候已经算是中午，桌上的便笺明确地告诉他，午饭自理，安妮罗杰要在办公室开会开到下午。  
“什么会能开一个上午外加一个下午。”工作时间从未在早上开始过的导演伸了伸自己的胳膊，准备找个地方吃顿早午餐填饱自己的肚子。  
安妮罗杰已经在伦敦呆的时间远超过了之前所说的“半年”，不过也没人嫌她在英国呆的时间长。卡介伦是希望这位给他们的制片公司提供了大量资金和合作支持的女士在伦敦呆的时间越长越好，至少等他们的“草台班子”正式成长为能在英国影视界（或者野心大一点，进军好莱坞）排的上号的制片公司，她再一脚踹掉杨也就没人关心杨的感受了（当然他和亚典波罗还会为杨开一个虚情假意的分手派对）。卡介伦在杨威利和亚典波罗不开工的时候去给现在已经是广告业内知名的广告导演拉普“迷途知返”准备拍摄的一部迷你剧做了制片人，并准备把这部迷你剧卖到北美市场去。  
他饿着肚子跑到了制片公司的办公室楼下去一家意大利餐厅吃了顿简单的红酱意面加红茶。虽说是意大利餐厅，但是也依照英国人的口味推出了一些符合当地特色的菜单，就比如红茶和鸡蛋火腿三明治。等他吃完饭，慢悠悠地走到办公室里去，准备去办公室里剪片子。他最近没开工，亚典波罗的剧本还在磨，他自己的剧本在脑子里堆灰。杨威利不得不承认，过于悠闲的生活就是会磨灭人奋斗的意志，况且他从一开始就没什么奋斗的意愿。于是卡介伦不知道什么时候联系了波布兰，法国导演一下子把之前压箱底的、还没剪辑过的片子一股脑从巴黎发到了伦敦，让杨威利帮他剪。杨在巴黎交换的时候就听波布兰说起过这个剧本，他们在卡堡电影节的时候波布兰就说马上拍这个剧本，直到几年后，这个故事还是一堆没剪好的样子。  
“我听说你要拍商业片？”波布兰在把片子发给卡介伦，并要求卡介伦看着杨好好工作后给杨打了个电话，这个问题可是难住了杨，他最近根本没有工作状态，又何谈拍商业片。  
不过就算杨威利向资本屈服，开始为了糊口拍商业片，那奥利比·波布兰也是那个宁可饿死、拍的片子没人看也不会拍商业片的导演。杨威利去办公室的柜子里拿了个茶包，继续给自己泡红茶。波布兰的这部被他拖了好久的片子的主角是个疯疯癫癫的女占卜师，有一个警察情人和一个护士情人。说实话，杨并不喜欢在医院里的那一大段戏，正在较劲脑子思考怎么剪才能把那大片大片的白色剪得没那么让人心烦意乱。但是如果将医院戏剪得太碎，和后面破败警察局的戏里的黑色压抑色调的比重就会失衡。  
他的脑子里一片混乱，黑色的破败警察局里声嘶力竭咆哮的女人和躺在医院白色病床上一言不发的男人在他的眼前走来走去。最后它们变成了一些碎片，直到卡介伦摇他的肩膀，杨才发现自己趴在办公室的桌子上睡着了。  
“你还是回家吧。”卡介伦给他提了个好的建议，但是又好像想起什么一样，“还是说安妮罗杰要和你一起吃晚饭？”  
“我一会儿去金丝雀码头找她。”杨的这个回答默认了卡介伦给出的第二种方案。  
“你最近被达斯提投诉‘夜不归宿’的频率可是有点高，当然这没什么，只不过你不回家，他就会去我家蹭吃蹭喝，严重影响我的生活水准。”  
“达斯提去你家蹭饭难道不是会提高你的生活水平吗？”杨质疑卡介伦的论点，他也曾经和亚典波罗一起去卡介伦家吃晚餐，奥尔丹丝·卡介伦夫人会为他们两个在厨房毫无建树的人准备丰盛的晚餐。并且杨怀疑如果只有卡介伦在家，卡介伦夫人并不会对晚饭如此上心。  
卡介伦听到杨怀疑自己，就又让他赶快去金融码头找安妮罗杰，杨自然是听从了他的建议。

杨在地铁站旁边随便找了家咖啡馆要了杯茶，这里离他老爹上班的地方不远，让他有点担心是否会在这里碰到下班的杨泰隆。后来他在心里默默谴责了自己的天真，这个时间段，杨泰隆自然是还在办公室里工作。凭着他近三十年对杨泰隆的了解，自己老爹有什么时候会在这个时间去学校接自己放学？  
不过这里离大摩倒是足够近，如果杨泰隆这个时候下楼买杯咖啡，就会看到自己儿子坐在咖啡馆里无所事事。但是如果他真的谴责杨威利在这里浪费时间混日子，也会得到杨威利义正言辞的反驳——他在构思剧本，这可是重脑力劳动。  
当杨在脑子里浏过了第七个他只是有个想法，却还没有动笔写的剧本（如果算上亚典波罗喝多了之后给他讲的一个奇怪的故事，那是第八个）之后，安妮罗杰出现在他的视野里。她少见地穿了平底鞋，杨也实在想不起来她早上穿的哪双鞋出门（事实上，他根本没睁眼看安妮罗杰是什么时候出门的），不过凭着他同样在银行工作的妈妈给他的印象，杨猜测这一天对安妮罗杰来说一定很漫长。  
“需要我陪你在这里坐一会儿吗？”安妮罗杰站在他身旁，手指轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊。  
杨抬头看着她蓝色的眼睛，“如果你想喝一杯咖啡。”他说着，想站起来为女士拉椅子。安妮罗杰歪着头看他，“一杯冰美式。”她提出了自己的要求，虽然在这个季节冰美式不是大家的首选。  
过了几分钟，杨拿着一杯冰美式和另一杯红茶回到了座位旁，他把咖啡递给安妮罗杰，发现她好像有点心不在焉。  
“艰难的一天，不是吗？”杨学着卡多丽奴面对加了一天班的杨泰隆的语气对安妮罗杰这样说，安妮罗杰点了点头，咬吸管的样子让他想起了写不出剧本的亚典波罗。他轻轻握了握安妮罗杰放在桌上的另一只手，“我能做点什么让你高兴起来？”  
“陪我去度假吧，从明天开始。”  
杨威利那个时候还不知道犹太人的经商策略中有“长期布局”这一项。他真的以为安妮罗杰所说的“度假”就是真的厌倦了工作和会议，想到蔚蓝海岸去放松心情。虽然这个季节的蔚蓝海岸也有些凉，但是还有比秋冬交界的伦敦更令人生厌的城市吗？当然，安妮罗杰会告诉他，纽约的冬天比伦敦难熬百倍。  
“所以冬天的时候我会去加州，虽然莱因哈特有的时候并不想让我过去。我会默认他不想让我过去的时候是又闯出了什么祸。”安妮罗杰有时候会对杨提起自己的弟弟，杨当然知道她的弟弟，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，自从他们父母离婚后莱因哈特就把自己的姓改成了母亲的娘家姓。但是他对于莱因哈特的印象还停留在很多年前电影院门口的那张合家欢喜剧电影的海报上，莱因哈特符合任何人对家里最小的孩子的完美想象。  
“蔚蓝海岸也不错。”杨说着，并没有告诉安妮罗杰自己并没怎么去过蔚蓝海岸，他只去过两次戛纳电影节，上一次就在一年前，《蓝色橄榄》参加了一种注目的单元，没拿奖，但是他也得去一趟戛纳。再上一次则是他作为波布兰的短片联合导演去戛纳混了个脸熟。杨威利甚至要感谢自己的多元文化背景，否则依照戛纳对英国影片的态度，他说自己是中法混血比说自己是英国人拿奖的概率要高得多。  
“我们明天就去尼斯。”安妮罗杰放下了冰咖啡，用有些冷的手指攥着杨的手。她脸上的笑容让杨真的以为他们就是去尼斯度假，把工作放在一边——  
然而后面发生的事实告诉杨威利，他想多了。

这个季节的海滩上没有那么多的游人，海风也变得凉了起来，但是并不妨碍杨威利在能看到海的书房阳台上一边看海一边构思那些还未成型的故事。他把波布兰的电话号码拉黑了，完全不准备去让那些在办公室里没剪完的片子来侵占自己宝贵的度假时光。波布兰转而让卡介伦来骚扰他，于是杨威利最后把手机关机，锁到了抽屉里。  
其中一个故事和海洋传说有关，杨之前看过一个意大利人写的故事，兰佩杜萨亲王笔下不仅仅有西西里，还有海洋中神秘的人鱼。不过杨不准备和迪士尼抢IP，在他的构思中，少年从白色悬崖上坠入水中，获救后他坚信那个救他的人是水里的神明，是传说中的海妖。否则为什么那个人听不懂自己说的话。  
杨站在阳台上，用皮面笔记本和一支圆珠笔把自己脑子里出现的一些画面写下来。如果有可能，他咬着圆珠笔的笔杆，眼睛看着蔚蓝海岸完美的海面，想的却是英国狂风肆虐的海岸，这些场景要在东德文郡的海岸拍摄。落水的少年要有一头红色的头发，脸上有些雀斑，但是绝对不像亚典波罗那般活泼自信。救了他的人要有深色的皮肤和深色的头发……  
还没等杨写完，安妮罗杰站到他的身后，抱着他的肩膀，金色头发蹭着他的脸。  
“在写什么？”她这样问。  
“一个白色悬崖的故事，我不知道你有没有见过英国的那些白色悬崖……”杨把圆珠笔夹到皮面笔记本里，一只手捏了捏她的手指。窗外的风里有种海岸边特有的味道，这和让人打不起精神的泰晤士河可不一样。  
“没有，给我讲讲是什么故事？”  
杨威利总是有种错觉，他和安妮罗杰之间保持了一种类似于一千零一夜里山鲁亚尔国王和山鲁佐德之间的奇妙关系，他给安妮罗杰讲一千个故事，在第一千零一天，太阳升起，她就会因为这些故事爱上他。而现在她爱的只是他没讲完的那些故事。  
“如果你能有机会去看看那些白色的悬崖……还是等到春天吧，冬天的海岸简直就是噩梦。”杨依旧握着她的手，看着蓝色的海岸，仿佛自己面前已经出现了冬季康沃尔海岸的狂风。“它们就像白色的巨人，站在海边。一个少年从悬崖上坠入海里，他坚称自己被海里的海妖救了，但是没人相信他。”  
“所以真的存在海妖吗，还是说这一切都是他的幻觉？”  
“如果我想去给华纳拍超级英雄电影，我就会说救了他的是亚特兰蒂斯人。但很可惜，这不是超级英雄电影。当然也不会是幻觉。”  
“让我猜猜……”她的金发和杨的黑色头发挨在一起，“救他的是路过的渔民，而他不愿意承认自己失足落水这件事？”  
“你有写故事的天赋，安妮。”杨松开她的手，从皮面笔记本里抽出圆珠笔，匆匆写下了几个单词。“这涉及到他的家庭，为什么他会一个人去德文郡的悬崖，为什么他在获救后没人相信他的话。在这个故事里，最不重要的就是，谁救了他。”  
“陪我去海边走走吧。”安妮罗杰这样说，杨知道，这是她表达自己不感兴趣的一种方式。他放下笔记本和圆珠笔，顺手拿了放在书房桌子上的相机，这个相机还是他从亚典波罗那里借来的。自从他们每个人都说亚典波罗作为一个摄像师会引发很多人的癫痫发作后，亚典波罗就放弃了自己做一个摄像师的计划。顺带被抛弃的还有他的导演理想、摄影师白日梦等。杨不忍心看着亚典波罗之前买的相机在柜子里落灰，在来蔚蓝海岸之前向自己的学弟借了相机准备收集一点灵感。毕竟总盯着泰晤士河，任何人的灵感都会枯竭。  
“少年想象中的海妖有金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，他们会在海中岩石上唱歌。”这样想着，杨拍了一张海面和沙滩的照片，照片平平无奇，和任何一个菜鸟拍的游客照没有什么区别。当他想再次按下快门的时候，安妮罗杰忽然出现在他的镜头里，蓝色眼睛看着他。  
“还在想那个白色悬崖的故事？”  
他点了点头，想象和现实总是有差异。脑子里一个声音替他回答着。救了少年的不是金发的美丽海妖，是深色皮肤的拾贝人。那个人听不懂他说的话，是因为那个人是没有身份的非法移民。  
安妮罗杰牵着他的手在海滩上散步，海浪的声音依旧没有把那个未成形的故事从他的脑子里驱逐出去。杨威利认为自己并没有刻意强调自己的二代移民身份或者多元文化背景，他只是把自己当成一个“世界公民”，而电影这种东西又没有学过地理，它怎么会有国籍和边界。但是一些故事总是不自觉地会吸引他的注意，就像是会随着潮汐变化而迁徙的水生生物。  
“你有没有考虑过拍商业片？”安妮罗杰的问题把他脑子里的白色悬崖变成了海岸上的白色泡沫。杨有些惊讶地回过头去看着她，“你为什么这么问？”  
“因为我想让更多的人看到你的电影。”  
“一个故事被太多的人看到不一定是件好事，安妮。”  
“也不一定是件坏事。”  
杨沉默了一会儿，他猜安妮罗杰应该是已经有了自己的计划。他现在需要做的只是等另一只靴子落地。  
“亚历克斯给我看过几个达斯提和你写的剧本初稿，我对其中一个很感兴趣……如果我们可以兼顾两方面，它会是一个成功的作品。我是说，在艺术和商业上都成功。”  
“是哪个故事？”  
“两个女人的故事，”安妮罗杰的语气让杨猜想她已经酝酿了很久这句话，“当我读完那本初稿，我心里就已经有了适合这个故事的一位绝佳人选。”  
“你是说那个因为嫉妒、因为爱、因为自己求而不得而毁掉自己生活的女人，却一定要让自己嫉妒的人拥有完美的人生的故事？”  
“没错。”  
“达斯提写完这个故事我就对他说，这个故事对女主角们的要求太高了。如果有哪两个女演员能够成功演绎出他写的莫伊和英格丽德，那这两位令人尊敬的女士甚至可以一起获得奥斯卡最佳女演员的提名。”  
“如果我直接推荐给你一位获得过奥斯卡影后提名和威尼斯最佳女演员的女士，你是不是可以考虑一下我的提议，把这个故事拍出来，我可以给你你要求的任何预算。”  
杨叹了口气，这是到了谈代价的时候了，他就知道安妮罗杰不会单纯地到尼斯来度假。“我能知道你联系了哪位女士吗，安妮？”  
“希尔德·冯·马琳道夫，我想你应该看过她的作品。”  
他当然看过，希尔德凭借着饰演总统夫人在威尼斯拿到了最佳女演员，还获得了奥斯卡最佳女演员的提名。但是他总有些不好的预感，如果他对希尔德的想象没有错，和这样一位强势的女演员合作会是个苦差事。  
“是的，我看过她的‘总统夫人’。”  
“希尔德住在摩纳哥，我和她约了下周二的见面。”安妮罗杰的眼神直白地告诉他，这不是一个可以更改的事项，“我希望你能和我一起去。”

杨的假期在无形之间被提前中止了。他破天荒地给还在伦敦写不知道哪个新剧本的亚典波罗打了电话，让他把那本暂时还没有名字的双女主剧本初稿发给他。电话那头的亚典波罗先是沉默了一会儿，随后问了他一个他自己也想问自己的问题。“杨，你不是在尼斯度假吗？”  
杨没回答他，只是让他赶快把剧本发过来。亚典波罗似乎是好久没和他说话了，在电话那边絮絮叨叨，让杨一瞬间以为和他打电话的是在唐宁街10号采访首相的帕特里克·亚典波罗。  
“你真的不需要我多发你几个剧本吗，万一你有更感兴趣的。我最近有一个绝妙的点子，我已经写了两幕，是你会喜欢的那种……为此我还特意去西区多看了几部新剧。”  
“算了，谢谢，只发我这个就行。”  
亚典波罗似乎有些恋恋不舍地挂断了电话，十分钟过后，剧本被发到了杨的邮箱里。这台电脑还是杨向安妮罗杰借的，他可没有在度假的时候还带电脑的习惯。当他在书房里烦闷地看着剧本的时候，安妮罗杰说她要去海边跑步。很好，杨威利在心里想着，这是另一件他完全没兴趣的事。  
这间滨海度假别墅所在的街角咖啡馆里并不出售红茶，让杨在烦闷之余缺乏纾解压力的去处。他走到一家超市，在货架旁站了半天，抓了一包英国产的红茶包后又犹豫了一下，从另外的酒水货架上拿了瓶白兰地。  
他付了钱，抱着装了白兰地和茶包的纸袋往回走。天忽然阴了起来，瞬间让尼斯海滨变成了康沃尔郡的冬天。  
“为什么要在这种天气跑步。”杨自言自语，伸手去掏口袋的时候发现自己没带钥匙。  
好在杨有着随遇而安的特性，他索性靠着门口坐在了地上，如果不是因为当街喝酒太没有形象，他都想打开白兰地的瓶子，就着瓶口喝上两大口。他本来想给安妮罗杰发个消息，问她什么时候能回来，但是他想了想还是放弃了。坐在地上放空自己也不是一个太差的选择。  
商业片，商业片，杨先用英语，后来又用法语重复着这个词。他早该知道，安妮罗杰是个有野心的商人，和他自己不一样。安妮罗杰想要的可不仅仅是电影，她想要年度票房冠军，想要斩获五项奥斯卡奖，想要奥斯卡、金球双料最佳影片。杨叹了口气，在脑子里迅速地过了一遍亚典波罗的那个未命名的故事，这的确是一个符合观众喜好，又可以讨好学院的剧本，他不得不感叹安妮罗杰的商业眼光。如果希尔德·冯·马琳道夫担任主演，杨试着将他印象中的希尔德代入到英格丽德这个角色中，她也许是目前他们能找到的最适合英格丽德的人选。  
“是在寻找复活节的彩蛋吗，杨？”安妮罗杰的声音从他旁边传来。杨扭头去看安妮罗杰，她打扮的像是在中央公园慢跑的纽约居民，无论外面什么天气什么季节，用试图贩卖健康焦虑的运动品牌的广告来说，跑步是一种生活态度。她摘下自己的运动耳机，金色长发没有像往常一样散开或者挽成一个略显古板的发髻，而是扎成了马尾，蓝色的眼睛盯着坐在门口，手边放着个购物袋的杨。  
“介意拉我一把吗？”杨说着，伸出手，安妮罗杰装模作样地用力把他从地上拽起来。“我出门没带钥匙。”  
“因为想剧本想的太入迷了吗？”  
“如果你愿意这样相信……”杨跟在安妮罗杰后面进了门，把购物袋放到厨房之后就开始去摆弄水壶。  
杨不是不理解安妮罗杰现在的心态，他可能是抱着度假的心思来到尼斯，但是安妮罗杰似乎从来没有真正地把这当成一次假期。他旁敲侧击地问过卡介伦，卡介伦发给他一条新闻链接，这似乎解释了在晚上的时候安妮罗杰在阳台上打电话的内容——他们的母亲，克莱尔贝拉正在竞选伊利诺伊州的州长，而安妮罗杰似乎在电话里提醒自己的弟弟不要给母亲在竞选期间闹出什么负面新闻。  
“如果你需要，我可以帮你拍一部竞选宣传片。”杨在第二天午餐的时候这样对安妮罗杰开玩笑，他说完就意识到了自己拥有非常差劲的幽默感。安妮罗杰放下手里的杯子，抬了抬眉，“等到我准备去竞选总统的时候再说吧。”  
“那我们可以邀请希尔德来扮演女总统，而不是总统夫人。”  
他踩了第二个雷，安妮罗杰开始低头看了一眼手表，随后开始翻手机的备忘录。杨猜测她是想通过这种方式提醒自己，周二和希尔德的会面马上就要到了。  
午饭忽然变得没有了味道。杨匆匆地吃了几口面包就回到书房里对着打印出来的剧本头疼。纸张的空白处被他用圆珠笔添加了太多的修改和备注意见，这让杨开始怀疑再周二的时候和希尔德见面到底要不要带着这本可能没有第二个人能看懂的剧本。  
到了周一晚上，杨对继续修改剧本已经很厌烦了。和希尔德的见面就像悬在他头顶上的一只靴子，只要它还在那里，杨就没有心思继续改下去。他索性放弃了修改，和安妮罗杰去海滩上散步散心。安妮罗杰的电话响个不停，她说了句抱歉，看来这是个必须要接的电话。  
杨一边听着她在电话里和自己的弟弟争执，一边看着已经是黑蓝色的海面。不知道在最终的剧本里会不会保留英格丽德把莫伊的丈夫推下海淹死的这一幕，这可能是他最喜欢的一幕，仅次于医院。  
“是莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰叹了口气，“他在意大利拍戏，我希望他别和剧组闯祸。”  
“他在拍什么？”杨只是随口一问，他知道莱因哈特拍的不会是自己感兴趣的电影，他这么问是出于礼貌。  
“那种给小妞看的电影，”主演的姐姐如此评价这部还在拍摄的电影，“他在里面演一个欧洲国家的王子，本来没有机会当国王，但是阴差阳错成了国王。在当国王之前他是个飞行员，有一段不被人看好的情史。你知道的，小妞们就是喜欢看这种不用动脑子的电影。”  
“这样评价自己弟弟的电影是不是……”还没等杨说完，安妮罗杰的眼神就告诉他，她这样评价一点问题都没有。所以杨乖乖地闭嘴了。  
周二早上，安妮罗杰早早地把杨叫醒，塞给他一份厨师准备好的牛角面包和红茶，她自己则只喝一杯咖啡。杨想了想，还是决定不带剧本，如果只是和希尔德见一面，他没必要现在就把剧本准备好。  
安妮罗杰的蓝色眼睛打量了他一会儿，喝完咖啡，她准备自己开车带着杨去摩纳哥见希尔德。杨自然是不想开车，但是让女士当司机这种事总感觉不太好，后来他释然了，这不是一般的女士。  
车开得并不快，杨坐在副驾驶座上还能看到右手边的海面。安妮罗杰金色的头发有一缕没有被发髻扎进去，垂到了肩膀上，此刻被海风吹得稍稍晃着。杨还是有点紧张，但事实是，他紧张的有点早。  
安妮罗杰和希尔德约在她位于蒙特卡洛的公寓里见面，这是个可爱的地方，杨进门的时候这样想，阳台能看到海面，和他在尼斯的书房一样。希尔德金色的头发剪得短短的，造型和三年前她饰演总统夫人的形象一模一样。希尔德招呼他们两个到阳台的咖啡桌旁坐下，她自己则去准备了咖啡和饼干。杨有点尴尬，他又不知道该怎么拒绝这杯咖啡。  
“有段时间没见了，安妮。”希尔德坐到安妮罗杰这边，面对着杨，让杨感到了双倍的压力。“我开始有点怀念你的苹果派。”  
在周一晚上杨突击看了希尔德·冯·马琳道夫的简介，但简介是一回事儿，真正见到希尔德本人又是另一回事儿了。希尔德说了一句“希望你不要介意”，就起身去屋里拿了烟盒和打火机，杨看着她点着烟的样子，心里默默地说你可没有问我的意见。  
“等我有更多的时间，或者你有时间去长岛小住，我可以给你做苹果派。”安妮罗杰似乎没有介意希尔德在她旁边吸烟，杨有些不解地看着这两位女士聊苹果派。如果说这就是所谓的“闲聊”，那男人和女人对于“闲聊”的概念真的是有不小的理解偏差。  
“在我们还小的时候我妈妈总会在周末给我们苹果派，”安妮罗杰似乎看出来了杨的疑惑，不过她并没有必要解释苹果派，杨在心里想，这让他更紧张了，“后来她越来越忙，和父亲离婚之后很长一段时间我们是被保姆带大的。莱因哈特就总是说他想吃妈妈做的苹果派，我跟家里的厨师学了好久，终于做出来味道一样的苹果派，后来我才知道妈妈根本不会进厨房，所有的甜点都是她让人买回来的，她甚至连包装都没打开过。”  
杨勉强自己笑了笑，虽然安妮罗杰把这件事当成一件童年轶事说出来，但是杨并不觉得这件事好笑。  
“杨威利导演，”这次换成希尔德主动和他说话，“我看过你的几部作品。”  
很好，不是千篇一律的“我喜欢你的电影”，杨想了一下，可能因为希尔德是德国人，她和舒奈德还有先寇布一样，不懂得英国人说话委婉的方式。“令人印象深刻。”希尔德又加上了一句，杨威利听出这句话实际的意思就是“电影拍得不错，但是我不喜欢。”可能是希尔德考虑了一下他的感受，毕竟德国女人的情商比德国男人要高一点。  
“啊，希尔德，我希望你已经看过了我发给你的那本剧本。”接话的是安妮罗杰，她朝着杨威利和希尔德都露出了一个无懈可击的笑容。希尔德手里的这支烟已经抽完了，她把烟蒂按在烟灰缸里，抿着嘴想了一会儿，“是的，我看完了。”  
“我和杨在考虑给这个剧本立项。”  
杨威利没说话，他知道安妮罗杰只是友情捎上了他。不过他作为导演，对于投资者并没有多大的话语权，更何况他们现在的微妙关系。  
安妮罗杰见希尔德没有回复，她继续往谈判桌上加筹码。杨威利看着这场女人之间的谈判，不得不感慨谈判桌天生就属于女人，并在心里默默地决定回去再把剧本反复修改一下，两个女主角之间的针锋相对还需要更多细节。  
“我想知道你对于剧本有什么想法？”  
这基本上就是在给希尔德提供一份邀约，杨小心地观察着希尔德的表情，她脸部的线条不像安妮罗杰那样柔和，每一条线都像是被出色的雕塑师利索地削成的。杨默默地感叹，如果真的有人能演好亚典波罗故事里的英格丽德·科尔伯，那一定是希尔德。当然前提是她能接受这份邀约。  
希尔德从烟盒里又拿了一支女士香烟，拜常年吸亚典波罗的二手烟所赐，杨能够闻出来这种女士烟草是薄荷味道。一阵沉默的火光之后，希尔德蓝色的眼睛像刀片一样，目光落到了杨的身上。  
“我看过几部你和达斯提·亚典波罗先生合作的作品。”希尔德吸了一口烟，说出这句让杨和安妮罗杰都感到有些困惑的话。好在没人打扰她，让希尔德可以继续说下去。“包括你们最先合作的那部短片和让你们名声大噪的《蓝色橄榄》，不得不说，亚典波罗先生是个天才的编剧，你是个天才的导演。但是这部剧本……”希尔德停顿了一下，目光依旧打量着杨，“你们把女人之间的故事想的太简单了，女人和女人之间的关系……可以同时包含人类已知的所有情感。恕我冒昧，英格丽德和莫伊，是否只有英格丽德身上存在着‘魔鬼’，莫伊是否和她一样，她们只不过是站在镜子里面和外面的两个人。”  
“这我很难说。”杨干巴巴地回答着，他一直都没有真正想过把这部剧本搬上银幕，如果不是安妮罗杰坚持，这部剧本很可能会永远在亚典波罗的电脑硬盘里落灰。  
“你和亚典波罗先生都是男人，编剧是男性、导演是男性，这部作品却想给人们讲一个两个女人的故事。”  
“听起来你对这个故事还是很感兴趣，希尔德。”安妮罗杰抓住了希尔德这段话中的重点，从一开始，安妮罗杰才是那个布局的人，她有她一定要达到的目的。“我想知道你是否有兴趣出演英格丽德这个角色，我们都认为你是唯一一个适合这个角色的演员。”  
“我有一个要求……如果我参演这部作品，我希望能参与到剧本的修改中。”  
安妮罗杰看着杨，杨知道她在等自己表态，如果在平时、换一个场合，他会拒绝如此逾越的提议。但是他又不得不承认希尔德说的有道理，他一直认为这个剧本中缺少些什么，希尔德解答了他的疑惑。这不仅仅是英格丽德对待“完美的莫伊”的故事，莫伊本身是否也对英格丽德……  
“我想我可以说，希望我们合作愉快了吗？”

这是杨头一次给自己的影片组织如此大规模的试镜。这部未命名的剧本最终被杨命名为《不加粉饰的墙面》，灵感来自于亚典波罗写在剧本里的一幕场景。其余角色的人选很快就定了下来，男主角是卡介伦和亚典波罗看了几个他们心目中合适演员的简历，联系了他们的经纪人后最终确定下来的，剩下的试镜也进行的很顺利。真正的难题来自于和希尔德搭档的，饰演莫伊·沃的人选。  
和之前的情况不同，之前他们的影片投资有限，又是独立制片，所以在演员的选择上一般都是靠忽悠RADA的学生来做廉价劳动力。现在这部定名为《不加粉饰的墙面》的双女主片自安妮罗杰借媒体的口透露出消息后，立马成了重点关注的对象。在油管上的著名独立影评人毕典菲尔特曾经说过杨威利拍不出票房成绩漂亮的片子，这次又有不少人在暗暗等着这部还没开机的片子最后打毕典菲尔特的脸。这次他们收到了像雪片一样的试镜录像，在初步筛选了一遍之后（筛选的过程让杨威利、亚典波罗和高尼夫叫苦不迭）进入最终试镜的人选名单被确定了下来，最终试镜现场希尔德也会在。  
亚典波罗已经喝完了三杯咖啡，杨非常怀疑如果试镜再继续下去，亚典波罗会死于咖啡因中毒。他们给试镜莫伊的女演员提供了一段剧本的内容，让她们和希尔德搭戏。这段剧本中的场景是在英格丽德打工的面包店，抱着书的莫伊走进来，和英格丽德的第一次对视。  
“再这样试下去我明天早上会猝死在床上。”亚典波罗准备去给自己拿第四杯咖啡，但是被杨拦住了。还有几个人没有试镜，现在他们已经完美地错过了午饭，但是还是没有一个人是他们认为可以出演莫伊的人选。  
“死在床上不算猝死。”杨开始胡说八道，他看着下一个准备试镜的人的简历，菲列特利加·格林希尔，法国不列颠塔尼亚人，之前出演过几部法国电影。  
菲列特利加走进屋子，这间屋子被他们提前布置成了一个简易的场景，杨打量着她，发现站在简易柜台后面的希尔德也在做同样的事。她有着深金色的头发和柔软的目光，是那种让人看着就会感觉很轻松的人。“格林希尔小姐，”杨打破了沉默，他收获了法国女孩的一个笑容，“如果你已经准备好了，我想我们随时可以开始试镜。”  
她拿过放在桌子上的书，深吸了口气，说“我们可以开始了”，希尔德站在柜台后面，低头看着不存在的柠檬挞和黑麦面包。菲列特利加带着一点犹豫的脚步慢慢挪到柜台前面，“早上好，”她的语调轻柔，像是刚刚从一场漫长的梦境中醒来，希尔德抬头看着她，脸上挂上一个假笑，锐利的目光中却没有笑意，“请给我两个南瓜面包。”  
她说着，看似随意地把书放在柜台旁一个显眼的位置，封面朝上，在剧本里写的这应该是一本大部头的音乐理论书。故事里这家面包店在音乐学院的对面，在这里拿着这种书的年轻人十有八九是就读于这所世界知名音乐学院的天之骄子。她的左手手指无意识地点着书的封面，按照剧本，此时她的手指上还会有一个订婚戒指。  
“您的面包。”希尔德这样说，蓝色眼睛注视着那本书，“乐理考试在下周，是吗？”  
“啊，没错！”菲列特利加的语气像是一个肥皂泡泡轻飘飘地飞向高空，然后啪地一声破碎。“但是我有一场不能错过的演出，我想教授会原谅我……教授总是原谅我。”  
希尔德沉默了一会儿，从旁边杨的桌子上拿了纸巾和他们还没来得及吃的巧克力饼干。在这一幕中接下来需要一个道具，只不过之前的试镜者都没有进行到这里，希尔德就说试镜结束了。亚典波罗凑到杨的旁边和他咬耳朵，“我觉得我们终于快要收工了。”杨不动声色地点了点头，菲列特利加可能是个年轻的演员，但是他在她身上看到了一个完美的莫伊·沃。  
希尔德笑着把饼干用纸巾包起来，站到柜台后面，手越过柜台将这个白色的纸包递给菲列特利加。“祝你演出顺利，这是给你的赠品。”  
菲列特利加接过那个被纸包起来的巧克力饼干，在剧本中，这里被英格丽德递给莫伊的应该是一个漂亮的柠檬挞。她快速地剥开那张纸巾（剧本中是面包店的纸袋），把巧克力饼干假扮的柠檬挞掰成两半，咔哒一声脆响，随后咬了一大口。  
“糖霜太多了……”  
杨知道他们可以收工了。  
另一位女主角的人选确定的消息迅速地占据了媒体的娱乐版块。杨头一次发现自己的电影收到如此的关注，在电影开机后，甚至有记者在剧组位于伦敦的摄影棚外面等着采访他。这让他吓了一跳，不得不每次都悄悄地从摄影棚的后门溜走。  
“你最近每天都在忙什么？”这次剧组里不需要亚典波罗身兼多项打杂的重任，编剧也就每天行踪不定，像是在报复之前无所事事的杨。杨在电话里这样问亚典波罗，亚典波罗说他在写新的剧本，杨笑了笑，“你和安妮罗杰是不是又准备趁热打铁立个新项目？”  
还没等他说完，安妮罗杰的身影出现在摄影棚里，杨赶快切断了通话，装作刚才什么都没有发生。这时候他们还在休息，希尔德和菲列特利加凑在一起对台词。他们要拍在医院里的那场戏，因此四周的布景都是一片白色的基调。  
“我给你带了红茶。”安妮罗杰说着，低头吻了一下他的脸颊。  
“谢谢，这简直拯救了我。”  
“我听到你刚才提到了我。”安妮罗杰不准备和他玩猜来猜去的游戏，杨意识到自己也只能和盘托出。  
“你是不是在和达斯提准备新的项目，我记忆里达斯提可没有这么勤劳。”  
“没错，达斯提给我看了他写的一个历史片草稿，我觉得不错，两年后又是个重要的纪念年份。”  
杨大体猜到了是亚典波罗之前对他说过的哪个想法，他说这个故事的灵感来自于他从自己外祖父在苏格兰的老宅里留下来的日记。一个二战时期空军飞行员的故事，亚典波罗在日记的基础上还添油加醋地把故事拓展成了一部交织着爱恨情仇的破译密码本的故事。亚典波罗越来越向商业妥协了，杨在心里这样评价。  
休息的时间很快结束了，这一幕菲列特利加在医院镜子前看到希尔德的镜头杨已经拍了差不多十遍，再拍下去他觉得他自己、高尼夫、希尔德和菲列都要崩溃。杨都开始怀疑高尼夫是不是被扬·凡·艾克附体，非得要把这一幕拍成他在列宾学油画的时候要致敬的阿尔诺芬尼夫妇像。当他终于能说“很好，这一幕就这样”的时候，他觉得自己的衬衫都被汗浸湿了。

“我算是知道了，犹太商人的字典里根本没有休息。”杨被卡介伦关在办公室里剪片子，另一个办公室里，亚典波罗在对着电脑消耗过量的咖啡因，他们在这部《不加粉饰的墙面》还未彻底做完后期的时候就迅速地将亚典波罗的历史题材拉去立项。安妮罗杰对这部历史战争题材的影片没有任何获奖的要求，唯一的要求就是票房。“安妮看来不让我给她拍两部年度票房冠军是不会放过我的。”  
“那是她对你投资的正常期待。”卡介伦也在头疼影片的预算，怎么控制成本是他的任务。  
杨知道安妮罗杰对他的期待从来没有降低过，一直都是获奖、票房、口碑三丰收。杨也不是那种会让对方失望的人，如果说《蓝色橄榄》让他收获了影评人口中“魔术师”的名号，那么这部《不加粉饰的墙面》则让他成了一个“奇迹”。当然，杨知道这个奇迹不是他一个人完成的。  
“五项奥斯卡提名，我想我已经超额完成了任务？”杨不是第一个得知这五项提名的人，他相信安妮罗杰的内幕消息比他自己的消息源快得多。他也相信安妮罗杰为影片公关花了很大的功夫，毕竟影片在北美的发行有罗严塔尔在其中运作，五项提名符合业界对这部影片的预期。  
“他们没有给你最佳导演的提名，我不太满意。”安妮罗杰回到了纽约，现在正在长岛的家里给他打电话，“最佳女主角，最佳摄影，最佳剪辑，最佳原创剧本，最佳原创音乐。技术性的奖有点多，我本来以为最佳导演会有你的提名。”  
“可能他们觉得我还是个生面孔。”杨像自嘲一样地说着，金球奖给了他最佳导演的提名，虽然没得奖，但是也让杨这个亚裔面孔在北美地区刷足了存在感。菲列特利加拿了剧情类最佳女主角，亚典波罗则把最佳剧本收入囊中。“等到我五十岁的时候，如果我还在拍电影，可能还有一点点拿奖的概率。”  
“你三十岁的时候就能拿最佳导演。”安妮罗杰说的比起一种预言、祝愿，听起来更像是一种命令。“只要你愿意拍。”  
“如果我三十岁拿了最佳导演奖，我觉得我就可以退休了。”  
杨带着亚典波罗去加州参加颁奖典礼，在飞机上亚典波罗还在没日没夜地修改那部叫《最后的夏天》的战争剧本。杨曾经说过这个名字有点俗气，被亚典波罗和卡介伦反驳为“这部电影的定位就是一部俗气的主旋律影片。”他只能带着亚典波罗去颁奖典礼，安妮罗杰给了个理由是她要和自己的弟弟莱因哈特一起去，莱因哈特主演的那部被安妮罗杰称为“小妞看的电影”居然有一个最佳原创歌曲的提名，杨不得不感慨，这种片子在资本的运作下就是可以邀请到一线的歌手和作曲来为它写歌。杨知道安妮罗杰并不想在媒体面前证实他们的关系，他也可以理解。  
“杨，我已经改不动了，让我先睡一会儿。”亚典波罗的声音从旁边的座位上传来，杨看着他把电脑合上，塞到包里，然后放平了座椅裹上毯子开始睡觉。杨看着他这样子，无奈笑了笑，觉得自己也有些困，毕竟战争在两天后就要在柯达剧院展开。

“你觉得你投钱的电影能拿几个奖回来？”莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这样问他姐姐，他们正在去柯达剧院的路上。安妮罗杰看了一眼坐在她旁边的莱因哈特，姐弟两个相似的蓝色眼睛的目光在这一刻有了短暂的相遇。  
“三个。”  
“这么有自信，姐姐，你是不是真的有内幕消息，奥斯卡跟你说了什么，他有没有告诉你最佳影片是哪一个？”  
“安静一点，莱因哈特，再过几个小时你自己就知道了。”  
“那你先告诉我是哪三个，我就安静一会儿。”  
“最佳女主角、最佳原创剧本、最佳摄像。”安妮罗杰给出了自己的回答，她知道自己胜券在握。菲列特利加会加冕奥斯卡影后，这位还算是年轻的女演员以后会有异常坦荡的星途。  
安妮罗杰要过去和剧组的人坐在一起，莱因哈特想和自己姐姐过去和希尔德打个招呼。他跟着安妮罗杰过去，朝希尔德笑了笑，但是希尔德拒绝了和他拥抱，只是和他握手，这让拥有无数粉丝的年轻偶像莱因哈特有点挫败感。他看着自己姐姐的手挽着那位亚裔导演的胳膊，决定自己要拿到主动权。他朝着这位导演伸出手，“很高兴认识你，我是莱因哈特，安妮罗杰的弟弟。”  
他没想到这位导演会稍稍有些惊讶地看着他，随后轻快地握了握他的手，“杨威利，我听安妮说起过你。”  
收到这样的回答，莱因哈特在心里大喊不妙，如果是安妮罗杰对杨威利提起过自己，那这位导演八成不会对自己有什么好印象。


	4. 最后的夏天

每个夏天都有属于它的故事。

亚典波罗说这句话的时候还在咬着冰咖啡的塑料吸管。杨威利早就说过亚典波罗的这种习惯撑不到绿党大规模掌权的那一天，如果咖啡馆里的塑料吸管都换成纸吸管或者可食用吸管，那将是亚典波罗的末日。  
对此，亚典波罗咬着吸管说那一天还早。就算美国的邪恶咖啡馆（当然他也并不经常光顾那家主题色都是绿色的连锁咖啡，就算是给他免费加香草糖浆和奶油也无法挽回他的心）换成了纸吸管，他也愿意相信nero作为刷锅水行业的希望之光绝对不会对纸吸管妥协。  
杨威利把重点拽回到了刚刚亚典波罗说的这句话上，“这听起来像是旅行社为了推销夏日海岛旅行套餐写的广告词。”他说完，亚典波罗回了他一句bingo，并告诉他自己就是在旅行社门口看到的这句话。  
“所以你准备怎么做？”杨威利对付夏天的饮料是加了冰和柠檬味气泡水的白兰地，卡介伦和亚典波罗都对这种味道奇怪的饮料退避三舍，宁愿喝自来水也不会碰一下杨威利的推荐。“你为了这部主旋律商业片真的是越来越没有原则了。”  
“算是完成我外祖父的一个心愿。”亚典波罗说着，坚持要把这句看上去有些庸俗的话写到最后一幕的一个镜头里，美国记者在他的打字机上打出这行字。杨威利说这样的设计会让高尼夫郁闷一个下午，而亚典波罗则反驳说高尼夫的抑郁只和季节还有酒精供应量有关。  
伦敦的夏天一年比一年热，杨威利对此有一个直观的感受，海德公园在湖里玩水的人每年都比上一年多。亚典波罗在七月末的时候把完成了被他修改过两遍的剧本丢到了杨的邮箱里，那时候杨正在摄政公园陪着安妮罗杰看企鹅，邮件的声音打破了一阵少有的宁静。杨拿出手机来看自己的邮箱，皱了皱眉，刚还在看一只海鸥和企鹅抢夺食物的安妮罗杰过来挽着他的胳膊，问他怎么了。  
“是达斯提的剧本，我想我今天晚上又得加班了。”杨蔫蔫地说，就像一旁站在水里无精打采的灰鹭。  
“《最后的夏天》？达斯提最近效率很高啊。”安妮罗杰作为“幕后推手”，被杨开玩笑地说充分展现了犹太商人的特性。安妮罗杰则表示，如果杨不是少数族裔，这番话完全可以被控诉为“种族歧视言论”。  
“我真的好想休息一下……”杨叹了口气，“我和达斯提拿的那个奥斯卡最佳原创剧本的小金人还没捂热乎，就又要开始暗无天日的改剧本生活。”  
“是达斯提的最佳原创剧本，杨。但是我们现在不就是在休息吗？”安妮罗杰凑过去，拿走了杨手里的那杯冰镇柠檬汁。  
“那个小金人现在放在我们公寓餐桌旁边的橱子上，达斯提说这可以监督我们两个好好工作。不过我想这应该没什么效果。”  
他们两个像伦敦最普通的情侣一样顶着大太阳戴着墨镜看企鹅在水里游泳。这些来自南非的小企鹅不像他们在南极的亲戚一样对温度有着极高的要求，在这么炎热的夏天也可以在水池里和游客见面。杨看着企鹅，却没感觉有多清凉，他好不容易才下定决心在这么热的天气里陪安妮罗杰出来，亚典波罗的剧本扰乱了他的心思。  
安妮罗杰蓝色的眼睛看着他，过了一小会儿，她喝完了原来属于杨的那杯已经没有冰的柠檬汁。“你说过你想去书店。”她轻轻地说着，杨知道这是她选择妥协的一种方式。“是啊……书店。如果你有兴趣的话，我猜你会喜欢马里波恩的那家书店。”  
她点了点头，他们终于可以逃离在夏日午后逛动物园的酷刑。杨拉着她的手，她的手上还有一点冰镇柠檬汁的塑料杯子外面的水珠，凉丝丝的。  
书店透明的玻璃天花板让这间上了年纪的书店的光线显得有些刺眼，幸好现在人不多，书店里也算是凉爽。安妮罗杰的目光被那些漂亮的精装摄影集吸引了过去，她捧起一本大部头的影集，摄影师的名字杨好像听说过，但是没有机会和他合作。杨一头扎到历史书架那里，如果今天晚上要开始修改亚典波罗的剧本，那他可能得顺手找一些相关的资料书来让自己的头脑保持清醒。书架上密密麻麻的字让他有些目眩，杨猜想这是因为玻璃天花板透过的光太刺眼。  
他抱着几本书去结账，发现安妮罗杰已经没有继续看那本精装摄影集，手里拿的是放在“新书推荐”柜台上的一本平装书。杨认出了书的封面，这是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚今年推出的新书，《坏木匠》，杨只是在看报纸的影评时顺便看到了书评，这是沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚旅居京都第三年写出的一本长篇小说。《卫报》的评论家没有吝啬自己的溢美之词，说这位德国作家完美地融合了现代的东方和上世纪末的西方，还有一些关于意识形态的赞扬。杨盯着报纸的评论看了一会儿，就又翻到他熟悉的影评人评价本周新上映的电影板块。  
不过卡介伦倒是提到过几次米达麦亚，杨不认为卡介伦是那种真的会去认真看米达麦亚的文学创作的性格，他提到米达麦亚一定是因为这里面有潜在的合作空间。在卡介伦的话里话外，杨听出来卡介伦是在和巴格达胥盘算着利用与安妮罗杰控股的传媒集团的合作关系买下米达麦亚最畅销的一本长篇小说的电影改编版权。  
“‘日本石头花园’，这是什么奇怪的东西？”杨在听卡介伦说的时候还在看一本伯罗奔尼撒战争的历史书，他根本没上心，也是，卡介伦跑到他和亚典波罗的公寓里来念叨一个德国作家的小说，亚典波罗还在自己房间里拼命改剧本二稿，没人能认真听他说话。  
“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚最畅销的那本小说，他在日本写的，我也不指望你能看过。”  
杨合上了自己手里那本可能除了他之外这个家里没第二个人看过的书。他皱着眉想了一会儿，像是突然想明白了什么一样，“我还真的看过这本书，是不是那个主人公是个父母不详的混血儿，被一家寺院的僧人收养的故事。”  
“是，我说的就是这本书。”卡介伦似乎很不满意杨的态度，他说话的声音高了一点，“天啊，杨你看书都不记书的名字吗？”  
“我当然记得书的名字，只不过沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的书我都是看的法语版。所以我一直都记得这本书的名字是‘枯山水’而不是什么‘日本石头花园’。”  
关于沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚和他的书的话题在那天就因为杨和卡介伦在争论到底要不要继续拍摄法语电影而被甩到了一边。卡介伦对杨依旧花费精力在挑选法语剧本上有所不满，“如果你真的想拿凯撒奖，你可以去竞争一下最佳外语片，反正凯撒奖也不会真的颁给你最佳导演。”卡介伦的话让杨有些生气，不过他没把生气写在脸上，而是默默地拿起那本历史书遮住了自己的表情。这又让杨想到那种假设，如果没有《蓝色橄榄》和安妮罗杰，他依旧会是那个在英语电影界和法语电影界地位尴尬的小导演，也不会是现在的“奇迹的杨”。  
既然安妮罗杰陪着杨逛了书店，作为回馈，他陪着安妮罗杰去了附近的咖啡馆，并决定去吃日本菜来符合今天安妮罗杰买了沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚书的情景。杨问了安妮罗杰之前是否读过米达麦亚的书，安妮罗杰瞥了一眼杨手里拎着的书店纸袋，里面放着那本属于她的《坏木匠》，随后她告诉杨，自己看过那本“日本石头花园”。杨意识到这个话题没有了聊下去的必要，他也不想和安妮罗杰讨论米达麦亚的小说的各种译本的语言风格问题。至于米达麦亚什么时候能得诺贝尔文学奖，那就得看给他公关的人有没有在努力。  
这家日本菜餐厅门脸不大，安妮罗杰说这是她在伦敦办公室的一位负责人给她推荐的地方。杨腹诽着这一定代表着精致的菜单和让人心痛的账单。为他们开门的侍者向他们鞠躬，杨有点尴尬，低了低头，他不经常来这种风格的餐厅，如果亚典波罗想吃寿司碗，他们会选择去罗素广场旁边的wasabi，不过这是他们还在上学时的事情。  
杨从来不觉得自己身上有什么显著的亚裔特性，可能除了这张亚洲脸，他会自嘲自己小时候父亲工作太忙也没时间送他去什么语言班，导致他现在基本上只能认识汉字里的数字。不过有一件事他倒是很自豪，有一年他和亚典波罗去罗素广场的wasabi买吃的，正好赶上店铺在搞筷子夹豆子比赛，杨发挥了自己仅有的“民族天赋”，一分钟之内夹了一百多个豆子，为他们赢了10英镑的消费卡。而旁边的亚典波罗只能夹起二十个。随后亚典波罗一边吃着杨请客的寿司碗一边抱怨，明明餐厅里的大部分食物都可以用叉子勺子或者手拿解决，筷子属于多此一举。  
他们在一张桌子旁坐下，杨注意到侍者在悄悄地打量他，他开始想是不是这个侍者认出来了自己，如果真的是这样那可就太尴尬了。但是侍者的下一个举动让他意识到自己是想多了。侍者去拿了菜单，放到杨和安妮罗杰面前，杨深吸了一口气，发现自己面前摆的是日语菜单。  
安妮罗杰忍着没笑出来，她叫来了侍者，杨有些不好意思地躲避着侍者的目光，让侍者帮他换一份英文菜单。侍者的表情很有意思，但是杨觉得如果侍者不是在这样看自己就更好了，可以在下次给先寇布说戏的时候用上这个例子。  
还没等杨开始看菜单，他的手机又不合时宜地响了起来。不过这次不是邮件，而是电话。他说了声抱歉，亚典波罗如果在这个时候给他打电话，那就真的是天大的事发生了。  
“是达斯提。”他对安妮罗杰说，对方善解人意地笑了笑，意思是让他赶紧出去接电话。杨抓起电话，站到曼彻斯特街的街角打电话，旁边有个人在抽烟，似乎认出了他。  
“怎么了，达斯提？”  
“亚历克斯让我转达你，你有三天时间来改剧本，下周他就准备去联系演员和试镜了。”  
这就是工业流水线电影的弊端。杨在心里咒骂着已经越来越像一个无良资本家的卡介伦。剧本还都没有最终定稿，卡介伦就要拿着亚典波罗的初稿定下来的角色去联系男女主角和其他角色的试镜。所有的拍摄任务要在明年年初完成，剪辑和特效制作周期只有三个月，明年冬天这部片必须上院线，这是安妮罗杰给卡介伦的任务。  
“他准备去联系谁，别告诉我他准备——”杨的心里有个不好的预感，卡介伦在和他们讨论完剧本初稿的修改时提到过一句，先寇布一直希望有和他们再次合作的机会。再加上卡介伦让亚典波罗给主角的身份做的修改，杨非常怀疑这次卡介伦要邀请先寇布当男一号。  
“他已经给华尔特发了邀请，让他出演迈克尔……”  
“亚历克斯疯了吗，他让一个德国演员出演迈克尔·希恩，他是不想要英国还有北美市场了吗？”  
“先等一等，杨，你得好好看看我写的第二稿，迈克尔·希恩是被派到柏林的‘楔子’，他和鹰中队那条线是双线进展。如果是这样，我想观众应该不会对华尔特的国籍有太大的意见。”  
杨知道亚典波罗创作这部剧本一开始的灵感来自于他外祖父写的日记，他也曾看过那本几十年前战争时期的日记，里面的内容让他感觉像吞下了一块铁。剧本第一稿还保存了一些日记中的伤感，但是卡介伦出于影片本身效果的考虑，并不支持他们把这么大的篇幅放在战争前的剑桥时光和“茅舍”里破译密码本的内容上。  
“你还是没能完全说服我。”杨说着，旁边的人似乎终于抽完了烟，让杨的肺得以有一点喘息的时间。“就算我们让华尔特来出演迈克尔·希恩，那我们要找一个英国人来扮演托马斯·克兰贝格吗，要是这样我们才是要被整个欧洲影评人集体打一星。”  
“杨，难道你的意思是你一开始想让华尔特担任托马斯这个角色？你先让我笑一会儿，这真的是太好笑了，我很难想象你居然会这样想。我没法想象华尔特扮演托马斯这样一个文化人的样子。”亚典波罗在电话那头毫无形象地笑了起来，不过本来他在杨心目中也没什么形象，杨原谅了他。  
“如果真的要我接受一个华尔特那样的迈克尔·希恩，你们最好现在就去RADA联系他们那里所有的德语区毕业生参与托马斯·克兰贝格的试镜。顺便你让亚历克斯不用联系伯恩哈德了，伯恩哈德没有档期……唉，如果伯恩哈德有档期，他来饰演托马斯也不是不可以。”  
“我可以去西区舞台剧的后台帮你抓十个年轻演员来试镜，就看片酬的诚意了。”  
杨挂断了亚典波罗的电话，慢悠悠地回到日本餐馆里去陪安妮罗杰吃晚饭。看起来安妮罗杰已经在他和亚典波罗扯皮的时候点好了菜，侍者把梅子酒放到桌上。被冰过的梅子酒喝起来索然无味，杨脑子里像是一锅煮沸了的奶油汤，三天时间，三天，三，他的手放在筷子旁边，原本很饿的他现在居然被卡介伦给他设定的“超级死线”弄没了食欲。

当杨威利被闷在书房里面对着三天的超级死线修改亚典波罗的第二稿剧本，亚典波罗则真正地给自己放了个假。说是放假，卡介伦和杨都知道到哪里去把亚典波罗捉回来，他不是去了西区看剧，就是钻进旧书店里淘货。自从亚典波罗在苏格兰外祖父的旧宅里翻出了外祖父留下来的几个书橱的旧书和日记后，他的这种爱好就一发不可收拾。杨威利曾经拿出自己父亲玩收藏最后被骗的经历来警告亚典波罗，就算是杨泰隆这种在大摩工作骗无数人投资的金融界人士也可能在收藏行业翻车，他更是要提起一万倍的小心。  
如果亚典波罗能够真的听进去所有人给他的劝告，那他也不会是现在的达斯提·亚典波罗。他揣着打印出来的票去看最近新上的话剧，改编自《只爱陌生人》。对这部新剧亚典波罗没抱什么期待，原著他读过几遍，也不是他喜欢的类型，他会选择去看这部新剧完全是想看看能找到什么乐子。就算是舞台上的演员演得像是他们中学戏剧节上的拙劣表演，那他也能在自己的网络专栏上找到批评的对象。  
他在剧院里拿了戏单，趁着还没开演的时候翻着里面的主演信息。主演是个德国人，读过RADA，现在还在这种小剧院里演新话剧。亚典波罗一边感叹着有的时候国籍就是会限制人的发展，一边拿出手机好奇地搜索这位有着一个烂大街德国姓的演员，并希望互联网能给他一些有用的信息。  
他这种感叹并非没有道理，如果有人反驳他，他会撇撇嘴说，看看伯恩哈德·舒奈德吧。假如舒奈德是英国人，至少他可以一年主演一部电影，而不是现在要回德国去在电视剧里演男二号。  
一长串电影里的小角色或者电视剧里的非常驻角色出现在奈特哈尔·缪拉的影人资料页上。亚典波罗迅速地浏了一眼，一个拿着票的老年人问他自己的座位是不是旁边这个，他好心地把老人送到自己座位那里，回来的时候剧已经要开演了。  
“这真是令人印象深刻。”亚典波罗会用这句话形容他对于这部新剧的感受。尤其是主演，这可能是亚典波罗提出的“国籍会影响职业发展”的另一个论据。奈特哈尔·缪拉的演技值得一部商业大片的主演，如果可能，亚典波罗愿意给他提供一个试镜机会。  
不过他的这个想法在他一头扎进旧书店的书架时被遗忘到脑后。旧书店里有一种让他感觉心情愉悦的灰尘和樟脑味，他猜这是店主为了防止虫子咬掉那些珍贵文字做出的努力。他在苏格兰外祖父旧宅的书房里也闻到过相似的味道，只不过在那些文字慢慢被侵蚀的味道里他察觉出了一点点苹果的香味，这很不寻常。  
几本旧的地图集，亚典波罗把它们放到了一旁，他对于这没什么兴趣；封面上有一大块像是咖啡渍的污渍的法国诗集，这可能杨威利读了都会感到无聊；一本旧的科幻小说的初版本，有趣，但是不够有趣。亚典波罗像一个执着的淘金客，只不过现在他还没有找到属于他的黄金。  
一本封面已经发黄的书跳进他的视野里。书的名字是《半颗子弹》，亚典波罗猜这可能是一本战争相关的书籍。他从书架上抓起这本书，像拎起一只脏兮兮小猫的后颈毛，把它从书架上拿了出来。  
这是一本剧本。  
亚典波罗脸上露出了一个带点惊喜的笑容，他随意翻了翻里面的内容，是一部讲述战争故事的剧本。剧本的纸张已经有点变得脆弱，被他捧在手里，发出一些轻微的响声。亚典波罗仿佛捧着一只年幼的猫，站在被旧书堆得摇摇欲坠的书架下面，把剧本翻到了扉页的位置。  
扉页上有人用墨水写下了一行字，这是第二个惊喜。  
“赠给达斯提，这是属于你的故事——N.M.。”  
“这不是巧了吗……”亚典波罗自言自语般地说着，这只小猫已经开始叫唤着要他把自己带回家。他看着那两个字母，猜测这是作者名字的缩写，因为封面上写着这本剧本的作者也有那个烂大街的德国姓氏。他现在可没有理由不掏钱把它买下来了。

每一个熟识杨威利的人都知道他不可能在三天的时间界限里完成剧本的修改，因此卡介伦拿这个理由把控了男主角的选择权。亚典波罗自己作为剧本主创，倒是对先寇布担任男主角没有太大的意见。他站在办公室的小阳台上抽着烟，旁边会议室里传来卡介伦和先寇布打电话的声音。杨在他身后的办公室里生气地把敲键盘的声音放到最大。亚典波罗悄悄回头看了他一眼，叹了口气，男二号托马斯这个角色的试镜就在后天，他们早早就放出了消息，收到的简历如果打印出来可以贴满整个公司的墙壁还有的剩。  
亚典波罗掐灭了烟，拉了把椅子坐到杨的对面。他的目光越过杨和他中间的笔记本电脑屏幕打量着在修改剧本的杨，杨的黑色头发有点凌乱，亚典波罗猜他今天早上出门的时候可能都忘记拿梳子好好打理一下自己的头发。  
他从被他丢到地上的背包里抓出那本旧剧本和他自己完成的第二稿《最后的夏天》。旧剧本看起来是在美国出版发行的，他昨天晚上在网上搜索了这个几十年前的美国作家，却一无所获。这个名字和西区舞台上德国主演相似的作家像是在时间中消失了，但是有一点他可以确定，这位作家也认识一个叫“达斯提”的人。  
有一点让达斯提·亚典波罗感到疑惑，他叼着一支铅笔，在打印出来的剧本封面上随便画着圈，面前摊开的却是美国人写的几十年前的故事。这本剧本里的故事看起来就像是另一个达斯提放在苏格兰旧宅里的战争回忆录，说是回忆录，更像是一本絮絮叨叨的日记。  
日记在战争结束之后的几个月戛然而止，最后一天，亚典波罗看到日记的主人写他去了伦敦，在那些纪念阵亡士兵的鲜花旁放了一个红色的苹果。  
“为什么是苹果？”亚典波罗小声地念叨着，这个词在日记里出现过几次，甚至他都能在纸页和墨水中闻到一些苹果的香味。  
他没能按照自己之前的想法把日记中的内容变成剧本，进而把故事搬上大银幕。另一个达斯提在日记里写了太多他和一位在“茅舍”工作的剑桥前辈之间的纠葛，亚典波罗有理由猜测这位剑桥前辈就是“茅舍”的负责人之一，否则为什么日记中丝毫没有提起他的名字。  
“观众们走进电影院想看的是什么？”卡介伦把这个问题在第一稿剧本完成时抛给了杨和亚典波罗，他们两个互相看了对方一眼，亚典波罗耸耸肩，杨则一副“这不关我的事”的表情。  
“故事再简单一点，砍掉一半感情戏，最后还是别把克兰伯格洗白了。一个脸谱化的反派也不是什么大问题。”  
亚典波罗在椅子下面踢了一下杨，杨抬起头看了他，“卡介伦不懂剧本。”杨的眼神中传达出这样的信息。“你该怎么写就怎么写。”  
第二稿的结果依旧惨烈。主人公从一开始的离开剑桥象牙塔的飞行员被换成了英国打入柏林的“楔子”，原先和飞行员展开了一段战场上的浪漫故事的美国德裔记者则被改编成了双面间谍，堪称故事中的最大反派。“茅舍”里的前辈则异化成了一个抽象的符号，没有多少笔墨描写。亚典波罗抿着嘴改完了这一稿，这会是一个成功的商业电影剧本，他敲下最后一个符号，在心里默默想着，但这已经不是最初的故事。  
所以这只他在旧书店里捉回家的“小猫”是他收获的最大惊喜。  
他第无数遍翻看这本剧本，并时不时地偷偷抬起眼睛瞄两眼坐在他对面的杨威利。杨把他的黑色头发揉得更乱了，并时不时发出一些让人听了感到绝望的叹气声。亚典波罗想着原本杨并不会这样，很有可能是因为红茶喝完了。于是他悄悄地给在楼下办公的费雪先生发了条消息，让他借着来查看楼上办公室有没有漏水的由头给他们俩送一杯红茶和一杯咖啡过来。  
有了红茶作为循环液，对面的杨威利敲打键盘的声音明显小了下来，叹气的频率也有所降低。亚典波罗终于可以一边咬着冰咖啡的塑料吸管一边继续看旧剧本。塑料杯子被他随手放在《最后的夏天》的封面上，不一会儿白色的纸上就出现了一个淡灰色的水渍圆圈，好像故事里的美国记者用烟头在打字机打出来的“快板”后面烫出一个洞被放大了，和打字机的字母o叠在一起。  
“你相信真正的托马斯不是那样一个出卖灵魂给恶魔的混蛋吗？”亚典波罗突然没来由地说了这么一句，旧剧本正好摊开到“美国记者”托马斯·克兰贝格对受伤的飞行员说自己是个七岁就和父亲一起去打猎的得州人。“真正的他也许傻得可爱。”  
“啊？”杨敲打键盘的声音停了下来，他看着亚典波罗，脸上的表情很明显地告诉亚典波罗自己刚才没听明白他在说什么。“你说克兰贝格什么？”  
“真正的克兰贝格是真的在帮助盟军，他是美国的德裔，他有太多的理由来洗刷自己的‘敌国特征’，他应该会比其他人更希望战争以盟军的胜利结束。”  
“你说的有道理，但是观众手里的票可不这么想。”杨说着，喝了口红茶，“如果你想写飞行员和数学家还有美国记者的爱恨情仇，我推荐你在忙完这本之后找安妮罗杰谈一谈，她应该会感兴趣赶一个情人节档期。”  
“你还说我向商业妥协了，你才是向商业妥协的哪一个，杨。”亚典波罗终于找到了一个合适的机会来把当年杨对他说的话如数奉还。  
“你最近的工作量实在是太不饱和了。”这句话本身还没那么可怕，这句话最可怕的地方在于它是被杨威利说出来的。亚典波罗赶快低头装作自己很忙的样子，如果卡介伦说出这种话，下一秒他肯定又会被拉进没有尽头的加班地狱。“等到开机之后我一定要让你在片场兼职助理导演。”

男二号托马斯·克兰贝格这个角色的试镜选在一个周末的早上开始，伦敦夏日的天气变化无常，早上的阵雨让杨威利死活不肯从床上爬起来。亚典波罗在他的卧室门口敲门敲得都快把手敲红了，才听到里面传来模模糊糊的声音，“你告诉亚历克斯我要迟到五分钟。”  
说是五分钟，亚典波罗当然知道杨威利只要不起来，试镜就要推迟至少两个小时。他给卡介伦打电话，让他做好导演缺席的试镜准备。电话那头的卡介伦奉献给他一串精妙绝伦的骂人话，亚典波罗把手机丢到自己的床上，放任卡介伦在电话那头絮絮叨叨，自己则不紧不慢地换上衬衫。既然有杨威利的迟到垫底，他也不必担心自己迟到五分钟左右。想到这点，亚典波罗甚至还欢欣雀跃了一下，准备到自己最喜欢的那家早餐店去买个加了巧克力糖浆的面包来迅速提升一下自己的血糖浓度。  
他迟到了四分钟，比起往常算是一个优秀的答卷。外面的天又阴了起来，亚典波罗坐到卡介伦旁边，对方脸上的表情仿佛一个在逃的连环杀人犯看到了弱小无助的目击证人，而他自己就是那个可怜的证人。  
“公司收到了三百份试镜录像。”亚典波罗听卡介伦这样说，他知道这里面肯定有夸张的成分，但是一百多份还是很有可能。自从他们放出风来，就有无数双眼睛盯着卡司表里的空位。现在人们知道，和“奇迹的杨”合作可能是他执导的最大成本制作影片只会自己带来好处，这对于不少青年演员来说都是个一炮而红的机会。  
卡介伦对他说最后通知试镜的有三十多个候选人，亚典波罗不得不感叹卡介伦在刷掉候选人方面的铁腕手段，这可能比他当年申请大学被拒的概率大多了，虽然他自己最后也没通过电影专业的申请。  
杨在他们试镜到第十个人的时候晃晃悠悠地推开了办公室的门，卡介伦的眼神像刀子一样瞥了他一眼，示意他赶快找座位坐下来。亚典波罗看杨来了，他知道自己可以小小地偷个懒，于是他对卡介伦小声地说自己要去楼下买杯咖啡抽根烟，卡介伦让他十分钟之内回来。亚典波罗嘴上答应的很痛快，心里想的却是自己要回来也得等一两个小时了。  
他给自己买了杯冰咖啡，并享受着伦敦短暂的能喝冰咖啡的夏日时光。虽然今天的天气说不上有多好，但是气温也比秋冬的时候高，亚典波罗如此合理化自己买冰咖啡的行为。抽过一支烟后，外面开始下雨，亚典波罗低头看了一眼自己的手表，刚刚过去十分钟，他准备再偷一会儿懒，他知道哪里是个绝佳的去处。  
只不过亚典波罗没想到这里已经有人了。  
他像往常一样准备推开消防门，在这个能看到对面汽车修理厂的楼梯间里把冰咖啡喝完，顺便再给应该忙着另一个剧组后期制作的林兹发一条嘲笑她加班的短信。预期总是如此美好，但是现实和预期之间的差别可能比杨威利每天起床的时间差还要大。  
“哦，真的是对不起……我……”他推开门的声音打断了躲在这里准备试镜的演员正在练习的台词。亚典波罗本来想说一句“真倒霉”，但是他的绿色眼睛看着手里拿着他们发给每一个试镜者不同的台词本片段的演员，这句话被他生生咽到了肚子里。  
“是我应该说对不起。”亚典波罗打量着这个年轻演员，上一次他们见面后他就在旧书店里发现了那本剧本，他开始忍不住地猜想这次他们见面会给自己带来什么好运。“你是奈特哈尔·缪拉，是吗？”  
年轻的演员似乎没想到会有人认出他，他像玻璃珠一样的浅色眼睛里闪过一点惊讶的颜色。他的手有些无措地垂到身旁，右手还攥着台词本。“是，我是来试镜杨威利导演的新片……”  
他有点紧张，亚典波罗在心里得出了这样的评价。不过这并不妨碍亚典波罗继续悄悄打量他。和在舞台上不同，缪拉现在看起来随和了不少，浅色头发被打理得一丝不苟。亚典波罗不禁开始想象如果他扮演托马斯·克兰贝格，那个伪装在善良外表下的双面间谍，那么现在他脸上的这个浅浅的笑容会欺骗多少人。  
又或者，他是那本旧剧本上所写的美国记者，承诺飞行员在战后写一本畅销书……  
“你是第几号？”亚典波罗的这个问题有点突兀，缪拉愣了一会儿才给他回答。  
“你也是来试镜这个角色的吗，我以为我已经排的很靠后了……”  
亚典波罗没给他回答，他只是说了一声抱歉。一个不成熟，或者说太过疯狂的想法在他脑子中形成。他离开这间只能看到对面修理厂的楼梯间，快速地走向他们试镜的地方，外面依旧有人等着，里面的试镜还在进行。  
他像是等了两个世纪那么久，久到亚典波罗已经要把冰咖啡里的冰块掏出来一块块嚼碎。门开了，一个金发的年轻演员从里面走出来，脸上的表情说不上有多好。  
亚典波罗趁着这个空档回到了屋里，一进屋他没有坐到自己的座位上，而是拿过卡介伦面前还没有试镜的那些演员的简历，迅速地一张一张翻过，直到他看到一个熟悉的照片。  
奈特哈尔·缪拉的简历就这样被亚典波罗拍到了杨威利和卡介伦面前的桌面上。  
“托马斯·克兰贝格，”亚典波罗的这句话让杨威利和卡介伦都有点摸不到头脑，“奈特哈尔是最适合这个角色的演员。”  
卡介伦首先理解了亚典波罗的意思。他从桌上拿起缪拉的简历，翻着后面的一串出演过的角色名单，又往回翻他的基本信息。“倒是没什么太大的毛病，德国人，读过RADA，听起来和伯恩哈德·舒奈德一样，不是吗？”  
“我在西区看过他的话剧。”亚典波罗的语速比平时快了一倍，他感觉自己的心脏在胸腔内快速地跳动，仿佛他不把话说出来，这些堆积的文字就会阻塞他的心脏。“我觉得他完全可以胜任托马斯这个角色，我想给他这个机会。”  
卡介伦和杨威利互相看了对方一眼，随后卡介伦用一种“我们都懂”的眼神看着亚典波罗，倒是让亚典波罗有点疑惑。“我相信你的眼光，达斯提，你说我们是让他们都试镜完，还是你去告诉外面的所有人，我们今天的试镜结束了？”  
还没等亚典波罗回答，听到这句话的杨威利敏锐地察觉到了卡介伦隐藏在里面的信息。他慢悠悠地从座位上起来，“我觉得现在应该没我什么事了。”他撂下这句话，“我去买杯茶喝。”

亚典波罗算是欠了卡介伦一个大人情，而且好像在杨威利和卡介伦心中留下了一个错误的印象。他在很多场合都解释了自己真的不是那种有意潜规则演员的恶劣编剧，这种行为在演员工会中应该值得强烈批评。他只是欣赏缪拉的表演，并且认为缪拉值得更多大银幕的机会。  
“是的是的，你是他的伯乐，我相信你。”卡介伦不想和他争论，这位制片人正在看安妮罗杰的秘书发给他的邮件。“你不是今天要去摄影棚里给杨打下手吗？”  
“晚十分钟没有关系。”他这样回答卡介伦，完全不在意自己其实晚了半个小时。  
对于同一件事，杨的观察要比卡介伦细致一点，又或者是说亚典波罗面对卡介伦还是有一点紧张，就像是看到一个严厉的家长会下意识隐瞒一些真相一样。杨拿过亚典波罗递给自己的红茶，“但是你也算是很喜欢他，不是吗？”  
被杨戳穿真相的亚典波罗装模作样地喝了口咖啡来掩盖自己脸红了的样子。下一场戏是在法国的乡村小屋里，他们在伦敦的摄影棚里搭了上个世纪法国村庄的几个内景，杨咨询了林兹的意见，有些道具甚至是杨自己的私人收藏。  
“就像另一个达斯提也对他的美国记者有好感一样。”杨补充了一句，这让亚典波罗彻底无力反驳。看着亚典波罗罕见地说不出话的样子，杨似乎心情大好，他把放在包里的另一本剧本拍给亚典波罗。“既然是剧本助理导演，那请你接下来好好工作，我已经拍这几幕拍的有点神志不清了……”  
亚典波罗无奈地从杨的手中接过了工作，他们的拍摄时间被一再压缩，赶工期让他眼睛下面都出现了黑眼圈。他叹了口气，和场记沟通了一下之后准备开始下一幕的拍摄。  
他从来不觉得自己是个好导演，但是讲故事对他来说并不算什么难事。第一遍拍到一半他叫停了拍摄，“我想我们得重新来。”他这样说，道具师在旁边发出一声痛苦的悲鸣。  
“奈特哈尔，你过来一下。”他喊着对方的名字，这一幕的主角缪拉听到后快速地走到他的旁边，“怎么了，达斯提？”  
“这里……托马斯应该表现出更大的内心挣扎，他不是早早就预谋好而是临时起意。”他指着剧本中的一行，“下面的台词，不要念得太快了，刚才我觉得效果不是很好。”  
“因为托马斯已经意识到自己爱上他了吗？”缪拉的这句话出乎他的意料，他的目光从剧本移到和缪拉的视线相交，看到对方淡色的眼珠，他在那一个瞬间感觉自己才是剧本中的托马斯。  
“在这个版本的剧本中可不好说，毕竟托马斯是个把利益放在感情之上的角色。不过……”他停顿了一会儿，继续偷偷瞄着缪拉，“在最初的剧本中托马斯可不是这样的人。好了，我们今天先不说这个，我们再拍一遍。”  
亚典波罗坐回到导演的座位上，杨不知道什么时候溜出去吃饭了，给他留了张字条，告诉他自己会带外卖晚餐回来。亚典波罗不准备怪他，他听高尼夫说杨已经连着两天靠茶和能量棒过活，这让他有点担心杨会不会犯胃病。他盯着回到这间位于伦敦北郊摄影棚的法国农舍的缪拉的背影，缪拉穿着白色的衬衫，深色的背带有些歪了，倒是更符合剧中托马斯的性格。不过亚典波罗猜如果是缪拉自己，他一定会把背带整理得整整齐齐，皮鞋上没有一点灰尘。  
“我们今天就到这里吧，谢谢大家。”亚典波罗替杨完成了今天剩下的拍摄工作，等杨吃完晚饭回来的时候亚典波罗让他去一边好好休息一下，没过一会儿他们就发现杨坐在扶手椅里睡着了。  
于是他们谁也没有去打扰杨，接下来的拍摄进行的还算顺利，亚典波罗的目光一直落在“他的”托马斯·克兰贝格身上，偶尔几个瞬间，他会觉得缪拉也注意到了自己的目光。  
“我有些在意你说的‘最初的剧本’。”缪拉在亚典波罗收拾东西的时候走到了他的旁边。年轻演员已经换好了衣服，只不过头发的发型还是剧中角色的样子，让他看起来有些滑稽。  
“一开始的故事并不是这样。”亚典波罗无意隐瞒，但是他看了一眼时间，太晚了，要是他真的和缪拉聊起那本从美国过来的剧本，可能他们明天谁也不能好好工作。“等到下次有机会我再给你讲。”  
“好，下次。”缪拉的声音不大，他的目光在亚典波罗身上停留了一会儿，“你和杨都需要好好休息一下。”  
“谢谢，你也是。”  
亚典波罗看着缪拉离开的背影，又转过头去看了眼还在扶手椅里的杨，准备过去把杨叫醒，在这里睡会让他浑身上下像散了架一样难受。

亚典波罗承认自己并没有仔细看拍摄计划表，这种事情一般由卡介伦、费雪或者巴格达胥来提醒每一个人。因此他第二天有点兴奋地把那本从美国来的旧剧本塞到自己的背包里，来到剧组所在的摄影棚时发现今天拍摄的这几幕中并没有缪拉的戏份。  
“奈特哈尔应该在酒店房间里休息，他已经连着拍了好几天。”费雪在片场这样回答他，杨正拿着剧本给先寇布说戏，这一场里先寇布穿着粗花呢的三件套，把自己打扮的像一个几十年前的精英人物，但是又好像他随时会从三件套的外套下面用微型手枪暗杀一个高官政要。“你今天也要在片场吗，我以为杨让你去把后面几幕的几句台词稍微调整一下。”  
亚典波罗嘟囔着自己已经改好了台词，一边又去找负责服装的工作人员确定了一下缪拉今天一天都没有拍摄任务。他拎着自己的背包，深吸了一口气之后在心里默默地对杨说了句对不起，决定今天翘掉后面的拍摄。  
“达斯提？”奈特哈尔·缪拉在亚典波罗准备敲第四下门的时候打开了自己房间的门。亚典波罗看着头发已经变回了原先发型的缪拉，脸上扯出了一个笑来掩盖自己的紧张，“我忘了你今天没有拍摄任务……昨天说过的，一开始的剧本。”  
缪拉赶忙让他进来，有些不好意思地说他这里除了胶囊咖啡之外没有其他的咖啡，如果亚典波罗愿意等，他可以去楼下的咖啡馆买两杯咖啡过来。  
“还是我去吧，你先看剧本。”亚典波罗迅速地把旧剧本从包里掏出来放到桌上，“你想喝什么咖啡？”  
“和你一样就行。”  
剧组给演职人员安排的酒店离他和杨住的公寓不远，亚典波罗有自信比缪拉更了解附近的咖啡馆。缪拉把房间的门卡给了他，因此当他拿着两杯咖啡回到酒店，打开房门的时候看到缪拉正坐在靠窗的扶手椅里聚精会神地看着那本泛黄的旧剧本。  
就好像剧本中的美国记者在纽约自己公寓的阳台上修改最后一稿……  
“奈特哈尔，你的咖啡。”亚典波罗的声音打断了缪拉的阅读。他把剧本放到一边，似乎意识到了自己刚刚的失态。  
“谢谢。”他轻轻地说，“我刚才看得太入迷了。”  
“你可千万别告诉别人我参考了这本剧本里的一些内容。”亚典波罗半开玩笑地说，他拿着咖啡，到刚才缪拉坐的扶手椅的对面坐着，缪拉又坐回到了那里。“否则这可是大丑闻。”  
“这是个……”缪拉小小地叹了口气，“我很难形容的故事。你昨天说的是这个故事里的美国记者就是托马斯·克兰贝格的原型吗？”  
“一开始是这样的，但是最终稿里他就变成了另一个人。”  
“如果你让我来评价，我会更希望他是这里面的那个……”缪拉的手放到剧本的封面上，他浅色的眼睛看着对面的亚典波罗，“我看到了扉页上的那句话，我——”  
没等他说完，他的话被亚典波罗打断了。“这是个奇妙的巧合，不是吗？”有一些更深的话卡在他的喉咙里，他不知道该怎么开口。“这是另一个达斯提的故事，不是我的。我不知道这位‘缪拉先生’有没有真的把这本剧本送给‘他的达斯提’。”  
缪拉轻轻握住了他的手腕，“但是你是那个讲故事的人，达斯提，你可以讲自己的故事。”

每一个夏天都有属于它的故事。  
亚典波罗再次见到这行字的时候是他们终于把片子剪辑完成，特效团队和后期团队也顺利交差的那一刻。最后这行字被打字机打在纸上，主题曲应该在这时恰当地响起。为了符合这部主旋律影片的基调，为电影演唱主题曲的是老牌国宝级乐队，让亚典波罗不得不感叹资本的力量是多么强大。  
短暂的夏天早已过去，缪拉在离开剧组之后依旧过着在一些小剧组里演配角和在西区演舞台剧的生活。仿佛刚刚拍摄完成的这部奥斯卡获奖团队的大制作和他并没有直接的关系。亚典波罗有些迫不及待地想让缪拉看到剪辑完成的影片，却被卡介伦又念叨了一遍保密原则。他撇撇嘴，给缪拉发了条消息，“出来喝一杯咖啡吧。”  
冰咖啡不属于这个季节，杨威利早早地在秋季来临的时候就换上了加白兰地的红茶这种一般人都会觉得味道奇怪的饮料，因此他和缪拉在缪拉租住的公寓里喝的还是胶囊咖啡。亚典波罗有些兴奋地对缪拉说今天杨终于完成了电影的剪辑，但是接下来一段时间他们又要忙着在全世界各地为电影的宣传而不得不上各种各样的采访和脱口秀节目了。  
缪拉静静地听他说着，直到亚典波罗察觉到了异样，“你是不是想说什么，奈特哈尔？”他直截了当地把这句话说了出来，并欣赏着缪拉脸上表情的变化。  
“我在想，你是不是还会在以后的哪一天把那个达斯提的故事搬上银幕。”  
拿过奥斯卡最佳原创剧本的编剧在这一刻也不知道故事会有怎样的走向，他收到了对方落在自己嘴唇上的吻，这个吻带着咖啡味，不是夏天里他偏爱的冰咖啡，这虽然只是超市里最普通的胶囊咖啡味道，但是也足够让他记住。  
“总会有一天……”他在这个吻结束的时候轻轻地说着，刚才被压抑的呼吸现在似乎在努力获取他能吸入的每一点氧气，“你要相信我。”  
这不是一个夏天的故事，但这总会是他的故事，亚典波罗坚信这一点。

*本章和Limerick这篇文有联动。


	5. 伊芙琳

“再让我去参加美国的脱口秀节目我可能会直接把自己淹死在泰晤士河。”杨愤愤地说着，一边说一边用叉子搅着面前这份可怜兮兮的意面。  
“你不会淹死在泰晤士河，我就没听说过谁在泰晤士河跳河成功。”亚典波罗毫不客气地回击了杨的说法。  
“我说不定能成为本世纪的‘第一人’，然后你老爹和你姐姐们会采访你获得第一手的新闻。第二天的《卫报》的头条就是‘导演杨威利疑似因新片宣传效果不佳愤而跳泰晤士河’。”  
“你这个写头条的能力太差了，肯定没人买。还不如说你因为签了票房对赌协议因投资失败破产跳河。”  
“这个说法我老爹会喜欢的，他一直对我没有像他一样进入金融行业耿耿于怀。”杨在餐桌上把自己在大摩上班的老爹杨泰隆搬了出来。亚典波罗见过杨泰隆几次，杨威利的老爹是个完美符合一般人对于在伦敦工作的亚裔的一般形象的中年人，在那几次见面里，杨泰隆里外里也向亚典波罗传达了自己一直不看好杨威利在电影界前景的预期。  
介于杨泰隆在投资方面的眼光实在有些飘忽不定，一方面他可以靠金融衍生品赚到大钱，另一方面他投资的艺术品简直堪称惨剧，这让亚典波罗对于杨泰隆给杨威利的预期评级持非常大的保留意见。  
“你要相信安妮罗杰绝对不会让电影赔钱，如果你真的跳了泰晤士河，记得在河里捞点小龙虾和螃蟹上来。”  
他们在霍本附近的意大利餐厅吃晚饭，杨和缪拉在上周三刚结束了《最后的夏天》在北美的宣发，周四杨回到伦敦直接把自己关进卧室睡了一整天。  
镇守伦敦的亚典波罗则在卡介伦马不停蹄地要求下进入到了下一个剧本的创作周期中。他认为安妮罗杰是铁了心要榨取杨的最后一点剩余价值，四年拍三部能拿奥斯卡的作品是安妮罗杰的底线，可能还有一条是杨要在四十岁之前要拿奥斯卡最佳导演奖。介于杨今年已经过了三十岁，之前安妮罗杰说的他会在三十岁得奥斯卡最佳导演的预言成功破灭，就像她手底下的一家传媒集团成功吞并了一家英国的纸媒一样。  
但是杨和缪拉回到伦敦是一件值得他们破费一下的喜事，亚典波罗把杨连哄带骗拉出来吃晚饭，因此便有了他和缪拉坐在一旁听杨讲述自己在美国宣传《最后的夏天》时的惨状。  
缪拉保持了一种礼貌的沉默，他给自己倒了一点气泡水，这种带着冰和柠檬味的饮料可以让他恰到好处地闭嘴。然而亚典波罗不会放过这个揶揄杨的机会，他面前的蘑菇意面已经吃的差不多，而甜点还要再过很久才能被端上来。“我以为你和安妮罗杰还要在美国腻歪一段时间，没想到你录完节目第二天就回伦敦了。”  
“安妮有很多事要忙，我们又不是像你俩一样刚开始打得火热恨不得每一天都要黏在一起。”杨这样反击，缪拉感觉自己被卷入了一场口水仗，而自己会是最后的输家。  
“什么刚开始，我和奈特哈尔已经交往了三个月。”  
“我和安妮已经交往了三年，虽然直到现在我都觉得她更爱工作和我的电影。”  
亚典波罗和缪拉互相看了对方一眼，缪拉没说话，亚典波罗也就恰巧地沉默了下来。“可能比起我这个人，还是我的电影更有趣。”  
“没有这回事。”亚典波罗这样说，杨则是苦笑了一下，“我们都很喜欢你。”  
“这说的好像是在我的追悼会上会说的话。”  
“真到了你追悼会的那一天，我们可能都是走不动路的老头子了。那时候我会哭着趴在你的棺材上说你还欠我一次伊维萨岛的夜店门票钱。不过美国真是对你荼毒不浅，以后你就不要去北美的宣发活动了，这种事让华尔特去，他在北美有成群的女影迷。”  
“你说的没错。”杨不客气地从缪拉手里接过了替他倒满气泡水的玻璃杯，“下次我们想圈女性观众的钱，就让华尔特当男主角，再给他找一个同样好皮相的男演员来演双男主。我想所有女观众都会乖乖走进电影院奉献票钱。”  
亚典波罗放下手里的叉子，金属叉子和陶瓷餐具发出一声清脆的声响。亚典波罗说了声抱歉，又继续对杨的这种说法加以批评。他批评杨的这种言论有歧视女性的嫌疑，这如果被导演工会发现，杨可能要面临自己事业上的重大滑坡。  
“那我正好可以过我的退休生活。”  
“三十岁就退休，安妮罗杰不会饶过你的。”  
“如果安妮让我在接下来的四年再拍三部能进奥斯卡的电影，我可能在三十五岁的时候迎来的不是退休而是猝死。”  
这时候侍者把甜点端了上来，成功地打断了他们对于退休和猝死这种“不吉利”的话题。  
缪拉面前摆的是他的那份水果派，他下个星期要去柏林和巴黎宣传，杨则表示他“说什么都不会去”，而到了年底他还有几场话剧要演。亚典波罗曾经对他提议放弃演话剧这种费力不讨好的工作，他可以有更多的机会在大银幕上，而缪拉说他只是因为喜欢演话剧……  
他们在接下来的时间里都在专心对付自己面前的甜点，谁也没有继续探讨那个经典的“到底要不要活着”，或者“要怎样才能迎接一个戏剧性的死亡”。不过他们似乎心照不宣地默认从千禧桥上跳进泰晤士河里再把河里的小龙虾和螃蟹装满口袋进行复活并不是一部能搬上南岸莎环的经典剧目。  
当他们谁都吃不下了，缪拉叫来了侍者让他把账单拿过来。介于杨威利在吃饭之前就拒绝了亚典波罗要请客的提议，这次他们决定AA制。“等到我拿了最佳导演的时候你再请我吧。”杨威利这样说，缪拉暗暗猜测这只是杨威利在掩饰自己对学弟偏爱的一种借口。就算是杨威利真的凭借《最后的夏天》拿到了明年的奥斯卡最佳导演（当然他们都相信这一定不可能，除非学院评委集体疯了），杨也不可能真的让亚典波罗破费。  
侍者把账单递给缪拉，缪拉说了句谢谢后出于对在座的三位中年纪最大的亚裔人士数学能力的信任，把账单又交给了杨。  
亚典波罗用一种不解的眼神看着缪拉，缪拉还没意识到这个眼神是什么意思。在他的刻板印象里，亚裔不都是那种看一眼就能完美算出复杂计算题的怪物吗。  
但是他的刻板印象在两分钟之后破灭了，杨盯着那张账单看了一分多钟，最后尴尬地挤出一句话，“达斯提把你的手机借我用一下我的手机在外套口袋里不好拿……”  
“还是我来吧。”亚典波罗从杨手里拿走了账单，迅速地扫了扫上面的那些数字，“一会儿我去刷卡，杨你要给我65镑，我给你抹了零。”他又看了眼准备拿出手机来给自己转账的缪拉，伸出手来放在对方拿手机的右手上，“亲爱的你的账单我替你付了。”  
就算是亚典波罗化解了这场“数学难题”，一种尴尬的气氛依然在这间价格让缪拉感觉有些肉疼的餐厅里，等到亚典波罗刷了卡回来，缪拉终于决定要把这个问题问出口。  
“我以为亚裔的数学要比我好上不少？”在伦敦学习、生活了许多年的奈特哈尔·缪拉在很多时候已经更像一个英国人，他学会了这种委婉的问法。  
这个问题让亚典波罗毫无风度地笑了起来，他对着缪拉晃了晃手指，“你太高估杨的‘亚洲特点’了，比起一个华裔，你更应该用一个法裔的标准来看待杨。不如你问问他，他Alevel有没有选统计学。”  
“就算你们都把我当成法裔，凯撒奖还是不会给我发一个最佳导演。”

电影在伦敦的首映式已经过去了一个多月，现在正好是档期的尾巴。杨给自己放了一天假，不过这种说法也不尽科学——他最近一直在休假。宣发的任务完成的“不好不坏”（这是安妮罗杰委婉的说法，意思就是其他人都完成的很好），亚典波罗还在改剧本，卡介伦也没给他安排更多的任务。在下一个忙的让人能在摄影棚的导演椅上睡着的周期到来之前，杨准备让自己的脑子放松一下，他把剧本的前三稿全部交给亚典波罗来把关，无论他和卡介伦吵成什么样子他都不会参与。  
“今天可真是够冷的。”杨说着，把脖子上的羊毛围巾系的紧了一点，现在临近圣诞假期，正好是各个商场拼命促销的时候。伦敦傍晚飘起来的雪花让本就拥挤不堪的交通更加令人绝望，他本来是想到离自己和亚典波罗住的公寓不远的商场来看看圣诞节给所有人准备什么礼物，顺便吃点简单的晚餐，但是当他看到这个周五晚上商场里那些和他同样为了即将到来的圣诞节而为礼物头疼的人们时，他一点也不想去购物了。  
他在一家墨西哥风味的快餐店买了个墨西哥卷。服务员疲惫地微笑着，把热乎乎的卷递给他，似乎这个微笑已经耗费了他全部的精力。杨接过卷饼，坐在恶俗的粉红色塑料椅子上拆开卷饼外面的银色锡纸，一股洋葱和牛油果酱的味道让他感觉自己仿佛回到了在纽约录制节目的那天晚上，先寇布给他买了一个塔可，就是这股味道——  
“就算是这种快餐，纽约人做的手艺也比伦敦差。”杨在心里默默做着评价，却不知道他的这番评价如果被安妮罗杰听到又会引起怎样的关于伦敦和纽约餐厅的争论。他喝了口没加冰的柠檬汁，如果这是在美国，他继续想着，安妮罗杰应该不会让他在下雪的时候一个人出来吃墨西哥卷饼。  
但是他还没想好给安妮罗杰送什么圣诞礼物。  
杨叹了口气，喝完了最后一点柠檬汁，当他意识到自己开始像亚典波罗一样咬塑料吸管的时候他甚至自嘲地笑了笑。柠檬汁让他感觉自己的整个胃都是酸的，但是他想起即将到来的圣诞，又觉得胃里的柠檬汁被加进了一大勺冰块。他知道安妮罗杰什么都不缺，如果他真的去问对方想要什么，大概率收到的回复是“一部能获得奥斯卡和金球双料最佳剧情长片的电影”，或者是“双料最佳导演”。他也知道这只是安妮罗杰对他的希望，并不是一种苛求，但是他总是开始想，自己也许真的除了电影也没什么能给安妮罗杰。  
他兜兜转转来到了电影院门口，《最后的夏天》的海报还贴在一个显眼的位置，只不过旁边已经有了新的圣诞档期电影。“夏天……”他默默念着这个词，现在外面的雪有越下越大的样子，于是杨走进了电影院，鬼使神差一般买了一张《最后的夏天》的电影票。他看着这张白色的纸片，上面写的12英镑的票价按照影片的票房分红协议，他可能能分到几便士。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布的那张脸被海报设计师设计得有点失真，但是杨相信这样的形象更能吸引本来不想看电影的观众走进电影院看这部电影。杨盯着先寇布海报上那双蓝眼睛，轻轻笑了笑，不知道现在先寇布在忙什么，也许在忙着让经纪人帮他联系下一个角色吧。  
坐在观众席上看自己执导的电影对杨来说不是什么熟悉的体验，他很少在电影院里以一个普通观众的视角来重新把影片看一遍。他知道亚典波罗有这种爱好，还美名其曰从观众身上寻找批评与提高。这种说法让杨非常想丢给亚典波罗烂番茄和Reddit上的评价，上面影评人的犀利评价可比电影院里普通观众的说法有价值得多。  
他差一点就在暖气开得太足的电影院里睡着了，仿佛他没有在电影院里，而是在伦敦北郊他们的摄影棚里，窝在导演椅上，一旁的亚典波罗在和缪拉说戏，而高尼夫则让灯光师调整一下光源的角度……  
把他从模模糊糊的睡梦中叫醒的不是电影中的爆炸声，而是外套口袋里的手机传来的震动。杨低头看了一眼，是先寇布的号码。  
他弯着腰从穿过一片空荡荡的椅子，巨大银幕上先寇布散发魅力的脸只让他感到头疼。现在先寇布给自己打电话是为什么，杨的内心有这个疑问，并且他可以打包票先寇布不是要给他提前的圣诞祝福。  
“嗨，杨，最近怎么样？”先寇布的声音听起来还是那个正常的他，很好，杨在心里默默地想着，把“先寇布因为投资失败濒临破产要向自己借钱”这个可能性删掉。  
“还活着，没猝死，谢谢你的关心。”杨没好气地说着，就算他离开了放映厅，听到的还是先寇布的声音，他宁可自己听到的是推销电话了。  
“提前祝你圣诞快乐。”  
这倒是出乎杨的意料，他一时间竟有些说不出话，不是因为他被先寇布感动了，杨坚决否定了这个可能性，他只是没想到。“也祝你圣诞快乐。”他有些磕巴地回答，心里有点不好的预感，如果先寇布开始跟他莫名地客气，那说不定一件比找他借一笔巨款还要可怕的事在未来的某个墙角瞪着他。  
“我听说奈特哈尔获得了金球奖的最佳男配角提名。”  
这倒是太正常了，正常的让杨感觉后怕，生怕先寇布忽然告诉他他已经被内定为明年的奥斯卡最佳导演了。  
“是啊，他在这部电影里的表现真的是超乎我的想象，我猜也和达斯提临时给他改了一些戏有关系。我要叮嘱达斯提，下次再在影片里夹带私货我要让亚历克斯给他降薪。”  
“我有个内幕消息，”当“内幕消息”这个词组从电话那头传来的时候，杨感觉自己的心脏都停跳了一拍，“奈特哈尔会拿一个奥提。”  
“但是我觉得依照学院不待见这种商业片的传统，他也就是拿个提名。奈特哈尔还这么年轻，也有潜力，他以后的机会多得是。”  
“那也得达斯提一直给他写好的剧本，给他创造机会才行。”先寇布这句话说得像是话里有话，杨决定抛开自己中法混血的“民族特征”，要像一个德国土豆一样对付另一个德国土豆，“你想说什么，华尔特，再跟你绕圈子我要在外面冻僵了。”这是实话，他站在电影院门口打电话，手指都快没有知觉了，杨有点后悔今天没戴手套出来。  
“咱们已经合作了两部电影，杨，两部可以让我们都留名影史的作品。”  
“嗯。”杨这样不咸不淡地回答着，他脑子里想的是他第一部入了学院法眼的作品里可没有先寇布。  
“我算不算是你的缪斯。”  
这句话把杨逗笑了，他站在电影院门口笑了起来，让刚刚在他旁边抽烟的路人吓了一跳。  
“华尔特，”他笑得有点喘不过气来，“你把自己比作缪斯女神，小心希尔德这样的女权主义者到德国演员工会去投诉你物化女性。”  
“物化女性可不是这么用的。”  
“但是你觉得工会会仔细听你的解释吗，你在女演员口中的风评可不怎么样。”  
“杨，”先寇布的生硬忽然变得一本正经了起来，杨知道他这是要说正经事了，“我很喜欢和你一起合作。”  
“谢谢……你这让我感觉受宠若惊。”  
“我想我们能继续合作下去，做影史上的‘邦妮和克莱德’怎么样？”  
“然后我们去打劫学院和欧洲三大电影节吗，因为我不爱抽烟，所以只有让你拿邦妮的剧本了。但是我想你应该没有意见。”  
“当然没有意见，如果你愿意，我可以在你的电影里穿上兔女郎的内衣来向观众们展示我的另一面。”  
“停停停，你不要再说了。”杨甚至不敢在脑子里想象这个画面，这实在是太可怕了。如果真的有这么一部电影，那绝对不是限制级情色片，而是恐怖片。“你打电话来只是让我睡不着觉的吗？”  
“如果我真的能让你睡不着觉，那我会很欣慰的。”  
杨开始怀疑应该去演员工会投诉先寇布的不是女权主义者希尔德而是自己，理由是先寇布用暗示性的话语骚扰导演。  
“如果没别的事我挂了，我还有事要忙……”说是有事要忙，其实就是看继续看这部先寇布主演的电影。他还想好好看一看亚典波罗是怎么给缪拉夹带私货的，顺带找一些可以拿来和亚典波罗开玩笑的证据。  
“我想和你继续合作，无论是接下来一年，还是之后的很多年……就是这件事，圣诞快乐，我心目中最好的导演。”  
“谢谢，那你圣诞的时候不如许愿我能拿奥斯卡最佳导演奖吧。”

安妮罗杰再次缺席了杨的圣诞节，这似乎已经成了他们两个之间心照不宣的一种默契，圣诞节属于家人，杨这样宽慰自己。安妮罗杰要在长岛和自己的弟弟莱因哈特一起过圣诞，她说这是一年之中仅有的几次莱因哈特会乖乖听她说点什么的日子。杨在这个圣诞选择自己窝在公寓里看亚典波罗改好的剧本，他的父亲和母亲去了布里斯班过夏季的圣诞节，杨已经不记得自己上一次和父母一起过节是什么时候，可能是他还没去大学的那一年。卡介伦说这次的剧本立项时间充裕，安妮罗杰希望他们磨一部精品出来去拿奥奖。  
就算时间充裕，这个项目依然有很多事情让杨头疼，其中最让他头疼的事就是他要到哪里去找这个剧本的女主角——一个能演好这个外表只有十岁孩子，内心却比剧本中任何一个成年人都要冷静复杂的“伊芙琳”的小女孩。  
圣诞假期的第二天，咖啡馆和茶馆都没开门，杨只好自己动手给自己拿橱柜里的茶包泡红茶。亚典波罗带缪拉回家去过圣诞，要两天后才能回来，现在屋里被他折腾得乱七八糟。他泡好了茶，随便在餐桌上找了个空地，把自己的电脑放在那里，开始看一些业内的熟人给他推荐的人选。在拿到亚典波罗的剧本和卡介伦的立项卡之后杨就开始小规模地让自己业内的关系帮他留意合适的童星，最好是演员世家的孩子，年龄在十三岁以下，有过演出经历更好……  
当他看到菲列特利加给他发来的一封推荐信时，他觉得自己应该去看一看这个候选人。菲列特利加在推荐信里简要地介绍了一下这个孩子的情况，卡特罗捷·冯·克劳歇尔，大家叫她卡琳，是德国女演员伊丽莎白·冯·克劳歇尔的女儿，十一岁，演过德国电视二台的电视剧，现在和母亲一起住在巴黎。听起来符合杨对于“伊芙琳”的所有要求。杨点开了菲列特利加发来的卡琳之前出演的电视剧的片段，屏幕上的卡琳有一头漂亮的红色头发，她看起来让杨感觉有些眼熟，但是总想不起在哪里。  
等圣诞假期结束后，每个人又带着怨气回到工作岗位上，杨把这个项目组里的人叫来开了个会，说是开小会，实际上参与的人也只有他、费雪、卡介伦和亚典波罗。他给这几个人看了菲列特利加后续发过来的卡琳的试镜录像，“我觉得我有必要去一趟巴黎，”他这样对其他人说，“如果我有权力选择这部‘伊芙琳’的女演员……”  
“我相信杨的眼光。”亚典波罗第一个站出来支持杨，“而且我觉得她看起来也不错，但是我就不去巴黎了……”也许后面这句话才是亚典波罗的重点，缪拉最近在剧场里有演出，他可不想这个时候出差。  
“既然这样，如果杨你觉得合适，那我们就可以基本上拟定女主角伊芙琳的主演，接下来我们需要关注的重点是男主角和男二号。”  
“我们不如分工合作。”杨没意识到自己的这句话为这部电影留下了一个巨大的隐患，“亚历克斯和艾德温、达斯提你们负责其他角色的选择，我只负责把‘伊芙琳’带回来。”  
他一个人去了巴黎，菲列特利加和希尔德去北站接他，幸亏他没带什么行李，否则菲列特利加的这辆小车根本塞不下他们三个人外加一个行李箱。现在希尔德过来和菲列特利加暂时在巴黎小住，她最近刚完成一部历史剧的拍摄，还在休假中。那部历史剧杨也有所耳闻，希尔德在里面饰演一位独自前往殖民地的女人。  
“我倒是有些怀念和你合作的那些日子了。”希尔德慢慢地说着，她蓝色的眼睛却没有看着杨，而是看着菲列特利加，“如果以后有合适的角色，你要记得通知我去试镜。”  
“我可以给你优先选择角色的特权，我对你的演技和敬业精神有百分之百的信任。”杨回答着她，但是目前来说他看不到下一次和希尔德合作的机会，最近经过他手的剧本都被批评为“缺乏女性身影”，而这本《伊芙琳》则是将主角设计成了一个十岁的女孩。  
“希望我们下次合作不是我们都七十岁的时候。”  
“七十岁……你饶了我吧希尔德，我可能到四十岁的时候就已经退休了。”杨想了想自己七十岁还要工作的场景，这是比先寇布穿兔女郎内衣还要可怕的一幕。  
杨在巴黎呆了三天半，和希尔德还有菲列特利加叙旧后，他花了一天时间见了卡琳和她的母亲，随后他就把谈合同细则的工作推给了在伦敦的费雪。波布兰跑去达喀尔折腾他的一部什么“反宗教”题材电影，没在巴黎，这让杨缺少了一个和他见面的机会，因此他在一个下午去巴黎郊外看了他的外公外婆。  
男二号的人选也迅速地被敲定，安妮罗杰推荐了莱因哈特的朋友，青年演员齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。没人质疑安妮罗杰的推荐，这也让杨觉得这次的选角顺利的让人感觉到了害怕，一般来说，前面进行得越顺利，就意味着后面就有一个巨大的危机在等着他们。  
而这个危机在他们确定了男主角的人选，大家准备进组的时候爆发了。  
“你怎么没告诉我男主角又是华尔特。”杨在电话里质问着亚历克斯·卡介伦，他看着发给他的卡司表和时间安排，男主角雷蒙德的后面写着华尔特·冯·先寇布的名字。“别人会以为我和华尔特之间有什么不可告人的交易。”  
“华尔特适合这个角色，而且，”卡介伦停顿了一下，后面的话才是他们选择先寇布做主演的原因，“他的片酬在同档位的男演员里是最低的。”  
“那是因为他要票房分红！”杨生气地说，这一点安妮罗杰已经告诉了他。杨凭借着自己不怎么出色的数学能力也能算出来，按照《最后的夏天》的票房做参考，先寇布就算是一分钱片酬不拿，他获得的分红也足以让他的片酬跻身第一档明星的范畴。  
“他的确有票房号召力，杨，你放心，不会有媒体那么无聊地往那个方面猜想，他们只会猜你为了吸引女观众走进电影院不择手段。”  
“就算你说的有道理……”杨叹了口气，“我对华尔特的演技能不能撑起这部片子还是没底。”  
“相信他一次，不是还有你这个‘奇迹的杨’导演在嘛，你要相信你能让一个资质平平的演员拿到影帝提名，那样你才能得最佳导演奖。”  
杨差点就相信了卡介伦的鬼话，直到他挂断电话他才意识到，这二者之间见鬼的一点关系都没有。

《伊芙琳》的开机日赶上了伦敦一个炎热的初夏日，这让杨想到两年前伦敦那个炎热的夏天，他和安妮罗杰在摄政公园的企鹅乐园里看企鹅。那时候他们还在为《最后的夏天》的最终稿争执不休，现在想来，也算是一些属于那个夏天独有的回忆。  
现在他们已经知道《最后的夏天》在去年年末席卷了多国的票房市场，缪拉捞到了双料的最佳男配角提名，这直接导致今年三月份他主演的舞台剧门票被一扫而空。影评人不吝惜他们对于这部历史剧的溢美之词，在像电子雪片一样的影评人专栏中，“令人惊叹的叙事”、“绝佳的表演”和“杨，不仅仅是奖项奇迹，同时也是票房奇迹”这样的评价却让杨陷入了焦虑。他有几个晚上无法正常睡着，这如果被之前熟悉他的人听到会认为这是不可思议的一件事。亚典波罗注意到了他的不对劲，在他们像拉锯战一样为“要不要去医院”争执了三个星期后亚典波罗忍无可忍地替杨预约了医生。  
“我真不敢相信你直到现在还没有真正地把媒体上说的话都当成汽车尾气。”亚典波罗破天荒地给他泡了杯茶，当然里面没有添加一点酒精。“他们说他们的，你拍你的，你要知道我们一直都站在你这边。”亚典波罗把手放到他的手腕上，轻轻拍了拍，“不过听我的，你必须得去医院，否则我打电话给安妮罗杰让她带你去看她的私人医生。”  
“她现在应该忙的什么都顾不过来，前几天她还在新加坡开会……”  
“你信不信，如果我现在给她打电话说你不去看医生，她十八个小时之内肯定会出现在楼下。”  
杨的脸上终于出现了一个久违的笑，这让一直为他担心的亚典波罗也稍稍松了口气，“为了不让安妮从新加坡飞到伦敦来，我就和你去一次医院。”杨这样回答，但是亚典波罗知道这远不是问题已经解决了的信号。  
他们去医院的路上，地铁站里缪拉主演的话剧的广告占据了之前通讯商推出的新宽带服务的广告位。夸张的字体写着“提名奥斯卡最佳男配角”、“这个春天最值得走进剧院观看的剧目”、“你不想错过的表演”，亚典波罗看了一眼这张海报，顺势揽过了杨的肩膀。  
“如果你担心媒体的‘捧杀’而睡不着觉，我相信奈特哈尔应该已经一个月没好好休息了。”他一只手搭在杨的肩膀上，夸张地摇晃着，“不如我们找一天去看奈特哈尔演的话剧吧。”  
“可是你之前还在说着只是奈特哈尔拿回了他应该得到的关注。你不是一直抱怨他拿不到好角色，现在摆在他面前的剧本应该多得他这一两年都不愁工作了吧。”  
“你要这么说也没错。”他们在地铁车厢里找了两个位置坐下，亚典波罗转了转绿色的眼珠，“但是现在提供给他的角色很多都是和《最后的夏天》里的角色定位重复，我跟他商量了一下，有些工作还是不接为好。”  
“那你说说你给他接了什么剧本？”  
编剧伸出手指来数着他给缪拉接下的工作，一部BBC的迷你剧里的男主角，一部实力导演的商业片中的男三号，还有就是一部动画片的配音工作。“我其实不想让他接那个配音的工作，”亚典波罗说的时候话语中并没有多少抱怨，“但是奈特哈尔说他妹妹家的孩子会喜欢在电影院里看到他配音动画片。”  
“我其实没想到前几年一直坚持独身主义的你会因为一部电影找到和自己走到一起的那个人，让我很惊讶。”  
“让人意想不到的事情多着呢，杨，用我老爹的话说，生活总是比新闻头条吓人的多。”  
医生给杨开了点药，又说了一些老生常谈一样的话建议他减少压力，适当运动和做一些放松的活动，而这些活动都是杨宁可躺在床上瞪着眼盯着天花板也不愿意去做的，比如慢跑、壁球和远足。亚典波罗看着那些药，又看着杨，“我给你一个最中肯的建议吧，杨。”这句话倒是引起了杨的兴趣，他不知道亚典波罗所谓的“最中肯的建议”会是什么。  
“下一部片子你就不要想自己又当导演又当剪辑师了，把奥利比请来做剪辑师不好吗，你能做好导演的工作我们就……”  
他还没说完，看到杨脸上的表情他就没继续说下去。  
“谁知道奥利比在哪里忙着他的B级片，上次我和他联系的时候他从达喀尔回来直接又去了海得拉巴。”  
“总之你别想着一个人做那么多工作，我都不知道你什么时候这么勤奋了。就算是安妮罗杰给你拿七个奥斯卡奖的任务，你这样除了让自己猝死之外没有任何好处。”亚典波罗这样说，虽然杨觉得他的这套说辞毫无说服力，如果按工作量来衡量猝死风险，杨认为在自己猝死之前亚典波罗会因为吸烟过度而肺癌不治。  
当杨把精力放到《伊芙琳》这个项目的角色选择上时，伊谢尔伦制片公司的“幕后主使”亚历克斯·卡介伦迅速地和拉普签订了合同。这让杨不由得开始好奇卡介伦到底许诺给了拉普多少好处才能让这位给各个广告公司拍摄广告片、每一分钟都是一大笔钱的当红广告片导演愿意给他们的项目担任剪辑师。一切前期条件都准备就绪，杨见到卡介伦一副信心满满要做到票房口碑双丰收的样子，他总觉得有什么潜在的风险在等着他们。  
开机这一天摄影棚里热得让人无法思考，杨坐在椅子上，站在他左边的助理导演亚典波罗正拿着黑色马克笔写场记板。他原本不建议亚典波罗像他们还是个草台班子的时候一样每场戏都过来帮他担任剧本的助理导演，姆莱会帮他在片场把一些细碎的事务负责好，派特利契夫则是个出色的服装道具助理导演，还有更多的工作人员在片场忙碌，亚典波罗只需要前期负责好他的剧本，剩下的事有更多人可以帮他们完成。  
亚典波罗把写好的场记板递给他，杨歪着头看着亚典波罗，似乎在疑惑为什么对方在摄像灯光演员道具都已经就位的情况下没有直接打板开拍。亚典波罗见他愣着看向自己，扯了扯嘴角，“第一场第一条还是要你来打，讨个好彩头。”  
杨接过场记板，上面亚典波罗的字迹十分好认，导演那一栏写的“杨”，摄影师则写的是“伊旺·高尼夫”，看在这个剧组里没有第二个杨的事实下，杨原谅了亚典波罗的这种写法。他站起来，摄影助理修兹已经把上面的内容读了一遍，杨走到A机位，朝摄像机旁边的高尼夫笑了笑，把场记板放进镜头里，“1场1镜1条，马克。”  
随着一声清脆的打板声响起，他们在这个炎热的五月末顺利地开机了。

前半部分的拍摄主要是已经进组的先寇布和吉尔菲艾斯的戏份，卡琳和其他演员的戏份还要靠后一点，因为杨和伊丽莎白·冯·克罗歇尔女士商量过，她不希望自己的女儿错过学校的考试。杨十分欣赏齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，给他讲戏是一种很愉快的事情，虽然吉尔菲艾斯的身高让杨有的时候得仰着头看他，但是这点小小的困难可以克服。  
“这个时候你的动作需要更快一点，镜头会对准你的手。”杨做了一个有些拙劣的动作，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住笑了一声，这让杨垂头丧气地把剧本放下，不好意思地抓了抓自己的黑色头发。“你知道我不会拍动作片，齐格飞。”他倒是说出了真相，虽然《最后的夏天》算是一部历史战争片，大部分的剧情也都是情报战和空战，这种实打实的动作戏几乎没有。“在亚历克斯放出风来说《伊芙琳》这部片子会是一部动作剧情片的时候你应该看看《帝国》主编奥贝斯坦先生是怎么在他的推特账号上评价我的。”  
“抱歉，我不怎么看社交网站上的消息。”吉尔菲艾斯真诚地说着，他的蓝色眼睛垂着看着站在他旁边的导演。  
“奥贝斯坦先生发推说，杨威利是位出色的动作片导演，今天让我们来回顾一下他之前的作品中最激烈的动作片段。”杨停下了自己的话，抬头朝吉尔菲艾斯笑着，“然后配的视频片段出自我之前和华尔特合作的《蓝色橄榄》里面的一组空镜头——在空中飞舞的垃圾袋。”  
“但是你不是那种只会局限在一个风格上的导演。虽然这是我们的第一次合作，但是我能看出来……”  
“谢谢你鼓励我，齐格飞，如果我真的适合当动作片导演，那他们早就联系我去拍‘詹姆斯·邦德’系列了。”  
还没等齐格飞回答，刚刚在旁边和服装师商量着下一场的服装的先寇布换好了戏服，似乎是听到杨和齐格飞聊得起劲，他快速地走过来，揽过了杨的肩膀，动作自然到吉尔菲艾斯都有些吃惊。  
“什么，我们‘奇迹的杨’终于要成为这个国家最优秀的形象宣传片的导演了吗？杨，如果你执导‘詹姆斯·邦德’系列，我能不能成为你作品中的‘007’？”  
杨伸出手拿掉了先寇布搭在他肩膀上的手，“我以为你不会如此没有常识，华尔特，”他装模作样地叹了口气，杨简直要被自己的演技折服了，刚才这串动作值得一个奥斯卡影帝，“詹姆斯·邦德的扮演者必须是英国人。你是德国人，我不介意把重启系列中的‘诺博士’这个角色给你。如果你不满意，我们可以剑走偏锋，把罗莎·克列伯变成罗伯特·克列伯，你可以对着我们的邦德先生说‘你看起来太健康了，需要一点点改变’。”  
“你会被女权主义者投诉的，杨，他们会说你在片子中削减女性角色的戏份。”  
“不会，因为我会把Q博士的团队成员都变成女性角色，然后撤销经典的‘邦女郎’，让你的角色一个人肩负大反派和邦女郎的两个作用。”  
齐格飞一直忍着笑，他终于没忍住轻轻笑了起来。杨也被他的样子逗笑了，但是下一秒又装出一副一本正经的模样。“那我绝对不会被平权主义者抨击，相反，第二年的伦敦骄傲游行他们会高举你扮演的罗伯特·克列伯和詹姆斯·邦德接吻的照片，就像那幅经典的画——昂纳克和勃列日涅夫。自信点，你会成为新的世纪之吻的主角。”  
还没等先寇布说话，那边场记就叫他过去。先寇布有些愤愤地瞥了那边一眼，朝杨做了一个“你等着”的手势。杨向他挥了挥手里的剧本，继续给吉尔菲艾斯讲接下来他们要拍的一幕戏。  
他没注意到一个红色的身影站到了他的旁边，轻轻地伸出手来拉了下他的袖子。  
“导演先生？”  
这让杨和吉尔菲艾斯都有些惊讶，杨说到一半的戏被打断本来是会让他生气的一件事，但是当他意识到是谁打断了他，他也就没有真的生气。他把剧本交给吉尔菲艾斯，自己转过身来低头看着那个小小的红色身影，“怎么了，卡琳，我以为你今天刚来伦敦，要休息一下。”  
“我想告诉你我已经来了伦敦，明天就可以开始演戏。妈妈让我跟你说早点结束拍摄可以节约成本。”  
卡琳的这番话让杨和吉尔菲艾斯都哑口无言。杨打量着卡琳，她从巴黎过来，伦敦今天下了雨，气温比前两天低了不少，也比巴黎冷，所以她身上穿着不知道是谁的一件大外套，让脚上的塑料凉鞋显得有些突兀。他决定完成这两场拍摄后和服装负责人商量一下，如果接下来的天气依然这么冷，那必须要给卡琳的服装做一些改变，他可不想让儿童演员在自己的剧组里患上感冒。  
“好了我知道了你已经过来了，卡琳，你如果想吃午饭可以去那边找伊旺或者达斯提，他们可以带你去吃东西。”  
“我想看你们今天的拍摄。”  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯是拯救杨的英雄，如果可以，杨愿意当场发给他一枚勋章。吉尔菲艾斯把剧本还给了杨，带着卡琳到一旁原来属于杨的椅子上坐下，并且让场记助理拿了一瓶无糖的汽水给她。现在红头发的小姑娘坐在杨的导演椅上，手里拿着汽水，俨然一副最年轻导演的派头。  
“这个姑娘以后会在电影界大有作为。”吉尔菲艾斯这样评价着卡琳，“她会是比她母亲更出色的演员。”  
吉尔菲艾斯说的也没错，杨在心里这样评价，但是没有说出口，卡琳的母亲在欧洲影坛算得上是美人，但是选片子的运气差点，总是在扮演一些花瓶角色。但是未来的卡琳看起来不会是那种只能演花瓶的演员。  
拍摄两场动作戏比拍十场文戏都要累，当杨第三次喊停的时候他感觉自己的脑子都不属于自己了。吉尔菲艾斯站在旁边大口喝着水，他这一个镜头拍了三遍，但是总达不到杨所想要的效果。这一镜过不了，就意味着要拍摄接下来的镜头的先寇布一直在旁边等着。当杨想起来看一眼先寇布在干什么的时候，他才发现先寇布坐在卡琳旁边的椅子上，两个人脸上的表情都不太好看。  
“我觉得我们要休息一下。”杨对所有人说，“尤其是齐格，别太累了。”  
他说完走到先寇布和卡琳旁边，卡琳看到杨走了过来，一下子从椅子上跳到地上，旁边的先寇布的动作和这个红头发的小姑娘简直一模一样。杨看看卡琳，又看了看先寇布，“你们两个怎么了？”他有点没好气地说，“华尔特你不要卡琳一进组就给她留下不好的印象，如果你们两个不好好合作，我们的电影就没法继续拍下去了。临时换演员的成本我想亚历克斯应该可以和你说上一天一夜。”  
“杨你又在危言耸听，我和卡琳的关系有什么不好了？”  
卡琳没回答，她别过脸，看着另一个方向。杨猜他们两个一定在刚才自己拍那三遍镜头的时候发生了什么不愉快，并且十分主观地认为这是先寇布的错。  
先寇布想拉过卡琳的胳膊，但是被卡琳拒绝了。他的这个动作收到了杨一个警告的眼神，“杨，你过来一下。”高尼夫在A机位那边喊他，杨说了句“马上来”之后对先寇布用口型说着“你小心一点”，然后又不放心地看了下这一大一小两个主演，才慢悠悠地走过去。  
“达斯提，”杨拉过在A机位那边和高尼夫商量要不要调整角度的亚典波罗，凑到他耳边小声地问他，“我们是不是应该警告一下华尔特，让他注意一点别做出欺负小孩的事情来。”  
“他应该没那么不靠谱。”亚典波罗对先寇布投出了信任票，但是他没想到自己的这个举动会让他在几天之后后悔，“他们两个的事情你应该让他们两个自己去解决。”

先寇布和卡琳的第一场对手戏是在棚里拍摄，他看到了杨拿着场记板的时候投给自己的那个担忧的眼神，先寇布可不是那种遇到困难就会退缩的性格，他朝杨露出一个在别人看来有些轻佻的笑，让站在杨那一侧的卡琳故意朝他咳嗽了一下。杨喊了“马克”之后打了场记板，镜头对着先寇布，卡琳要在这个时候去敲门，而他要做出一副不耐烦的样子去给这个小丫头开门，这不是什么需要演技的事情，先寇布想，这种事他做多了。  
“是谁——”  
他开门的力气有点大，作为道具的这扇乳白色木头门发出一声怪响，卡琳愣了一下，站在门口一动不动。  
“卡。”  
杨气冲冲地走过来，似乎准备了一肚子话，但是先寇布最后什么都没听到，只有一句“重新来。”  
这让他感到受挫，无论是和卡琳的对手戏还是杨对他的态度。这一个简单的开门他拍了三遍，简直堪称他演艺事业的滑铁卢。  
“你是不是故意和我过不去。”午餐的时候卡琳站在他身后，不轻不重地踢了一下他的小腿。先寇布还在嚼着嘴里的墨西哥卷饼，卡琳的这一下可是吓得他不轻。  
“这句话我应该给你才对，小鬼。”先寇布没好气地说着，这让他想到了之前那几次他从科隆家里开车几个小时到慕尼黑去看望卡琳却吃了闭门羹的经历，还有最后一次他在伊丽莎白的门口等了三个小时，还是邻居差点报警，他才知道伊丽莎白和卡琳早就搬到巴黎去了。“别的不说，刚才那一场我觉得你是故意的。”  
“我以为你的演技不会这么差，但是我觉得妈妈高估你了。你除了脸之外一无是处。”  
“谢谢丽莎对我的评价，我很高兴她还喜欢我的脸。”  
“你能不能别这样，怪恶心的。如果我知道要和你合作，我不会让妈妈答应这个剧本。”  
“你应该知道那个词了，卡琳，契约精神，签了的合同就得完成。”  
“但是有的人连父亲都当不好，还说契约精神——”  
“嘿，小鬼，这不是你应该说的话。”  
卡琳刚想反驳，她有些着急地去伸手抓放在桌子上装了气泡水的杯子，却一个没拿住让塑料杯子掉到了地上。杯子落地发出一声闷响，夹杂着卡琳的尖叫声。这时候几乎全剧组的人的目光都朝他们两个站着的这个地方投来。先寇布有些手足无措，“卡琳，亲爱的，你没事吧——”  
“你离我远一点。”  
“华尔特，你做什么了！”杨的声音几乎和卡琳的声音重叠在一起，导演和编剧朝这边走来，似乎还有摄影师和场记。先寇布心中有个不好的预感，他赶紧把卡琳脚下洒了一地的塑料杯子捡起来，丢进垃圾桶。小女孩的眼眶红红的，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。“卡琳，卡琳，”他手足无措地喊着她的名字，“亲爱的，我要不要帮你叫医生来？”  
“华尔特你离她远一点，我会报警的！”杨的声音里夹杂了通常情况下不会出现的警告意味，这代表着杨真的生气了。  
听到这句话，在慕尼黑的不愉快回忆一股脑地冲到了他的眼前。他拉起卡琳的手，却被小女孩一下子甩开。“她是我的女儿！你们谁有时间快点去把医生叫来。”  
这句话是丢进汽水里的柠檬糖，一下子引发了一阵嘤嘤嗡嗡的讨论。亚典波罗是反应最快的一个，他立马跑去应急处那里叫医生过来看看卡琳到底有没有受伤。杨看着他，黑色的眼睛里写满惊讶，先寇布回看着他，意思是让他自己看着办。  
“卡琳……”杨似乎终于找回了自己的声音，“这——”  
杨还没说完，卡琳就打断了他，“没错，这个混蛋就是我老爸，他是不是从来没跟你说过自己有个女儿。”  
杨责备地看着先寇布，这让先寇布感觉委屈，他低头看了眼卡琳，没想到卡琳用一种“我赢了”的眼神瞪了回去。  
“我没心情处理你们之间的家庭矛盾。”杨最后说了这句话，这时候亚典波罗带着医生回来了，医生把卡琳拉到一边去查看她到底有没有受伤。刚刚聚集在这里的人群也散开了，毕竟他们每个人都有一大堆要忙的事情。“但是我不希望你把这些矛盾带到拍摄里来，如果把片子搞砸了——”  
“你要对我有信任，”先寇布向前走了一步，想把手再次搭上杨的肩膀，他们黑色头发的导演却往后退了一步，“我不是那么不敬业的演员。”  
“你知道就好。”  
杨的态度让他有一种挫败感，尤其是他开始猜测杨是不是已经给他贴上了“没有责任感”的标签的时候。先寇布认定的“罪魁祸首”卡琳在接受完基本的检查后换了身衣服回到了片场，并毫不客气地从杨的手里拿了一瓶冰镇的饮料。朝他露出一个得意的笑。  
先寇布憋着一股气，他拍完这两场，尽可能地表现出自己的敬业精神。之后他走到卡琳那边，搬了把椅子坐到她一旁，“我要怎么做你才能原谅我，我的宝贝女儿？”  
“少来这一套。你说的让我感觉鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”  
“那我换个说法，明天晚上我请你吃晚餐怎么样，卡琳？”  
“不是不可以，你得答应我一个条件。”  
先寇布看到卡琳和他相似的眼睛里闪过的“阴谋”就知道这事情不会那么简单，但是他是提出要弥补两人之间关系的那个人，无论卡琳提出怎样苛刻的条件，他都得答应。  
“你说吧。”先寇布都觉得自己要英勇就义了。  
“如果你敢吻我们的导演，那我就可以和你去吃晚饭。”  
先寇布伸出手指了指卡琳，小女孩脸上露出一个“计划得逞”的笑容。先寇布叹了口气，在某些方面他们的确是父女，这点没错。

托卡琳的要求的福，先寇布这一晚上基本上没怎么睡着。他躺在剧组提供的宾馆房间里舒服的床上，盯着天花板，脑子里想了无数个方案，却没有一个适合这种情况。之前杨像开玩笑一样地说让他去扮演邦女郎的笑话在他脑子里反反复复，如果杨是认真的，那他是不是马上要踩进一个雷区里。  
让他更感到头疼的是，如果杨只是开玩笑，那自己以后就别想再和杨合作了，这基本上等于断送了自己一半的演艺事业，就是因为和女儿打赌。  
华尔特·冯·先寇布不是个出色的赌徒，但他是个愿意冒极大风险的赌徒，这种人在赌桌上最危险，因为没人知道他们会做出什么事来。  
早上他顶着黑眼圈去剧组报到，他们的摄影棚内的戏份就要拍摄完毕，接下来剧组要去意大利拍外景。杨对于上次《最后的夏天》外景都在英国拍摄感到有些不满，而亚典波罗说杨只是想利用拍摄的机会公款旅游。先寇布思考着要让化妆师给他的黑眼圈上多涂一些遮瑕膏，等他处理完这一切，换好了这一场需要的服装（一件让他看起来像是个保险推销员的黑色外套），发现坐在导演的座位上写场记板的是亚典波罗。  
“杨呢？”他没忍住，抛出了这个问题。  
“啊？”亚典波罗似乎被他打扰了，抬起绿色的眼睛看着他，“杨今天不来了，他要和亚历克斯处理一些外景地的事情，我今天负责这两场戏。怎么，你不信任我的执导水平吗华尔特？”  
“不，我当然没有。”一个想法在他心中逐渐形成，卡琳只是说了让他去吻导演，卡琳可没说让他去亲吻杨。于是他钻了这个话术上的空子，亚典波罗从导演椅子上起来，手里拿着剧本，走到他跟前来给他讲这一场需要注意的地方。这一场他们要拍的是先寇布和一个不怀好意的酒吧女招待的戏，来客串的是法国著名的女演员多米尼克·尚·皮埃尔，她能来客串完全是看在杨在法语电影圈的面子上。  
“你看着她，眼神里是那种你又恨她，又想和她有段一夜情的情绪。我不知道这样说你能不能理解。”  
先寇布认为亚典波罗并不是个特别出色的导演，他可能是个出色的编剧，但是将自己脑子里的那些想法变成文字是一方面，告诉别人怎么表现出来就是另一方面了。先寇布决定抓住这个机会，他在心里对亚典波罗和之前与自己合作过的缪拉都说了句对不起，“你认为我应该这样看着她吗？”他这样说，说完看了眼拿着剧本的编剧兼助理导演，对方的绿色眼睛里是不解的神色，随后他吻了一下脑子里可能还都是剧本的编剧，又转过头来像胜利者一般看了眼卡琳。  
“你疯了华尔特！”亚典波罗把剧本拍到他手上，用手背抹了抹自己的嘴，“赶快滚回去再看两眼剧本，我回来就开拍。”  
华尔特在心里对着亚典波罗的背影说了不下十个对不起，他看着今天的助理导演跑去拧开一瓶气泡水，狂喝了两口。然后他看着卡琳，小姑娘朝着他摊了摊手，他也摊了摊手，他看到卡琳对他用口型说了个词，狡猾。  
是的，华尔特·冯·先寇布一直都认为自己是个狡猾的人，作为一个演员，如果太过单纯，那在这个圈子里混不下去。他们在冬天的时候完成了在意大利的外景拍摄，最后一幕是在佛罗伦萨，当杨说一切都拍的很完美的时候所有人都松了口气。他走到卡琳身边，弯下腰给了自己女儿一个拥抱，卡琳一开始有些抗拒，但是最后也默许了他这个动作。“谢谢你，小鬼。”他小声地说，“想要什么圣诞礼物，你可以随便打劫你可怜的老爸。”  
等他松开手，卡琳两只手都揣到了浅棕色大衣的口袋里，她歪着头装作思考的样子，最后她开出了自己的价码，“我想看你演‘邦女郎’。”  
先寇布先是尴尬地愣住了，后来又干巴巴地笑了笑，告诉她这不可能别做梦了小鬼。“你看，你就是这么一个不守信用的大人。”她这样说，又把先寇布推到了过错方的位置。  
“换一个，换一个实际的。”  
“那下次奥斯卡颁奖典礼你要带我去。”  
“一言为定。”

上一次先寇布参加奥斯卡颁奖典礼是作为《最后的夏天》剧组的一员，他身边当时是他的绯闻女友，一个名字他都有些忘记了的年轻女演员。再上一次，他的记忆早就不记得他上一次参加奥斯卡颁奖典礼是什么时候。不过他可以确定他当年并没有机会和自己的前妻一起参加奥斯卡颁奖典礼，那时候他们都是默默无闻的年轻演员，急需一个机会来让自己在电影圈里站稳脚跟。先寇布获得了几个电影流水线产出的动作片的机会，他几乎两年的时间都在片场度过，等他回到在科隆的家，迎接他的是伊丽莎白要和他离婚的消息。  
这一次他带着卡琳参加颁奖典礼，记者们以为这是为获得六项提名的《伊芙琳》造势。在剧中，他的表演可圈可点，被一向苛刻的影评人评价为“完美表现出了一个矛盾、愧疚、又充满保护欲的‘父亲’形象”。这让杨看到影评后嘴抿成了一条直线，杨在给他的电话里引用了《卫报》的影评，并告诉他，他成功地把一个本来是和伊芙琳亦师亦友的形象演绎成了一个保护欲过度的烦人老爹，虽然效果不错，但是背离了剧本的初衷。  
“你应该感谢我。”他在电话里说，此时他站在科隆的家里看之前被他放在橱子角落里的他和小时候的卡琳仅有的那几张照片，“否则达斯提写的那个烂剧本会被批评是‘恋童癖’倾向，他会被编剧工会封杀的。”  
“见鬼，什么‘恋童癖倾向’，华尔特我应该去给你报名一个英语阅读进修班！”杨的声音听起来气急了，先寇布知道自己故意开的这个玩笑起到了它的作用，“想到要在洛杉矶见到你我就头疼！”  
“下周洛杉矶见，我还等着你捧回最佳导演的小金人呢。”  
杨挂断了电话，先寇布只能看着自己的手机屏幕傻笑。  
“你觉得杨会获奖吗？”卡琳坐在他旁边，凑过来小声地问他，“当然，”先寇布说着，但是他也没有百分之百的信心，杨作为最佳导演的提名者太年轻了，又是亚裔，当然要说他是一半法国人也没毛病，但是这又不会是什么加分项。先寇布没有告诉别人他在两年前的圣诞节真的许愿杨会有一天拿到奥斯卡最佳导演，如果连卡琳这个年纪都不相信的圣诞老人真的存在，那也许杨今天就真的会获奖。  
第一个被颁出的是最佳摄影，高尼夫获了提名，现在行内人都清楚，如果高尼夫担任摄影的影片被提名，那最佳摄影的奖项不会被别人摘走。先寇布有些紧张，接下来他们还需要等答案揭晓，吉尔菲艾斯被提名了最佳男配；亚典波罗再次被提名最佳原创剧本，这个他猜测亚典波罗不会二次获奖，他上一次获奖的《不加粉饰的墙面》距离现在才过去了四年，学院不会如此频繁地把奖颁给他，提名就是对他的认可；拉普的最佳剪辑有疑问，不知道广告公司会不会借机给他买了公关；剩下的就是重头戏，最佳导演和影片。  
在外界的预测中，今年的学院奖参选作品算得上是精品稀缺，似乎之前井喷的那些佳作名导今年一下子没有了事业心。因此《帝国》的主编奥贝斯坦甚至开始哀叹电影的衰败，他们可能迎来一届最黯淡的奥斯卡。但是这也不影响人们对于这届奥斯卡奖的预测，关于最佳导演和最佳影片的争论从来都不缺少话题。  
揭晓最佳导演奖的颁奖嘉宾是之前都曾两次获得最佳导演殊荣的比克古先生和库布斯利先生，比克古先生打开了那个装着答案的信封，随着那个名字被念出来，先寇布觉得自己耳边简直被祝贺的海浪声淹没了。他过去和杨握手、拥抱，卡琳则凑过去亲了杨的脸颊，安妮罗杰捂着自己的脸，先寇布猜她一定是哭了。  
“杨威利，最佳导演。”  
是的，他知道，这不是一个奇迹，杨就是奇迹本身。


	6. 一碗酸梅子

“我从陌生的地方来到这里，刚从拥挤的车站和妻子一起拖着几个行李箱挤出来，就被早早等在这里的接待领到了车上。接待是个瘦小的中年人，头发花白，一见到我先是鞠躬。我在来之前询问过我在美国和德国的出版社编辑，关于这个国家的一些基本礼仪，因此我也并不惊讶，学着他的样子鞠躬，模样在外人看来会很滑稽。  
可能是因为长途旅行，从法兰克福到东京，又从东京辗转来到京都，我们都很疲惫。在车上没有人聊天，这里的司机也不像我们在西班牙或者加州旅行的时候遇到的那些愿意和乘客分享故事的那些寂寞的司机们。他把我们带到我们在京都的新家门口，让一个瘦小的人帮我们搬行李是我不愿意做的事情，于是我们用一些对对方来说都算是陌生语言的方式来劝说对方让自己来拿行李箱。等到一切终于收拾妥当，已经是这个陌生城市的夏夜。陌生的目光看着陌生的土地，这是我在平静下来后的第一个想法。爱芳对这栋以后就是我们新家的房子十分好奇，她的脚步早就踏遍了地板上的每一条花纹。直到她停在屋后那一小片属于我们的庭院门口，吃惊地说了句，‘过来看，沃尔夫’。  
我走过去，顺着她目光的方向看，是一棵低矮的梅子树，绿色的梅子挂在树枝上，像我见到的那些陌生的眼睛。”  
杨合上这本他临时起意在希斯罗机场买水的时候顺手买的书。他为此付出了19镑的金钱，只是因为这本书是他此次旅行要拜访的人写的。这本叫做《一千次在鸭川旁跑步》的散文集被摆在“新书推荐”的架子上，作者沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，年纪轻轻就有了丰富的诺奖文学奖陪跑经验，被誉为德国文学界的希望之星，而文学界和媒体界似乎每年都喜滋滋地欣赏他陪跑诺奖的姿态。  
空乘人员递给他晚餐的菜单，杨本来已经有点看的要睡着了，被空乘人员打扰之后阅读的文字从米达麦亚写的自己初到京都的生活变成了晚餐有什么花样。不得不说这班到关西的航班比他们之前到洛杉矶的航班提供了更好的菜单搭配，当然也有可能是上次他们选了英航，就算是英航的头等舱提供的餐食也无法跳出“英国水平”这个怪圈。杨告诉空乘自己还是想要西式的餐点而不是和食，他观察到这位日本空乘的眼神里有一点疑惑，不过脸上的职业笑容依旧无可挑剔，因为他想到可能接下来的一周里他或许要和一位德国作家吃一周的和食，就算是飞机餐他也得先把面包和土豆吃够。  
现在不算是日本的旅游旺季，杨在心里暗自庆幸不用遇到那么多的游客，他上次去巴黎看望母亲的时候就在去楼下买红茶的时候遇到了认出他的游客，他不像先寇布那样面对影迷能非常自然地和他们合影微笑，杨相信自己在和那些在巴黎的游客合影的时候自己脸上的表情一定十分僵硬。“不过这可是够热的。”他坐在车里自言自语，酒店负责来接他的司机果然如同米达麦亚在书里所说的，一言不发。杨之前只来过日本一次，还是来东京宣传《不加粉饰的墙面》，那时正好赶上台风过境，他们的飞机在机场直接被取消，导致他们在东京多滞留了两天。那之后他一直抵触来这个地方，只不过这次他有点其他的任务不得不亲自来访。  
房间的窗户能看到他买的这本米达麦亚最新散文集里提到的他每天都要沿着跑步的河，现在是夏秋交际的时候，晚上在河边乘凉的人少了很多。杨盯着河岸上的灯火出了一会儿神，随后就把厚重的窗帘拉上，远处的山是隐隐约约的一团黑，他想，白天的景色应该会比现在更好。  
但是他现在一丝一毫看风景的心情也没有，现在他只想赶快睡觉倒时差，明天他和沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚约好了要见面，而米达麦亚跟他约的时间居然是上午十点。  
杨早上睁开眼就已经是八点半，他的意识告诉他现在应该起床去准备见米达麦亚的东西，但是他的身体抗拒离开被子。于是意识和身体在床上打架到九点钟，杨知道自己如果再不起来就一定会误事，他的意识才在这场争执中占了上风。他晃晃悠悠地从床上起来，收拾妥当后委托酒店前台帮他订了车，米达麦亚给他发来的地址杨看了一遍，他相信自己绝对无法自己找到那里去。  
司机把他带到了一个街口，用他听不太懂的话对他解释着，似乎是前面的路不能停车，司机只能送他到这里。他谢过了帮他开门的司机，自己走几步路也不是太难的事情。  
米达麦亚住在一个十分安静的街区，安静到杨开始怀疑这里是否真的有人在居住。他收到的米达麦亚的消息里提到了，有梅子树的那一家就是米达麦亚家。杨看了看那些精致庭院里露出来的植物，最后还是放弃了寻找梅子树，按照地图导航走了几步走到了米达麦亚家门口。  
他不得不感叹米达麦亚在散文里写的没错，这是一个可爱的住所，米达麦亚询问他喝茶还是喝咖啡，杨当然拒绝了咖啡选择了茶。但是当他发现主人递给他的茶杯里是绿茶的时候，他有点后悔，因为米达麦亚自己喝的是咖啡。  
他们坐到米达麦亚家的巨大玻璃落地窗前看着他家的庭院，梅子树上早就没有了梅子，现在只有一些不知名的植物在伸展着它们的枝叶。米达麦亚身上似乎已经很少有杨在舒奈德或者先寇布身上看到的那种“德国性格”，他会借着介绍这个花园的由头和杨进行“暖场闲聊”，这让杨感觉自己在和已经非常英国化的缪拉聊天，只不过米达麦亚也不像个英国人。  
“我妻子爱芳比我更喜欢这个庭院，她把一半的精力放在了学校的工作上，另一半精力放在了庭院里。”米达麦亚这样说着，柔软的目光落在了庭院里那棵梅子树上。杨在来之前得知沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的妻子是京都一所大学的德语教师，同时也是一名出色的翻译，米达麦亚的作品的日文版翻译就出自自己的妻子之手。“抱歉我聊了这么多家里的事，”米达麦亚喝完了自己杯子里的咖啡，然而杨手边那杯绿茶却没怎么动，“杨先生今天来访是为了《枯山水》的电影改编？”  
“由头是这个。”杨开门见山地说，虽然卡介伦替他做中间人联系米达麦亚的时候用的理由是商议被安妮罗杰持有的传媒集团买下影视改编版权的《枯山水》改编电影的事，但是杨自己有其他的原因。“我知道你在写一本自传体的小说，而我对将‘沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚的故事’搬上银幕更感兴趣。”  
“我该说你是‘魔术师’吗？”米达麦亚笑了笑，“不过我想问你一个问题，你想搬上银幕的是‘一个作家的故事’，还是‘一个能决定奥斯卡奖项搬给谁的人物’的故事？”  
“我不觉得这两个故事能单独讲出来。”杨黑色的眼睛看着米达麦亚，作家站在玻璃落地窗的前面，光线透过梅子树和其他杨认不出的树木的缝隙照在暖色的地板上。杨知道自己已经成功了一半，米达麦亚不反感这个话题，也间接承认了那本他正在创作的作品是杨猜想的那样——这不仅仅是一个作家的故事。  
“既然现在时间还早，”米达麦亚走过去，把咖啡杯放进洗碗机里，低头看了眼自己的手表，“不如我带你去一个适合讲这个故事的地方，午餐我知道一家餐厅，店主是我的朋友……”  
杨答应了米达麦亚的提议，但是他不会想到米达麦亚提出的“适合讲这个故事的地方”是他家附近寺庙后山上的观景台。米达麦亚是个自从搬到京都就每天在鸭川旁跑步的人，无论风吹雨打，坚持每天跑步已经成了他的一种“信仰”。杨爬到一半就累得不行，即使是初秋，京都的天气比起伦敦也是热上不少，杨觉得自己的运动衫上沾满了汗，今天晚上得把这身衣服交给酒店的洗衣房处理。  
走到山顶的时候已经临近中午，太阳高高地挂在他们头顶，米达麦亚在观景台的自动售货机里买了瓶运动饮料，问杨想喝点什么。杨看到有红茶的选项，就要了一瓶冰镇的红茶，这比米达麦亚早上给他的那杯喝起来像白水一样的绿茶味道浓多了，当然杨知道自己的这种观点会遭到自己老爹的猛烈抨击。  
“这是东山，”米达麦亚在给杨介绍他们所在的位置，但是杨对这座山叫什么名字并不太感兴趣，他现在已经有点饿了。“如果你想听我的故事，那我们可能得从‘柠檬山’说起。”

德语文坛对这位作家的关注始于他18岁的时候出版的第一本长篇小说《两只穿反的鞋》，这本长篇小说为他摘得了第二年为奖励德语文学新人的公开麦克小说奖。他写了两个人荒谬倒错的人生，故事新奇，叙事的功力虽然比不上那些写了几十年的老作家，但是比起他同龄的作者来说称得上天才。第二次关注是他在哥廷根大学读文学的时候，在拿到公开麦克奖后六个月，他就又完成了又一部长篇小说，让出版界惊叹他写作的速度。甚至有阴谋论猜测他的背后其实是一个成熟的写作团队为他代笔，只是为了推出这样一个“天才作家”的形象。同年的德语文学节艾恩斯特·维尔纳奖给了那些阴谋论的人一个响亮的耳光。两部长篇小说，两个德语文学界年轻作家能够拿到的重量级奖项，所有人都对他抱以极大的期望，他如果按照这个速度写下去，过不了几年他家的书架上就会堆满自己的作品和奖杯。  
然而他在学校过的并不安分，在哥廷根的第二年尾巴尖上，米达麦亚没有像父亲期望中的那样，读完大学，进入出版社工作，当一个编辑而不是作家。他拿着一封德国图书奖得主的推荐信漂洋过海去了美国。  
“在美国学习文学，你真的是疯了，沃尔夫冈。”他的父亲丢给他这样一句话，不过米达麦亚并没有埋怨父亲的意思，他父亲是个研究了一辈子植物的植物学家，他父亲对于文学的了解可能和他自己对植物的了解一样。米达麦亚认为自己这一步走的没错，如果他想成为一名作家，他可不能把自己装在德语文化圈的土豆罐头里。给他写推荐信的德国图书奖得主在纽约的一所大学任教，他推荐米达麦亚去自己任教的大学交流一个学年。“纽约可能是最能抹杀一个作家创作热情的地方，”推荐他的作家在电话里这样对他说，米达麦亚心里一个激灵，随后又意识到了这是一个不好笑的玩笑话，“但是每个创作者都要来纽约生活一段时间，当你离开纽约还能继续写作，那你就能一直继续写下去。”  
他在纽约的东村租了间狭小的房间作为自己这一年落脚的地方，那位作家说的没错，纽约的确是个能磨灭所有创作者创作热情的地方。米达麦亚要应付学校的课程，还要趁着这一年的时间收集在异国他乡生活的体验，还有一些他推不掉的活动，比如歌德学院隔三差五给他发邀请，让他去参加各种文学沙龙和讲座。纽约的歌德学院离他住的地方太近，他又没法用“堵车”这个纽约人们惯常使用的理由来搪塞过去。当他终于把时间从干巴巴的海绵中挤了一两滴出来决定去写作，却发现自己什么也写不出来。  
既然什么也写不出来，那就什么都不写。  
米达麦亚是个不会勉强自己做决定的人，他真的一个词也不去写。没有好的故事和灵感，他知道自己写出来的稿件最后也会被自己丢进垃圾桶。  
就像他差点把这封发到他邮箱里的邀请信丢进垃圾邮件里一样。  
“邀请沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚先生参加戏剧沙龙……”他读着邀请信里的内容，有些摸不清头脑，当他迅速地看过这些冠冕堂皇的内容，把邮件拉到最下面的时候，邀请者的名字让他小小地惊呼了一声。  
这是为什么纽约会磨灭创作者热情和灵感的又一个原因。  
“当你知道那些带给你的荣誉和赞美都是怎么来的，你自然就对它们失去了兴趣。”邀请米达麦亚来美国的作家在某一天他们在校园中偶遇时这样说，那时米达麦亚还不清楚作家所指的是什么，“你喜欢咖啡，你没必要知道咖啡贸易的细节。”  
他去参加了那个私人的戏剧沙龙，虽然他还没到合法饮酒的年纪，但是他意识到这个沙龙里根本没有人会调查你是否满了二十一岁。  
“《热铅皮屋顶上的猫》，它首映的时候我去看了，真是无聊的一部剧……”沙龙的组织者端着香槟杯，和一位他邀请来的中年作家谈论这部经典戏剧。“相比之下我更欣赏《歌舞线上》，这两年的戏剧没有一部精品，人们都堕落了。”  
米达麦亚不知道自己该说点什么，他拒绝了递给他的香槟，虽然他在德国已经到了合法饮酒的年纪，但是他现在一点喝酒的心思也没有。周围的人说的话像密密麻麻的河水，一点一点把他泡进这个罐头瓶子里。“谁都好，现在来救救我。”他这样想着，“我真的有点后悔来这样的场合了。”  
“如果你觉得无聊，我能否请你到那边的露台上去喝一杯？”一个声音传进他的耳朵里，他转过脸来看是谁在向他搭讪，米达麦亚自认为自己还没在纽约的文学圈子里有如此高的知名度。他看到了一个和他年纪相似的年轻人，让人印象深刻的是他两只不一样颜色的眼睛。“这可以写在我的下一个故事里。”米达麦亚在心里悄悄地想着，“那可以是一个幻想故事，拥有两只不一样颜色眼睛的恶魔可以在晚上变成黑色的猫，去挨家挨户叼走别人的梦想为食。”他刚想了一个开头，就又在心里把这个想法否决掉，“庸俗”是他用的理由。  
“嗯……我……”  
“如果你担心有人查你的ID，这你可以放心。”提议的人为了打消他的顾虑，证实了他之前的猜测，只不过这不是米达麦亚担心的事。“不过你在这里属于另类，其他被邀请来的宾客都在拼命讨好举办沙龙的老头子，讨得老头子的欢心，说不定明年的普利策奖牌就可以装进自己的口袋了。”似乎是怕自己说的话不够清楚，那个人又补充了一句，“他是普利策评审委员会的会员。”  
米达麦亚有些不好意思，他下意识地用手指碰了碰自己的脸颊，这是他显示自己紧张的一种无意识动作。“对不起，我不是新闻界从业者……而且我也不是美国人……”  
“能听出来。”那个人这样说，但是米达麦亚从他的目光中看到了一点点好奇的神色，“德国人？”  
“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。”米达麦亚主动伸出手，他不想让自己显得没有礼貌，尤其是在对方显示出对自己兴趣的前提下。  
“很高兴认识你，”对方握了握他伸过来的手，米达麦亚对他说的“很高兴”的真实性抱有很大的怀疑态度，“奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。既然我们都知道对方的名字了，那你有没有兴趣陪我喝一杯？”  
身后沙龙里那些嘤嘤嗡嗡让人心烦的声音小了不少，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔开始畅饮沙龙的举办者提供的香槟。似乎知道了米达麦亚是德国人之后，罗严塔尔对于让一个还有半年才够喝酒年龄的年轻人喝酒没有了丝毫的负罪感。“你说你写了两本小说，你现在写了点什么？”罗严塔尔靠着露台的栏杆，舒展的姿态可能会让任何一位看到他的女人对他一见钟情。  
米达麦亚放下自己手里的玻璃杯，这个问题对他来说有点难。  
“我现在什么都没写。”  
“哈，我以为你们这些作家的灵感都想水龙头一样，一旦打开，直到枯竭，都不会有写不出的时候。”  
“那你就认为我现在什么也写不出来了吧。”罗严塔尔的话让米达麦亚有些生气，但是他说的也没错，他现在的灵感之源就像干涸的咸海河床，而被抽走的水也没有种出棉花。  
“创作者写不出东西来是一件危险的事。”罗严塔尔说着，米达麦亚没理解他这句话的意思。“危险”，他在心里用德语小声地重复着这个词，为什么罗严塔尔会用这个词来形容灵感枯竭的创作者。

在之后的一周里，和罗严塔尔的这次会面一直让米达麦亚在心里犯嘀咕。他好几次试图在电脑上写点什么，手放到键盘上就像让他把手放到钢琴键上一般煎熬。米达麦亚在音乐上毫无天赋，这是他的几位音乐老师一致得出的结论。  
他试着换成传统的、旧时代的作家们使用的方式，用钢笔和纸写作，但是他也同样悲哀地发现，自己除了让钢笔在纸上留下一个黑色的墨点之外，什么也没在纸上留下来。  
而他和罗严塔尔的第二次相遇则是在一个实验性剧场外面的咖啡馆里。  
既然自己无法写出一个词，米达麦亚把在美国生活的重心放到了观察其他人的创作上。他开始越来越频繁地光顾纽约的实验性剧场和私人组织的写作者沙龙。有些作品让他感觉惊叹，更多的作品则直接验证了推荐他来纽约的那位作家的话——纽约会吞噬所有创作者的热情和灵感。  
就像他的胃此刻吞噬着过量的咖啡因饮料。  
“我猜你对面没有人，沃尔夫冈。”一个他有些熟悉的声音从他身后传来，米达麦亚放下手里的这杯咖啡，回头去看，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔拿着他刚买的咖啡站在那里看着他。  
“你猜对了。”米达麦亚注视着这位与他有一面之缘的年轻人坐到他对面的座位上，罗严塔尔打扮的不像上次参加沙龙时的样子，现在他看起来更像是从上东城无聊走过来散心的富家公子。“你应该去买一注欧洲大乐透。”  
米达麦亚一直都不认为自己有着出色的幽默感，这个笑话他自己也认为拙劣。但是罗严塔尔轻轻扯了扯嘴角，露出一个笑来，米达麦亚猜这是这位年轻人受到的教育告诉他这个时候应该保持的基本礼貌。  
“我在赌桌上的直觉一向很准。”罗严塔尔说着，收起了脸上的笑容，“你是来看一会儿要上演的那部剧吗，叫什么《常识的食物》？”  
“是的，我和写这个剧本的人一起参加过一个读书沙龙……”  
“参加过越多这种活动你就会看得越清楚，这些人写的都是什么，他们为什么要写……还有他们是怎么用自己写的那些字母换成自己的一个个头衔的。”  
“为什么？”米达麦亚问出这个问题，他就意识到自己说错了话，因为罗严塔尔那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛用一种警觉的眼神看着他。  
“你以为那些奖项是怎么来的，真的是那些评委们一字一句地读了你写的作品？沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，20岁就拿下了两项德语青年文学奖的‘创作天才’，是否因为那些德语出版商圈子里太需要一颗文学新星，才要如此努力给你塞上这些奖？你这一年如果什么都不写，接下来你写的作品是否还有那么多人关注？”  
“谢谢你的提醒，罗严塔尔先生。”米达麦亚生硬地回答，他面前的这杯咖啡已经喝完了，而他现在也没有继续坐在这里的必要，“我想我该去看这部‘无聊的戏剧’了。”  
他坐在小舞台下面的座位里，其他的灯关上了，只剩下舞台上的灯光追着舞台上的演员。罗严塔尔在这方面说的没错，这是一部没有什么意思、看起来让人昏昏欲睡的戏剧。但是有一点让米达麦亚感觉别扭，似乎总是有一双眼睛的目光黏在他的身上，他却不知道是谁……  
“为了表达我的歉意，”这出让人煎熬的戏剧演出结束后，他终于找到了目光的主人，罗严塔尔在剧场外面等着他，似乎已经等了很久。米达麦亚猜他没等戏剧演完就出来抽烟，因为他的身上全是烟味，“我能否邀请你去露营？”  
“露营？”  
“是的，露营，我知道纽约州有几个不错的露营地点，离开纽约这个烂苹果你也许会有更好的灵感。”  
“好的，我接受你的歉意。”

他们露营的旅途从纽约州开始，罗严塔尔似乎喜欢上了和米达麦亚露营这一项娱乐活动，而米达麦亚也显示出他作为一个植物学家的儿子，在基本的野外活动中表现出的经验。他们也曾在开车前往罗得岛州的普利茅斯时遭遇了一个暴雨倾盆的下午，罗严塔尔的那辆车差点抛锚在路上。“如果我们真的需要紧急救援，那也算是我终于有一天可以花花我每年都上交巨额保金的保险公司的不义之财了。”罗严塔尔这样自嘲地说，而当他们真的到了普利茅斯，海岸边雨后的日出让米达麦亚不由得开始感慨。  
“这也不是什么坏事，不是吗？我们能看到这样的美景。”  
“但是你相信我，沃尔夫冈，”罗严塔尔背对着日出，他看着米达麦亚，“坏事总是一件接着一件到来。”  
米达麦亚并不了解罗严塔尔的悲观从何而来。他们露营的脚步已经不满足在东海岸沿线，罗严塔尔在六月的时候邀请米达麦亚去西部，“你应该去看看这个国家西部的样子，不是加州，加州没什么好看的，我们去看那些巨大的‘巨人柱’……”  
这让米达麦亚有些不解，他也曾经悄悄调查过罗严塔尔的过去，他的这位一起露营的朋友有一位身为知名电影演员的母亲，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔是蕾欧娜拉·冯·马尔巴哈唯一的孩子，他的父亲是一位财团的继承人，只不过深陷精神问题的困扰，只要他死去，罗严塔尔就会接手那些财富。按照这样的说法，罗严塔尔不应该厌恶加州，他甚至还出生在加州。  
罗严塔尔没对他解释什么，他们一路从纽约走走停停，开车开到了凤凰城。米达麦亚在他们开到密苏里州的时候去加油站的便利店里买了本落满了灰的小说，似乎店主把它摆在那里的时候就没想到会有人在买可乐、薯片和巧克力的时候会顺手把它带走。晚上，他们把车停在一家汽车旅馆的停车场，汽车旅馆的床单是那种恶俗的印花，罗严塔尔看了一眼就皱起了眉头。  
“这种时候你不能挑剔什么。”米达麦亚搬了两把房间的椅子到外面，他们买了几罐啤酒和薯片，准备用这种方式来打发无聊的晚上。罗严塔尔打开啤酒罐，递给正在看书的米达麦亚，米达麦亚则一只手拿着书，另一只手伸过来拿那罐啤酒，有些啤酒洒到了地上，形成一个奇怪的图案。  
“你在看什么书？”罗严塔尔往米达麦亚那边靠了靠，想借着黄色的灯光看清楚封面上的字。  
“你们美国人的经典小说，”米达麦亚放下手里的啤酒罐，合上书，把封面朝向罗严塔尔，封面上的房子和他们现在住的汽车旅馆看起来差不多，“你能回答这个问题吗？”  
“我不知道你喜欢看这种小说。对不起，不能。”罗严塔尔给出了他的回答。  
“至少我在上文学系的课程时，讲到你们美国的文学，这是必读书目。而且……”他停顿了一下，“我们什么时候会谈论爱情？我也不知道我们会谈论什么。”  
罗严塔尔从米达麦亚手里拿过了那本书，随便翻开了一页，“‘我说的这种爱情是指，你不会想着去杀人’，荒谬，爱情是会杀死人，不是你去杀人，就是你被杀死。”他把书还给米达麦亚，而米达麦亚并不想评论罗严塔尔有些突兀的话。  
他们静静地坐在黄色的灯光下，米达麦亚看着书，罗严塔尔在他旁边喝酒。一些飞蛾低低地飞过，随后绕着灯泡开始拍打翅膀。“我们中有谁懂得真正的爱情吗？”他看着书里的这个问题，他和书里所有的人一样，都是爱情的新手。  
二十四个小时过后，他们终于到了更加炎热的亚利桑那州，米达麦亚一路上没有和罗严塔尔继续讨论有关那本书，或者爱情的任何话题。罗严塔尔说流利的法语，却对德语一窍不通，米达麦亚就在车上给他讲一些他在拿德语写作的时候发生的有趣的事。  
“如果你用英语写‘是我妻子的一部电影把我带到了好莱坞’，‘你’会在句子的第八个词出现，而你用德语写这句话，‘你’会在句子的第一个词出现。我在美国总是说，说德语的人才是自我意识过剩的那群人，相比之下，说英语的人实在是太谦虚了。”米达麦亚伸出手指数着那些单词，的确，他数到第八个词的时候，“我”才在句子中姗姗来迟。  
罗严塔尔没说话，米达麦亚观察他的表情，他知道罗严塔尔露出这种表情就意味着他在生气。他不打算继续说这个话题，于是他看向窗外，看那些巨大仙人掌和没有云彩的天空，“我还是更喜欢德语里‘天空’的说法，听起来就像是我们把天空当成了赞美诗。”  
他们在图森落脚，这里是离巨人柱公园最近的一个城市。罗严塔尔把车停好，准备去买点午餐，这里再往南走就是墨西哥，米达麦亚猜他可能会买点塔可回来。  
东面远处的一座山引起了米达麦亚的注意，他去问旁边的人，随后他知道了那座山的名字，柠檬山，和它一点也不相匹配。米达麦亚在西班牙看到过那些长满柠檬树的山坡，而这里，他除了巨大的仙人掌和龙舌兰，一颗柠檬也没有看到。

第二天早上他们去加油站把罗严塔尔这辆从纽约一路开到亚利桑那的车的油箱加满。米达麦亚在加油站的便利店里买了两瓶冰镇的汽水，“如果你们要去柠檬山，”便利店的收银员这样对他说，那是一个说话带着浓重西班牙语口音的深色皮肤男人，“最好小心一点，最近那座山不正常。”  
“怎么？我以为那是一个看星星的好地方。”米达麦亚从他手里接过收据，随便塞到裤子口袋里。他在亚利桑那州听到的说法都是这是一个观测天体的好地方，因此亚利桑那有不错的天文台，不少学者在这里研究他们头顶上的星星。这里可不比东海岸的一些地方，天一旦阴沉起来就会持续几天不放晴。“我们还想晚上开车去柠檬山拍星轨。”  
“直觉，”收银员糊里糊涂地说着，“进山的路上有几个巨人柱死了，我看到有兀鹫在吃死兔子的尸体。”  
“这很正常，野兔会被车子撞死，他们没什么脑子。”  
“小心点那些死掉的巨人柱。”收银员最后给他这句话，米达麦亚拿走了那两瓶冰镇汽水，谢过了收银员，回到车上的时候罗严塔尔正在低头看自己的手机。隔着墨镜片，米达麦亚看不见他蓝色和黑色的眼睛。  
他把其中一瓶汽水递给罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔拧开瓶盖喝了一口，他自己却没有喝。  
“怎么了，沃尔夫冈？”  
“没什么。”他朝对方笑了笑，学着罗严塔尔的样子拧开了瓶盖，“刚才和收银员聊了一会儿天气。”  
“我以为这不是欧洲。”  
米达麦亚猜罗严塔尔想回答的不是这个，但是他也没有继续问。  
他之前从未来过亚利桑那这样的地方，一开始他还以为这里和他去过的西班牙安达卢西亚类似，后来他发现自己实在是低估了这里。  
他在自己买的那本书的空白页上用铅笔随便写了一行句子，这也许是他来到美国后进行的最初的创作碎片。“这不是原始的‘方尖碑’，我们不能用百年前殖民者的眼光去审视这些巨大的植物。这片沙地上的古老神踏上天空，留下巨大的脚印，它们每向上伸长一点，就离神居住的地方更近一点。”他看着自己写下的这一行字，并不满意。它们不像他之前在德国的时候创作的那些奇妙的故事，每一个细长或矮小的句子被掰开后都能迸发出新鲜的想象。它读起来更像是一个老头子的叨念。  
“是美国人叫这些巨大的仙人掌‘巨人柱’，还是墨西哥人这样叫它们？”米达麦亚把铅笔夹在那本书里，书封面上的那个问题他们依旧没有答案。当我们谈论爱情时……米达麦亚否定了这个想法，他们不谈论爱情。  
“我觉得你作为一个作家，应该能猜到‘巨人柱’这个名字本身就是一个西班牙语词汇。”  
“但是这只能代表曾经的殖民者是说西班牙语的人，刚才……”他最终还是没有把那个所谓的“不祥”当成收银员在无聊时说的一个笑话，“刚才那个收银员说有几个巨人柱死了，让我小心，这是个不祥的预兆。”  
“你相信不祥吗？”罗严塔尔的这个问题让他哑口无言。见他没有回答，正在开车的罗严塔尔继续说了下去，“如果你说死掉的巨人柱是不祥，那么遇到黑色的猫、白化病人、掉在地上的手帕……两只不一样颜色的眼睛，这些都是不祥之兆。”  
“奥斯卡。”  
“所以，坏事总是一件接着一件，不祥也是。”  
中午的时候太阳照得人没有精神。米达麦亚催促着开车的人赶快回到图森市区去躲避阳光。他们在一家日本餐厅吃了午饭，随后又到隔壁的咖啡馆里喝了两杯没什么味道的咖啡。米达麦亚坐在咖啡馆里读《好事一小件》，这篇短篇小说他在哥廷根的文学课上就已经读过，在纽约的写作课上也读过。“如果你想开始用英语写作，这是个不错的学习素材，总比那些卖弄文字的沽名钓誉之徒要好。”推荐他来美国的作家在一次闲聊的时候也提到了这本书，“不过我给你的建议是，永远别试着用另一种语言写作。”  
“你在看什么，沃尔夫冈？”罗严塔尔问他，他合上书，告诉了对方这篇小说的名字。  
“好事一小件。”  
“你觉得我们今天会碰到好事吗？”罗严塔尔的这个问题则让他有些摸不清头脑。  
“当然，为什么不呢？”  
罗严塔尔没回答他，从他手边抽走了那本书。这是米达麦亚很少见到的场景，罗严塔尔坐在桌旁，手里拿着一本书在安静地阅读。米达麦亚看着他，试图把这个画面压缩成一行行的文字，他却发现自己脑子里没有一个词可以用来安放这被压缩的图画。  
傍晚的时候云层开始密密麻麻地堆在山边的天上。“我们现在掉头往回开还有机会。”罗严塔尔找了个没有禁停标志的地方把车停下，他们刚开过跨过干枯河床的桥，山在远处影影绰绰。  
米达麦亚从车上跳下来，看着远处的山。早上收银员对他说的话似乎在他耳朵旁边大声喧哗着，那座山最近不正常。  
“你下来吧，奥斯卡，换我开。”  
罗严塔尔惊讶地张了张嘴，但是没说话。他从驾驶座上下来，绕了一圈坐到副驾驶座上。“我们是要回去了吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
“不，我们就去柠檬山。”他说着，给自己扣好了安全带，发动了车，朝着那团厚重的云开过去。  
他看到了那几棵死掉的巨人柱，它们像是被闪电劈过，拦腰折断在进山的路旁。其中一棵巨人柱还和剩下的部分有一点可怜的瓜葛，它垂成一个拱门的形状，下半部分还是绿色，上半部分已经开始干枯、萎缩、开裂。  
一大颗雨滴掉在车顶上，发出一声闷响。坐在他旁边的罗严塔尔抬头看着没开天窗的车顶，“沃尔夫冈，看来我们今天的计划会毁在这场雨里。”  
“不，你要相信我。”他看到更多的雨掉在挡风玻璃上，他打开了雨刷，车灯照着的进山的路被雨涂抹得更加模糊。“我是个德国人，我绝对不会把车开到悬崖下面去。”  
“如果能和你一起死在这里，也是个不错的死法。”罗严塔尔说着，米达麦亚想侧过脸去看他的表情，但是他知道自己现在要专心开车，这个地方真的不能马虎。深色皮肤收银员的话还在他耳边，这座山不太正常，死掉的巨人柱是不祥的预兆。“你想和我一起死在这里，还太早呢，奥斯卡。”他咬着牙说，这些词从他的牙缝里被挤出来，“我还有很多小说没有写。”  
“等我死了，你得写一部我的故事。”  
“闭嘴，奥斯卡。”  
雨越下越大，米达麦亚甚至认为他们赶上了百年一遇的季节性暴雨。这里可不是个降雨充沛的地方，否则怎么会把天文台建在这里。他的手紧紧地握着方向盘，在山里的路上向着柠檬山的山顶往上开。如果我们会死在这里……罗严塔尔的话代替了那句不祥，这不是一个选择，他在心里对自己说。  
他们开过露营区的时候雨渐渐小了。到山顶时刚刚还在肆虐的暴雨一下子安静了起来，像那些向上行走的巨人终于抵达了终点，只留下作为脚印的巨人柱。米达麦亚把车停下，熄灭了车灯，在车里拿了两瓶姜汁汽水。他往前走，找了片没有巨人柱遮挡的空地，抬头向上看，他看到的是静静向前行走的银河。  
“你看，奥斯卡，我说的没错。”  
“你说过了什么？”罗严塔尔比他晚一点走过来，他没看着头顶上的天空，却看着站在他旁边的人。  
“这是件好事，下过雨之后我们能看的更清楚了。就像我们那次去普利茅斯一样，那次的雨更大，车都快被雨浇漏了。”  
“你真是个乐观主义者，沃尔夫冈，但是乐观主义对创作者来说不是个好事。”  
米达麦亚回过头来看他，“我以为我才是咱们两个之中的那个‘创作者’。”  
“而决定创作者优劣的通常是不会创作的批评家。”  
“你认为自己是个批评家吗，奥斯卡？”  
“不，我甚至连批评家都不是。”罗严塔尔有些夸张地摊了摊手，“柠檬山有没有给你带来灵感，我的大作家？”  
“目前还没有。”米达麦亚承认这是一句实话。“我总感觉到了美国之后我缺乏灵感，那些故事似乎已经背弃了我。”  
“这也不一定是件坏事。创作者的灵感总是建立在痛苦之上，这说明你过的很幸福。”  
“你刚还说过你甚至不是个批评家。”  
“我见到过太多的所谓‘创作者’。”罗严塔尔话锋一转，“他们到最后都是一副嘴脸，谄媚着去向投资者要钱，或者去掌权者那里要名声。”  
米达麦亚没说话，他递给站在他身旁的人一瓶姜汁汽水，汽水瓶凉飕飕的，在提醒他们刚刚过去的那场大雨。  
“你会写科幻故事吗，沃尔夫冈，写人类离开了地球的故事。”  
他思考了一下这个可能性，如果人类离开了地球，故事就不会发生在他们脚下的土地上，而是在他们头顶上的宇宙里。而发生在宇宙里的故事，又是否是从一个罐头瓶跳到了另一个汽水瓶里？  
“我想可能不会，我这辈子可能都得不到雨果奖。”  
“真是遗憾，我还在想你会写出怎样的科幻故事，我会很感兴趣……”

在柠檬山上开雨天夜路带给米达麦亚的肾上腺素消退之后，疲倦像退潮露出的浅滩一样将米达麦亚困在一个洼地里。他们在柳树峡谷的一个露营地处找了个木屋歇脚，里面的两张床睡起来还不如米达麦亚从法兰克福飞到纽约的经济舱。但是睡眠还是忠诚地拜访了他，并帮他驱除了所有的梦境。他似乎听到了一些声音，像脚步和叹息，但是他实在是太累了，睡眠不舍得他在黑暗中醒来。  
是阳光从没拉好的窗帘缝中照进屋子才把他从睡眠中拉出来。米达麦亚看到另一张床上没有人，猜他的朋友可能出去散步或者去车上拿点吃的。于是他从床上起来，去露营地的水龙头那里抹了把脸，但是他没看到罗严塔尔在哪里。  
“如果去车上拿东西，这也去的太久了。”米达麦亚说着，往他们两个开过来的车那边走，停车场里只有他们这一辆车挂了纽约州的车牌，剩下的车几乎都来自西部州。他在车里没看到罗严塔尔，食物也没动过，只是少了一个水壶和后备箱里的一根登山杖。那本他昨天下午读完之后就随手塞到车里不知道哪个角落里的书被好好地放在副驾驶座上，铅笔夹的位置变了几页，他瞥见那一页上的一行字，“劳拉，假如我没有特芮，假如我不是这么爱她，假如尼克不是我最好的朋友，我会爱上你的。我会把你掠走，亲爱的。”  
他合上书，书的封面上写着的那个问题他依旧没有答案，无论看多少遍仍然没有答案。他把书拿在手里，准备在露营地里等罗严塔尔回来的时候再看几眼。  
他在离停车场不远的地方看到了露营地的管理员，这是一个矮胖的中年男人，手里拿着一罐打开的健怡可乐。“小伙子，”米达麦亚听到这声的时候吓了一跳，他迅速回过头来，浅色的眼睛盯着营地管理员，“你没和你漂亮的朋友在一起。”  
“是的，”他的心情稍稍放松了一点，“我们也不是每时每刻都非得在一起。”  
“昨天的雨真是吓人，我这么多年没在六月的时候见到过这样的雨。”  
加油站那个收银员的话不合时宜地闯进了他的脑子，米达麦亚在心里组织了一下语言，尽量不把句子说得按照他的母语习惯前后颠倒，“你听说过死掉的巨人柱是不详这个说法吗？”  
管理员喝了口健怡可乐，一口气把那个罐子喝空了，现在他的手里只剩下一个空罐子。“我没听说过，不过每天都有巨人柱死掉，这片山里的巨人柱比人都多。如果死掉的巨人柱就是不祥，那我们每天都在遭遇不祥。”管理员突然大声笑了起来，“不过这又是真的，我们每天都在经历这些该死的不祥。”  
他等到了中午，还没见罗严塔尔回来，早上没吃饭让他的胃空空荡荡。于是米达麦亚回到停车场，放下书，在后备箱里抓了一袋面包出来。“你的漂亮朋友没回来。”管理员又看到他，用的是肯定句。  
“是的……”他小心翼翼地说着，“我感到很奇怪，他的手机打不通。”  
“这里你只能在有限的几个地方打通电话，剩下的地方就全凭运气了。上帝保佑你的朋友别到处乱走，昨天晚上下了这么大的雨，只有一心想求死的人才会在山里乱跑。”  
米达麦亚想到了他们后备箱里少的那一根登山杖。自从他们离开东海岸之后，他们就很少用到登山杖，而他凭着自己在野外的经验，现在并不是一个合适的徒步时间。  
“如果我们就这样死在这里也不错。”昨天罗严塔尔的话像一棵死掉的巨人柱一样在他的脑子里坍塌，“先生，告诉我从这里出发如果徒步的话能到哪里？”他的语速太快了，快到管理员不得不让他再重复了两遍。  
“向北走，经过消防站就是一条徒步的道路，或者向西走，那是攀岩者们喜欢的地方，现在没人去攀岩。”  
“我开车最远能到哪里？”  
“等等，年轻人，你是说你的朋友去徒步了？”管理员似乎终于明白了米达麦亚在问什么，他脸上的表情立马变了，“你在去找他之前最好联系警方和搜救队。”  
他把自己的紧急联系方式告诉了管理员，并告知他如果六个小时之后他们还没有一个人回来就去报警。“奥斯卡你最好别在这个时候花掉你那些巨额保金的钱。”他坐在车里，准备向西开，管理员告诉他西面的山路最远只能开到攀岩者和徒步爱好者们开始的那条小径。  
倒掉的巨人柱是一种不祥，那我们每天都会经历不祥。管理员的话并没有开解米达麦亚多少，托他父亲的福，他是个经验丰富的徒步爱好者，在野外也能应付基本的情况，但是这种情况不在他能应付得来的范围之内。  
“现在……我不能说我不想和你死在一起。”米达麦亚检查着他的朋友的伤势，他可以确定骨折，但是他无法确定是否有其他更严重的内脏损伤。“我们现在大概率会一起死在这里。”  
天色渐渐暗了下来，之前还热得不行的气温随着阳光的消失开始骤降。米达麦亚没想到情况会糟糕成这样，罗严塔尔看起来像是从徒步小路上的一条陡坡上滑了下来，还好他跌落的地方没有偏离徒步小路太远，又也许是罗严塔尔在还能挪动自己的时候到了这里。米达麦亚看到他的时候他看起来糟透了，那根从后备箱中失踪的登山杖早就不知所踪。  
“我想你可以不用和我一起死在这里。”罗严塔尔的声音不大，米达麦亚不敢贸然给他喝太多的水，在不确定他的其他伤势时，他只能尽自己所能做了最基本的处理。  
“我让管理员通知搜救队。”米达麦亚低头看着自己手腕上的夜光手表，距离他开车离开露营地的停车场已经过去了六个多小时，露营地的管理员应该按照约定通知了搜救队。米达麦亚现在就希望他们车里的定位系统现在还能正常使用，搜救队至少知道他离开车是在哪里。这样从车那里找到这边来也不是一件难事。“我现在很难把你挪出来，如果你能老实呆在这里不动，我可以回到车上去通知他们……”  
“他们不会判你谋杀罪，沃尔夫冈，希望我死的人有那么多……”  
米达麦亚愣了一下，他意识到自己如果把罗严塔尔留在这里是一个更危险的选择。  
“你要相信我现在可能是这个世界上最希望你活着的人。”  
他看到自己的朋友脸上露出一个转瞬即逝的笑，那个笑容太难以捕捉，以至于当他想多看一会儿的时候它就已经消失了。  
“说不定你下一秒就会希望我死了，和所有那些人一样。”

米达麦亚决定让罗严塔尔的保险公司来支付他们产生的巨额搜救费用和罗严塔尔的医疗费用。他猜想如果是他收到这样的账单，可能会陷入到巨大的焦虑之中，然后直到他的手指因为严重的风湿疾病而无法写作，他也还不清这笔账。  
他在罗严塔尔的单间病房的扶手椅里看书，这本书已经被他翻来覆去看了好几遍，他的朋友还在睡。米达麦亚合上书，他看着对方陷入可能是药物带来的睡眠之中，那张脸上没有所谓的“像孩子一般安静的睡脸”，米达麦亚猜想即使是在睡梦中，也有什么在深深地纠缠着罗严塔尔，他看起来像是下一秒就要马上被惊醒一样。  
于是他回到舒服的扶手椅里，随便翻看了一页，这个短篇叫《第三件毁了我父亲的事》。他只扫了一眼，就又合上了书，这个动作他一直在重复，都不知道重复了多少遍。他听到一阵细微的响动，于是快速地从椅子上起来。他的朋友从一个漫长的睡梦中醒来，“早上好，奥斯卡。”米达麦亚看着他，这样说。  
罗严塔尔扯了扯自己的嘴角，似乎是在嘲笑他已经遗忘了正确的时间。米达麦亚低头看了眼自己的手表，现在是下午四点半，但是对于一个刚睡醒的人，说一句“早上好”似乎是最正确不过的选择。  
罗严塔尔在医院里待到第三天，米达麦亚在附近的超市里买了支圆珠笔和一个空白的本子，开始试图在陪自己朋友的闲暇时光进行写作。他写一些零碎的片段，又或者只是一些单词。当他把湖畔这个词在纸上写了三遍的时候，罗严塔尔躺在床上问他在写什么。  
“一些无聊的东西。”米达麦亚说着，把本子翻了一页，现在他面前的又是一张空白的纸。  
“不妨跟我说一说，让我也分享一下你的无聊。”  
米达麦亚干笑了两下，开始尴尬地在桌上寻找墙上电视的遥控器。他打开电视，正好播放到娱乐新闻，蕾欧娜拉·冯·马尔巴哈的婚姻又一次以离婚收场，这是她的第七次离婚。米达麦亚不知道自己该用怎样的表情看自己的朋友，他们之间保持了一种沉默，现在单间病房里只能传来电视里新闻的声音。  
“她迟早会再次结婚。”罗严塔尔在新闻播完之后这样说，现在娱乐新闻里开始播放当红歌手推出的新专辑宣传片，“然后再抛弃那个可怜的新男人。”  
“而你是她唯一的孩子。”米达麦亚说完，他就听到罗严塔尔那种嘲讽的笑声，他之前听到过几次，是在那些无聊的戏剧沙龙里……  
“她是巴不得我死了的人之一。”罗严塔尔看着他，似乎是在欣赏他脸上惊愕的表情变化，米达麦亚看到他脸上出现了那种满意的笑，“你会相信一个死掉的巨人柱是不祥，就会有人相信生下两个眼睛不一样颜色的婴儿是一种不祥。‘罗斯玛丽的婴儿’不仅仅是一部电影的名字。 ”  
“奥斯卡……”  
“我没怎么和她相处过。”罗严塔尔继续说着，他的眼睛此刻看着的不再是米达麦亚而是白色的天花板，屋里有股消毒药水的味道，米达麦亚可以确定他们谁都没有喝醉。“但是我听家里的佣人说过她差一点就成功地把我杀死。如果那时候她成功了该有多好，那她就不用在陪着她的不知道哪个新丈夫在出席场合的时候看到我还要装作我们互相不认识。”  
“这不是你的错。”  
罗严塔尔似乎没听到他的这句话，他继续自言自语一样地说着，“我父亲是个嗑药把自己精神磕出问题的疯子，所以你就会知道那些家伙们为什么要邀请我去参加那些无聊的活动和沙龙。如果你要写我的故事……沃尔夫冈，你就会发现这个故事里有太多的疯子。”  
医生恰到好处地出现，她客气地将米达麦亚请出了病房。米达麦亚空着手在外面等了半个小时，罗严塔尔的那些话在他脑子里一遍一遍地重复着。他感到恐慌，似乎他的朋友站在那本他读了不知多少遍的书里质问他封面上的问题。他依旧没有准备好该如何回答。  
等他被允许重新回到罗严塔尔的单间病房里，他发现罗严塔尔又睡着了，刚才来的医生应该是给了罗严塔尔一点镇定用的药。米达麦亚走到罗严塔尔身边，伸出手来把那些挡着他黑色眼睛的头发整理到一边去。只有在闭着眼睛的时候，他的两只眼睛才没有差别。

米达麦亚结束了自己在美国的一年，正如当时推荐他来美国的那位作家所说的一样，他在美国没有写一个字。沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚这一年的沉寂让德国出版界坐立不安，之前出版界和文学界都在押宝这样一个高产的年轻作家会成为之后德语文学界的现象级人物，但是没有人想到米达麦亚会在他的写作事业的爬坡期选择前往美国。  
而就当人们在哀叹又一个可能挽救岌岌可危的出版界的人物就此沉寂之时，米达麦亚回到哥廷根，在度过自己最后一年大学生活的时候交给了出版社一本名字听起来奇怪的小说——《一个死掉的巨人柱是站立的方尖碑》。  
“你应该早点告诉我你来德国了，我可以去法兰克福机场接你。”  
米达麦亚在离开哥廷根之后一直住在离出版商更近的威斯巴登，他又恢复了之前那种飞速写作的生活，每天都会在起床之后去州立剧院旁边的公园跑步。当他某天早上跑完步回到公寓的时候他收到了罗严塔尔打来的电话，他在美国的朋友已经到了威斯巴登。  
他赶紧换好衣服，也幸亏威斯巴登是个不大的地方，二十分钟后他就见到了自己的朋友。米达麦亚给了罗严塔尔一个久别重逢的拥抱，虽然他们会打电话和在网络上联系，但是这是他离开美国两年之后他们的第一次见面。  
“我希望你这两年过得不错。”罗严塔尔邀请他去楼下的咖啡馆小坐，米达麦亚则告诉罗严塔尔他知道一个提供更好咖啡的地方。  
“咖啡并不是重点，”罗严塔尔虽然这样说着，但是还是跟着米达麦亚一起去了他推荐的咖啡馆，“我读了你写的那本有关巨人柱的小说。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
罗严塔尔蓝色和黑色的眼睛盯着米达麦亚，让米达麦亚稍稍有些坐立不安。  
“和你之前写的风格不一样。”  
米达麦亚听到这句评价之后松了口气，他笑了笑，“毕竟美国也带给了我变化，”他说着，这时候咖啡被端了上来，他谢过了侍者，继续说，“原先我只注重如何去写一个好看的故事，而现在我会花更多精力在我对于这个故事的体验、感受和思考上。”  
“祝贺你从一个编剧变成了一个‘文学家’。”罗严塔尔有些夸张地端了端自己的咖啡杯，“敬我们未来的诺贝尔文学奖得主。”  
“那可能要几十年之后了。”  
“不一定，现在这个时代，”罗严塔尔脸上露出了一个他熟悉的那种轻蔑的笑，“人们会喜欢一位年纪轻轻就获得诺奖文学奖的作家。”  
不管罗严塔尔的话中是否有对未来的一些暗示，米达麦亚都决定将它理解成一种对未来乐观的祝福，虽然他知道罗严塔尔并不是一个乐观的人。他得知自己在美国的朋友接手了自己祖父的传媒公司，正式成为了有可能影响文化娱乐界的一位人物，但是这并不影响罗严塔尔还是他的朋友，米达麦亚这样想。  
罗严塔尔越来越频繁地往返于纽约和法兰克福之间，米达麦亚感激他的朋友来德国看他，为他的创作提供灵感。那本有关巨人柱的小说对于欧洲读者来说实在是有些陌生，虽然评论家评价这一部作品在文学性上有了突破，但是也没有挽救它的销量。米达麦亚看到了编辑难看的脸色，他知道，自己下一本书必须是一部叫好又叫座的畅销书。  
“《一碗酸梅子》，这是什么意思？”罗严塔尔在米达麦亚位于威斯巴登的公寓书房里看着米达麦亚完成的书稿，他磕磕巴巴地用德语念出这个题目，米达麦亚被他的口音逗笑了，“是一碗很酸的梅子，我觉得这个题目很有趣。”  
“我没想到你会写得这么快。”  
“感谢你给了我灵感，我的朋友。爱芳也给了我很多帮助，我才能完成这本书。”  
听到“爱芳”这个名字，罗严塔尔脸上的表情稍微阴沉了一点。“对不起，我之前没听你提起过，爱芳是……”  
米达麦亚这才意识到，之前他和罗严塔尔的交流重点都在自己的创作上，他写这本《一碗酸梅子》，一本讲述这个时代夹缝中生存的青年人的故事。在美国的经历给了他灵感，同时米达麦亚也感觉自己需要换一个地方生活，如果他继续呆在这里，他迟早会变成爬满爬山虎的墙面。他没有和罗严塔尔谈起自己的感情生活，爱芳是他的青梅竹马，在杜塞尔多夫学翻译，他之前的几本作品的日文版都是出自爱芳之手，而她也马上要变成他的未婚妻……  
“爱芳翻译我的书，你不会想到我们在很小的时候就认识了，而且我们就要订婚了，就在下个月……如果你能来，我会给你发请柬。”  
他看到罗严塔尔沉默了很久，低着头看自己的手机，米达麦亚猜测他在看自己的备忘录。漫长的像一个世纪的时间过去了，罗严塔尔才抬起头来看他，他无法用他已知的任何词语来描述此时他看到的那双蓝色和黑色的眼睛。“抱歉，”罗严塔尔这样说，“下个月我不能过来，等到你们婚礼的时候记得要邀请我。”

“我们非常感谢您对我们的提供的支持和帮助，您维护了……”  
罗严塔尔听着电话那边的客套话，德国的安全部门贴心地找了个翻译，这也省的罗严塔尔自己让助理把这通电话翻译成英语转述给他。他违心地回答了对方的话，心里想的却是整个老欧洲现在依旧延续着冷战时的情报安全模式，似乎他们从未真正踏出战争的泥沼，又或者是欧洲人还在做着那个梦，并期待自己永远别醒过来。  
一阵虚伪的对话过后，这通一定被美国的情报机构监听的电话被那边先挂断。罗严塔尔从软面扶手椅里起来，准备去阳台上抽支烟。  
他之前从未如此庆幸过自己结识了姓缪杰尔的姐弟两个。他们的母亲克莱尔贝拉所拥有的产业中有一些和他父亲家族的产业有过合作，圈子是一个太小的东西，它就像是米达麦亚在那本写巨人柱的故事里所写的一样，拉美移民在美国第一站落脚点总是来来回回的那几个地方，如果只看巨人柱，甚至不会认为自己已经到了美国，拉美移民的圈子就像是一个放牛油果酱的罐子，而谁又能说其他圈子不是也如此这般？他的外祖父冯·马尔巴哈曾经是参议院的议员，后来又在DC谋了个职位，如果不是他的母亲，这位参议员最小的女儿执意要当一位好莱坞的漂亮花瓶，罗严塔尔猜老马尔巴哈可能一辈子也不会看一眼那些加州的娱乐新闻。而克莱尔贝拉是个商人，又踏入了政坛，从伊利诺伊州的联邦众议院议员开始，又要竞选州长。但是罗严塔尔知道克莱尔贝拉并不只是一个愿意花钱去给自己买政治地位的女人。  
只是他没想到自己会有去向那个家族求助的一天。  
一开始只是一些奇怪的征兆，距离罗严塔尔唯一一次去亚利桑那已经过去了六年，他却还记得米达麦亚在那次他差点就成功杀死自己的旅途中念叨的“不祥”，一棵死掉的巨人柱代表着厄运就要来了。  
那一颗夹在匿名邮包里的子弹壳又是什么预兆。  
他那时候正好在威斯巴登，米达麦亚邀请他来做自己的男傧相，单身派对就开在米达麦亚邀请来的宾客们入住的酒店里。他们在酒店的长条型露台上喝着香槟和其他酒精浓度不一的饮料，那是夏季，傍晚之后的天空边缘还残留着一点泛青的光。出版社的皮罗和米达麦亚聊完之后去给自己拿点吃的，米达麦亚才走到他身边来，递给他一杯威士忌，不是香槟。  
“抱歉让你等这么久。”  
“我们之间不用为这种事道歉。”罗严塔尔说着，从米达麦亚手里接过那杯加了冰的威士忌。旁边的小桌子上放了巧克力，有人喜欢这种吃法，米达麦亚说这是他的未婚妻，不，从明天起就是他的妻子的爱芳告诉他的。但是罗严塔尔不喜欢这种搭配，只有威士忌就够了。  
米达麦亚站在他旁边，手肘靠在屋顶露台的栏杆上，看着下面的城市花园。那杯被作家的手攥着的玻璃杯里的威士忌一口也没有动过。米达麦亚叹了口气，转过脸来看他，脸上不是一个新婚丈夫的喜悦，也不是一个即将走进婚姻生活之人的苦闷，而是一种复杂的焦虑。  
“奥斯卡，昨天我又收到了一个匿名邮包，这是这个月的第三次……”  
“警察怎么说。”  
“说他们会调查。”  
“这次是什么？”罗严塔尔感觉他们已经远离了威斯巴登的单身派对，现在是情报局的探员在对可怜的受害者收集信息。而他自己则是一个蹩脚的探员，手里的枪杀不死别人，也杀不死自己。  
“一颗子弹壳。”米达麦亚给出的答案让他在心里倒吸了一口冷气。“这次没有其他的信息。”  
罗严塔尔在脑子里回忆着米达麦亚之前收到的那些“警告”，第一次是用红色的颜料写成的一封恐吓信，上面写着“叛徒”；第二次是一半被掰断的刀片，它作为证物被警方拿走，说是要检测上面的指纹信息，罗严塔尔并不信任这些警察，如果检查证物上的指纹就能找出嫌疑人，那这个世界上就没有破不了的案子；第三次，这是第三次，一枚子弹壳。信息已经传达得很明显，有人在威胁沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。  
“最近还有没有其他的异样，”罗严塔尔在努力克制自己的音调，“爱芳呢？”  
“没有……”米达麦亚终于喝了一口威士忌，“我觉得这是个好消息。”  
“没有消息就是最好的消息，这也没错。”  
罗严塔尔说完，沉默了一会儿。他之前和出版社的皮罗了解过一些情况，一些仇恨言论被送到了出版社。他建议皮罗不要把这些内容告诉米达麦亚，“直接告诉警方”，他这样说，但是他也知道有些事并不仅仅是通知警方这么简单。  
这要从米达麦亚一年前出版的那本《国界在外》说起。  
罗严塔尔先前已经开始察觉出自己的朋友在写作风格上的转变，如果说在来到美国之前的米达麦亚是将脑子里那些最有趣、最戏剧性的故事讲给人们听，那从美国回去的米达麦亚开始写自己看到的一些事情。而现在，米达麦亚写的更多的是他对于人和社会的思考。罗严塔尔会觉得这有些好笑，没有冒犯的意思，他是在嘲笑自己，因为他无论怎么思考，得出来的都是消极和悲观的决定。  
“德语文学界的目光还停留在对战争、柏林墙的建立还有柏林墙的倒塌上。”一年多之前米达麦亚在给他看未完成的《国界在外》的英文翻译稿的时候这样说，自从米达麦亚和爱芳瑟琳订婚，他的小说的英文翻译工作就渐渐地也转移到了爱芳瑟琳身上，他会自嘲地说如果没有爱芳瑟琳，他的小说读者会锐减三分之二。罗严塔尔想去抽根烟，但是他想到米达麦亚对烟草的厌恶，就将自己这种想法的火苗掐死在脑子里。“现在我们在面对新的问题，我们整个社会都在面临着新的割裂，这和墙没有关系，这是源自人与人之间的……”米达麦亚叹了口气，他站到坐在扶手椅里的罗严塔尔身后，罗严塔尔感受到他的目光落在自己的手指上，“人总是不能相互理解，即使他们住在一栋房子里的两个单元里，也不会相互理解，又或者他们躺在一张床上，一个脑子里想的是明天在特别问题调查会上的发言稿，另一个脑子里想的是怎样才能保住自己的工作不被更低薪水的人挤掉。”  
“人类从一开始就不会互相理解。”罗严塔尔都没意识到他说的这句话听起来像自嘲，“否则圣经中就不会出现兄弟相残的故事了。”  
“我们的社会现在面临这样的问题，人们可能会因为一件小事而丧失相互的信任和理解，昨天还在帮你修理自行车的邻居，明天就可能用撬棍打碎你的头骨。看看我们每天会在新闻上看到多少恐怖主义的新闻……”  
“但是你需要小心，沃尔夫冈。”他那时还不知道他的这句话会成为他最经常说的话之一。  
第三封仇恨邮件是个危险的信号。  
罗严塔尔是米达麦亚婚礼上的男傧相，他在这场小规模的婚礼上成功地收获了不少女士的目光。不过他已经习惯了这种目光黏在他的身上，有多少好莱坞的女明星会这样看着他他都数不清楚，他知道那些眼神里有一些是欲望，而有更多的是希望能从他这里获得更多的好处。  
就像那个在宴会上装作不认识他的女人一样。  
他没心思去花一点精力在这些女人，甚至这场婚礼上。他都不知道自己作为男傧相说了什么，可能是他昨天晚上在谷歌上搜索来的最热门男傧相发言稿。他的秘书克纳普斯坦给他发来了消息，他不得不在婚礼的中途离开弥漫着欢乐气氛的场地，去打一个让人感到厌烦的电话。  
所有他的选项最后都通向同一个终点。罗严塔尔看着那个家族的名字，他知道自己必须回一趟纽约长岛，去拜访莱因哈特和他的姐姐。他之前和莱因哈特并没有太多的交集，只不过是通过一个中间人的关系帮这位童星出身却又想在好莱坞证明自己实力的年轻演员运作了一个青少年选择奖。但是现在，他知道自己要和这个家族做交易了。  
“不再多呆几天吗，奥斯卡？”爱芳的声音无论她说什么语言都是那种软绵绵甜甜的音调，他笑着，但是眼睛里却没有笑意，“不了，感谢你的好意，我有些事必须要回纽约。”  
“等我度完蜜月有空就去纽约看你。”米达麦亚说着，拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“我以为你已经足够厌烦纽约，再也不想回去了。毕竟我这种人都厌恶了纽约的生活……”  
“但是你还在纽约住，奥斯卡，那我就还得去纽约看你。”  
米达麦亚的话让他吃了一惊，但是看到爱芳瑟琳，他随即又换上了那副面对外人的面具。“我会拿出我珍藏的威士忌等着你。”

他痛恨纽约的天气就像他痛恨纽约其他的一切。而罗严塔尔相信米达麦亚也有同样的心情，否则他就不会在《一碗酸梅子》里借主人公之口说出“我恨这座城市，我厌恶这座城市，这座城市让我恶心”，但是书里的主人公是个最终把自己淹死在酒精里的混蛋，罗严塔尔对于这个故事也就是将信将疑。  
这一天纽约晚上的雨下的太大了，大到他差点就错过了安妮罗杰和莱因哈特家门口的位置。管家看到了站在门口撑着伞的罗严塔尔，沉默着替他开了门。  
罗严克拉姆家族在做什么，这在他们的圈子里属于一个不算秘密的秘密。这个家族虽然是犹太人，却不像其他的犹太家族那样和五角大楼不对付，相反，他们和兰利的关系十分紧密，有传闻他们家族的一家企业为兰利在其他国家的监听活动提供设备。  
他看到莱因哈特站在窗边，闪电划过天空的时候照亮了他金色的头发，这时莱因哈特转过脸来看着他。  
“你想喝点什么？”莱因哈特说着，递给他一张纸巾，罗严塔尔这才意识到自己的头发在往脸上滴水。  
他刚想回答，从他身后传来的脚步声打断了他还未说出口的话。  
看到安妮罗杰后，莱因哈特坐到了一张扶手椅里，蓝色的眼睛盯着他的姐姐。安妮罗杰让佣人拿了几杯柠檬水过来，他们三个坐在会客厅里，罗严塔尔知道他和莱因哈特都在等着安妮罗杰说话。虽然莱因哈特姓冯·罗严克拉姆，但是在这里话事权在安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔手里。  
“我理解你的心情。”安妮罗杰从佣人手里接过加了薄荷叶的柠檬水，罗严塔尔猜她看过了克纳普斯坦给她的邮件，里面简要并且没有透露任何危险信息地告知了安妮罗杰自己来访的理由。她蓝色的眼睛和莱因哈特的一样，此刻正盯着他。  
“我可以付任何我能支付的起的代价。”  
代价这个词被他说出口，这就意味着这并不是一场平等的交易。安妮罗杰和莱因哈特谁都没有说话，此刻屋里静的只能听见外面的雨落在玻璃窗户上的声音。  
“我现在不需要你付什么代价，罗严塔尔先生。”她的声音很好听，却不是他之前熟悉的那些会叫他“奥斯卡”的女人的声音。收到这样的回答更让罗严塔尔感觉恐慌，他并不怕支付高昂的代价，那意味着他还在做一场生意，现在，他感觉自己就像回到了亚利桑那的柠檬山，他那个时候是在等着米达麦亚救他，而他现在要救米达麦亚。“你要我帮你做到的事很难，但也不是没有办法。不过你得让我和兰利都相信，这件事有多严重。”  
“我的直觉告诉我这是一件严重的事。”  
安妮罗杰笑了笑，她蓝色的眼睛里并没有嘲讽的意思。“我以为女人会更相信直觉。”  
“这是人类都会做的一件事。”  
“我会托兰利的关系让他们留意法兰克福的动向。”她的这句话让罗严塔尔知道他收到了所谓的“凭证”，但是他还是在等着代价。“而我想我们以后会有很多合作的机会，罗严塔尔先生。”  
兰利的人把他们获得的一些线索匿名地告知了安妮罗杰，安妮罗杰以罗严塔尔的名义向法兰克福提供了证据。罗严塔尔的直觉没有欺骗他，他的直觉在遇到和米达麦亚有关的事情时准得可怕。那不是一个普通的极端读者，而是一个计划针对有影响力的公众人物施行报复式袭击的极端右翼组织。柏林的安全机构假模假样地感谢了他，让之前和他打过交道的威斯巴登的警方做联系人。罗严塔尔知道这背后肯定有柏林和兰利之间的博弈，但是他的目的已经达到，剩下的需要善后的人不是他。  
“我听说你要搬家了。”罗严塔尔给米达麦亚打了个电话，他早就知道这件事，甚至比米达麦亚还要早。京都的学校为什么会给爱芳瑟琳·米达麦亚提供一份教职？因为她翻译了获得德国图书奖的沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚几乎所有作品的日文版？还是因为有人给这所学校提供了他们无法拒绝的一笔捐赠？  
“是的……这让我们感觉很惊讶，爱芳说她想去试一试，但是又怕影响我的创作。后来我们都觉得去另一个地方生活也许我能更好地创作。”  
“这听起来可不像你，”罗严塔尔装作开玩笑的语气说着，“你之前都是把妻子放在第一位，写作甚至要排在第二位。”  
“你提醒了我，我应该去向爱芳道歉，”米达麦亚在电话那头笑了起来，这让罗严塔尔放松了不少，“但是我如果想去纽约找你，我要多花好几个小时的时间在飞机上。”  
“那你至少可以在路上多几个小时的纯粹创作时间。就算你搬到了墨尔本，我也会定期去看你，即使它会让我的飞行员成为又一个诅咒我早死的人——”他还没说完，这句话就被米达麦亚打断了，米达麦亚在电话里对他说“闭嘴，奥斯卡，别再提那个词。”

“细节将过去和现在穿插在一起。”  
他打出这行字，盯着其中那个动词看了很久，最终将它们全部删掉。  
米达麦亚不像其他写作的人一样将尼古丁视为自己灵感的养料，相反，他倒是很厌恶这种味道。他还记得自己和罗严塔尔开车去罗得岛州的普利茅斯时，他朋友的包里掉出来的一包香烟，当时他在车里找备用电池，看到那个白色的烟盒时他皱了皱眉。  
“只是偶尔抽一支，”罗严塔尔看到了他脸上的表情，不露声色地将烟盒迅速地扫进背包里，假装那里刚才什么都没有。后来米达麦亚得知了罗严塔尔是多么依赖尼古丁让自己的脑子能够清醒起来，但是罗严塔尔依旧不在他的面前抽烟。  
他和爱芳瑟琳搬来京都已经过去了半年，这半年他过得风平浪静，似乎之前那本《国界之外》引起的风波在一瞬间就全部消失、停止。出版商为了保险起见，和他商议着把《国界之外》的再版计划暂时停止，米达麦亚同意了这个提议，并且允诺出版商自己会把之后的作品的出版权都授权给他们。爱芳瑟琳在外国语学校教德语和翻译，学校离他们住的地方有些远，但也好在她每周的课程只有两天。她买了一辆自行车，需要去上课的时候就踩着自行车穿过整个城市。不需要上课的时候她就在家里收拾有一棵梅子树的院子。  
比起收拾花园，米达麦亚更喜欢在河边跑步。  
他会在清晨还未完全明亮起来的时候就出门跑步，他会在河的东岸从下鸭跑到五条，再在河的西岸跑到出町桥再跑回家。这对他来说才意味着一天的开始。跑步会带给他灵感，他在接受一本日本的文学杂志的采访时这样说，日本的文学界对于他们夫妇两个搬来京都也是十分诧异，但是也给予了足够的理解和支持。有流言蜚语说这是因为他的那本《国界之外》让他在德国文学界遭受到了来自右翼极端作家的排挤才不得不来的相对安全的东亚。当然普遍的观点是爱芳瑟琳·米达麦亚收到了京都一所学校的邀请来任职，他们才搬到京都。  
第二件带给他灵感的事是去寺庙里看枯山水。  
这也是他在京都创作的第一部长篇小说的名字。  
他会为到底该如何表达“枯山水”苦恼，是用直接的翻译，还是用音译。爱芳瑟琳听到他的烦恼时正在把树上的梅子摘下来准备做成果汁。“你不觉得这个词的发音很好听吗，沃尔夫？”她这样说，用她轻柔的声音重复了一遍这个词，的确，是很好听。  
于是他用音译来做德语版的名字，英文版因为美国出版商的坚持，选用了“日本石头花园”这样的意译，米达麦亚不太满意，但是又没有办法。他写了一个被抛弃在寺庙中的混血孤儿的故事，孤儿在寺庙中看收养他的僧人绘制枯山水，却无法真的理解这个他出生长大地方的文化，又或者说他根本不想理解，因为这里的人并不认为他属于这里，他是被抛弃、被诅咒、被厌恶的异类。但是当他努力让自己成为一个别人认为他应该成为的“美国人”，他又发现自己也并不属于那个他都没有踏足过的土地。人们憎恨他，不是因为他长了一张美国脸，也不是因为他说英语的时候的日语口音，和他认为的那些人反对普天间基地没有关系，和美国人憎恶亚洲人没有关系，和他喜欢一个已婚的男人没有关系，人与人之间的互相憎恨有的时候不需要理由。  
这本书在欧洲和北美收到了极大的关注，在日本却反响平平。安妮罗杰·冯·缪杰尔投资的制片公司和他商议购买《枯山水》的影视版权的问题。出版社的意思是趁着这部新作大火的时候赶紧把版权卖个好价格，他也就同意了出版社的说法。他打电话问罗严塔尔有没有读自己的这本书，罗严塔尔说他读了两遍，最后给了他一个他从未想过的问题。  
“你已经拿过了德国国家图书奖，莱比锡书展小说奖，你有没有考虑过更大一点的奖项，比如卡夫卡文学奖、纽斯塔特文学奖或者……做最年轻的诺奖文学奖提名者？”  
“我对于这几个奖来说太年轻了一些，我还是觉得如果《枯山水》能拿到今年的德国国家图书奖就已经很好了。”  
“有的时候这和你的年龄没有关系。”  
“借你吉言？”  
罗严塔尔的话像一个奇怪的预言一样，让米达麦亚怀疑这个世界是不是疯了。《枯山水》获得那年的德国国家图书奖在所有人的意料之中，获得莱比锡书展最佳小说奖也不在人们的意料之外。有些诡异的是，这本翻译名字有些奇怪的小说在英语国家的市场中销量出奇地好，评论家几乎没有说出什么负面的评价。这也带动着米达麦亚之前的几本小说的热销，就连他的第一本小说也在好几个国家迎来了再版。美国和欧洲的大学邀请他去做讲座，德国的文化活动邀请他去做宣传，俨然要把他打造成德语文学圈里最新的一张名片。他已经不再是之前年少成名的文学新秀，有太多的人指望着他给这个国家捧回几个重量级的文学奖项，仿佛他是唯一的希望。  
他仍然保持着像每天都跑步一样的高效创作，仿佛灵感是一个被打开的水龙头，他需要用写作来倾诉，倾诉他看到和他想的一切。很多东西都在发生变化，但是罗严塔尔还是会从纽约来到京都看他，即使罗严塔尔花在飞机上的时间已经从八个小时变成了十四个小时，罗严塔尔还是会来看他，倒是他上次去纽约参加一个德语文学的讲座时罗严塔尔在加州出差，他们无论如何安排时间都没法见上一面。米达麦亚前脚回到了京都，罗严塔尔后脚就从加州直接飞到日本去和他见面。米达麦亚打趣道他倒是省去了抱怨纽约的日本餐厅不好吃的麻烦。  
他的第二本在日本写成的书，《坏木匠》在日本受到的评价要温和的多。而他也试着和爱芳瑟琳一起从东亚传统的诗歌与和歌中获取灵感，创作短诗，将那些被爱芳瑟琳读出来的有趣的韵脚融合在漫长的德语词汇中。诗集卖的不好，他知道，现在没什么人愿意读诗。  
“猩红色……歌唱……”他将词汇拼在一起，有些词读起来像咯咯的笑声。  
他没想到的是，这本诗集出版后断断续续有一些媒体开始猜测他是否会成为最年轻的获得诺贝尔奖提名的作家。一开始他没有在意，认为这只是媒体开始无聊炒作话题，后来这些媒体开始把问题塞到他在日本一所学校的文学讲座的互动提问环节，他意识到事情有些不对。直到他真的收到了提名的消息。  
一切似乎走上了一条奇怪的快车道。

罗严塔尔像夏天总会到来的在鸭川上纳凉的人群一样来京都拜访他。米达麦亚知道他喜欢什么口味的咖啡，他们在这种细节上总是很有默契。爱芳今天要去学校给学生们上一节德语文学的课程，院子里的梅子树上已经没有任何梅子，但是米达麦亚知道爱芳已经做好了梅子汁，就在冰箱里，并且积极地提议和罗严塔尔一起悄悄分享这种夏天的饮料。  
“不，谢谢。”罗严塔尔委婉地拒绝了他的提议。于是他们开始随意地聊一些话题，就像他们之前做过的无数次一样，只不过这次米达麦亚提到了今年的普利策奖。  
“今年的普利策奖居然会颁给那样的一篇报道……”米达麦亚端着咖啡杯，表达着自己的不满，他刚刚打印出来，还未完成的草稿放在桌上，他最近在写一部有关自己回忆的作品，他也不知道自己是怎么回事，只是想把这些写出来。“那篇报道很有偏颇，甚至是煽动性……我不知道普利策奖怎么了。”  
“你参加过那种沙龙，知道普利策奖是怎么评出来的。”罗严塔尔似乎在欣赏着米达麦亚家里的咖啡杯，米达麦亚知道他喜欢这种样式的瓷器，之前他还送给过罗严塔尔这样一套咖啡杯。“我都已经习惯这种事了。”  
“但是这是一个危险的信号，新闻和创作开始被资本所左右。”  
“你要知道，沃尔夫冈，很多事情我们没法左右。就像他们给我钱，我为他们得奖铺路。”  
米达麦亚看着罗严塔尔，目光与那双蓝色与黑色的眼睛相遇。他一直都在猜测罗严塔尔所拥有的企业提供的业务不仅仅是制片公司、出版发行和公关宣传这些，这些是放在明面上的业务，他知道罗严塔尔的母亲是一位电影明星，父亲的家族拥有不少娱乐和度假产业，但是他并不清楚罗严塔尔的外祖父是一名政客，有些东西即使罗严塔尔想要摆脱，那也是刻在他的血液里的一个印记。  
“失望吗，沃尔夫冈？”  
“不，我只是……”他叹了口气，“看来我把文学想的太简单了，创作从来都不是一件简单地事。”  
“那是因为有人希望你能做一个简单的创作者。”罗严塔尔蓝色和黑色的眼睛看着他，米达麦亚觉得这双眼睛忽然变得陌生了起来，他忽然想起，在亚利桑那的医院里，当罗严塔尔提到他的母亲时，眼睛也是这样。“你从美国回到德国，一年没有写任何东西，为什么出版社还会给你一次又一次的机会，莱比锡书展把你视作宠儿，只要你写了新书，国家图书奖就将你列入到获奖的热门人选之中。你说这是为什么，最年轻的提名获得者，为什么媒体会这样造势，为什么他们愿意相信这是真的……”  
“为什么。”他重复了罗严塔尔说的这个词，却没有用疑问句。罗严塔尔依旧看着他，他知道现在看着自己的不是他的朋友奥斯卡，而是他在纽约的沙龙上认识的罗严塔尔先生。  
“你知道答案。”  
他站起来，抓起那些用英文写了一半的故事，甩到坐在他对面的罗严塔尔的面前。这些故事本来他准备拿给自己的朋友看，就像他之前做过的很多次一样，罗严塔尔是个出色的听众，他会说自己喜欢这些故事，或者这里有什么可以改进……但是这一次，不，已经没有这次了。  
“滚，你这个混蛋。”这是他对罗严塔尔说过最过分的一句话，他知道他们之间已经完了。很多年之前推荐他去美国的那位作家的话在罗严塔尔离开的脚步声消失时出现在他的脑子里，“永远别试着用另一种语言写作。”没错，他收到了报应。

杨和米达麦亚在米达麦亚熟识的一家餐厅吃了简单的午餐，杨还是吃不习惯日本菜，并且嘲笑自己是吃英国菜吃习惯了，其他的风味都会水土不服。米达麦亚浅色的眼睛看着他，过了很久米达麦亚才问了一个真正的问题，“你来京都不只是为了我的那本回忆录，是吗，杨？”  
“两件事情，”杨倒是诚实，他不打算和米达麦亚绕圈子，“第一件事情是我想邀请你和我们合作创作一部有关电影界评奖……幕后的故事。”杨用了一个委婉的说法，他相信米达麦亚知道自己在说什么。  
“这也是为什么我一开始问你，你是想听一个作家的故事，还是一个关于‘奥斯卡’的故事。”  
他们两个都是聪明人，很多话没必要说的如此直白。杨知道他已经谈妥了一半，但是另一半，他是受人所托。他从自己带的包里拿出一个纸质的大信封，放到两人之间的桌子上。米达麦亚有些疑惑地看着他，“杨？”  
“相信我，我不是试图贿赂你。”杨开玩笑一样地说着，“我也是受人所托，如果没有这一点，这个故事可能也不会完整。”杨看着米达麦亚拿过了那个信封，想要拆开，他伸出手按住了米达麦亚的手腕。“不是现在，沃尔夫冈，”他压低了自己的声音，“这是来自兰利的一封信……你最好回到家再把真相打开。”

*米看的是卡佛的《当我们谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么》


	7. 蓝鸟的早晨

“是的，我这个月底才会在意大利拍完所有的戏，然后直接回加州……是，我暂时不回长岛，妈妈也没让我去她那里是不是，那我也就没必要去芝加哥。我知道妈妈没在芝加哥，见鬼，谁知道伊利诺伊州州政府在什么地方。姐，如果你觉得长岛没意思你就来马里布，我家的大门随时向你敞开——”  
莱因哈特还没说完，他就发现电话已经被对面挂断了。“也许是因为这里信号不好。”他这样自我安慰着，并在心里痛斥他们在热亚那山上的外景地信号太烂。然而他无法解释自己的手机信号还是满格这个事实，可怜的意大利电信成了最大输家。  
自从莱因哈特不再姓冯·缪杰尔而改和他现在已经成了伊利诺伊州州长的妈妈一样姓冯·罗严克拉姆，他就暗暗在心里发誓再也不要像先前一样演迪士尼的片子，或者像不少童星的发展轨迹一样，最终在给青少年的快餐恋爱喜剧片中兜兜转转。莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆是个有野心的演员，但是在他的好朋友齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯和自己的姐姐安妮罗杰眼中，他的野心未免有些太大了。  
他把手机收进口袋里，找了个凉快的地方继续研究剧本。这部电影的另一位男主角吉尔菲艾斯贴心地给他拿了杯冰咖啡，坐到了他旁边。  
“是你姐姐的电话？”吉尔菲艾斯似乎十分关心安妮罗杰的事情，莱因哈特不理解自己的朋友，可能因为安妮罗杰并不是吉尔菲艾斯的姐姐，别人的东西总比自己的好这一点放在任何一个领域都有它的道理，家人也不例外。莱因哈特点了点头，继续看剧本，剧本里有一个词他不认识，他盯着它，猜了一会儿，决定把那个词跳过去。直到吉尔菲艾斯发现了他的不对劲，问他怎么了。吉尔菲艾斯告诉他这个名词的意思是“迟疑”。  
“我觉得我的人生已经枯萎了。”莱因哈特夸张地向后倒到这张舒服的扶手椅里，完全不顾自己的金发可能会被自己这个动作弄得一团糟。“为什么这个剧本如此难读，我又不是去演莎士比亚。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他的表情在莱因哈特看来有些过于严肃，等他都快把塑料杯里的冰咖啡喝完了，他的朋友才从沉默中挤出一句话来。“我以为你从来不会想去演莎士比亚。”  
这对莱因哈特来说根本不算是一个问题，他现在才不会去演莎士比亚，就算是他在中学的时候也没在学校里演过莎士比亚。虽然他很小的时候就是家喻户晓的童星（这一点要感谢他那放任他“胡闹”的妈妈，他知道），但是他出演的作品一直都是家庭喜剧、恋爱喜剧、校园喜剧，得过最有分量的奖还是青少年选择奖。演莎士比亚是大西洋那边的岛国演员用来挑战自己演技的，不是他的选择，莱因哈特也想挑战自己的演技，所以他才会让安妮罗杰联系吉尔菲艾斯做主演的这部影片的导演，给他一个双主演的角色。  
“不要以为我们在意大利拍戏，我就要演罗密欧与朱丽叶了……吉尔菲艾斯，我要站在窗台下面问你你为什么是……是什么来着？”  
“算了，当我什么也没说。”习惯被自己的朋友用姓来称呼的吉尔菲艾斯放弃了接莱因哈特的话茬，莱因哈特总是说他的名字发音太长太老土，对此他没有发表任何意见。“是安妮罗杰刚才给你打电话让你回家去看她吗？”吉尔菲艾斯把话题转回到了刚才莱因哈特接的那通电话上，“你不如回一趟长岛？我也可以陪你一起去……”  
“我已经跟她说了我不会回长岛，如果你想去找她的话这是个好机会，如果我和你一起去她肯定又只会念叨她投资的事情。你又不是不知道她和那个导演已经散伙了。”莱因哈特故意看着吉尔菲艾斯的表情，试图从他朋友的眼睛里挖出点什么来。拜托，他又不是七八岁的小孩子了，他早就知道自己的好朋友对自己的姐姐心存爱慕，之前只不过因为他们俩还都只是十几岁的小孩，安妮罗杰也就从来不把这当一回事。  
“莱因哈特……我不是……”这位早早就出演过获得圣丹斯剧情片评审团大奖的独立电影的年轻演员这时候忽然丧失了自己的专业素养，连话都说不利索，“我只是想问你有没有回长岛的意思。”  
“如果你真的只想陪我去长岛，”莱因哈特故意在“陪我”这个词组上加重了语气，“那我告诉你我不回长岛，拍完我就直接回加州。所以你要不要和我一起？”  
看着吉尔菲艾斯纠结的样子，莱因哈特心满意足。他现在甚至觉得刚才晦涩难懂的剧本都变得生动有趣了起来。  
只不过这剧本的台词有点难背。  
他是真的不想回长岛，一点也不想，如果有人给他两个选项，留在马里布的家里被加州的山火烧成一堆碳，或者现在回长岛，他会说自己就算是变成一堆碳也要死在加州。上次回长岛简直是莱因哈特人生的噩梦，那是两年前，他十分失策地没有让修特莱先生给他安排一个圣诞节期间的工作，或者是伪造一个工作，就像之前的很多个圣诞节一样。要不然这样的日子里他怎么能在长岛和姐姐一起过节，他首选当然是去南半球的海滩度假，他早就受够了纽约的冬天，要不然也不会搬到加州去。  
他们的妈妈克莱尔贝拉赢得了伊利诺伊州的选举，现在是伊利诺伊州的州长。就算是这样，莱因哈特依旧记不住伊利诺伊州首府在哪里，一提到伊利诺伊，除了芝加哥还有什么地方？克莱尔贝拉留在春田市过圣诞，春田市，春田市，这个名字被安妮罗杰念了三遍莱因哈特才有了一丁点的印象。  
圣诞节的长岛冷的要死，莱因哈特站在二楼的露台上看外面已经变成灰色的海面时这样想，窗外那棵松树上落满了雪，倒是符合传统意义上“圣诞节”该有的模样。家里的厨师把圣诞晚餐的菜端到了桌子上，莱因哈特皱着眉看着那些食物，开始怀疑自己的姐姐是不是这几年在伦敦住久了交了那个英国导演男友后饮食口味也变成了个英国人。安妮罗杰还在看着自己手里的手机，莱因哈特合理怀疑她在回邮件。他看过安妮罗杰回邮件的样子，比他背剧本快多了。  
就在莱因哈特还在思考这位平时做意大利菜很拿手的厨师是怎么一夜之间成功转型成了一个英国厨子的时候，他家里的Alexa大声地告诉现在餐厅里的两个人，有一通“妈妈”给安妮罗杰的电话。  
“帮我接一下。”安妮罗杰都没抬头，莱因哈特知道安妮罗杰是在和Alexa说话而不是自己，所以他选择了乖乖闭嘴。  
克莱尔贝拉从春田市给他们姐弟两个打电话，当然也并不是关心他们两个的圣诞大餐是否可口。在一些寒暄过后，克莱尔贝拉直截了当地批评了莱因哈特之前演的那部电影，说那部电影浪费了她宝贵的两个小时。  
正当莱因哈特不知道怎么开口反驳，一旁的安妮罗杰一副看好戏的样子时，电话那头的克莱尔贝拉话锋一转，又开始说安妮罗杰和她最近的投资状况。莱因哈特听着那些他听不懂的事情，顿时感觉自己一点胃口也没有了，这和厨师突然水平滑坡成伦敦厨子也并没有直接的关系。  
“家里只有你和莱因哈特吗？”克莱尔贝拉的声音从放在矮柜子上的Alexa上传出来，整个餐厅都能听见，莱因哈特和安妮罗杰对视了一眼，他们确定这间餐厅里此时没有第三个人，也没有第三个他们祖先的幽灵在天花板上一脸哀怨地看着他们吃饭。  
“你什么时候把你那个拿来洗钱的英国假男友带回家来？”  
克莱尔贝拉的这句话成功地让莱因哈特没忍住笑了出来，他看到坐在他对面的安妮罗杰狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但是他还是忍不住自己的笑。亏着他当时没有在喝水或者香槟，要不然遭殃的就是他面前的桌布和餐具。看来在这一点上，自己和妈妈达成了共识，莱因哈特在心里小声地想着，要不然为什么安妮罗杰会和那个亚裔导演交往，还给他投资了两部电影，第三部已经提上了日程。只不过前两部电影一部拿奖拿到手软，另一部票房席卷全球，让安妮罗杰赚得盆满钵满，这更让莱因哈特合理怀疑安妮罗杰和那个导演根本不是在正经谈恋爱，就是在洗钱。  
“妈妈，”安妮罗杰的声音倒是出乎莱因哈特意料的冷静，“我没有拿杨来洗钱，杨的这部电影票房大爆是我正常的投资收益。我觉得我投资的眼光还是不错，除了给莱因哈特的那些投资。”  
这次换成莱因哈特看着安妮罗杰，安妮罗杰在桌子那边用口型对他说了句“不用谢”。于是他们之间的“战火”又重新烧到了莱因哈特那边，克莱尔贝拉再次想起了自己被莱因哈特的电影浪费的两个小时，虽然那部电影在客观上为莱因哈特收获了不少人气，让他成为了好莱坞的“海报男孩”，但是克莱尔贝拉依旧给那部电影贴上了“没有深度”的标签。莱因哈特有点气不打一出来，因为之前他也不知道自己的妈妈有多喜欢看有深度有内涵的文化产品，不然她怎么解释当年她选择和一个除了长得漂亮其他一无是处的平面模特结婚这件事。  
如果说上一次的长岛圣诞节给莱因哈特留下了什么深刻教训，那就是不要轻易回长岛，就算是他在马里布的房子被山火烧成了一堆灰，他也要去吉尔菲艾斯家里睡沙发，而不是回长岛。莱因哈特现在给他内心深处的恐惧做了一个排名，排在第一位的是回长岛，第二位的就是背台词。  
“重新来一遍。”梅克林格导演叹了口气，所有人都默默地回到了一开始的地方，准备再拍一遍这一场戏。太阳炙烤着每个人的头顶，莱因哈特都觉得自己的头发要被晒掉色了。  
这部他和吉尔菲艾斯做共同主演的电影是由梅克林格导演执导，剧本改编自前几年的一部畅销小说。故事并不难懂，两个年轻人之间的暧昧，最终发酵成一场不被任何人看好的炙热爱情。莱因哈特在七月份跟着剧组来到热亚那开始拍意大利的外景，地中海的阳光比起加州来一点也不差。“如果是在这种地方……”他在一个清早推开剧组给他安排的房间的白色窗户，这里正好能隐隐约约看到山下的海湾，海面蓝的像眼睛，和在长岛看到的青灰色海面完全不同。“我也不是不能理解为什么会有人在这种地方坠入爱河。”他这样和吉尔菲艾斯说着，而他的朋友则在一边嚼早餐的面包一边看剧本。  
“莱因哈特，你过来一下。”导演朝正在喝水的莱因哈特招了招手，莱因哈特走了过去，顺手擦了一把自己脸上的汗。梅克林格看到，赶紧叫人过来给他补妆。  
“怎么了，导演？”  
“你刚才和齐格飞的那一场就好像你是他直到不能再直的好哥们。”梅克林格有些无奈地对莱因哈特说着，这场戏是全剧的一个转折点，莱因哈特扮演的角色终于意识到了自己内心中被压抑的情感，火焰即将燃起，蔓延到每一个房间。“而不是你终于发现你也爱他。齐格飞，你能过来一下吗，我觉得我需要跟莱因哈特好好说说。”  
吉尔菲艾斯喝完了水，也朝着他们这边走过来。莱因哈特朝他耸了耸肩，仿佛是在告诉自己的朋友自己又在挨导演的批评。  
“就只有你们两个，把刚才那一幕最后重新来一遍，我是说，齐格飞你就是刚才回过头看着他，莱因哈特你说后面的台词。”  
吉尔菲艾斯是个有天赋的演员，他很快就进入了自己的角色，就像去年他在杨威利的剧组里拍摄《伊芙琳》的时候，虽然那个角色的性格和他自己的性格大相径庭，但是他也能完美地把一个恶棍警察的形象诠释出来，还成了不少少数族裔在面对恶警时在社交网络上会刷的话题。所以现在他正在用一种无比深情却又有些犹豫的眼神看着莱因哈特，他剧中暗恋多时的对象，等着莱因哈特的下一句台词——  
“导演，我觉得我还是……”  
莱因哈特像泄了气一样把剧本从梅克林格手里拿过来，“我不知道我该怎么说，是……‘拉里，我有一个问题？’还是‘拉里，我有一个问题？’到底是哪一种……”他用了两种截然不同的方式说这一句台词，吉尔菲艾斯看到了梅克林格脸上堪称“绝望”的表情。  
“你下一幕就要吻他了，你觉得……这种是不是不合适？天啊，如果齐格飞用那种眼神看着其他人，没有人会像你一样无动于衷。他们都会想马上冲过去吻他，但是这之前要把台词说完。”  
“因为我看见过好多次他那样悄悄看我姐，我都习惯了！”  
现在梅克林格和旁边的化妆师盯着的不再是莱因哈特，而是吉尔菲艾斯了。红头发的年轻演员将头扭到一边，装作自己什么都不知道。  
莱因哈特又一次成功地转移了矛盾，他听到两个化妆师在窃窃私语，“听说杨威利导演的确和安妮罗杰分手了，我还以为是杨威利导演又有了新欢。”听到这句话，莱因哈特默默在心里为这为杨威利导演道了个歉，但是他并没有为自己的所作所为后悔过。

“杨，如果你真的需要安慰我不介意给你一个爱的抱抱——”亚典波罗这样说着，演技浮夸地朝杨伸出了自己胳膊。杨的脸上挂着一个勉强的笑，他走过去，松松垮垮地拥抱了一下自己的学弟和室友，当然，马上就要变成前室友了。“谢谢，达斯提，不过我没事。”  
他搬出了和亚典波罗一起住的公寓，他们已经共同在伊灵斯顿住了十多年，从他们在大学一起拍第一部短片时开始，到如今杨威利已经成了奥斯卡最佳导演得主。一开始杨威利和亚典波罗一起合住是为了省租金，后来他们的电影赚了钱，懒得搬家，索性又把公寓买了下来。亚典波罗喜欢在阳台上抽烟，一边抽烟一边找所谓的灵感。杨威利则经常就着餐桌喝红茶和帮亚典波罗改剧本，餐桌下面的地毯都快被他的鞋底磨出个破洞。杨决定搬走一方面是自己决定要“急流勇退”，而亚典波罗却闲不下来，他担心自己继续和自己的学弟住在一起会互相影响对方的状态，另一方面，亚典波罗正在热恋中，他也该知趣地回避……给这对情侣留出一些空间。  
但是亚典波罗和缪拉似乎都认定了他是因为和安妮罗杰分手，备受打击，需要一个人冷静冷静。“我和奈特哈尔都是永远站在你这一边的，你需要什么我们都会帮你……”亚典波罗这样的话反而让杨有些不知所措。  
在搬家热热闹闹地进行了一个星期左右之后，他成功地搬到了远离市区的森林山。新家是一栋漂亮的二层红砖小楼，二层的卧室有一个阳台，在乔迁派对上他笑着对亚典波罗说这样的阳台不方便抽烟，而亚典波罗出于报复则直接吃完了杨最喜欢的餐后甜点，这是卡介伦特意从哈罗德食品超市买来的。  
不过他在森林山也没能呆多久，一个人在郊外居住让他的生活一下子安静了起来，却有些太安静了。有几个晚上杨在就着书房的橙黄色台灯看书的时候不自觉地想起自己之前在片场累得直接就能睡着，那时候他满脑子想的都是“拍完这一部就退休”，但是安妮罗杰总是对他说，“你还没有拿最佳导演……你还有很多想法没有拍出来……”现在他真的过上了想要的退休生活，睡眠质量仍然没有改善。  
这本书在他的书柜里已经放了很久，是他在巴黎宣传《未加粉饰的墙面》时在旧书店里随手买的，一直没有时间看。这是本讲摄影理论的旧书，里面还是在说胶片摄影年代的种种冲洗技术，杨一直都不觉得自己是个好的摄影家，和高尼夫比起来他可以称得上是蹩脚。书里的一些晦涩难懂的法语词让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他的一只手撑着自己的头，另一只手翻动着书页，沙沙的翻书声在安静的夜晚中显得如此刺耳。  
“杨，你接下来有什么计划？”安妮罗杰的声音出现在他的脑子里，让他回到了他在获得奥斯卡最佳导演半年之后的那个夏日傍晚，安妮罗杰到伦敦来陪他，他们在一家杨听自己的妈妈推荐过的法式餐厅吃晚餐，杨隐隐约约记得自己的老爹说过这是他和妈妈经常会选的约会餐厅。听到这个问题，还在看菜单的杨稍微愣了一下，“休息一段时间……或者直接退休。”  
安妮罗杰没说什么，她在侍者拿走了他们点的菜单后看着杨，那双蓝色的眼睛让杨想起了他们第一次见面的时候。“退休之后呢？”  
“你可是问倒我了，安妮。”杨有些苦恼地笑了笑，这时侍者给他们倒了一些加了薄荷叶的冰水，“我也没想好，可能写一些无聊的电影史著作，再帮达斯提改改剧本，他可没打算退休，精力一直很过剩。”  
他看到了安妮罗杰脸上表情一闪而过的变化，随后他们的晚餐是在一阵让人感到奇怪的沉默中结束的。杨想像之前一样把安妮罗杰送回酒店，然后自己回家或者直接在酒店留宿。“杨，陪我去河边走一走吧。”她这样说，蓝色的眼睛看着他，“我想看看夜晚这座城市是什么样的。”杨却发觉自己今天读不懂她的眼神。  
夜晚的河边依旧有不少人在外面，有些是为了看夜景的游客，有些是夜跑的人，有些则是刚刚结束了加班准备去酒吧里喝一杯。他依旧沉默着拉着安妮罗杰的手走在河边的步道上，现在是夏夜，空气里有一些像是混了酒精的青草味。  
“我觉得……”安妮罗杰站在河边，蓝色眼睛望向南岸的那栋高耸且丑陋的建筑，如果在北岸向南岸看，目光很难错过它，它是视野中的一根刺，深深地刺进每一个人的凝视里。杨也顺着她的目光看向那里，他想起了他们在那栋建筑刚落成时安妮罗杰问过他的问题，他想要相爱的人身上的哪一部分，又会将什么部分送给对方。那时他没有一个明确的答复，现在他渐渐在模糊中找到了那个问题的答案，虽然听起来庸俗，但是他愿意将心脏送给对方。“我觉得，”安妮罗杰又重复了一遍这半句话，“我们还是分开比较好，杨。”  
他惊愕地看着她，这是他没有想到的对话，虽然说他一直都隐隐约约有这样一种预感，他们总会有一天分道扬镳，但是他没想到是现在。  
“我知道你不会去美国，我也知道……”她没继续说她知道什么，“这不意味着我没爱过你或者是我不爱你了，我觉得这样对我们都好。”  
“是啊……”他轻轻地说，“对我们都好。”  
挨过了在森林山的一周后，杨索性收拾了简单的行李去巴黎，他的外祖父和外祖母住在巴黎郊外，那里也是杨用来逃避现实世界的一个绝佳去处。为了以防万一，他还给波布兰发了个消息，结果得到了波布兰在黎巴嫩的的黎波里拍纪录片的回复。他没说什么，在心里默默想着波布兰如果再这样满世界跑，迟早有一天会在格勒诺布尔滑雪的时候摔断腿，至于为什么是格勒诺布尔，他认为越是像波布兰这样的老手，就越会在熟悉的地方摔跤。  
他不记得自己在这里看了多少部老电影，把自己之前还是草稿的一些想法整理了多少。不过杨至少可以把多年之前的那个白色悬崖的故事写完，剧本的名字被他简单地命名为《白色悬崖》。他准备把这本完成的剧本发给他熟识的几个导演，如果有人有兴趣把这部不需要高预算的剧本拍成电影，他会十分感激。只不过几年过去，一些东西也在变化，少年最终和生活妥协，深色皮肤的拾贝人也不是海妖，他依旧在苦苦地等待着自己的身份，日复一日地拾着牡蛎，他不像最初的版本中因为风浪被卷入海中丧命，而是最终给家里的人攒够了盖房子的钱。亚典波罗看了他的这部完成的剧本，在电话里说他和之前不一样了，其他的什么都没说。  
“我想你在等着看这个。”杨的外祖母在电视机旁的摇椅里坐着，声音已经有些含糊，杨过去蹲在外祖母身旁，“是的，外婆，谢谢。”他拍了拍外祖母的手让她早点休息。电视里播放的是这一年的奥斯卡颁奖典礼，刚才他在楼上看书，一下子就忘了时间，去年他作为颁奖嘉宾去为那一年的最佳导演颁奖，今年这个奖项是真的和他没有什么关系。  
他没怎么关注今年竞逐奥斯卡奖的几部大热影片，只知道吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特主演的那部《蓝鸟的早晨》入选了最佳影片和最佳男主角等几项提名。他一直都认为齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯是个前途无量的年轻演员，迟早有一天会拿到奥斯卡影帝，只不过他没想到这一天会来的这么快。  
“最佳男主角——齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
这句话像是在派对上被打开的香槟，杨隔着屏幕都能感受到现场的那种兴奋。他曾经是现场的主角，现在他只想做一名观众去看着别人的那种兴奋与失落。  
转播镜头拍到了吉尔菲艾斯和《蓝鸟的早晨》主创团队，杨看着电视画面里的那些人向吉尔菲艾斯拥抱、祝贺、又看到了这位曾经和他一起合作过的年轻演员站在台上拿着小金人发表获奖感言。他由衷地为吉尔菲艾斯感到高兴，这是吉尔菲艾斯应得的荣誉。转播镜头忽然又来到了台下，他看到了安妮罗杰坐在那里，这让他心里一沉，她的弟弟莱因哈特坐在她旁边。有一个瞬间，杨感觉到转播画面里的莱因哈特朝自己这边看了一眼，他和那双蓝色眼睛的目光相遇。


	8. 因河边一次简单的凝视

奥利比·波布兰在一些情况下是个非常好相处的人，当然这个“一些情况”并不包括达斯提·亚典波罗此刻面临的情况。  
“没想到你人到了三十岁，写的东西越来越向爆米花妥协了。还是说三十岁的亚典波罗先生终于背上了房贷进入了‘中年危机’的笼子里？”  
亚典波罗听着波布兰在自己身后念念叨叨，说的英语总是带着浓重的法语味。他说了句“闭嘴，奥利比。”却引来了波布兰更大的兴致，法国导演从他身后的冰箱里拽出来一瓶冰过的气泡水，把它当成香槟来庆祝自己的胜利。  
“你给网飞写的那部‘亿万负翁’，我都怀疑你是不是为了赚快钱，找了五个枪手替你捉刀。”波布兰提出了自己的控告，如果此刻法学院的优秀毕业生，现在来到电影界降维打击电影人的亚历克斯·卡介伦在场，他一定会要求波布兰举证。但是亚典波罗和法学院的关系可能和杨威利对于自己是亚裔的自我认知一样少，他只是回过头狠狠地瞪了波布兰一眼，然后继续为写不下去的剧本而头疼。  
波布兰似乎很有“谁主张，谁举证”的自知之明，也有可能是这位法国大导演现在是真的很清闲。他开始数落起亚典波罗的那部在网飞刚刚上线的连续剧《亿万负翁》，语气和油管上专门吐槽烂片的博主毕典菲尔特如出一辙。他一边数落一边往气泡水里挤柠檬，柠檬核落进杯子里，引得亚典波罗皱起了眉头。  
“这个故事听起来不像是一个继承了好几代家产的‘老钱’忽然破产，倒像是还不起房贷的中产阶级在意淫‘老钱’们是否需要还读耶鲁法学院的贷款。”波布兰今天似乎对“房贷”这个话题十分感兴趣，如果他们两个此时不是在波布兰这间能看到埃菲尔铁塔的公寓里，亚典波罗会忍不住开始怀疑波布兰才是真正的房贷受害者。  
“而且这个名字，‘亿万负翁’*，达斯提你可是真够俗的。虽然你之前给剧本起名字的水平也不咋地，但是也没差到这种程度。‘最后的夏天’，这听起来不像是一部二战电影，倒像是无聊的青春片，你知道，就美国人最喜欢的……‘蓝色橄榄’听起来神神叨叨，我要是看这个名字绝对不会知道编剧的脑袋里到底装了一个什么故事。”  
“得了得了，你自己的电影又有多好的创意。”亚典波罗气不过，伸手盖上了笔记本电脑，现在他们两个都处在了“消极怠工”状态下。“我总得给自己找到工作。”  
“那你是不是接下来要去给迪士尼打工了，我什么时候能看到你写的星球大战剧本？”  
亚典波罗坐在波布兰公寓一把靠窗的扶手椅里，透过落地窗正好可以看到巴黎的自由女神像。他右手拿着一支圆珠笔，在手边的白纸上随便画着圈，绿色的眼睛盯着波布兰。“那正好，我写了星球大战的剧本，你在首映日当天肯定得穿成暴风兵的样子去抢主演的签名。别以为我不知道你小的时候家里墙上贴着新希望的海报。”  
波布兰朝他晃了晃手指，“这你可就真的孤陋寡闻了，达斯提，和你们这些看着神秘博士长大在‘文化沙漠’的英国人不一样，我小时候看的电影可是维尔梅尔。”  
亚典波罗瞥了他一眼，眼神里满满都是“你就继续吹牛”的意思。他现在正在巴黎和波布兰这位法语电影界的“青年才俊”一起折腾一个“可能会帮波布兰获得凯撒奖”的剧本。这多亏了已经退休的杨威利导演的牵线搭桥，才给了亚典波罗和波布兰合作的机会，要不然失去了合作多年的导演，亚典波罗只能摸着石头过河，和网飞合作写了一部电视剧之后他主动找到杨，要他介绍一个靠谱的合作对象。

“我已经受够了写这种电影工业流水线上的剧本，哦，这还不是电影，而是没有营养的肥皂剧。”亚典波罗在电话里和杨威利吐着苦水，杨威利依旧没有回伦敦，滞留在巴黎郊外的外祖父家里，过着每天不是看看旧电影就是写写旧剧本的悠闲生活，让亚典波罗好不羡慕。“你能不能给我介绍个靠谱的合作者，我不想年纪轻轻就去给迪士尼卖命。”  
“但是按照一般的流程，越是年纪轻轻的导演编剧越想获得迪士尼的工作。”杨正在外祖父的花园里一脸无奈地帮外祖父浇花，外面的太阳晒得他睁不开眼，他此刻竟然有些怀念在摄影棚里的那些时光，但也只有短暂的一瞬间。“我觉得那部剧还挺有趣的，你有写讽刺戏剧的天赋，达斯提。”  
“谢谢你鼓励我，”亚典波罗蔫蔫地说，“我知道我写的就是一坨屎，但是我得有工作——”  
“这就是我说过的，恋爱会加重可怜人的经济负担。”  
“闭嘴，杨，你和安妮罗杰谈恋爱的时候我可没看到你有什么经济负担。你当时过得悠哉得很。”  
杨在电话里沉默了一阵，亚典波罗只能听到一些奇怪的流水声，他在手足无措之中差点把自己的手机掉到地上。“杨，你没事吧，我不是故意说起你失恋的伤心往事。杨——你听得见我在说话吗？”  
“我当然听得到。”杨的声音像是从很远的一个地方传来的，“我刚才……”他又停顿了一下，拿法语大声说着什么，亚典波罗的法语水平还不足以支撑他听懂杨说的话，“我刚才不小心把水浇到外套上了。”  
“你外祖父让你帮他收拾花园真是太高估你的劳动能力了，杨，言归正传，你能不能帮我介绍个靠谱的项目，要不然我就只能去申请失业救济。”  
“这个问题你难道不该去问你老爹，然后让他给你提供一个给BBC写电视剧或者迷你剧的机会吗？”  
“他肯定会让我写那种无聊的历史剧，我甚至连写神秘博士的机会都捞不到。你能想象我去写‘年轻的维多利亚女王’这种东西吗，你还不如让我去写南方公园。”  
“其实我觉得你挺适合写南方公园的，你的幽默感比美国人好不知道多少。”  
“行了，所以你能帮我吗？”亚典波罗换上了自己还在学校的时候求着杨帮自己完成法语作业时的语气，他知道自己一定能有所斩获。果不其然，杨那边沉默了一阵之后，告诉他，不如有空的时候来一趟法国，波布兰也许在谋划着一个大项目。  
这也就是为什么亚典波罗此刻会在巴黎，在波布兰的眼皮子底下加班加点写剧本，他甚至想要发挥这座城市百年以来的传统特征，立马宣布罢工。波布兰是要搞个大项目没错，这位法国导演界的“希望之星”在拉到了一位愿意无限制给他投钱的冤大头之后，就野心勃勃地想拿个凯撒奖。  
“你不是要在加德满都清修吗，怎么又如此‘庸俗’地想拿凯撒奖了？”曾经因获得奥斯卡最佳导演奖而被波布兰批评为“为了迎合学院而放弃电影的艺术性”的杨威利此刻终于有了反驳的机会。他在亚典波罗来巴黎之前抢先拜访了波布兰，其中的理由还有一大部分是因为他真的不想和自己的外祖父在户外收拾花园。杨的外祖父在自己的社交账号上看到了杨泰隆发的和卡多丽奴一起在阳台上种花的视频，就十分带有刻板偏见地认为亚裔在打理花园方面天赋异禀，执意要拉着杨一起在花园里种花。杨扯了个幌子来了十六区的波布兰家，到的时候波布兰还没吃早饭，他们两个一拍即合，一个吃牛角包喝咖啡，一个吃司康饼喝茶。如果此刻有一个无辜的路人看到了在河畔公寓餐厅里的早午餐，会十分怀疑自己的眼睛。  
“因为我觉得在三十岁之前拿到凯撒奖不算是‘庸俗’，算是挑战自己的一种方式。我也没有那么想拿凯撒奖，只不过我觉得我很有可能拿到。”波布兰完全没给杨留面子，之前安妮罗杰一直念叨的让杨在三十岁之前拿到奥斯卡最佳导演奖这件事让他所有的朋友印象深刻，也成为了杨威利退休之后他们茶余饭后拿来开玩笑的最好话题。  
“如果你真的想挑战自己，你应该挑战一下自己写剧本自己当导演然后三十岁之前拿到凯撒奖。”  
“谁叫我是个好人，不是那些好莱坞黑心资本家。”波布兰看着杨，脸上露出了一个他会和女主演眉来眼去时才会挂上的笑容，让杨感觉心里有些发毛。“你既然已经无情地抛弃了可怜的，还要给网飞打工来支撑自己生活的达斯提，我就得接手你这个烂摊子，给奥斯卡最佳原创剧本得主一条活路啊。”  
“我此刻真希望你还在加德满都或者的黎波里拍纪录片，”杨说着，看了一眼自己的手机，屏幕上弹出一条消息，是亚典波罗发给他的，“达斯提说现在伦敦的天气不太好，飞机可能会晚点。”  
“我不懂，为什么他不坐欧洲之星过来，从戴高乐机场到市中心的时间我可以跑步从先贤祠到凯旋门跑十个来回。”  
“可能是达斯提最近往返伦敦和柏林习惯了，你知道，这就是交往了一个德国人的坏处。”  
“你这么说的话，经常和你合作的华尔特·冯·先寇布先生会伤心的，他会觉得自己失去了你的爱。”波布兰故意在“爱”这个词上拉长了声调，杨怀疑波布兰就是要故意恶心自己。  
“说的好像你很懂一个德国人的想法似的，奥利比。”  
“我懂不懂德国人的想法不重要，杨，重要的是我很懂法国人的想法，也就是说我知道你是怎么想的。”  
“行了行了，”杨朝着波布兰那边摆了摆手，“咱们什么时候出发去戴高乐机场接达斯提过来？”

波布兰家里的桌子上摆着的几张纸上写满了他和亚典波罗两个人在讨论剧本时随手乱画的各种单词片段和剧情时间轴。亚典波罗坐在开了窗户的阳台旁抽烟，烟灰缸已经被他们两个产生的烟蒂堆得满满当当。这个被波布兰命名为“因河边一次简单的凝视”的剧本的创作过程进展得异常缓慢，可能比高峰时段的伦敦和巴黎市中心的车流行驶速度还要慢上一倍。  
他们为了各种细节各种转折争吵，又因为剧情的悬念铺垫而消耗大量香烟和脑细胞。这个街区便利店的收银员都记住了他们两个抽烟的偏好——亚典波罗只买万宝路，而波布兰则有一个堪比飞机头等舱菜单的买烟时刻表，并且每次付账的时候都会大骂法国的烟为什么这么贵。亚典波罗站在街头的垃圾桶旁边抽烟，四下观察有没有警察在巡逻，“你根本不是在抱怨烟贵，”他这样对波布兰说，“你只是在抱怨自己收入低。承认吧，你想搞个拿凯撒奖的大项目就是因为你没钱了，咱们两个半斤八两。”  
“不，谁跟你半斤八两了，达斯提。”波布兰站在他旁边，熟练地点好了烟，他们两个都是老烟枪，有着丰富的在街上抽烟和躲避警察罚款的经验。亚典波罗还在伦敦的时候最擅长的就是调戏准备罚他款的警察，他会一边抽烟一边问警察这里是否是禁烟区，随后往旁边走一步，再问这里是不是禁烟区，直到自己把手里这支烟抽完。  
听到这句话，亚典波罗“啊？”了一声，他看向旁边和他一样吞云吐雾的波布兰，波布兰同样看着他，他们两个的表情就像是镜子里的两面。“我又没有一个要靠我给网飞写剧本才能找到工作的德国男朋友。”  
如果奈特哈尔·缪拉听到他们两个的对话，会非常严肃地选择和波布兰谈一谈自己对于剧本和工作的选择。缪拉在凭借《最后的夏天》获得了最佳男配角提名之后的确收到了不少剧本的邀约，他也演了几部被亚典波罗和杨都评为“烂片”的电影，不过他们两个也一致肯定了缪拉的演技，就算是剧本烂到不能再烂，缪拉也是个非常有职业道德的演员。对于波布兰所说的，奈特哈尔·缪拉是要靠男朋友才能找到工作这一观点，两位当事人都不能表示赞同。  
“我以为你坑了投资者这么多钱，会搞个到处都是爆炸的特效大片，或者是科幻片。”亚典波罗把烟屁股按在桌上的烟灰缸里，外面的风变得有些凉，波布兰走过去把阳台的窗户关上，谢天谢地他没有拉上窗帘，要不然这间屋子看起来会更像是地狱的房间。“没想到你要在这里搞一个讲述家庭和社会问题的电影。”  
“我没那么肤浅，达斯提，八流水准的导演能在科幻片或者特效大片里把一大笔预算花掉，但是我是一流的导演，我能在一部反映家庭和社会问题的电影里花掉和科幻片一样的预算。”  
“你应该感谢你的投资方没让亚历克斯来当制片人，否则你会被他烦死。”亚典波罗伸手抓过了那张他们放在桌子上的纸，眯起眼看上面被波布兰鬼画符一样的手写体涂涂抹抹过的剧情时间线，“这样设置他年轻时的剧情有点乱，你确定这里要用男主角的视角来写他年轻的时候试图把自己老婆杀掉的动机吗？”  
“你想再引入一个旁观者的角色，还是你想怎么办？”  
“我还没想好怎么处理，但是直觉告诉我这样写不好，肯定不好，不用想。”  
波布兰走过来，把亚典波罗手里的这张纸拿走，并不轻不重地用手上的圆珠笔敲了一下亚典波罗的额头，换来了对方的一声惨叫。“你要提出解决方案再说啊，否则你现在和那些假模假样的批评家有什么区别。”  
“我正在想——”  
还没等亚典波罗说完，波布兰的手机铃声打断了他。波布兰做了一个“闭嘴”的手势，然后接通了电话。  
杨的声音从电话那头传来。  
“奥利比，”他听起来好像是刚刚经历了什么巨大苦难的殉道者一样，亚典波罗和波布兰讯速递互相看了对方一眼，“你今天晚餐的时候有什么安排吗？”  
“没有，怎么，你突然获得了一大笔钱然后要救济我和可怜的达斯提了吗？”  
“不，我有几个消息要告诉你们。”  
这可就不是什么好消息了。  
“等等等等一下，”波布兰感觉自己英语都快说不利索了，差点把法语单词脱口而出，“你别告诉我投资方取消了这个项目，如果是这样，我真的会谋杀达斯提。”  
“SIS在监听你的对话，奥利比，他们会以涉嫌谋杀而逮捕你。”杨依旧开着不好笑的玩笑，波布兰看了一眼坐在那里的亚典波罗，对方脸上的表情同样不好看。“不是投资方要撤销项目，而是投资方被安妮罗杰的公司接手了，你们现在的项目……当然现在还不算是正式的项目，剧本还没写完，要转到伊谢尔伦制片。奥利比，祝你和亚历克斯合作愉快。”  
“杨，告诉我这不是最坏的消息。”  
“安妮罗杰准备给你们再追加百分之二十的预算。”  
“我不是一个用钱就能收买的导演……”  
“她想让我接手这个项目。”杨在电话里说着，波布兰刚想骂街，杨接下来的话让他生生地把没说出口的脏话咽进了肚子里。“你保留编剧和影片剪辑的职位，她准备今天晚上和你提票房分账和其他薪水的事情，我猜她会让你随意开价。”  
“当然你要是愿意为了你的前女友而重新出山我也愿意成人之美……只不过她不是已经有了新男友吗，杨，不是我劝你，你不如——”  
“我希望你还没有提前联系演员，奥利比。”  
“没有，我只是和菲列特利加聊过几次，她有兴趣，但是我们还没定下来。”  
这是奥利比·波布兰今天说过最后悔的一句话，他在之后每每想起这部电影，就会后悔为什么自己为什么没对杨威利说已经联系好了所有的主演。因为杨威利在接下来告诉了他一个将会改变这部电影的消息。  
“安妮罗杰提出了一个要求，增加预算的条件是莱因哈特要做这部电影的主演。”

没有一个导演真正喜欢去参加巴黎时装周，除非是收了品牌方很多钱。  
上面这一句是拍过无数部广告片的知名广告导演拉普的名言警句，一直以来都被杨威利奉为圭臬。之前杨也在《最后的夏天》和《伊芙琳》替他名利双收后收到过一两个品牌发给他的邀请函，本质上还是希望能在这位知名导演随后的新片中获得合作的机会。杨对这种活动一点兴趣都没有，他让卡介伦和巴格达胥帮他把所有的这些邀约全部推掉，新片宣传活动交给热爱在媒体面前抛媚眼的先寇布。和去时装周的秀场饱受煎熬地度过几个小时相比，帮自己的外祖父收拾花园也并没有那么差。  
所以当杨威利导演在获得奥斯卡最佳导演小金人后的第二年作为颁奖嘉宾参加完柯达剧院的颁奖典礼并表示自己可能无限期休影后，这些曾经让他感到头疼的邀约一下子没了踪影。《帝国》杂志的主编奥贝斯坦先生在自己的社交账号上发了一条杨读起来阴阳怪气的消息，来“惋惜”这位选择急流勇退的奥斯卡最佳导演。  
“反正我已经赚到了可以支持我活到七十岁的钱，”杨和拉普在视频聊天的时候说着，还略有些夸张地耸了耸肩膀，“我终于可以让那些赞助商和宣发活动滚蛋了。”  
“的确，只要你不把钱拿去乱投资，你可以安安稳稳生活到七十岁。我就怕你哪天想不开把钱都投给了一部烂片，最后亏到血本无归。”拉普表达了自己的担忧，在视频的背景里，杰西卡走过来问自己的丈夫和医生的预约是哪一天，这句话恰巧被杨听进了耳朵里。  
“你怎么了，约翰？”杨确定自己没听错，杰西卡的确是在问拉普医生预约的时间。他们这一行的从业人员或多或少都有点健康问题，这和他们非常不健康的生活方式有关，就算是无数演员开始在自己的社交网络账号上接“健康饮食”、“健康生活”的广告，发布中看不中吃的素食和无麸质饮食图片，这也不能丝毫减少他们在健康检查时暴露出的风险。杨在自己宣布无限期息影之后去给自己预约了一次全面体检，拿到了医生给他的建议后杨决定虚心接受，并坚决不改。这和他之前和亚典波罗去医院检查睡眠问题时给的建议差不多，还是老生常谈的让他加强运动，规律饮食和作息，附带了一些看起来就没用的药。“我刚才听到杰西卡说你们要去医院？是不是你的腿老毛病又犯了？”  
“当然，”拉普在屏幕里装模作样地皱起了眉头，杨知道他的膝盖一直都不太利索，之前在峰区拍广告片的时候受的伤断断续续就没有完全痊愈，“我要去和我的医生聊一聊我可怜的半月板，说不定我要提前预约一个半月板置换手术。”  
“这真是太不好了。”杨发觉自己的心忽然揪了起来，他自己是处在一种半退休状态，每天最大的活动就是在这间巴黎郊外房子的花园里帮自己的外祖父收拾花木，而他的朋友们还在各自的岗位上忙忙碌碌。他曾经问过亚典波罗要不要给自己放个长假，毕竟达斯提·亚典波罗已经提名了两次奥斯卡最佳原创剧本，拿了一次奖，现在算是编剧界的一颗明星，他完全有资本对自己的工作挑挑拣拣。然而他的学弟撇了撇嘴，“我还得赚钱养活自己……编剧的薪水不比导演，而且，”亚典波罗说的时候脸上浮起了一个杨只在热恋的人脸上见到过的笑容，像往一杯热红酒里滴进一滴蜂蜜，“我得继续在行业内混，给奈特哈尔争取更多好剧本，或者我给他写更多好剧本。”亚典波罗都这样在拼命工作，杨自然能够理解已经和杰西卡结婚的拉普会面对更多的压力，况且拉普还是个给资本卖命的广告片导演。  
“杨，你可千万别听他的，”杰西卡忽然出现在了镜头前面，刚才还一脸愁云惨淡的拉普似乎是终于憋不住笑出了声。杨看着杰西卡一只手放在拉普的肩膀上，另一只手朝着屏幕那边的杨晃了晃手指，“你的好兄弟约翰要当父亲了，他还在这里骗你的关心。”  
“哦……这真是，我没想到，”杨发觉自己说话都有些磕磕绊绊，这是他没想到的一种结局，虽然这是个合理不过的剧情，但是杨从未往那方面想过，和自己中学时就认识的女友一起组成家庭，又迎来新生命，这可能是那些汽车和母婴用品广告里会经常出现的画面，“祝贺你们，我真为你们感到高兴——”  
“谢谢，”拉普顺势在杰西卡脸上吻了一下，隔着屏幕在杨的面前展示他们的幸福生活，“本来我这个周末准备去巴黎看你的，但是……先卖个关子，你在巴黎等着我吧！”  
还没等杨问拉普到底是怎么回事，那边拉普就挂断了视频通讯，只留着杨对着黑色的屏幕打哑谜。不过他也很快把这个疑惑抛在了脑后，如果拉普来巴黎看他，他也准备到时候再头疼给拉普和杰西卡的孩子送什么礼物。  
只不过他没想到拉普来巴黎是为了时装周。“我之前以为你去拍广告片已经是为了钱妥协的底线，”杨为了见拉普，特意“进城”到拉普住的酒店里来找他，“没想到你现在要在时尚圈里赚钱了。这个牌子给了你多少钱，能请得动你这尊大神来做现场导演？”杨坐在拉普房间的扶手椅里，看着窗外的景色。从窗户看出去能看到米拉波桥，让杨想起了那首被人们说滥了的诗。他本想趁着进城来的机会带拉普去圣米歇尔广场旁边的旧书店逛逛，但是看着拉普眼下的黑眼圈和哈欠连天的样子，他知道自己的计划被取消的可能性极大。  
“毕竟多赚点钱没坏处。”拉普按着自己的额头，“你不知道我现在有多羡慕你，能每天这么悠闲。”  
“你也可以现在就退休，在家里照顾杰西卡的起居，我觉得杰西卡会支持你的。我不建议杰西卡放弃工作，她如果为了你放弃工作，那绝对是音乐界的一大损失。我会替音乐界声讨你。”  
“她才不会放弃工作，我准备趁着最近多接几份工作，等到孩子出生之后就休息两年。到时候你得给我一些建议，比如如何在没有工作的状态下保持创作灵感。”  
“我现在就能给你建议，你最好把创作放在一边，专心当好‘奶爸’。等你的孩子能去幼儿园了，你就会积累一大堆母婴用品广告的灵感，或者你可以去拍家庭喜剧，记得联系莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆做主演。”  
杨不该说出这个名字的，这个名字仿佛是一个咒语，让未来发生的事情朝着一个他完全没有预料到的方向狂奔而去，并且没有停下来的任何迹象。  
拉普有些尴尬地故意喝了口已经冷掉的咖啡，“你要不要去看秀，”这个话题转变得太拙劣了，让杨开始怀疑自己的朋友是否存在一丁点“演技”这种东西，可能是没有。“我可以给你邀请函。”  
“你知道我对时装秀根本没有兴趣。”  
“是啊，我算是问错人了，你要是有兴趣就不会之前非得让华尔特替你去伦敦时装周了。不过华尔特那个家伙太适合这种宣发活动了，看起来每个人都很喜欢他。”  
“除了他女儿。”杨残忍地说出了这个事实，对于先寇布和卡琳之间的矛盾，他坚定不移地站在卡琳这边，“祝你好运，兄弟，顺便说，我不介意做你孩子的教父。”  
“但是我不知道你还信教啊，杨，你们亚裔不都是无神论主义者吗？”幸亏拉普这句话只被杨听到了，如果他在公开场合这样说，可能会被贴上种族歧视的标签，当然也可能大家都当无此事发生，但是谁也不愿意冒这个风险。  
“非常遗憾，我妈妈是个天主教徒，我外公外婆也是。你知道，法国人……虽然他们也没那么虔诚。我老爸的信仰就是‘量化’，所以我觉得我算是半个天主教徒，当你孩子的教父应该没什么问题。”  
“但是我和杰西卡都算是CofE，我们俩结婚的时候都没去教堂，你觉得我俩会给孩子找什么天主教的教父吗，杨？”  
他们的对话在非常尴尬的气氛中结束了，杨带着拉普去了一家黎巴嫩餐厅，并告诉拉普他最近在读一些黎凡特地区的历史书。拉普只对侍者端上来的异域风味的食物感兴趣，对于黎巴嫩的历史和黎巴嫩人到底说法语还是阿拉伯语他一点兴趣都没有。  
“你不如陪我走一走，”本来杨是准备在吃完晚饭后把拉普送到酒店，自己直接回去，但是拉普似乎完全没意识到这点。他们吃完饭的餐厅就在河边，顺着河一直走就能走回到拉普的酒店，这让杨有种自己还在伦敦的错觉。比尔哈克姆桥上列车轧过轨道的声音和桥边拍摄这座桥本身或者是对面埃菲尔铁塔的游客都告诉他这不是伦敦。“这或许是一个很好的场景，不过什么样的故事会发生在这里？”杨在心里默念着，慢慢地，游客在减少，河岸边的路灯光投到水面上，他们一直沉默地走着，杨也不知道拉普在想什么。  
“我一直想对你说，杨……”他们吃完晚饭后在夜色中看着米拉波桥，夜色已经来临，却没有钟声，时光依旧在不住地流逝，“我对于你和安妮的事情感到很遗憾，我原先以为你们能——”  
“这都是过去的事了，遗憾也没用。”杨停下来看向河面，远处的自由女神像让他想起那个总是被安妮罗杰抱怨的城市纽约。“而且我们现在过得都不错，不是吗？齐格飞是个非常出色的年轻人，我们合作的时候我就很欣赏他，他和安妮在一起是件好事。”  
“但是你息影之后电影界可是损失惨重，暂且不说你是因为分手才息影还是因为息影了导致分手。说真的，杨，我很喜欢看你的电影。我不知道你看了没有，安妮的弟弟主演的《蓝鸟的早晨》，他是这部完美的电影中唯一的不完美。哦，不，我说的不对，他的演技是唯一的不完美，他的脸还是很完美。”  
拉普是第二个提到莱因哈特的人，咒语被念了两遍，一切已经无可挽回。况且拉普还把咒语又重复了第三遍。“你也算是幸运，不用和莱因哈特合作，我听梅克林格导演私下里说过，给莱因哈特说戏是件很难的事。”  
“是吗，我还以为他演的那些家庭喜剧不怎么需要演技。”  
他们到了拉普住的酒店，拉普想学着法国人的样子给杨一个拥抱和贴面吻，不过被杨坚决拒绝（在法国，男人和男人之间并不流行贴面礼，杨这样给他的朋友解释）。最后这位曾经大学电影社团的主席一脸惋惜地和杨告别，“过几天有我忙的。”拉普这么说，杨默认他是在说巴黎时装周的秀场，那种场景简直想想就让人感到窒息。

自从“息影”后，杨便很少关注娱乐圈的新闻，不过他之前也鲜少把精力放在那上面，可能影评人的评价除外。与商业有关的新闻和明星的情感八卦在他这里没有任何姓名。这段时间，巴黎时装周吸引了不少新闻工作者的目光，这和杨无关，他最后还是自己一个人去了圣米歇尔广场旁边的旧书店，拉普是指望不上了，从他为了和杰西卡一起去伊维萨岛度假把拍短片的烂摊子丢给自己那一刻起，他就知道自己不能指望拉普。路边的书报亭里出售的娱乐杂志头版放的是菲列特利加的照片，她似乎是在为自己的新片做宣传。杨进行了一次短暂而深刻的自我反省，他从退休之后已经在法国生活了两年，这两年里他却一直没有抽出时间来看望菲列特利加和希尔德。  
他买了两本旧书，站在屠龙者雕塑的对面思考自己是应该去酒馆喝一杯酒还是去电影院看一场新上映的文艺片。随着夜色逐渐爬上巴黎的天空，圣米歇尔广场上三三两两前来约会的情侣也多了起来。杨想起之前妈妈曾经跟他说过的，圣米歇尔广场是巴黎人约见情人的传统圣地，他低头看了一眼自己手里提着的购物袋里的两本旧书，如果说这也算是约见情人，那也没什么问题。  
还没等他真正思考出困扰他的人生难题的答案——是去看电影还是去酒吧里喝一杯，他放在外套口袋里的手机响了起来。有一个路过的年轻男人带着羡慕的表情看向他这里，而杨则手忙脚乱地从混乱的口袋里掏手机，一个不留意，他手里的购物袋掉到了地上，两本旧书的封面被风吹开，胡乱翻到了某一页。  
他看了一眼给他打电话的人，是安妮罗杰。  
“嗨，现在是不是应该说‘晚上好’？”他一边接通了电话，一边蹲下去把书捡起来，被翻开的那一页被之前的主人写了一些注释，墨水在发黄的纸上也有点褪色。“我总是算不清巴黎和纽约的时差，现在巴黎快到晚饭的时间了……”  
“我们现在就在巴黎，”安妮罗杰的回答让杨有些惊讶，他拿起了购物袋和两本书，环顾着圣米歇尔广场上来来往往的情侣。一对年轻的情侣刚刚会面，在广场上热吻。“我听亚历克斯说你还在巴黎。他应该没说错吧？”  
“是的，我还在巴黎。”他含含糊糊地说着，等待着安妮罗杰的下一句话。他也猜不到安妮罗杰说的“我们”到底是指谁。“如果你的日程表还有空余，我可以请你喝杯茶。不过我一直都没在巴黎找到很好的红茶……”  
“你抢了我的台词啊，大导演，我本来想问问你的日程表能不能抽出两天的时间来叙叙旧。”  
“乐意奉陪。”他不知道自己还有什么其他的选择。  
“我也是陪莱因哈特来巴黎时装周，他有一个代言的品牌……你知道这些事情，”安妮罗杰在电话里说着，杨听到背景里的声音，猜测他们可能住在靠近河边的酒店，“如果你晚上有时间，能不能约你一起吃晚餐？”  
杨同意了安妮罗杰的提议，巴黎时装周即将开始，却让他在外吃晚餐的频率大幅增加。他从安妮罗杰那里得到了一个酒店的地址，安妮罗杰建议他们就在酒店“随便吃点晚餐”。杨知道晚餐从来都不是重点，而叙旧也不是重点，他隐隐约约察觉到安妮罗杰安排这次会面背后会有一些事情，而且与莱因哈特有关。  
他们住的酒店离圣米歇尔广场并没有那么远，杨进了地铁站，估摸着可以在半个小时之内到达。地铁站里总是有让人不悦的气味，杨看着几个年轻人动作娴熟地逃票，这种逃票动作对于他来说属于难度过高。他摇了摇头，乖乖掏出钱包去买票。  
地铁晃晃悠悠地把他带到了目的地，杨低头反复看着安妮罗杰发来的地址，确定自己没有弄错车站。他在酒店门口一家看起来就价格不菲的花店里买了一束简单的花束，甜豌豆和芍药，杨希望自己还能符合基本的社交礼仪，虽然之前他也并不在意这些。  
给他开门的是莱因哈特。  
金发的年轻人看了一眼杨手里拿的花，撇了撇嘴，“姐，”莱因哈特朝屋里喊了一声，“杨导演来了。”他说完，却没有让杨进屋的意思。杨就这样略有些尴尬地站在门口，一只手拎的购物袋里装着他刚买的两本旧书，另一只手里抱着一捧花束，模样活像一个拙劣的快递员。他悄悄地打量着莱因哈特，年轻人和他姐姐一样，有着漂亮的金发和蓝色眼睛，而且看起来比之前在奥斯卡颁奖典礼的时候又长高了一点。  
“莱因哈特，让杨到屋里来坐一会儿。”安妮罗杰的声音从一个听起来很遥远的地方传来，杨没住过这间酒店，不过就它能看到埃菲尔铁塔的位置和价格，杨猜测这个房间应该比自己在外祖父的乡间小屋里的房间要大上不少。莱因哈特侧了侧身，杨走进了房间，小心地把装旧书的袋子放到桌子上。安妮罗杰从有落地窗的露台走进会客厅，接过了那束花，“真是可爱，”她说着，入乡随俗地贴了贴杨的脸颊，“请原谅我的突兀，我也是上周末才临时安排了陪莱因哈特一起来巴黎。”  
“为了时装周？”  
“是的，是的，”安妮罗杰用法语说着，让杨听了之后稍稍露出了一个笑容，“而我自己有一些业务要和巴黎这边的人谈。”她伸出戴着一个样式夸张的戒指的食指点了点莱因哈特，杨猜那个饰品是某个合作的品牌送给她的礼品，安妮罗杰自己的审美品位绝对不会喜欢这种东西，但是商业场合又必须要给合作品牌一些面子。“这个小家伙一句法语也不会说，还要让他姐姐来巴黎做翻译，是不是，莱因哈特？”  
“我可以请其他的翻译，这不是你也要来巴黎谈生意……”  
安妮罗杰坐到了莱因哈特旁边，杨的对面。杨这才意识到他们两个已经有两年多没有真正见过面，电话和视频通话并不算真正意义上的见面，他看着安妮罗杰，她似乎一点也没有变，和他们在伦敦分别的时候一模一样。莱因哈特和他们上次见面的时候看起来不一样了，用一句庸俗的话来说，莱因哈特就像是从电影杂志上走下来的大明星。这也没错，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯共同主演的那部电影让吉尔菲艾斯成为了最年轻的奥斯卡影帝，影片也获得了奥提，拿了金球奖，莱因哈特现在就是大明星。  
“我们不如先去吃晚餐吧。”安妮罗杰依旧是那个主导一切谈话的角色，“杨，我擅作主张邀请你去后天的秀场，我希望你能和莱因哈特好好聊一聊。”  
果然，杨在心里证实了自己的猜测，安妮罗杰给自己的邀约与莱因哈特有关。  
“安妮，”他坐在沙发上没有动，深色眼睛看着安妮罗杰，又稍稍看了眼旁边的莱因哈特，年轻人翘着脚坐着，完全没有拘谨的样子，“我想我们之间不需要有什么弯弯绕绕的隐瞒……我能为你做点什么？”  
“你有兴趣重新开始工作吗，我投资了一个新项目，可以直接告诉你，是亚历克斯的新项目。我觉得这是个适合你的工作……”  
“我记得亚历克斯最近的项目是奥利比和达斯提的……”他说了一半，看到安妮罗杰的表情，他知道自己没必要说下去了。  
“没错，这个项目从一开始立项的目的就是要冲击奖项。”安妮罗杰这次对于他是没有半点保留，如果她能把为了讨好学院的品位而立项的项目给他交底，那她是真的想让这部片子拿奖。“你是最适合这个项目的导演，如果你愿意接手，我可以追加百分之二十的预算。至于波布兰先生那边，我和他可以谈。”  
“安妮，除了奖项你还想要什么，”他等着安妮罗杰把所有的条件都摆在桌上，她投资电影绝对不可能是为了做慈善，“只要不是太过分。”  
“我希望你能让这部电影适合莱因哈特，给这个因为自己的好朋友拿了奥斯卡影帝而心态失衡的小家伙也能拿到个奥斯卡提名，如果拿不到奥斯卡提名，金球奖也行。否则他这辈子都没脸再见齐格飞了，是吧？”她说着，朝莱因哈特那边瞥了一眼。  
杨知道，自己面对的是一场战争，而自己的胜算简直和赤手空拳面对一头熊的胜算差不多。

拉普给他的忠告在巴黎时装周得到了印证，没有一个导演真正喜欢巴黎时装周，更别说杨这种已经退休的导演。安妮罗杰还特意给杨安排了造型师来让他看起来不那么像一个失业在家领救济的可怜人。杨那天从安妮罗杰那里离开的时候发现自己把那两本旧书落在了酒店里，他有些懊恼，准备再见到安妮罗杰的时候把书拿回来，但是当他被造型师一通折腾后，又把这件事抛在脑后。  
莱因哈特看起来就是好莱坞的“海报男孩”，他看起来完美极了。杨想起安妮罗杰说过他们的父亲原先也是一位平面模特，他猜想莱因哈特或多或少有一些这方面的天赋。莱因哈特给这个品牌拍摄的平面广告被张贴在了巴黎商店的橱窗里，杨在进城采购的时候偶尔瞥见过一两次，但是他从来都不是这种商店的顾客。  
他坐在莱因哈特旁边，安妮罗杰则在一边和法国某个时尚杂志的主编聊得投入。杨看出来了莱因哈特的无聊，但是闲聊也从来不是他擅长的领域，现在他只能硬着头皮找一个话题来打破这种尴尬的气氛。  
“我之前从来没来过这种……秀场。”  
这也许不是一个好的话题，因为莱因哈特似乎是一个经常参加类似活动的人，也难怪，如果莱因哈特像自己一样讨厌这种场合，那些品牌也不会找他合作。杨在心里咒骂自己的失误，发现莱因哈特正侧着脸看着他。  
“姐姐到巴黎来就是为了跟你说，她想让你拍一部让我主演的电影。”莱因哈特没有接他的话茬，但是杨认为莱因哈特挑起的这个话题比他自己选的话题还要令人尴尬。  
“她也许是看不惯我这样悠闲下去了吧，”杨赶紧打圆场，“毕竟安妮是个闲不下来的人。”  
“更有可能是她听我在她耳边念叨吉尔菲艾斯拿了奥斯卡影帝听烦了，想找你给我搞个奖来堵我的嘴。她对你很有信心啊，杨导演。”  
“叫我杨就可以，”杨有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸颊，“现在我不算是什么导演。”  
“话虽这么说……为什么我和吉尔菲艾斯共同主演的电影，他拿了影帝，而影评人都说我演的不好。”莱因哈特的声音越来越轻，轻到最后杨都差点没有听到。  
“影评人是影评人，如果太把影评人的话当真，那我们每个人都不用去拍电影了。在影评人眼里没有一部好电影。”  
“杨，”安妮罗杰的声音从另一边传来，“维斯特帕列主编说她很高兴能在这里看到你，之前你可是绝对不会来时尚圈的活动。”她用法语快速地说着，一旁的玛格妲蕾娜·冯·维斯特帕列朝他挥了挥手，维斯特帕列是一个著名时尚杂志的巴黎版主编，想要进入时尚界的人们总是要看她的脸色。  
“很高兴见到你，杨导演。”维斯特帕列隔着一个座位伸出手来，杨过去和她简单地握了握手，“我很喜欢你之前拍的法语电影，当然，英语作品也不错。”  
“没有得到凯撒奖一直是我的一个遗憾。”杨这样说，他并不太确定这是否符合巴黎女士的幽默感，用自己的妈妈当巴黎女士的标杆似乎不太合适。“我之前本以为凯撒奖最佳外语片我还有机会，但是凯撒奖可能认为我是法语电影界的‘叛徒’。”  
“你要相信，法语电影界一直在希望你回来，杨导演。”  
“谢谢，我想如果有一个好的机会，我会回来的。”  
杨结束了这场谈话，他发现莱因哈特好像一直在看着他们用很快的语速说法语。“姐，我没想到现在亚裔也能说这么好的法语，这让我感觉压力更大了。”莱因哈特这样对安妮罗杰说，让杨有些哭笑不得。“杨算是半个法国人。”还没等杨想好该怎么说，安妮罗杰替他做出了回答，“你但凡在哈佛读书的时候能好好学法语，现在你也不至于让我和你一起来巴黎。”  
莱因哈特没来得及回答，这时候灯光暗了下去，杨知道这场秀就要开始了。他一边看着自己毫无兴趣的走秀，一边思考拉普要为了这场活动掉多少头发。不过他自己的悠闲生活也即将结束，迎接他的是之前从未有过的挑战。


	9. 凝视因河

当杨威利决定结束在巴黎郊外的退休生活回到伦敦重新开始工作的消息穿过英吉利海峡，传到亚历克斯·卡介伦的耳朵里时，杨威利的学长并没有表示出多大的惊讶，似乎一切都在他的预料之中。但是欧洲电影界并没有卡介伦这么淡定，《帝国》杂志的主编奥贝斯坦在继杨威利退休时发了冷嘲热讽的推特之后，在转发伊谢尔伦制片公司官方账号发出的“让我们期待杨威利导演的全新作品”消息时不忘加上一句“所有人都很期待，因为他们可能已经忘记了杨威利导演之前指导过什么作品”。油管上的知名电影评论博主毕典菲尔特还不忘转推奥贝斯坦的这一条，并信誓旦旦地说杨威利的复出是一场灾难。  
然而其他人则更多的是期待杨威利的回归，毕竟不是所有的年轻导演都有魄力在拿到奥斯卡最佳导演后就直接宣布息影。之前coral还推出过杨威利会不会在两年内复出的盘口，最终杨威利让不少押注他会两年内复出的人亏得血本无归。亚典波罗还怂恿缪拉去买了五十英镑的“不会”，最后两年的时间过去，缪拉拿到钱后和亚典波罗一起给杨威利打了一通视频电话，电话里杨威利笑着警告他们这种赚钱方法涉嫌内幕交易。亚典波罗则尖锐地指出，自己认识杨威利这么久，都没听杨威利从杨泰隆那里学到“内幕交易”这个词，所以杨威利一定是从安妮罗杰那里学来的。  
最后他的“临时退休”时间定格在了两年零七个月的节点上。  
亚典波罗和缪拉去帮他打扫森林山的家，两年不住的房子在把家具的防尘布揭掉时灰尘像一阵夏季的风一样充斥在整个房间里。杨下意识地捂住了自己的鼻子，但是还是忍不住开始咳嗽。亚典波罗也被呛得咳嗽了两声，并大声宣布自己的肺已经被尼古丁残害得千疮百孔，禁受不住灰尘的折磨。  
杨威利在打扫方面完全帮不上忙，他只能做一些最基本的递东西的活动。当亚典波罗正站在椅子上费力地擦窗户玻璃时，门铃响了。  
“你好？”杨去开门的时候发现门口站着一个年轻的孩子，十三四岁模样，还穿着附近中学的制服。  
“您好，先生，我住在隔壁，我刚刚路过的时候看到你们在打扫屋子，想过来问声好。我们一家是两年前搬过来的，一直没见到这里有人住……我是尤里安，尤里安·敏兹。”  
年轻人伸出自己的手，杨脸上露出一个温和的笑容，他猜想尤里安是在尽自己最大努力来让自己符合“大人的社交礼仪”。于是他握了握尤里安的手，之后才意识到自己的手上可能还有灰。  
“杨威利，很高兴做你们一家的邻居。”  
“你是杨威利导演？”尤里安听到这个名字，惊讶地睁大了自己的眼睛。杨威利在心里默默说了句“真不妙。”如果这个年轻的中学生是自己之前的影迷，他可是没有做好在这里应对粉丝的准备。  
“正如你所见，我就是杨威利，不过我现在还没有正式复工。”  
“很高兴认识您，杨导演！”杨能从尤里安的声音里听出兴奋的音调，“你们需要我帮忙打扫吗，如果需要我帮忙打扫花园，我很乐意！我经常在家里帮妈妈收拾花园。”  
“谢谢你，尤里安，我们暂时还不需要收拾花园。”亚典波罗过来帮他解了围，“如果他需要你帮忙收拾花园，你记得一定要向他要多多的报酬，这家伙刚签了个大合同呢！”  
“达斯提！”杨提高了自己的声调，但是亚典波罗脸上的笑容告诉杨，就算提高声调警告他也完全没有用。于是杨默许了自己的学弟在这里揶揄自己，又看了眼尤里安看着他的眼神，那就是一个小粉丝看到自己崇拜的明星的样子。  
亚典波罗像是受到了鼓励，他开始得寸进尺，“嘿，尤里安，想不想在电影里找个小角色，那你下次你帮他收拾花园的时候可以要挟他，让他给你安排个角色。”  
尤里安有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸颊，这让杨也觉得自己下不来台。亏着缪拉在客厅里喊他们两个过去看看窗帘要怎么挂，要不然杨会让这种尴尬的气氛持续到地老天荒。  
“我不打扰你们了，很高兴认识您，杨导演！”尤里安说着，朝他们挥了挥手，杨注视着他的身影走进了自家隔壁的院子，那真的是个很漂亮的花园，他开始对这个年轻人刮目相看了。  
和他从美国宣传完《最后的夏天》回到伦敦来那次相似，亚典波罗在他们终于耗时两天收拾完森林山这套很久无人居住的房子后提议去罗素广场附近吃泰餐来怀旧。只不过这次他们已经没人住在罗素广场，那两个留守伦敦的家伙早就搬到了南岸的沿河公寓，杨还没有去他们家做客过，就提前批评亚典波罗越来越像读书的时候自己批判过的“作风浮夸”的那类人。他还开玩笑地说亚典波罗的新家可以为他以后创作詹姆斯·邦德的剧本积累很多灵感，因为亚典波罗可以时不时就去沃克斯霍尔那边溜达溜达，说不定能碰上一两个倒霉探员愿意和他喝两杯然后激情辱骂领导。  
“我会不会看到探员辱骂领导不一定，但是我现在就想激情辱骂亚历克斯，他再给我和奥利比在剧本里提一些奇怪的要求，我就要和奥利比拿出法国人的传统手艺来罢工了。”亚典波罗喝了一大口餐厅的自制冰奶茶，还好这间泰式餐馆保留了自己的本心，没有向邪恶的环保组织低头把习惯换成纸质的。“告诉安妮罗杰，求求她别再给这个电影塞人了，我和奥利比已经写了三个垃圾角色来安排她的关系户。要是再这样下去我可不保证这个剧本还有人能看懂。”  
“我这次不管剧本，我要体验一把对剧本放权的体验。”杨颇有一股隔岸观火的架势，而缪拉则是在专心研究自己面前的那份食物。杨看出来缪拉并不像他们两个一样吃遍了罗素广场周边的各种风味饭店，泰餐可能完全不符合她的口味。  
“但是我没想到你会突然出来接手这个项目。”亚典波罗绿色的眼睛看着他，让杨感觉自己后背发毛。“之前我写亿万负翁和改编骨头人的时候你也没出来截胡。不过说回来，你们虽然都在骂我写的亿万负翁是烂片，可是如果没有这部烂片，我可能真的会像奥利比说的那样付不起买房的钱。”  
“这就是你为什么去签了编剧工会要求罢工的联名信？”杨丝毫没有给亚典波罗留情面，这时候他的那份食物也被端了上来，味道和他们还是学生的时候一模一样。  
“我们要求和导演同工同酬。”  
“这个词不是用在这里的，达斯提，导演和编剧分工不同酬金不同，又不是说电影界系统性歧视编剧。”  
“你这话说的，越来越有资本家那一套了。”亚典波罗朝他晃了晃手指，说的话颇有波布兰拍的纪录片旁白风味，波布兰在和亚典波罗捣鼓“因河旁一次简单的凝视”之前刚拍了一部有关巴黎失业率高企的纪录片，被杨戏称为想要煽动二十一世纪的法国大革命。  
“我只是指出你刚才说的话里面的逻辑漏洞，我支持编剧们要求涨薪，但是打出编剧和导演同工同酬，我想那些争取性别平等同工同酬的人们会不高兴。”  
缪拉听着他们两个的争执，终于没忍住笑出了声，亚典波罗看了缪拉一眼，没理他，继续投身于和杨威利的舌战之中。  
“你要知道，你既然已经宣布了‘息影退休’，现在要复出，圈内认为你不是和老婆离婚了就是投资失败破产了。但是我们都知道你没有老婆，就算离婚了也是你的富婆女友给你赡养费，所以大家都在猜你是不是投资失败急需用钱。”  
“我只是帮安妮一个忙。”杨说着，决定不把事情的来龙去脉说给亚典波罗，否则他的经历一定会出现在亚典波罗给网飞的下一部剧本里。“整天帮我外祖父收拾花园也挺无聊的，我把《白崖》的剧本写完了，正准备写一部历史剧……”  
“你看看，你的兴趣果然还是在这种题材上面，所以说谁都不信你不是因为破产而接下的这个项目。安妮罗杰为了给她弟弟弄个奖项，也算是下血本了啊。”  
“事已至此，我们只能走一步算一步了。”杨叹了口气，好在食物保持了和它的价格相符的高水准，要不然他根本不知道自己还能依靠什么方法来缓解自己的心情。唯一的遗憾就是这份食物里辣椒加的有点多。“奈特哈尔最近在忙什么，我之前在法国看了你的那部《水门事件》，遗憾的是那家电影院里只有法语版。看着尼克松总统说法语就像看到戴高乐总统说英语一样奇怪不是吗？但是不得不说你在里面的表演很精彩，影片就是太四平八稳了，讨学院喜欢但是学院又没那么喜欢……”  
“能和知名的导演还有奥斯卡影帝影后合作，我也没有太多挑选的空间了，不是吗？”缪拉放下自己手里的餐具，右手放在餐具旁边，手指略带着些紧张地敲着桌面。“我下个月在老维克有话剧，如果你感兴趣可以去看一看，是个有趣的故事。”  
“如果你对第一次世界大战有兴趣，可以去看。”亚典波罗“好心地”补充了一句，“是个经典的故事，圣诞停战……我们的奈特哈尔可能会在二百部影片中饰演一战和二战中的德国军官。”  
“我以为你会渐渐将工作重心转移到大银幕上去。”  
“可能是我真的喜欢剧场，杨，在剧场演出和面对摄像机演出是完全不同的两件事。”缪拉真诚地说着，这涉及到了杨的知识盲区，他可能写过不少电影剧本，话剧的剧本他却从来没写过。他只好有些敷衍地说自己会去看缪拉的话剧演出，而缪拉则把他的敷衍当成了一件十分认真的事，掏出手机看自己的演出安排表，并询问杨会在哪一天去老维克，他是不是能抽出一点时间来给他买票。  
吃完饭后杨差一点就按照自己的习惯拉着亚典波罗去沃伦街坐地铁回伊灵斯顿，“我现在可不住在伊灵斯顿了，你也不住那里。”亚典波罗笑着揽过他的肩膀，“你可得好好适应在伦敦的‘新生活’，如果适应不了，我和亚历克斯只能把你送到尤斯顿火车站，买张欧洲之星的票让你回巴黎了。”他们往尤斯顿地铁站那边走，杨要坐南线回森林山，亚典波罗和缪拉则要去巴特西。“我晚上回去把这一稿剧本发给你，有些地方我需要你的建议。”

夜晚的风还是有些冷，杨回到家里的时候，上坡路上的路灯散发出橙色的光，隔壁尤里安家的灯亮着，也许正在读中学的尤里安还在完成学校的作业。杨到二楼的书房去打开电脑之前先在一楼的厨房里随便给自己泡了一杯红茶，这红茶还是上次缪拉和亚典波罗帮他收拾房间之后去超市给他买的超市自有品牌。红茶喝起来完全不好喝，但是他也没有其他选择。杨端着还冒着珍珠色热气的红茶回到书房，开始读亚典波罗发给他的剧本。  
剧本的名字被改成了“凝视因河”。  
“这不是奥利比的风格了……”杨看着剧本，自言自语一样地说着，按照波布兰的风格，电影的名字一定是又长又不知所云，这也就是为什么波布兰一开始给这个剧本的定位是拿凯撒奖而不是拿奥斯卡，波布兰总是怀疑美国人的智商能不能看懂他的“大作”。  
“我们都曾经掉进去过，这该死的泥塘，就像这个泥塘一样。”杨的眼睛扫过这一行台词，主人公凯伊穿着厚重的雨鞋在泥塘旁挖坑，他的女友，即将成为他第二任妻子的人则在旁边躲避着泥水。他们要把死掉的鹿埋掉。“区别就是，有的人爬出来了，有的人就像这堆尸体一样。”  
“那不是你的错，凯伊。”剧本中名义中的女二号，实际上的女一号莱拉这样说着，她要摆出那副悲天悯人的样子，却不想踏入这个泥潭一步，她只是看着凯伊的坑越挖越深，渐渐身上沾满淤泥。“你没有做错什么。”  
“他们死了，他们……死了。”  
“你不是撞死这头鹿的人，它只是不巧地死在了这里，你看到了它，你埋葬了它。”  
“他们死了。”凯伊坐在泥坑里，铲子被他丢到一旁，他抬头看着天，喃喃自语，“露西，弥尔顿，乔，他们都死了。他们把我埋到这个该死的坑里。”  
“那已经是过去的事了，我们总会有新的生活，不是吗，凯伊？”  
杨的目光在这里停下了，他不认为这里的转折是一个好的安排。他在亚典波罗发给他的剧本这一幕里加了一些备注，“如果凯伊从未想过和过去和解，莱拉也未想过卷入凯伊的过去，那这里不应该有莱拉失足跌入泥潭的转折。”他停顿了一下，继续打字，“我建议这一幕可以和后面的凯伊的过去进行呼应。”  
他把剧本往前翻，前面几场是凯伊来到因河旁的故乡，自己的父母因为事故去世，他成了还未成年的弟弟的监护人，还要处理在故乡的事情。有件事让杨感觉头疼，谁来扮演凯伊的弟弟皮特，有了上次卡琳的前车之鉴，杨在选择童星这件事上有了阴影。  
“冷静点，伙计。”剧本里的警长这样对着凯伊说，这句话似乎透过屏幕，传到了杨的耳朵里。“还没到最坏的时候呢。”  
“是啊。”杨重复着凯伊的这句话，如果莱因哈特在这部“凝视因河”中扮演凯伊，那谁来扮演皮特绝对不是杨要面对的最坏的事情。卡介伦已经和希尔德还有菲列特利加分别谈好了合约，希尔德将扮演女一号，抛弃了凯伊的前妻安妮卡，菲列特利加则是莱拉。杨觉得这个选择没什么好说的，希尔德和菲列特利加可以胜任任何难度的角色，他只是有些担心，希尔德和莱因哈特在安妮卡离开凯伊那场戏里能不能成功地把一场彻头彻尾的悲剧完美地演绎出来。亚典波罗曾经跟他说过，凯伊这个角色本来是留给缪拉的，但是看在安妮罗杰的投资的份上，缪拉愿意在剧里担任一个配角，因河旁的小镇里的警长。这些设置都没有问题……杨喝了口红茶，茶已经有点凉了。  
他把自己的意见返回给了亚典波罗，抬头看了一眼挂在墙上的挂钟，已经这么晚了，他自言自语地说。伸了个懒腰之后，他透过书房的窗户看着对面尤里安家里依旧亮着的灯，但是没过一会儿，那盏灯也熄灭了。这让杨决定去睡觉，明天他还要去伊谢尔伦制片公司和卡介伦好好谈谈。  
然而在他的预想中，在公司和卡介伦好好谈谈这件事并不包含“在公司遇到莱因哈特”这个选项。杨拿着从楼下的咖啡店买的红茶，有些尴尬地看着坐在公司会客厅里的莱因哈特，他又低头看了眼自己的手表，确定自己和卡介伦约的是这个时间没错。  
“吉尔菲艾斯在伦敦拍戏。”莱因哈特也许是注意到了杨看着他的目光，开始解释自己出现在这里的原因，“姐姐让我到伦敦来看看他，也看看你，哦，还让我过来看看剧本进度。”  
“你这次伦敦之旅的任务还挺多。”杨干巴巴地说着，不知道自己是该坐到莱因哈特的对面还是旁边。“齐格飞的新戏怎么样？我听说他是和坎普导演合作。”  
“还行吧，他演个代课老师，在一个贼烂的学校里，我相信如果我去读那种学校肯定第二天就要退学。吉尔菲艾斯说他要在伦敦拍两个月的戏，我下周回加州，如果凝视因河能在年底开机，我就年底再过来。”  
“你最好在开机之前来伦敦熟悉一下剧本……”杨有些有气无力，卡介伦的办公室的门还关着，如果卡介伦这时候迟到，那一定是有什么天大的事发生，“我听安妮说你读过哈佛。”这真是个烂话题，杨自我厌恶地想，但是他又想不起能和莱因哈特聊什么。  
“我对哈佛都没什么印象了，因为姐姐读过哈佛，我觉得如果不去读哈佛，我妈一定会不高兴。”莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛看着他，杨想到了凝视因河里的凯伊，那双眼睛中应该充满绝望，那是被过去的痛苦束缚住的眼神，并不准备和过去和解，而那双眼睛绝对不会是莱因哈特这样。“读哈佛的时候我总是在剧组拍戏，断断续续的……”  
“你这么说让我想起我在伦敦读书的时候和达斯提他们一起合作的第一部电影，小心间隙，你在地铁里应该听到过这句话。”  
“我没坐过伦敦的地铁。”莱因哈特诚实地说着，杨有些惊讶地张了张嘴，后来又想到安妮罗杰来伦敦这么多次，也是从未坐过地铁，他也就不惊讶了。“你丧失了一项绝妙的体验，”杨说着，放下了手里拿着的茶，坐到了莱因哈特对面，“伦敦地铁里有很多故事。”  
“能有纽约地铁里的故事多吗？”  
“我没想到你会坐过纽约的地铁。”杨扯了扯自己的嘴角。  
“非常非常偶尔，可能也就一两次。”  
还没等他们就地铁的问题继续探讨下去，卡介伦的办公室的门突然开了，亚历克斯·卡介伦一脸焦急地出现在门口。“对不起，杨，我必须现在去趟金丝雀码头，有个紧急会议……”他一边说一边看着自己的手机，杨点了点头。“亚历克斯……”他还没说完，这句话就被卡介伦打断了，“你的事我们回头再约时间，我现在得走了。”卡介伦拍了下杨的后背，一转眼就消失在了走廊的尽头，留下杨和莱因哈特四目相对。  
“你接下来准备做点什么，杨导演？”莱因哈特最后称呼他的这个头衔让杨感觉这个年轻人是在讽刺自己，他脑子里闪过好几个念头，都不够好。“你有没有兴趣去弥补一个人生遗憾。”他有些故弄玄虚地说，莱因哈特好奇地抬头看着他，蓝色眼睛里闪着期待的光彩，“去坐伦敦地铁，我带你去老维克看戏。”  
“看莎士比亚吗？”莱因哈特听到看戏这个词，似乎开始兴趣缺缺，“生存还是……”  
“不不不，是现代话剧，奈特哈尔主演的。英国除了莎士比亚还有很多其他的戏剧，莎士比亚也不是只有哈姆雷特一部悲剧，如果你想看莎士比亚，我们的去环球剧场。”  
“我和奈特哈尔合作的时候我可不知道他还会演话剧。”莱因哈特说着，杨想起来的确缪拉之前和莱因哈特合作过一部糊弄青少年观众的魔幻吸血鬼爱情片，这几个词糅合在一起显得有些可笑，缪拉在里面扮演全剧最大反派，最终被除了善良一无是处的女主角感化，而莱因哈特就是那个让所有少女倾倒的吸血鬼。杨对着亚典波罗评价过这部电影，他郑重地建议亚典波罗，让缪拉少为了片酬接这种片，如果缺钱可以跟他说，他还有点积蓄……  
“奈特哈尔是抹不开面子。”亚典波罗说的时候正对着视频屏幕抽烟，杨猜他们公寓的烟雾探测器电池一定被亚典波罗抠了下来。“帮他的朋友一个忙。不过华尔特年轻的时候也拍过吸血鬼电影啊，你怎么不说华尔特了。”  
“谁不喜欢年轻的华尔特·冯·先寇布的脸。”杨这是说了句大实话，“如果吸血鬼电影里的吸血鬼都是华尔特这样，剧本都是那部经典小说改编成的剧本，我也就不会说奈特哈尔什么了。但是你看看现在的吸血鬼电影，这都是什么娱乐垃圾……”  
“你不得不承认这种片就是有市场，奈特哈尔这次多了不少少女粉丝呢。”亚典波罗冲着屏幕笑了笑，把烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。杨反思了一下自己，对商业不敏感是他的优点也是缺点，能拍出吸引上万粉丝捧场的现象级偶像片对他来说是件比拍出奥斯卡最佳影片还要难的事。  
“奈特哈尔·缪拉是个非常好的话剧演员。”杨从有关吸血鬼电影的回忆中回过神来，对莱因哈特解释缪拉并不是像他一样靠青少年电影和恋爱喜剧成名的演员。“达斯提就是在话剧舞台上发掘的他。”  
“听起来我必须去捧个场了？”  
“你不会后悔的。”杨这样说，但是莱因哈特还没有从沙发上起来的意思。“用我伸手拉你起来吗，莱因哈特？”他真的伸出了手，却没想到莱因哈特真的让他把自己拉起来，这个动作让他差点被莱因哈特拉到沙发上。  
“你该锻炼了，杨导演。”莱因哈特的话是他最不爱听的一句，但这绝对不会是莱因哈特说的最后一句。

本来杨没计划今天去老维克看缪拉的演出，他前几天和亚典波罗已经一起去给缪拉捧了场，缪拉在舞台上的表演依旧没有任何可让人挑剔的地方。杨不好意思在亚典波罗面前说全剧进行到圣诞停战那里他悄悄地坐在座位上抹眼泪。但是他今天在伊谢尔伦的会客厅里看到莱因哈特，拉着这个年轻演员去老维克接受一下表演教育成了他今天一定要完成的一项任务。他先带着莱因哈特弥补了“重大人生遗憾”，在离伊谢尔伦总部最近的一个地铁站，杨手把手教莱因哈特买票，并在心里庆幸从这里到老维克不需要换线。  
“这就是你说的，‘小心间隙’？”莱因哈特和杨站在站台上，像旁边不少等地铁的学生或者刚下班回家的上班族一样。地铁里那句杨听了三十多年的“小心间隙”的女声响起，莱因哈特像是听到了圣诞节教堂的钟声一样，语调中带着一点兴奋。这一瞬间，杨忽然有种自己还是在上学时去学校旁边的博物馆做志愿者时面对组团来参观的小学生的无奈感。“没错。”他只能这么说。过了没一会儿，拯救他的列车终于进了站。  
如果是在几年前或者是十几年前，杨会对莱因哈特说，进了地铁一定要跟紧自己的朋友，否则在地铁站里走散就基本上意味着失联。现在他省去了这样说的必要，随着地铁里终于通了手机信号，在地铁里看书看报的人也少了许多，在地铁站门口免费发放的晚标报或为最大输家。  
“我不指望你看过我拍的那部短片，不过那是我们‘伊谢尔伦’这几个人的第一次合作，之后我们拍过不少作品……”杨说着，这时那句“小心间隙”又响了起来，他脸上浮起一个笑容，“但是那是一切的开始。”  
“IMDB上有你这部短片的介绍。”莱因哈特动作十分迅速，在他们刚刚走出地铁站的时候就在手机上搜索出来了杨在十几年前拍的那部《小心间隙》。那一年他还只是大学电影社团里的一个普通成员，因为社团主席要陪女友去伊维萨岛蹦迪而把拍摄短片的任务推给了他。“你在那个时候就和伯恩哈德·舒奈德合作过啊。”莱因哈特把手机屏幕转向杨那一边，杨看到了IMDB页面上的《小心间隙》，上面主演一栏写的是“伯恩哈德·舒奈德”。  
“是啊，那时候他还是RADA的学生，我们靠在罗素广场的咖啡馆发小广告招来了他，最后给了他200镑的片酬。那时候对我们剧组的预算来说，200镑可是一笔巨款。”杨笑着开始回忆过去，他靠着《伊芙琳》这部电影获得了二百万美元的酬金，亚典波罗也不再是当年为了房租而到处找兼职的窘境，但是拍《小心间隙》的过程对于杨来说一直是一段值得珍惜的回忆。  
“你之后没有再和他合作过，为什么？”莱因哈特的求知欲在这个时候有些不合时宜地丰富。他俩站在地铁站门口的人行道那里等红绿灯，现在接近伦敦的下班高峰期，莱因哈特的这句话差点就被淹没在街道上汽车行驶过的声音中。“你和华尔特·冯·先寇布都合作过好几次，更别说奈特哈尔，我以为你是一个喜欢和老搭档合作的导演。”  
“这不是我的问题，莱因哈特，这个问题你最好去问伯恩哈德。”  
“怎么？”  
“有些时候我们档期调不开，而且伯恩哈德会更优先考虑德语作品。我之前邀请过他出演《蓝色橄榄》和《最后的夏天》，如果他都答应了，那你就不会看到华尔特出演《蓝色橄榄》或者奈特哈尔出演《最后的夏天》。我想达斯提会不高兴的。”  
“真是遗憾。”莱因哈特说着，杨却没在他的语气中听到一点遗憾，“德语电影的影响范围太小了。”  
“你必须承认，在电影界中是存在着国籍歧视的客观现象。”人行道的绿灯亮了起来，他们两个走在人行道上，杨看着对面咖啡馆里出来的顾客，心里思考着自己要不要去买杯茶。在伊谢尔伦喝的那杯红茶现在已经早就丧失了它本身的功效，现在杨认为自己循环系统中的红茶浓度极低，血液浓度过高。“达斯提不止一次抗议过编剧薪酬过低、演员薪酬的系统性歧视等问题，奈特哈尔接这么多戏不是因为他不挑剧本，是因为他在攒钱……”  
“你看希尔德和菲列特利加，她们在好莱坞就很受欢迎。”  
“很受欢迎和薪酬水平并不直接挂钩。”  
“这样啊。”莱因哈特没继续跟杨探讨可能越来越敏感的话题，杨也不指望莱因哈特能理解缪拉和舒奈德面临的困境，毕竟莱因哈特在好莱坞不会遭受任何系统性歧视，好莱坞捧他还来不及。“杨导演，我饿了，你要吃晚饭吗？”  
这个问题是个好问题，杨的确也饿了，而且凭着他对于莱因哈特这句话的自我理解，莱因哈特是想要和他一起吃。他看到了对面的pret，正好他可以去那里买杯红茶……  
“我请你。”杨难得地大方了一回，也不是说他平时抠门，这种临时起意的请客本不是他会做的事情，但是今天他已经临时起意做了太多决定，不缺这一顿晚饭。  
“这和美国的pret也没有什么区别嘛。”莱因哈特似乎对杨请他的晚饭有些微词，他站在沙拉柜前面，他们赶的时间不太好，沙拉柜似乎刚刚经历里一场浩浩荡荡的洗劫，现在剩下的沙拉所剩无几。“该死，只剩下这几盒了吗？”  
杨在他旁边，手里拿着早就选好的培根鸡肉凯撒法棍，一会儿再去柜台买杯茶，这也就是这家店能提供给他最后的食物了。在这种快餐店里杨总会开始思考一些会被他信仰天主教的外公外婆强烈谴责的事情，耶稣基督在拿着饼和鱼拯救饥饿的人的时候，有没有人站出来说自己麸质过敏……还没等他继续想下去，莱因哈特成功地充当了打断基督善举的人。  
“英国就没有除了烟熏三文鱼和金枪鱼之外的沙拉了吗，比如藜麦牛油果沙拉？”  
“你如果再不选好，可能后面排队的人就要骂你了。”杨小声地对莱因哈特说，“而且好像我没见过伦敦店里卖藜麦沙拉。”  
莱因哈特又纠结了一会儿，最后在现实面前退让了自己的坚持。他把一盒凯撒沙拉塞到杨的手里，过了没一会儿，又告诉杨他要一块巧克力甜饼，一杯卡布奇诺。  
杨付了钱，让莱因哈特把他看起来有些分裂的“套餐”自己拿走，莱因哈特找了一张靠窗的桌子，杨坐在他旁边，这杯红茶有点热，他准备过一会儿再喝。  
“这个热量可是有点高。”莱因哈特看着杨拆开法棍的包装，用一种看交警罚款单的眼神看着杨手里法棍中间夹着的那几块厚芝士还有培根。杨的动作稍微停顿了一下，手里的面包似乎在朝他吹着口哨，这口哨还是帝国进行曲的变奏。但是他今天就是要当邪恶的塔金元帅，他没理会莱因哈特，照着法棍狠狠地咬了一口。“安妮罗杰居然没向你宣传她的‘健康饮食’法则？”  
“我们在一起的时候吃的都很健康。”杨把嘴里的食物咽了下去，喝了口红茶之后才回答莱因哈特。这是半句实话，那半句也不能说是谎话，他和安妮罗杰在一起的时候重点根本不在吃什么上面，再说他们两个本身吃的也不多。  
“但是姐姐会一直告诉我少吃甜的，少吃高热量食品。”  
“放心，我不会告诉你姐。”杨愿意当一回“共犯”，当然他指的是莱因哈特手边这块还没来得及吃的巧克力饼干。“我也不是那种会批评你挑食的人，除非你吃得太胖了和角色形象不符，我才会勒令你去减肥。当然，你要是太瘦了和角色形象不符，那我就得想办法把你喂胖。”  
“这就是你让吉尔菲艾斯去增重的原因吗？”莱因哈特说了这句没头没脑的话，杨想了一会儿才意识到莱因哈特说的是吉尔菲艾斯在《伊芙琳》里的表演，的确，吉尔菲艾斯在那部电影里饰演一个恶警。杨还记得自己在《伊芙琳》的选角定下来之后见到吉尔菲艾斯，那时候吉尔菲艾斯比他高不少，看起来也像是每天都热爱健身的类型，但是似乎离杨对于角色的要求还有一点点差距。杨在一张咖啡店的广告单的背面随便用圆珠笔画了个可能会被高尼夫嫌弃的简笔画小人，并告诉吉尔菲艾斯，他有半个月时间在进组前增重到这个样子。而到了吉尔菲艾斯真的进组时，杨看着红头发的年轻人，忽然又有些后悔让吉尔菲艾斯练得这么结实了。  
“你要是能像齐格飞那样能为了角色忽胖忽瘦，我可以不管你。”杨又迅速地回忆了一下他在电影院里看到吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特演的《蓝鸟的早晨》里吉尔菲艾斯的形象，并且猜测那时候的吉尔菲艾斯可能比拍摄《伊芙琳》时的形象至少轻了10公斤，原谅杨威利的数学，他真的是无法搞清楚美国人惯常使用的磅和公斤之间的换算规则。“齐格飞现在在伦敦怎么样，等我有时间的时候去他的剧组看看他。”  
“他挺好的。”莱因哈特心不在焉地说，用塑料叉子叉着面前的蔬菜，如果那些蔬菜能够说话，此刻一定会大声地血泪控诉莱因哈特折磨蔬菜的恶行。“那是个大制作，媒体上都说他这次会名利双收。但是是个历史剧，我对历史剧没什么兴趣。”  
“是吗。”杨抬眼看着莱因哈特，他们两个的目光在这一刻有一个短暂的接触。“你喜欢接什么样的剧本？不说为了票房或者为了得奖，你主观上喜欢什么样的故事……”  
莱因哈特拿起自己面前的纸杯，慢慢喝了口已经不热的咖啡，杨发现他的蓝色眼睛在悄悄地看着自己，“杨导演，我不知道你有没有看过我之前的电影？”  
一个很久很久之前的场景忽然出现在杨的记忆里，那是他还在读大学的时候，和卡介伦、亚典波罗还有舒奈德一起拍摄《小心间隙》的时候，学校楼下的咖啡馆对面的公交站上贴着莱因哈特参演的家庭喜剧海报。他曾经认为莱因哈特是完美符合人们刻板印象中一个家庭中最小儿子的范本，现实也似乎的确如此。  
“如果我说我没看过，你会最希望我去看哪部电影？”杨故意和莱因哈特开着玩笑，他看过这位年轻演员的电影，只不过不巧的是那并不是杨喜欢的类型。“你会推荐我看你和齐格飞一起出演的《蓝鸟的早晨》还是推荐我看《理查德王子》？”  
“你这不是看过很多我演的电影嘛。”莱因哈特的声音又稍稍恢复了一点杨熟悉的那种活力，“你还是不要看《蓝鸟的早晨》了，所有人都说吉尔菲艾斯贡献了完美的演出，到我这里就是我演的如何如何不好。你看过《理查德王子》？你觉得那个故事怎么样，反正我觉得挺傻的。”  
“如果我心情不好，我会想看看那部电影来让我开心起来。不过那部电影其实也并不是完全不带脑子看的喜剧片，理查德王子也……”他稍稍停顿了一下，不知道自己是否在过分解读这部片子，“他也有很多没办法选择的事。”  
“比如他不能做飞行员，而必须做一个国王，是吗？”  
“所以我们都很幸运，能做自己想做的事。”杨低头看了一眼自己的手表，“我们还是快点去剧院吧，如果迟到了我想可能不太好。”

缪拉在舞台上的表演依旧无可挑剔，杨虽然已经看过了这部剧，但是再让他看一遍也不失为一次绝佳的体验。他给莱因哈特拿了一本戏单，让莱因哈特能了解这部话剧的基本剧情和演职员表。“为什么奈特哈尔还要继续演舞台剧？”莱因哈特在开场之前看着戏单，指着缪拉的名字，旁边缪拉在照片上有一个淡淡的笑。杨从他手里拿过戏单，“因为他喜欢在舞台上表演，这是他跟别人说的原因，但是真实的原因嘛……”他故弄玄虚般地看了莱因哈特一眼，脸上露出一个意味深长的笑容，“在伦敦演话剧可以让他在伦敦赚钱，如果他去剧组里，他不就和达斯提分开了。”  
“这不就是那些烂俗爱情剧里经常问的问题，你能为爱情做出什么。”莱因哈特像嘲讽般哼了一声，好像演了很多很多烂俗爱情剧的不是他而是其他演员一样。“那你能为爱情做出什么，杨导演，你愿意为了爱情去纽约住吗，我猜你不愿意。”  
“叫我杨就可以，现在我们又不在剧组里。”杨没有回答莱因哈特给他的问题，他知道莱因哈特是想故意激怒他，他可不会踏入这个泥沼。  
“你帮我姐洗了多少钱，杨导演？”莱因哈特压低了声音，就像此刻他们俩在剧院里进行秘密交易一样，“你能在拿了奥斯卡最佳导演后就敢退休，是不是我姐给你的回扣足够你下半辈子生活了？”  
“现在不是谈这个的时候，演出要开始了。”  
整个话剧的演出过程中杨都有些心神不宁，不是因为他不喜欢这个话剧的剧情，而是莱因哈特表现出的过于直白的敌意。他开始思考自己到底做了什么让莱因哈特如此记恨自己的事，他想了半天也没想出来。半场结束的时候杨发现莱因哈特的手撑着头，都快睡着了，金色的头发蹭着自己的肩膀。他稍稍推了推莱因哈特，“有这么无聊吗？”他这样问。  
“我不是很喜欢历史剧。”莱因哈特诚实地说。  
“和你正相反，我最喜欢的题材就是历史剧。如果我有充足的经费，我可能会拍伯罗奔尼撒战争。”  
“我以为你们英国人拍历史剧会拍亚瑟王。或者你作为一个中国人，不该拍花木兰吗？”  
“严格意义上来说，亚瑟王并不算标准的历史剧，还有……我对花木兰的了解可能还不如一个中国小学生多。”  
“管他呢，你们英国最有名的国王不就是亚瑟王嘛。不过你这样和亚裔进行切割，亚裔有没有说你是种族主义者。”  
杨想了很久，也没想出来自己应该怎么反驳莱因哈特。他后来放弃了和美国人讲历史和跟他科普英国并没有那么尖锐的种族矛盾。灯光又一次暗了下来，他们之间的安静一直保持到了剧终。  
“你觉得奈特哈尔的表演怎么样？”杨小心翼翼地选了个安全的话题，他认为缪拉的演技是公认的好，这毋庸置疑。  
“挺好的。”听到这句评价杨替缪拉和亚典波罗松了口气，但是随后莱因哈特说的话让他却轻松不起来，“我觉得我以后如果有时间，也可以去试试演话剧。”

撰写《凝视因河》的剧本可能透支了波布兰和亚典波罗一辈子的勤奋和两辈子的耐心。期间，波布兰和亚典波罗曾经和卡介伦爆发过几次争吵，最终以双方各退一步做结。介于杨这次没有剧本的生杀大权，他也就只能做一个争吵的旁观者和仲裁者。出于一个创作者的私心，杨主观上是想站在亚典波罗和波布兰这边，但是他的理智告诉他，如果任由亚典波罗和波布兰自由创作，他们的电影可能会陷入一种又不叫好又不叫座的困境之中。毕竟创作者和纯观众在理解故事的角度上有着天然的偏差。  
在波布兰和亚典波罗消耗了差不多一个小型超市的烟草库存，让缪拉忧心忡忡地给杨打电话询问亚典波罗年轻的时候有没有戒烟意识之后，剧本的三稿终于被敲定，交到杨的手里进行最后的细节定稿。杨特意找了台打印机，把卡介伦，是的，是卡介伦，不是亚典波罗或者波布兰，发给他的剧本第三稿郑重地打印了出来。并且在他们几个人的消息群里发了条信息，让所有人在下周三的下午去伊谢尔伦的会客厅开会讨论剧本终稿。  
周三，可能是一周七天中最让人感到绝望的一天。杨从床上爬起来的时候已经是上午十点半，他发现自己昨天睡觉的时候忘了关窗户，白色的亚麻窗帘被风吹得摇摇晃晃。他起来捏了捏自己酸疼的肩膀和脖子，阳光从没关的窗户里透过来，照的人心烦意乱。虽然杨不算是标准的一周五天工作日制度的上班族，但是周三的绝望具有一种传染性，他慢悠悠地区楼下厨房里给自己泡茶，烧水壶的声音让他感到烦躁。于是他站在厨房窗边，看着对面尤里安家的花园，自家的花园依旧没什么成效，被缪拉和亚典波罗花了好大力气除去的荒草现在又有卷土重来的态势。  
让他感到头疼的可不止星期三还有光秃秃的花园，他们依旧没有找到合适的，和莱因哈特饰演的凯伊搭档的皮特，有几个业界的同事想往他的剧组里塞关系户，杨也没有驳他们的面子，让那几个童星把试镜录像发了过来，没有一个符合杨的标准。他需要的不是一个被宠坏了的小明星，而是一个能真正贴合这个角色的年轻演员，最好能体会到皮特和凯伊所承担的不同的痛苦，而现在又有多少年轻人能真正做到这一点，他很怀疑。  
茶终于泡好了，杨打开冰箱，注视着冷藏室里橙黄色的灯。冰箱里几乎没有任何食物，只有他昨天在超市里卖的金枪鱼蛋黄酱三明治绝望地躺在那里。杨把冷冰冰硬邦邦的三明治从冰箱里拿出来，拆开塑料包装咬了一口，一下子让自己没有了食欲。  
他现在的心情就像看完了《凝视因河》的剧本一样绝望。星期三下午要进行的会议则给这层绝望又加上了一层悲剧色彩。他本来想把三稿剧本发给莱因哈特来征求一下他这位男一号的意见，但是他在发送邮件的界面上犹豫了五分钟，最终还是没有按下发送键。莱因哈特在伦敦呆了一段时间，不长，他们也没见过几次面，而杨也没有像自己许诺的那样去吉尔菲艾斯的剧组里看望吉尔菲艾斯。杨给自己找了个理由——自己还不适应间隔了两年多重新开始的工作节奏。  
杨迟到了五分钟，和往常的平均水平差不多。他到了伊谢尔伦会议室的时候卡介伦正面对着电脑在键盘上敲敲打打，其他人则不见踪影。  
“达斯提和奥利比还没来？阮文绍也没来？这真是让我感觉我自己是不是太勤快了一点……”  
卡介伦听到他这么说终于舍得抬起头来看他一眼，“达斯提去楼下抽烟了，阮去给所有人买咖啡，给你买茶。”卡介伦单独把他喝茶这件事拎了出来重点强调，就好像卡介伦自己从不喝茶一样。“奥利比，我不指望他今天能来。”  
结果还没等亚典波罗从楼下抽完烟，阮文绍从咖啡馆买回所有人的咖啡和杨的红茶，波布兰就出现在了会议室里，并且对伦敦的天气和交通骂骂咧咧。  
会议比他们本来约定的时间推迟了半个小时开始，杨发现自己是在场的所有人当中唯一把剧本打印出来的，也是仅有的一个喝红茶的人。他听着亚典波罗和这次的剧本副导演阮文绍就剧本中的一个小细节差点吵得不可开交，接下来又是波布兰那带着浓重法语口音的英语在对台词吹毛求疵。这本剧本的主题不愧是“中产阶级的绝望”，杨抬头看着会议室的水泥天花板，仿佛自己看着的是剧本里凯伊回到家乡后凝视着的已经十年未见的“家”的红色屋顶。亚典波罗在剧本里写的那一端凯伊和莱拉的对话没错，凯伊失去了父母，还要承担起照顾未成年弟弟的责任，而莱拉经历了一场失败的手术，病痛在她身上就像一个随时会被点燃的汽油桶。“绝望，是吗，这是每个人都会有的东西。”莱拉说着，隔着衣服指了指身上那条漫长的伤疤，“你要和我交换绝望吗，凯伊，就算是把整个世界上所有的绝望都摆在你面前让你挑选，你还是会选原来的那一个。”  
“杨，你的意见是什么？”卡介伦的声音把杨从走神中拉了回来，他手忙脚乱地翻看着自己手里打印出来的那份剧本，发现装红茶的纸杯已经在剧本上留下了一个圆形的印子。“抱歉，”他小声说，“你们刚才在讨论什么？”  
波布兰有些夸张地叹了口气，杨猜测如果他们此刻不是在伦敦开会，波布兰可能就要现场开始骂骂咧咧了。“我们在讨论要不要在这一场删掉一些安妮卡的戏份。”波布兰把自己的电脑屏幕转向杨那一边，就差把屏幕贴到杨的脸上了。“亚历克斯的意思是这里过去的情节太多了。”  
杨翻到波布兰说的那一页，在这一幕里，凯伊和安妮卡为了一些琐碎的小事争吵，最终爆发成了一场安妮卡歇斯底里的控诉。他闭上眼想了想希尔德饰演的这个角色，形象竟和她之前获得奥斯卡影后提名的那个角色有些许的重叠。“我觉得不能删掉。”杨还是站在了编剧的这一边，“如果删掉了，这里和后面的衔接会有问题。”  
波布兰拿回了自己的电脑，看着卡介伦，脸上是那种“我就说过”的表情。

剧本在夏天来临的时候终于被敲定，卡介伦给了杨两个星期的时间把皮特的演员确定下来，巴格达胥被叫来当杨的助手。亚典波罗忙着去写网飞给他的新任务，是个犯罪片，为了收集创作灵感，亚典波罗已经连着一个星期都往国家画廊跑，去盯着那些艺术品中的眼睛，仿佛那里面藏着一部出色的犯罪片所包含的一切答案。  
菲列特利加来伦敦出席一个活动，顺便来拜访他。因为菲列特利加饰演的莱拉在剧中和皮特有一些对手戏，杨认为征求一下菲列特利加的意见很有必要。  
“抱歉我家里只有茶。”杨从橱柜里拿出来两个茶杯，如果此刻有人看到了他家橱柜里的景象，会以为他家里遭受了一场惨烈的抢劫。半年前杨还在巴黎的时候去菲列特利加家里做过客，希尔德喜欢喝咖啡，她还特意去菲列特利加楼下的超市里买了盒红茶包来招待杨。因此菲列特利加来到伦敦，非常明确地提出了要去杨家里坐坐。  
旁边的烧水壶依旧发出那种让人心烦意乱的声音，“我想还是我来泡茶吧，”菲列特利加说着，从杨手里拿过了那盒茶叶，“你之前不是说过我泡茶的水平很不错？”  
“的确，那就麻烦你了。”杨也不打算和她客气，只不过他在森林山的家里没有像希尔德和菲列特利加和希尔德在巴黎的住所那样完美的露台能在那里喝茶看风景。他有些怀念菲列特利加在巴黎招待他的甜点，让他一个不热爱甜食的人都觉得是一种享受。现在看看他可怜的家里吧，除去红茶之外能入口的也就只剩下了调料和自来水。  
菲列特利加正在泡茶，杨在客厅里把打印出来的几份发给他的年轻演员的资料拿了出来，准备和菲列特利加商量一下皮特的人选。这时他听到门口传来门铃声，这个时候会有谁来访，他很好奇。  
“杨导演，还好你在家！”杨打开门，看到站在门口的是住在他隔壁的尤里安，年轻人手里抱着一个纸袋，杨闻到了好闻的曲奇味道。“我妈妈让我给你送一点我们家做的曲奇饼和果酱。”  
“真是太感谢你和你妈妈了。”杨说着，像是觉得让尤里安在门口站着有些不太合适一样，既然家里已经有了一个客人，那就不介意再多一个客人，在这一点上他倒是像个法国人了。“进来喝杯茶吧，我们正好在喝茶，可以一起尝尝你妈妈的手艺。”  
尤里安有些拘谨，他跟着杨走进了客厅，好奇地看着这个有些简单的起居室，因为杨自从买下这栋红砖小房子之后就没怎么在这里住过，客厅里也就缺乏装饰，显得十分朴素。杨让他随意坐下，自己去厨房里又拿了个茶杯。  
“我们有新客人。”杨对正在摆弄茶壶的菲列特利加用法语说，“是邻居家的孩子，送了点曲奇和果酱过来。”  
“你好啊，年轻人，”菲列特利加端着茶壶从厨房里出来，朝尤里安笑了笑，杨看到了尤里安脸上先是惊讶，然后是不好意思的表情变化，“这是你做的曲奇吗，真可爱。”  
“呃……”尤里安窘迫地看了眼菲列特利加，又像求助一样看向了杨，“杨导演，我法语说的不太好。”  
菲列特利加和杨都笑了，他们坐到了尤里安对面的沙发上，杨给所有人倒了红茶，不得不说菲列特利加泡的红茶比他自己折腾的要好上一万倍。“尤里安，这是菲列特利加·格林希尔，我想你应该认识她，菲列特利加今天来我这里稍稍坐坐。菲列特利加，这是我的小邻居，尤里安·敏兹，达斯提一直说他有当演员的天赋。”  
尤里安不好意思地笑了，“很高兴认识你，尤里安。”菲列特利加说着，按照她习惯的样子贴了贴尤里安的脸颊，杨看到年轻人的脸一瞬间就红了。  
“我有没有打扰你们说话，杨导演，格林希尔小姐？”  
“没有没有，我和菲列特利加只是讨论一下新电影的人选……”杨说着，像是忽然想起什么一样，“尤里安，你有没有兴趣去试镜一下我们新电影里的一个角色？”  
“我觉得这是个好主意，杨，他看起来和皮特的年纪差不多，而且我有种感觉……皮特如果是这个样子，会很合适。”  
“你很受欢迎嘛，尤里安。”杨朝年轻人开着玩笑，他说了句抱歉，让菲列特利加和尤里安在客厅里等他一会儿，自己跑到楼上去拿剧本。他从打印好的剧本中抽出一段有皮特戏份的内容，拿到楼下去，递给尤里安。  
“你可以看一看这一段，如果你有兴趣，周一的时候把一段试镜录像发给我，地址是……”他用铅笔在剧本的一张纸的边缘上写下自己的邮箱地址。但是菲列特利加似乎有自己的想法，她从杨的手里拿过剧本，看了一眼之后又把剧本递给了尤里安，“我现在不要求你把剧本上的台词背过，你看一看，把自己当成皮特，念出这些台词，我就是坐在你对面的莱拉。你的父母在一场事故中去世，你要和十几年未见的哥哥一起生活，而我是他的女朋友，一个手术失败，随时有可能会死的可怜女人。安妮卡是你哥哥的前妻，他们曾经有几个孩子。”  
“曾经？”尤里安有些不解地看着菲列特利加。  
“是的，他们都死了。”菲列特利加说出了这个故事中残酷的真相。  
“菲列特利加，这样不太好吧，你这样说出来的不是他理解的剧本……”杨对菲列特利加的做法有些意见，但是他并没有直接阻止。  
“有的时候适合一个角色的人选只是一种……感觉，”菲列特利加用法语说了这个词，杨猜测她是想强调，但是一不小心说成了法语，“我看到尤里安的时候就有种感觉，他会适合皮特这个角色。你知道，有些童星虽然出名的早，但是不一定会好好演戏。”  
“你这么说，我很容易联想到你可能是在说我们这部片的男主角啊。”  
“我可没这么说，是你自己在瞎联想，杨。”  
尤里安快速地看完了这几页剧本，菲列特利加问他是不是准备好了，他点了点头。杨知道菲列特利加是个天才，她能做到对台词过目不忘，因此他相信菲列特利加不用看剧本也知道自己要说的台词。  
“凯伊出去了。”菲列特利加说出了这句台词，此刻，她就已经不是菲列特利加·格林希尔，而是那个正在饱受病痛折磨，还要和凯伊互相折磨对方的莱拉·厄尔。  
“和他那辆该死的卡车一起。”尤里安的眼睛没有看着剧本，而是看着菲列特利加，下一秒，他又低下头，去看自己脚上的那双鞋，这正是剧本里的皮特要做的动作。“他说他看到了安妮卡，那个女人，他就开着他的卡车出去了。”  
“明天就是葬礼的日子了，他不该出去。”  
“但是他走了，和他一开始滚出去的时候一样。他不该回来，他回来的没有任何意义。”尤里安吸了口气，声音低了下去，“我倒希望我和他们一起死了。”  
“谁都这样想。”菲列特利加说着，讽刺般地笑了声，“只有那些圣人才会整天想着去拯救人。”  
“我们没有鹰嘴豆罐头了，莱拉。”  
“你们去超市的时候就该带些回来，但是现在呢，什么都没有，什么都没有，什么都他妈的没有！”  
“你会让他留下来吗，莱拉？”  
“有什么区别吗？我跳到泥潭里，我就能拯救陷入泥潭里的凯伊·路易斯吗，另一个路易斯。”  
“停。”杨叫停了这场表演，他脸上的表情让人捉摸不透，尤里安小声地说了声抱歉，把剧本还给杨。“茶要凉了。”杨只是这样说，随后他们开始分享尤里安的妈妈烤好的曲奇饼，这可能是杨吃过的最好吃的曲奇饼。  
“你已经有答案了。”尤里安离开之后，杨准备送菲列特利加回酒店，他预定了一辆出租车，现在车还没来。菲列特利加这样对他说，杨回过头来看着她，“真是瞒不过你。”  
“所以，那是一种感觉，而不是说你要画一个条条框框在里面去寻找你想要的演员。”  
“但是我还是有点担心……”  
“如果你还在担心，不妨下个星期让他去试镜，再听听亚历克斯和达斯提的意见。”  
他们订的出租车来了，菲列特利加在杨的脸颊上贴了贴，向他说后会有期。的确，在选角结束后，他们将进入到紧张的拍摄周期，那时候他们又将成为在同一个剧组中共同工作的伙伴。

菲列特利加说的没错，有的时候寻找一个适合某个角色的演员更多的是一种感觉。卡介伦和亚典波罗还有波布兰都对尤里安非常满意，虽然尤里安之前没有过任何演出经历，但是他们都愿意在这个角色的选择上做一次大胆的尝试。在敲定了大部分的角色名单后，卡介伦把所有人叫来开了又一个让人头疼的会，讨论外景地的选择。  
“我们非得在英国境内拍吗，就不能去意大利吗，上次我们在意大利不是拍得挺好……”杨提出了自己的意见，当他看到卡介伦给出的选项，心凉了半截。那三个选项分别是德文郡的汤顿、诺丁汉郡的纽瓦克还有苏格兰的阿伯丁。  
“我首先要求去掉阿伯丁。”苏格兰人亚典波罗虽然这次不用全程跟着剧组拍摄，但是也发表了自己的意见，“阿伯丁……亚历克斯你这是按照地名字母顺序挑的地方吗，我一个爱丁堡人都受不了阿伯丁那个鬼地方。”  
“你不能去意大利拍这种调调的电影，看看你们写的剧本吧，把这个故事搬到那不勒斯还是西西里？那里的大太阳晒着你让皮特和凯伊两个人在‘雨中’挖泥坑？你们的脑子都在哪里？”卡介伦听了杨和亚典波罗的意见，开始对两个人进行人身攻击。  
“我们可以去威尼斯。”杨依旧没有放弃挣扎。  
“你在拍《魂断威尼斯》吗，那你不如直接去拍《罗马假日》。”  
“我觉得可以。”亚典波罗开始在一边起哄。  
“闭嘴，达斯提。”卡介伦现在成了“法官卡介伦”，开始要求法庭肃静，“既然你们都没有什么建设性的意见，那我就说说我的意见，我觉得在纽瓦克比较好。”  
“你既然都已经谈好了，那我们也没什么好说的了。”亚典波罗选择投降。杨也耸了耸肩膀，表示自己没有意见。  
“那好，就在纽瓦克。”卡介伦大法官宣布了自己的判决书。  
杨没有想到卡介伦选择的外景地，特伦特河畔纽瓦克会给莱因哈特造成非常大的困扰。他负责给莱因哈特打电话，他们的男主角现在正在加州的家里研究剧本。“外景地在纽瓦克，我们先拍外景，因为如果再不拍合适的季节就要过去了。”他在电话里这样说，莱因哈特先是“啊”了一声，然后说出了一句让杨感觉匪夷所思的话，“为什么我们要在新泽西拍外景啊。”  
杨想破了脑袋才想明白莱因哈特说的是什么意思，莱因哈特认为他们要在纽瓦克机场拍外景，他忍住了没像卡介伦一样对莱因哈特进行人身攻击，只是提醒他先来伦敦集合。  
杨对于外景地的选择其实颇有微词，亚典波罗和波布兰创作的剧本背景其实是在奥地利的因斯布鲁克，本来主角凯伊是为奈特哈尔·缪拉量身打造的一个角色，但是在安妮罗杰介入后他们不得不把所有的设定进行大规模的修改，因河也就成了一条虚构的河流。纽瓦克这个地方是个典型的、无聊透顶的英式小镇，杨甚至有些后悔当初没让卡介伦把外景地选在汤顿，至少德文郡的奶油司康饼和红茶比诺丁汉的好不少。  
在这种小镇拍摄的生活和清修也没什么区别，这是真的在加德满都清修过的波布兰发表的评价，杨在连续拍毁了三次希尔德和莱因哈特的对手戏后忍无可忍地给两个人放了两天假，让他们两个去“找找演戏的感觉”，主要是说给莱因哈特听的。因为他们两个饰演的凯伊和安妮卡根本不像是离婚夫妇，倒像是关系平淡的同事。  
“我不管你们用什么方法……”杨有气无力地说，他的红茶喝完了，而这个时间纽瓦克的咖啡馆早就关了门。“你们要把那种离婚夫妻的感觉找出来，不过别闹出人身事故。”  
希尔德和莱因哈特放了假，杨就把重点放到了拍摄缪拉和尤里安的对手戏上，和尤里安一样是新人的马逊这次表演也十分抢眼，让杨的心情好了不少。他抽了一个下午的时间忙里偷闲去纽瓦克的博物馆看了看，这里是空军博物馆，里面存放着不少二战时期的飞机，让他忽然想起了《最后的夏天》里的场景。在拍摄那部电影的时候他们用的可不是真飞机，杨有些遗憾，模型总是比不上真的。  
倒是凑巧，他想着《最后的夏天》，电影的男主角就给他打来了电话。  
“他们跟我说你不在伦敦。”先寇布一上来就是这句话，没有问候，没有寒暄，搞得杨有些摸不着头脑。  
“华尔特？是的，我们现在不在伦敦，我们在拍外景。”  
“我昨天晚上刚到伦敦，明天晚上有一个宣传活动，今天我有时间，你告诉我你们在哪里拍外景，我去请你喝一杯。”  
“我们要是在爱丁堡拍外景怎么办……”杨被先寇布的突发奇想逗笑了，“我们在纽瓦克，特伦特河畔纽瓦克，诺丁汉旁边，你开车可能要开三个小时。”  
他没以为先寇布真的会来纽瓦克，毕竟有些时候华尔特·冯·先寇布的话不能当真。先寇布来伦敦是为了宣传他的系列电影的最新一部，他依旧在扮演那个上天入地无所不能的特工先生。但是现实生活中的先寇布可不是电影里的特工先生，杨也就不相信先寇布会晚上真的请他喝一杯。  
然而凡事都有意料之外。  
“你们现在是还在干活还是已经休息了？”先寇布在晚上给他打了个电话，那时候剧组已经收了工，杨正在思考着晚上吃什么。缪拉和亚典波罗凑在一起讨论亚典波罗的新剧本，尤里安则要复习功课，拍摄结束后他有场重要的考试。接到先寇布的电话时他先是一愣，随后才意识到了先寇布的这番话是什么意思。  
“华尔特，你到了纽瓦克？”  
“当然啊，我说过晚上要请你喝一杯。”  
杨报了个地址，过了半个小时，华尔特·冯·先寇布出现在他的面前，活脱脱就是从电影银幕上走下来的特工先生。他有些夸张地给了杨一个拥抱，用力拍了拍他的背，让杨觉得自己有些喘不上气。“你知道这个……鬼地方哪里能喝酒吗？”先寇布问他，杨摇了摇头，他们在拍摄的时候可没时间去酒吧喝酒。  
于是他们在纽瓦克仅有的一个商业街区里随便找了家酒馆，先寇布点了啤酒，杨则是点了白兰地。等到酒被送上来，先寇布有些夸张地说着“敬电影艺术”，杨笑了笑，随意端了下酒杯，把白兰地喝掉一半。  
“我今天晚上是没法连夜赶回伦敦了，所以杨导演能不能把你房间的沙发借给我？”  
“酒店里还有的是空房间，你自己去向前台说。”  
“那我就没法跟我心目中的‘最佳导演’说一说这三年我对于电影艺术的‘深刻理解’了。”  
杨喝完了自己的那杯白兰地，让酒保又给他一杯同样的酒精饮料。他脸上有个浅浅的笑，三年，他们三年多没见面，先寇布在拍完《伊芙琳》后一刻也没停下来，拍完了这部系列电影的最新一部之后又接了部剧情片的活。  
“你有什么深刻理解，是要说说你在中东跳伞的经历还是说你又在片场飙车了？”  
“我可是有一颗敬畏艺术的心，如果杨导演有合适的剧本，其他剧本无论给我多少片酬我都不会考虑。”  
“现在我也不知道什么是合适的剧本。是为了拿奖，还是为了票房，还是……”  
“这可不像你。”先寇布忽然这样说，杨抬眼看着他，发现先寇布也在看着自己，于是他低头假装对他们谁也没吃的薯条产生了极其浓厚的兴趣。“你不是一直都说，拍电影是因为要拍自己想拍的故事吗。”  
“这倒是没错。”  
“别告诉我你都忘记了。”  
杨没说话，他静静地喝着第二杯白兰地，这杯酒喝起来味道和上一杯相比竟然发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
“其实我很惊讶……”先寇布看着他喝酒，继续说，“我没想到你会回来继续拍电影。”


	10. 凝视因河 花絮

“我后悔了。”杨在结束了晚上的拍摄之后对缪拉这样说，缪拉刚换好衣服，他为了这次《凝视因河》里的角色蓄起了胡子，但是被亚典波罗评价为效果不佳。要是问为什么效果不佳，从未深入了解过服化道具体细节的编剧亚典波罗会抓抓自己的头发，告诉追问的人，缪拉蓄胡子不像那些漂亮的南欧小伙，发色太浅的德国人蓄胡子就是一场彻头彻尾的悲剧。杨同意亚典波罗的这个说法，如果不是他们两个的剧本和服化道负责人执意要给缪拉这样一个形象，他也觉得缪拉把自己的下巴打理的干干净净要好得多。杨刚才说的这句话让缪拉吓了一跳，他警觉地盯着杨，浅色像玻璃珠一样的眼里满是惊恐。“怎么了，是这一场拍的不好吗，明天要重新拍？”  
“不，不是。”杨摆摆手，缪拉站在那里，松了口气。杨还坐在导演椅里，他仰面看着外景地他们拍摄现场阴沉沉的天空，现在已经入了秋，晚上的温度开始跳崖一般地骤降。摄影师高尼夫是不怕冷的那一个，即使在户外连续拍摄也只穿一条短裤一件T恤。杨不是那种在莫斯科的冰天雪地里遭受过生活毒打的人，自然不会在秋天的半夜里穿短裤。他缩在椅子里，冲锋衣的拉链一直拉到了最上面。这种打扮被缪拉说成是德国普通中年男性的标准装束，但是代言了德国某品牌的男装的先寇布对缪拉这种有贬低德国人形象的说辞表示反对，“德国男人也可以做衣服架子，不只是冲锋衣展示柜。”先寇布的这番话没人听，就连德国女人希尔德也不买他的帐。“我后悔接手这部电影了。”  
“我以为这会是你的得意之作。”缪拉没动地方，他对于杨和安妮罗杰截胡了本来波布兰和亚典波罗写的，内定自己是男主角的剧本一事并无怨言，还接受了杨让他在剧中客串刑警一角的邀约。后来杨得知，缪拉在剧本被截胡之后签了另一部电影，在这部悬疑片中饰演一位揭露黑暗真相而被追杀的记者。“如果你没有十足的把握，不会为了这个剧本复出的。”  
“话是这么说……”杨叹了口气，黑色眼睛看着远方，“但是我没想到会遇到这么多麻烦。”  
“你不是那种遇到麻烦就会当逃兵的人啊，杨。”缪拉向前走了一步，拉过旁边的一把空椅子，坐到了杨的旁边。“至少我对你的理解是这样的。”  
“是你对我的理解，还是你从达斯提那里听来的……他对我的理解？”杨微笑着，侧过脸来看着缪拉。他满意地看到缪拉脸上泛起一点红，在纽瓦克有些空旷的夜晚也如此明显易见。“他总是对我有着太多美化的‘偏见’，所以我并不是像他说的那样的一个人。”杨说着，又抬头看着他们头顶上的一颗亮星，忽然一个念头窜进他的脑子里，拍摄一部以宇宙为背景的科幻片？这是他从未想过的尝试。  
“主要是我自己的理解，或者，我也把我对达斯提的印象加到了你的身上。他从来不会轻易放弃自己的想法，我想你作为一直和他合作的前辈，如果你们不是相似的人，你们不会一起合作这么多年。”缪拉平静地说着，他也顺着杨目光的方向看着那颗他们头顶上的亮星。这座靠近诺丁汉的小镇的夜晚没有伦敦那么多灯光，在眼睛适应了黑暗后就能在天空中发现更多的星星点点。“达斯提很喜欢你。”  
缪拉这句十分认真的话把杨逗笑了，杨甚至开始想，以后如果有导演想要再次改编德国经典文学作品《少年维特的烦恼》，他一定要推荐缪拉去当主演。“你不如说他真的很像我，不过他有比我更多的热情。在电影方面，我一直认为他比我更爱这个行业。”  
“他说过，等到他七十岁的时候要写一部杨威利导演的传记片，就像希区柯克的传记片一样。”  
“希区柯克的确是我最喜欢的导演之一，我喜欢看《惊魂记》。”  
“希区柯克是不错，但是我更喜欢库布里克。”缪拉从放在他们脚边的小冰箱里拿出了一瓶冰镇的气泡水，递给杨，杨摆了摆手。于是缪拉自己拧开那瓶柠檬味的气泡水，喝了一大口，在这种秋天的深夜里喝冰镇的柠檬气泡水可不是杨会做的事情。  
“《发条橙》还是《光荣之路》？”杨威利条件反射般地说出了这两部电影的名字，仿佛他们在开经典电影研讨会。  
“呃……我最喜欢看《闪灵》。”缪拉诚实地回答。  
“经典的回答，绝对不会出错。因为大部分喜欢库布里克的人不是喜欢《闪灵》就是《2001太空漫游》。当然我也认为这两部是十分出色的作品，我这辈子可能都不会拍一部以太空为背景的电影……”  
“我之前去试镜过翻拍的《惊魂记》电视剧，但是后来拒绝了他们的邀约。在美国拍电视剧对我来说还是有点远，我想还是要尽可能地多在伦敦呆一些时间。”  
“奈特哈尔，我想听听你的想法。”  
缪拉眨了眨自己玻璃珠一样的眼睛，“什么想法，关于你后悔接手这部电影的想法吗？我还是觉得这部电影会是一部成功的作品，现在遇到的困难只是……”  
“不，我想听听你真正的想法，这本来是给你的作品。我看过他们的剧本一稿，凯伊这个角色就是为你量身打造的。而现在你在这部作品里饰演一个小角色。你会觉得一切不公平吗？”  
“如果我到现在还会为这种事情苦恼的话，我也就可以放弃这个角色了。”缪拉看着杨，下意识地伸手去碰了碰自己的脸颊，结果碰到了被所有人都说“不适合自己”的络腮胡。“当我在RADA读书的时候我就意识到了这一点，有些机会并不只看实力，或者说……一些其他的东西也是实力的一部分。现在我能有这样一个角色也不错，我很满意了，能和达斯提在一个剧组里继续工作一段时间……”  
“你有没有想过回到德国去拍德语电影和电视剧，就像伯恩哈德当时做出的决定一样。”  
“我读RADA的时候伯恩哈德是我在学院的德国前辈，我看到他在英语电影界的挣扎，所以我决定留在英国的时候就已经做好了心理准备。”缪拉回忆着之前的时光，说起这些回忆的语气仿佛他还是那个在戏剧学院的年轻人，每天最需要苦恼的可能就是自己的学业。杨看着他回忆的时候眼睛里闪烁的那些光彩，如果不是缪拉现在的络腮胡形象，他会以为自己看到的是二十岁出头的奈特哈尔·缪拉，刚刚决定留在伦敦，正要去剧组试镜。  
“我能理解你的想法，这个行业的大部分规则是说英语的人制定的。”  
“你也是说英语的人啊，杨导演。”  
杨笑了笑，“但不是我这种有着亚洲脸，会拍法语电影的‘英国人’。”他稍稍停顿了一下，“你说你想要尽可能多地在伦敦呆一段时间，如果你和达斯提需要我的帮助，我……”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”缪拉像是被吓了一跳，赶忙说着。“我只是，想我们还在一起的时候能多在一个地方共同生活多一点时间，而不是靠电话和通讯软件联系。这样如果有一天我们分开了，不会因为我们浪费了太多时间分隔两地而遗憾。”  
“我没想到你对感情的态度这么悲观。”杨倒是有些惊讶，他对于自己学弟和缪拉的感情多数情况下是从亚典波罗那里听来的消息，亚典波罗有着乐观的性格，因此他几乎没有想过“他们两个有一天会分开”这种假设。不过杨又在心里稍稍谴责了自己，自己写过那么多的一段感情无疾而终的悲剧故事，又怎么能说一段感情能永不变化。  
“我当时选择留在伦敦的原因是因为我的前任……她是拉班舞蹈学院的学生。当我刚离开RADA，在伦敦忙着在小剧组里演小角色养活自己的时候，我们没有太多时间在一起，她要去世界各地巡演，要考虑自己去哪个舞蹈团工作。”  
“我很遗憾。”杨说着，他不由得想起了之前在华尔特·冯·先寇布喝醉酒的晚上和他絮絮叨叨的往事，他也见到了太多这样的例子，时间和金钱对他们来说都是需要去极力争取的东西，而感情似乎就成了被舍弃的对象。  
“我能理解她的选择，和我在一起对我们两个都变成了一种折磨。现在她也过得很好，如果不是因为我忙着在剧组拍戏或者在老维克演话剧，我会想去伯明翰看她跳舞。我已经很多年没有看过她跳舞了……我听到过不少人说，我能从一个在舞台上演话剧的小角色变成现在能参演商业大片、获得奥斯卡提名、和知名导演合作的‘明星’是因为达斯提的缘故。我不想否认这一点，我只是想，如果有一天我们最终没在一起，我不会遗憾之前花了太多时间在美国或者新西兰拍戏。”  
“我是该说你了解达斯提还是说你不了解他。”杨伸手拍了拍坐在他旁边的德国人的肩膀，这更加让他坚定了刚才的想法，如果有哪个导演愿意再次将《少年维特的烦恼》搬上大银幕，他一定要推荐奈特哈尔·缪拉做主演。“我还记得当时我们在试镜《最后的夏天》的托马斯·克兰贝格这个角色，达斯提突然跑进来，翻出你的简历，对我们说这就是他心中的托马斯·克兰贝格。我不知道他有没有对你说过那部电影最初的灵感来自于他外祖父的战争日记？”  
缪拉点了点头，杨收回了自己的手，“你应该更有信心一点。”他又像想到了什么一样，自嘲地笑了，“我也应该对自己更有点信心，当然……也该对我们的主演莱因哈特有信心。奈特哈尔，你接的下个角色是什么？”  
“一部关于远距离恋爱的爱情电影，异地恋什么的，我要饰演一个抛弃初恋的负心汉。”  
杨知道这个话题不能再继续下去了，他嘟囔着他们应该尽快收工回到酒店里去休息，缪拉把喝完了的气泡水瓶子向垃圾桶扔去，绿色的塑料瓶在夜晚中顺着一道抛物线落进了垃圾桶里，发出一声闷响。  
“前几天华尔特来剧组了。”缪拉把两把椅子搬到车里去，看着杨的背影，说出了这句话。这不是一个问题，而是一句陈述。“他的新片你准备抽空去看吗？”  
“也许吧，如果莱因哈特和希尔德的几场戏能顺利拍完，我就去电影院给华尔特贡献票房。”  
“你以后会继续和华尔特合作吗，杨？”  
“以后的事谁又知道呢，说不定我拍完这部《凝视因河》就再也不想拍电影，给我多少钱开出什么条件我都不会再拍电影。”  
“那会是电影界的一大损失。”

杨威利如果不继续拍电影会不会是电影界的一大损失现在没人能有一个明确的答案。但是有一点是可以明确的，导演杨威利在拍摄没有莱因哈特的戏份时重拍的频率大幅下降。  
“非常好。”杨在这一场的拍摄结束后对着尤里安说。他不由得开始庆幸自己当时听了菲列特利加的建议，让尤里安来出演皮特这个角色。尤里安是个天才的演员，杨在看到他和缪拉的对手戏时在心里这样暗暗评价，很少有这个年纪的新人演员能在和缪拉这种演技得到了广泛认可的演技派演员的对手戏中做到有来有往。“所有人休息一下。”  
正当杨坐回到椅子里，想喝一口已经凉了的红茶时，门口传来一阵声音，他隐隐约约听到了波布兰在和谁快速地说着法语。还没等他回过头，有人从背后伸出手，环住了他的脖子。“好久不见，你们怎么样？”  
“菲列特利加？”杨侧过脸去，看到了他们的女主角的蓝色眼睛。菲列特利加像往常一样贴了贴杨的脸颊，松开自己的手之后又过去给了尤里安一个拥抱。“我没想到你会今天就过来，之前你发给我的时间表是……”  
“下周，但是我提前把那边处理完了。”菲列特利加说着，从尤里安手里接过了一杯红茶。“谢谢，你真是个可爱的小家伙。”她对着向她献殷勤的年轻人这样说，杨看到了尤里安的脸上有点泛红。“我听希尔德说你这边的拍摄计划有了一些变动。”  
“没错，既然你来了纽瓦克，我一会儿要和他们商量一下，是不是有些场次可以提前拍。希尔德和莱因哈特那边我总是没有底气。”  
“你要相信你的男主角。”菲列特利加露出了一个无懈可击的笑容，杨在这一瞬终于理解了为什么法国观众会说菲列特利加·格林希尔是他们法兰西的“国民女神”。如果他是一个普通的法国观众，在大银幕上看到菲列特利加的笑容，他愿意抵押自己的一切，只为了佳人一笑。“希尔德总会有解决办法的。”  
“希望如此。”  
纽瓦克没有什么值得去的餐厅，这一个悲惨的事实被杨在上次先寇布来访的时候已经证实有效。为了表达对女一号进组的欢迎，杨借了阮文绍的车，准备请菲列特利加去诺丁汉。最终菲列特利加成了杨的司机，因为没有人敢真的放心让他开车出门。  
在英国选择法国餐厅是个愚蠢的选择，然而选择英国餐厅则是更愚蠢的一件事。杨发觉自己被地域逻辑绕了进去，他请菲列特利加去了诺丁汉城堡附近的一家英国餐厅，位置是他拜托巴格达胥订的。这间餐厅真的是把英国菜的精髓发挥到了极致，可能除去出色的环境，杨不会为端上桌的食物付一分钱。  
“我真的要感谢你。”因为他们今天晚上还要开车回纽瓦克，因此香槟的量被严格控制在了一人一标准杯的范围内。杨端了端自己的那杯香槟，酒还不错，可能因为他们喝的是法国的酒。“尤里安是个天才的演员。”  
“如果你要一直因为这件事感谢我……”菲列特利加也端了端自己的杯子，稍稍喝了一小口酒。餐厅非常“贴心”地给他们在桌上放了一支蜡烛，试图让这顿味如嚼蜡的晚餐增加一些“气氛”。蜡烛柔和的光芒照在她的脸上，让她看起来更像是从《不加粉饰的墙面》中走出来的音乐学院的天才学生，而不是《凝视因河》中和凯伊一同在深渊泥塘中挣扎的莱拉。“那你可能要欠我一辈子人情了。”  
杨有些不好意思地放下香槟杯，下意识摸了摸自己的脸颊。“还有，我很抱歉之前在法国的时候没有去拜访你们。”  
“没什么。”菲列特利加轻轻地笑了笑，她面前的那份十分具有英国特色的食物却一点都没动过。“你在享受你的退休生活，而我们都有自己的工作要忙。我们都能互相理解，不是吗？”  
“我还要感谢你能答应这次邀约。一开始我没想到你和希尔德都能接受《凝视因河》的剧本。”  
菲列特利加又小小地喝了一口桌子上唯一还说的过去的香槟。她脸上的笑容和刚才不太一样，这次变成了一种有点玩味的笑容，她蓝色的眼睛看着坐在对面的导演，“因为我还想拿一个奥斯卡影后，谁都知道，杨威利导演的电影是一条拿奖的正道啊。”  
她的这句话把杨逗笑了，“我以为你和希尔德都不缺少奖项，而是出于对‘电影艺术的热爱’才接下这两个角色的。”  
“我亲爱的杨导演，你是从哪里听来的这种说法，‘电影艺术的热爱’，天啊，你是不是被骗了？”  
“华尔特是这么对我说的。他说他想继续和我合作，演我执导的电影，因为他还有对电影的热爱。”  
菲列特利加像是听到了这辈子最好笑的笑话，她一边说着抱歉一边强忍着不笑得太夸张，“杨，你真的会相信华尔特的这个说法吗，他说他想演你的电影是因为他演系列特工片赚足了钱，再也不想靠着爬迪拜塔卖命换票房了。他也想转型成‘有内涵’的演技派，最后名利双收。”  
“随便他怎么样吧。”杨蔫蔫地说着，并且在心里恶狠狠地准备不去给先寇布的新片贡献票房，等到电影上了网飞，再找亚典波罗借账号看一遍了事。“我们调整一下拍摄进度，后天我们可以把你和奈特哈尔的那段对手戏拍掉，然后奈特哈尔就可以去下一个剧组。”  
“我没意见，在剧组一切以导演为准。”  
杨没觉得自己给希尔德和莱因哈特放假让他俩去“找找演戏的感觉”有什么不对，他在菲列特利加进组之后拍摄进展一帆风顺。菲列特利加和尤里安的对手戏也让人觉得可圈可点。缪拉结束了在纽瓦克的拍摄，要连夜坐火车回伦敦，再辗转去下一个在波尔图的剧组拍摄那部被他说成是“异地恋故事”的爱情电影。有了菲列特利加在剧组里大大提升了杨的生活水平，杨开始怀疑菲列特利加是否有除了能对剧本过目不忘之外的特异功能。她在纽瓦克这座小镇呆了两天，就能清楚明白地找到杨最喜欢的红茶和甜点，虽然杨一直以来对甜点感觉一般，但是没有人能在晚上拍完一场艰难的戏后拒绝高热量的食物。  
“下次我一定要把外景地选在意大利，或者法国。”杨抬头看着站在他身后的菲列特利加，他们的女一号手里拿着一杯热茶，这在秋日晚上是一个让自己暖和起来的好选择，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上。“我受够了在英国拍外景。”  
“等你下次去威尼斯拍外景，”菲列特利加笑着拢了拢他乱七八糟的头发，“记得让我做女一号。谁不喜欢这种又能拿奖又能旅行的机会呢。”  
正当杨沉浸在《凝视因河》这部电影的拍摄很可能会就这样顺风顺水下去的时候，一个意想不到的事件打破了他的这种幻想。  
“你把这个给我干嘛，我又不看八卦小报。”杨坐在椅子上，正在拿马克笔写着场记板上的内容，亚典波罗回了伦敦，现在剧组里剩下的编剧就只有波布兰这个法国人。波布兰说过，再过一周，他最多再忍受一周英国的天气，然后他就要去加拿大北部拍因纽特人的生活纪录片。波布兰把一份八卦小报丢到杨旁边的桌子上，杨迅速扫了一眼，说出了这句话，又继续写场记板。  
“求求你了大导演，你看看这条新闻。”波布兰居然开始和他说起了法语，语调让杨感到有些不舒服。他抬头看了眼波布兰，将信将疑地打开那份小报，在波布兰的指挥下往后翻着。  
他被这条新闻吓了一跳。  
“假新闻。”他迅速做出了自己的评价，将小报合上。和亚典波罗家的姐姐打交道经验丰富的他从亚典波罗一家记者们的身上得到的最佳忠告就是，别相信记者们说的哪怕一个词。“莱因哈特和希尔德在‘交往’，这是哪个蹩脚记者写的八卦。”  
“还没完，你再往后翻两页。”波布兰依旧在说法语，今天的拍摄计划中没有菲列特利加的戏份，因此整个片场中只有他和波布兰能如此快速地用法语对话。杨将信将疑地再次翻开报纸，不忘瞥一眼波布兰。“你小子在卖什么关子……”还没等他说完，他看到那条新闻，又一次赶快合上了报纸。  
“你什么想法。”波布兰站在他面前，双手揣在口袋里，一副在看好戏的样子。  
“假新闻，都是假新闻。”杨朝后倚在椅子里，抬头看着天花板。第二条被他驳斥为假新闻的消息是他和菲列特利加的绯闻。  
“别说，如果你和菲列的绯闻是真的，我觉得那些菲列的赞助商老总可能做梦都会笑醒。你想想，这是多么典型的‘才子佳人’组合，我们法兰西人民就喜欢这种经典剧情。杨导演，你可以现在就想想你明年的奥斯卡红毯选哪家高定给你的赞助了——”  
“闭嘴，奥利比，你让我好好想想。”  
杨小心翼翼地再次打开那份八卦小报，好像这份报纸后面连着一个按下去就能将整个欧洲炸毁的按钮。他深吸了一口气，闻到了报纸印刷的油墨味。这条新闻篇幅不大，但是标题足够让他窒息。“导演杨威利复出后牵手法兰西国民女神”，写这个标题的记者被杨在心里批判了好久，没有创意，只是标题党。配的照片是不知什么时候狗仔偷拍的他和菲列特利加一起去吃晚餐的照片，照片里的菲列特利加正拿着给杨的一杯红茶。  
“如果你觉得心理不平衡，你可以看看你们的男主角的八卦。”  
这是个好主意，抵消一条假新闻造成的伤害的最好办法就是再看一条假新闻。杨往前翻着，看到了那条声称莱因哈特和希尔德在交往的新闻，照片看不太清楚，模模糊糊能看出来是莱因哈特和希尔德。写八卦的记者坚称他目睹莱因哈特和希尔德多次一同出入同一家酒店和餐厅，并以此为理由推论两个人在杨威利新片的剧组中因戏生情。  
“后天就要拍莱因哈特的戏份了。”波布兰还不忘“善意”地提醒一下杨威利，“你可以亲自证实或者证伪。”

家里出了几代新闻工作者的达斯提·亚典波罗曾经语重心长地提醒过杨威利，记者总是能在你的意料之外给你送上一个新闻大礼包，而且七分真三分假的新闻配比最能让无知观众坚信这三分的谣言就是真相。先前杨威利总是认为自己是八卦绝缘的体质，他和安妮罗杰交往的那几年从未因为自己的感情生活上过八卦小报，媒体对他的报道多是关注他的新片和选角，在几部电影捧红了菲列特利加和缪拉两位演员，又让亚典波罗拿了两次提名，高尼夫拿了两次奖后，“和杨威利合作”已经成了那几年想一夜爆红的年轻演员在媒体上拿来自我炒作最多的素材。这次八卦小报给他的“惊喜”让杨威利有点猝不及防，亚典波罗又碰巧回了伦敦，让他连一个能悄悄商量的人都没有。  
没人知道杨威利是怎么挨过的这一天的拍摄。还好杨威利导演面对工作足够专业，没有把自己的情绪带入到拍摄中。这一天拍摄的主要是菲列特利加和尤里安的几场对手戏，纽瓦克又恰好下起了雨，于是杨临时加了一场雨中的外景拍摄，每个人的鞋上都沾满了泥。  
“你看起来糟透了，杨。”菲列特利加结束了这一场拍摄后，她的头发几乎湿透了，外套上也全是水。她脱下外套，递给场记，又从场记的手里接过一把伞。杨的情况也不太好，他虽然穿着冲锋衣，但是在这种雨里，每个人看起来都像是在水池子里泡过一样。她撑着伞，快走了两步，过去帮导演撑着伞。  
杨吓了一跳，他赶紧从椅子上起来，“我不能让一位女士帮我撑伞，”他这么说着，那柄黑面雨伞被递到了他的手里。这场拍摄已经结束，其他人开始在雨里收拾东西，每个人都想赶快逃离这像冷水浴一样的恶劣天气。“还好我们在月底就能结束在纽瓦克的拍摄，回到伦敦去了。”  
“回到伦敦又要面对绿幕拍摄。”菲列特利加说着，伸手帮杨把他脸上的雨擦了下去，“不过还好这是你的电影，所有人都知道杨威利导演不喜欢绿幕。不过说回来，又有多少演员喜欢绿幕呢。”  
杨下意识地向后躲了躲，他想到了波布兰拍给他的那一份八卦小报里的新闻。  
“是没人喜欢绿幕，但是我也不是全部都是实景拍摄。”杨撑着伞，跟在菲列特利加的身后，现在他们看起来真的像《凝视因河》这个故事里的凯伊和莱拉了，裤腿上都是泥。“我一直十分遗憾《最后的夏天》里没有真正炸掉一架飞机。”  
“那你不适合拍科幻片，杨导演，”菲列特利加轻松地和他开着玩笑，这让杨坚信她没有看到猜测他们两个关系的八卦新闻。“如果你想拍星球大战，那你是真的要建一个死星然后把它炸掉吗？”  
他们关于星球大战和科幻片的讨论一直持续到了他们摆脱外面像是天漏了一个口子的雨水，终于走到剧组住的酒店大堂的时候。“赶快回去把你这身像是被水泡过的衣服换掉，再喝一杯热茶。”她这样对杨说，杨嘟囔了一句“谢谢”，看着她的背影消失在电梯间里。  
还没等到杨真的像她说的，完成了把湿淋淋的衣服换掉，洗一个热水澡再喝一杯热茶这三个步骤，进行到泡茶这一步的时候，亚历克斯·卡介伦的视频通讯就打了过来。杨手忙脚乱地放下茶壶，按下了接听按钮，发现这不仅仅是卡介伦一个人给他打来的视频电话，卡介伦同时邀请了亚典波罗进入他们的视频通讯，把这场通讯变成了远距离的伊谢尔伦例行会议。  
“我猜你们两个都吃了晚饭。”杨用这句话做开场白，只有在这个时候，杨威利才会展现出自己的亚裔血统，询问对方晚饭吃了什么的确是一个安全的闲聊话题。卡介伦明显是在办公室里。卡介伦没像其他人想象的那样，把伊谢尔伦公司参与制作的电影收获的奖杯放到自己的办公室里，他的办公室十分简单，只有一张海报作为装饰。杨认识那张被卡介伦挂在书桌后面的海报，他们一起合作的第一部短片，也是给他们带来了五千英镑收入的《小心间隙》。最后那五千英镑在付完所有该付的账单后只够他们去中国城吃一顿烤鸭，但那也是他们这个“草台班子”一切的开始。  
“托你的福，我今天打了无数个电话。”卡介伦没接杨的话茬，自顾自说着，杨在屏幕里看了一眼亚典波罗，他的学弟摇了摇头，暗示自己没法救他。“我建议你看看推特上《帝国》杂志总编奥贝斯坦先生对你新鲜出炉的八卦新闻给予的评价。”  
杨没说话，亚典波罗及时过来帮他的腔，“我知道没人关心，但是我晚上吃了晚饭，奈特哈尔不在家我只能嚼三明治。”  
现在卡介伦和杨都陷入了沉默，亚典波罗似乎感受到了气氛的尴尬，他干巴巴地笑了两声，杨注意到亚典波罗是在他的新公寓的书房里，之前被他们摆在合租公寓餐厅里的奥斯卡小金人现在被亚典波罗放在了书柜的顶层。亚典波罗低着头，杨猜他是在看自己的手机，或许是在和在葡萄牙拍戏的缪拉聊天。但是亚典波罗这次真的没像杨猜测的那般和自己的男友分开两天就要腻腻歪歪地在开会的时候悄悄发信息。  
“我知道杨不喜欢看推特，所以我就代劳了。”亚典波罗再次表现出了他的家庭氛围给他塑造出的出色媒介素养，新闻最讲究的就是时效性，速度决定一切。“《帝国》主编奥贝斯坦先生在三个小时之前发了一条推特，原文是这样的，‘电影史已经向我们多次证明，靠炒作导演和女主角之间的感情八卦博取关注度的电影只会让投资方亏得一塌糊涂。蕾欧娜拉·冯·马尔巴哈女士的那场和她第四任丈夫的‘世纪婚礼’就是最好的证明，投资方投资的宏大历史片最后在票房和奖项中惨败，只成全了女主角和导演维持了两年的婚姻。’我觉得奥贝斯坦先生说的没错，但是他不该在《帝国》杂志担任主编，他完全可以胜任下议院的议长一职。他虽然通篇没一个字提到你，但是我们都知道他在说你。杨，我觉得他真的很在乎你。”  
“我宁可他不那么‘爱我’。”杨叹了口气，把手机放到桌子上，继续开始摆弄一旁的茶壶，准备完成菲列特利加给他的三项建议中的最后一项，喝一杯热茶。“不过既然他提到了冯·马尔巴哈女士，这让我想起了一件我必须去做的事情，等拍完这部《凝视因河》，我得去拜访一下沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。”  
“你别想岔开话题。”卡介伦在视频通话里严厉地戳破了杨想把话题转移走的意图。杨背对着屏幕和摄像头吐了吐舌头，这个习惯还是他从亚典波罗那里学来的。“你和菲列特利加到底怎么回事？”  
“老天啊你不会相信这是真的吧。”杨威利把热水倒进茶杯里，看着茶包在热水中慢慢将热水染成深红色。“你怎么会认为这是真的！”  
“我们的杨威利大导演在感情史上可是‘劣迹斑斑’。”卡介伦又化身成了“离婚律师卡介伦”，现在他要为被杨威利欺骗感情的妻子争取最大的权益，杨相信如果卡介伦想，这场官司过后杨可能会被他不存在的前妻伙同卡介伦一起输的连短裤都不剩。“你之前可是被业界称为是帮金主洗钱的……”  
“停停停，亚历克斯，当初是谁说如果我不和安妮交往，咱们的电影就没有投资的？”杨在这件事上记忆力超群，他盯着手机屏幕，慢慢喝了口茶，但还是被茶水烫了舌头。他看到亚典波罗对着屏幕偷笑，“你想指控我‘潜规则’女主角，难道按照电影界的‘守则’，导演不应该被制片人潜规则吗。”  
“你别过来。”卡介伦夸张地摆了摆手，他似乎已经放弃了和这两个人讲道理，他们三个平均年龄已经远超三十岁的人现在就像还在大学里一样吵吵嚷嚷，即使现在他们一个在纽瓦克拍戏，一个在自己的书房里赶剧本，另一个在办公室里为杨威利导演的“绯闻”头疼。  
“咱们三个之中最该被批判为‘潜规则演员’的就是你，达斯提。”杨开始转移矛盾。但是他刚说完就想起了在那场深夜拍摄任务结束后的对话，缪拉的故事让他有点心酸，他也不确定缪拉有没有对亚典波罗说起过自己的往事。  
“杨，你既然已经否认了你和菲列特利加正在交往，那你准备怎么办？”  
“我还能怎么办。”  
“按照西泰尔的公关法则，你现在就应该什么都不说。”亚典波罗插了句话，“你否认或者承认，都在证实奥贝斯坦那个老家伙的说法——给你的新片炒热度。”  
“这一点我同意达斯提的说法。”卡介伦这么说让杨威利开始怀疑他其实早就和亚典波罗通过气了，只有他自己被蒙在鼓里，可怜地受着媒体的操控。“你现在需要冷处理。”  
“但是现在，剧组里上了八卦小报的可不止我一个。”杨威利忽然想起来了莱因哈特和希尔德的绯闻，奥贝斯坦居然只在推特上阴阳怪气自己和菲列特利加，对于莱因哈特则选择性无视。“怎么你们都不关心莱因哈特和希尔德？”  
“因为我们相信莱因哈特和希尔德之间没有什么。”亚典波罗说出了他和卡介伦通过气之后一致认可的回答，“而且我们相信希尔德能应付的好这一切。”  
“那你们怎么不相信莱因哈特会把这一切搞砸。”  
“至少有安妮罗杰在，还会有人帮他收拾烂摊子。”卡介伦补充了一条重量级理由。这也在某个侧面证实了为什么杨在和安妮罗杰交往的时候从来没上过八卦小报。“我有通电话要接，你多保重，伦敦见。”卡介伦还没等杨对他说一句“你也保重”就挂断了通讯，现在视频通讯里只剩下了亚典波罗和他面面相觑。  
“对不起，达斯提，”他看着视频那头亚典波罗的绿色眼睛，轻轻地说着，他为他刚才指责亚典波罗“潜规则”演员而道歉，亚典波罗眨了眨眼，听他继续说下去，“我不该说你和奈特哈尔……”  
“没什么，你说的也没错。”亚典波罗脸上扯出一个笑容来，“我当时的确有点……不过这都那么多年了嘛。至少我比另一个达斯提要幸运，我和奈特哈尔只是编剧和演员，他们两个可是英国飞行员和‘双面间谍’。”  
“所以你什么时候能把那个故事搬上大银幕，我还等着做那部电影的导演。”  
“可能等到我们都七十岁的时候吧。”亚典波罗没说完，通讯就被切断了，杨猜他可能是信号不稳定，或者是缪拉给他打来了另一通通讯。刚才他泡的茶已经没那么烫，他可以慢慢地享受一杯红茶，虽然只是将超市买来的红茶包放进热水里。

莱因哈特和希尔德归组的那一天，纽瓦克的雨依旧下个不停。莱因哈特帮希尔德打着伞，这让剧组里的其他人在他们两个看不到的地方窃窃私语。杨不由得开始思考他们剧组里到底有多少人喜欢看八卦小报，但是这也怪不得别人，毕竟对于八卦的热爱是人类的天性，是刻在人类的DNA之中的，无法更改。  
杨坐在扶手椅上写场记板，今天他们终于要重新拍莱因哈特和希尔德的对手戏，杨有点后悔提前把缪拉放走，有场缪拉和莱因哈特的戏他之前拍的不是特别满意。高尼夫在那边和阮文绍抱怨雨水太大，拍摄效果会打折。“看来我们的大导演最近过得不错？”莱因哈特已经换好了衣服，金色的头发被化妆师打理成了乱七八糟的样子，毕竟他要饰演的是凯伊·路易斯，一个濒临崩溃的小人物，不是克莱尔贝拉家被宠坏的小儿子。“你和我们的法国大美女进展的不错？”  
杨狠狠地瞥了他一眼，在场记板上用力地写下了“W.杨”的字样，最后一笔太用力，让那个“G”看起来怪怪的。“你还有心思看八卦？”他没好气地说。  
“那当然，你应该看看希尔德的表情，她说她要给她认识的媒体工作者打电话。”  
“你和希尔德有好好把剧本再重新磨合一遍？”杨没心思和他讨论八卦，因为莱因哈特，他们的拍摄计划一再改期，如果不能在冬季来临之前结束在纽瓦克的拍摄，他们在伦敦的摄影棚也会受到影响。  
“当然。”莱因哈特信心满满地说，他毫不客气地坐到了杨旁边的空椅子里，杨已经写好了场记板，就等着高尼夫那边处理好雨水的问题，他们就能开始今天的第一场拍摄——莱因哈特饰演的凯伊和希尔德饰演的安妮卡在这场瓢泼大雨中正式分道扬镳。之前的几次尝试都不甚成功，莱因哈特和希尔德之间没有那种杨所希望的“化学反应”，就像希尔德和菲列特利加拍摄《不加粉饰的墙面》时，那种扑面而来的张力，莱因哈特和希尔德饰演的两个人就像关系不熟的同事而不是一对走到离婚边缘的夫妻。“我已经和希尔德做好了当一对准备离婚的怨侣的准备了。”  
“你不是看了八卦小报吗。”杨像是忽然想到了什么一样，悠悠地说，“那你和希尔德怎么样了？”杨一边说一边在心里对希尔德道歉，这不是他的本意，他只是想在和莱因哈特的嘴仗中扳回一城。“你们最好什么都没有，我看到那些记者拍的照片……”  
“我和希尔德是多敬业的演员！”莱因哈特提高了自己的声音，但是他似乎忘记了一个真理——正确的道理从来不是声音最大的那一个。“我们一直到大半夜还在讨论剧本，我都开始怀疑希尔德是不是真的把我当成剧本里她那不成器的前夫了。”  
“但是小报记者可不觉得你们两个大半夜是在讨论剧本。”杨无可奈何地揉了揉自己的眉心，在纽瓦克的拍摄让他头疼。波布兰说的没错，再拍下去，他也想去加拿大北部拍因纽特人的日常。“你最好在接下来这场拍摄中拿出让人信服的表现，来让我相信你真的在深夜讨论剧本。”  
“你对我的信任就只有这么一点吗，杨导演，你可真让我伤心。”莱因哈特夸张地说，让杨怀疑他是不是看了先寇布之前的表演。  
“你之前还相信我是帮你姐洗钱的。”杨拿自己手里的马克笔敲了一下莱因哈特的胳膊，“我们马上就要开拍了，你这次如果能一次就过，我晚上请你吃饭。”  
“说好了，这次我可不想再去pret吃饭。”  
杨抬了抬自己的眉毛，看来之前在伦敦请莱因哈特吃的那顿晚饭给这位美国人留下了深刻的印象。“我不得不纠正你，pret a manger不该是你刚才说的那种读音，它是个法语词。”  
“只有这种吹毛求疵的时候你才像个法国佬。”  
“谢谢夸奖，但是我就算是再对你吹毛求疵，法国学院也不可能给我发凯撒奖。”这又勾起了杨的伤心往事，连波布兰的电影都得了凯撒奖最佳影片，他自己却在拿了奥斯卡最佳导演后还摸不着凯撒奖的奖杯。让他怀疑比起质疑他的中法混血身份，法国学院其实更痛恨他现在是英国国籍这一点。  
“你不是没办法。”莱因哈特似乎准备在这里跟他耗到底，他翘着脚坐在椅子上，蓝色眼睛看着杨，“你现在宣布和法国国民女神菲列特利加结婚，明天申请入籍，后天法国学院就能内定给你凯撒奖。三天后全巴黎的观众都会说，‘我们从杨威利拍的第一部电影起就喜欢他了，杨威利是我们的法兰西之光’。”  
“闭嘴。”杨没好气地说着，“如果你这场不能一次过，你就等着吧，我会给你姐打电话。”

莱因哈特终于没有再一次受到杨威利导演的“三明治和沙拉”晚餐招待，不过他也并没有像菲列特利加一样值得杨折腾去诺丁汉和他一起共进晚餐。英国的纽瓦克小镇和莱因哈特熟识并极力回避的纽瓦克机场一样，在餐厅方面乏善可陈。（当然JFK也是同样，LAX好一点但是十分有限，主要是LAX里有莱因哈特喜爱的墨西哥风味沙拉。）在莱因哈特交给了杨威利导演一份他满意的，一遍就通过不用重拍的表演后，他像一位打了胜仗的将军一样扬着头朝杨威利导演的方向扯出一个笑，以昭示自己是这场“战役”中的胜利者。  
“你刚才笑得就像是在日本的麦克阿瑟将军一样。”一直想拍历史片的杨威利导演用美国二战时期的知名将领来比喻莱因哈特，让莱因哈特惊讶地看了他一眼，随后脸上开心的表情变得愈发明显。  
“谢谢杨导演的夸奖，我觉得我刚才的表演还算在我的正常水平之内。”莱因哈特高兴地以为杨是在夸奖自己，说话的语气都有点飘飘然。  
这让杨感觉又好笑又好气，后来他思考了一秒钟，按照美国人的基本历史水平，莱因哈特根本听不出来自己这句话里是有多少在反讽他。“如果我拍完了这部电影之后还不想退休，我会去日本找沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚让他写一部麦克阿瑟在日本的电影，到时候我会让你去扮演麦克阿瑟先生，你现在的气质和他一模一样。”  
“你不会想退休的。”莱因哈特擅自替他做出了决定，吓得杨差点把自己手里的水瓶掉到地上。“我姐聘请你复出的目的是让我能拿到奥斯卡影帝。”  
“你小点声。”杨警告着莱因哈特，就差伸手过去把他的嘴捂上。就算业界的潜规则是投资方可以在电影中塞关系户，资本也可以通过公关手段内定奖项，但是他不想在自己的片场中听到有人如此大声地把这种潜规则说出来。“A机位，”他朝莱因哈特做了一个“闭嘴”的手势，又看向高尼夫那边，“我们准备下一场。”  
莱因哈特的“演技”只能上线一段时间，这一点杨早该吸取当时梅克林格导演遭遇的经验教训。这一场里莱因哈特和尤里安的对手戏简直成了灾难现场。杨攥着他手里装了红茶的纸杯，一言不发。“我猜杨导演一定是生气了。”阮文绍悄悄跟拍完了上一场的马逊窃窃私语，马逊用力点了点头，表示自己赞同阮文绍的说法。几乎所有人都在等着一场前所未有的大戏——杨威利导演会不会人生中第一次在片场发飙。  
“莱因哈特，你过来一下。”杨把红茶杯子放到导演椅旁边的地上，还好今天纽瓦克没下雨，否则外景地的地上一定又是坑坑洼洼一地泥。阮文绍站到了高尼夫的旁边，两个人似乎是要打赌杨是会把茶泼莱因哈特一身还是当众摔椅子，虽然仔细想想哪一个画面都非常好笑。  
他们的金发男主角一头雾水地走过去，刚才的那一场戏是莱因哈特饰演的凯伊在回到因河畔自己家乡，和自己的弟弟皮特久别之后的第一次见面。“我不指望你真的有这种久别重逢的体验。”杨有气无力地说着，“这不是你在加州准备喜滋滋地过圣诞结果你姐姐去马里布突击查岗。”虽然杨的声音不大，但是还是有几个人听到了，因为高尼夫没忍住笑出了声。杨威利导演深吸了一口气，“你刚见到他的时候，”他又朝尤里安招了招手，让尤里安过来，“你们已经将十年多没有见过面，你甚至认不出他是谁，又觉得眼熟。”尤里安站到了杨的对面，迅速地理解了导演的意图，进入到了皮特这个角色中。他小心又仔细地打量着杨，把导演当成了这场和他对戏的凯伊。  
“皮特，是吗？”杨吞了口口水，双手有些僵硬地垂在身旁，又向上抬了抬，试图做出一个拥抱的姿势。“上次……上次见面的时候，你才这么大一点。”他又将拥抱变成了一个度量的高度，在自己腰侧比了比。尤里安的目光移到了一边，点了点头，嘴角是一个尴尬的笑容。  
“我已经给你做了演示。”杨又恢复成了“导演杨威利”，说实话，他自己的表演水平可能比亚典波罗的摄像水平高不到哪里去。“你按照我刚才做的学一遍。”  
莱因哈特照做了，但是还是不能让杨满意。他演的不是一个离家出走多年后因为父母去世回到家乡去见自己唯一的亲人的凯伊·路易斯，他演的倒像是个被合伙人发现自己投资失败的老板。“还不是这样。”杨的声音中难掩失望，他已经极力克制住了自己的脾气，虽然其他人知道他几乎没什么脾气。“不如我们换一种方式，莱因哈特，你有没有那种你很多年没见，但是你也不想见，见到就觉得尴尬的人。”  
“有。”莱因哈特干脆利索的回答倒是在杨的意料之外。如果莱因哈特有和凯伊·路易斯相似的体验，那不应该会做出这样让人失望的表演。“我爸。”  
杨张了张嘴，想说点什么，最后什么都没说。他早该想到这一点，杨在心里斥责自己，他居然能忘了这一点，安妮罗杰几乎不在他的面前提起自己的父亲，这个话题在缪杰尔姐弟之间属于一个禁区。  
“我不是让你想象你要去见你爸。”杨又压低了自己的声音，最后轻到几乎没人能听到。“算了，我们再拍一遍。”  
可能是出于让莱因哈特在片场想到自己的父亲这一让杨感到愧疚的事，杨在这一天白天的拍摄结束后请莱因哈特去吃了一顿晚饭。就在纽瓦克的一家意大利餐厅，这是个非常小的小门脸，杨不觉得自己请莱因哈特吃饭需要像之前和菲列特利加共进晚餐一样选一家装潢和氛围能占账单费用四分之三的餐厅。莱因哈特和杨一起坐在户外的桌子旁，盯着菜单，“真奇怪，”他快把菜单翻来覆去看了好几遍，“我居然没什么想吃的。”  
“说明你工作量不够饱和，”这句话从杨的嘴里说出来就像他说“我真的很生气”一样没有说服力，“我都快饿死了。”  
杨给自己点了一大份意大利面疙瘩和一份汤，“你不饿也得吃一点。”杨说完这句话感觉自己就像自己在法国的外祖母劝自己吃饭一样，“多吃点，再多吃点。”这就是为什么杨在法国住的那两年体重上升的飞快，虽然他觉得自己在复出的这几个月里已经将两年来长到身上的体重都减了下去。  
莱因哈特“勉为其难”地给自己点了份鹰嘴豆沙拉，杨在他对侍者说出“鹰嘴豆沙拉”这个词组后不免在心里思考，莱因哈特是不是在故意节食，因为按照他的刻板偏见，金发蓝眼的白人男性总是容易发胖。  
“你姐让我复出就是为了让你能当奥斯卡影帝？”杨在他的那份红酱意大利面疙瘩被端上来之后毫无形象地先吃了一大口，看到莱因哈特盯着他的目光后他才用纸巾擦了擦嘴角沾着的红酱，用这个问题来转移对方的注意力。“为什么，能当上奥斯卡影帝的演员少之又少，你给自己定的目标太高了。”  
“这不是一个‘太高’的目标。”莱因哈特的那份沙拉还没被端上桌，他有些焦躁地用手指点着桌面，杨不由得开始思考让莱因哈特感到焦躁的是“奥斯卡影帝”这个目标还是那份可能后厨现去种鹰嘴豆，等到几个月后才能被端上来的鹰嘴豆沙拉。“吉尔菲艾斯就拿到了奥斯卡影帝。”  
这让杨没忍住笑了出来，他一开始会想莱因哈特作为吉尔菲艾斯的好朋友，他们之间会暗暗地较劲，但是他没想到莱因哈特会把吉尔菲艾斯拿到的那个奥斯卡最佳男主角当成自己压力的来源，并且不惜动用自己姐姐的资源也要和自己的朋友一较高下。他一边抱歉，一边试图压住自己的咳嗽。莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛盯着他，脸上的表情可是不好看。  
“你要知道，齐格飞是最年轻的奥斯卡影帝，他是个天才。”  
“我们从小学起就在一所学校，我没觉得自己比吉尔菲艾斯差了多少。”  
“拿到奥斯卡影帝是一件很难的事情，如果你没拿到，你不必……”杨斟酌着自己的用词，“焦虑。”  
“在一个几乎所有人都拿过奥斯卡小金人的剧组里，杨导演的这句话可是没什么说服力。”  
杨迅速地反思了一下自己，的确，莱因哈特说的没错，《凝视因河》剧组被外界成为“奥斯卡制作工厂”。这是一个奥斯卡最佳导演、最佳原创剧本、最佳摄像、最佳剪辑、最佳女主角、最佳男配角齐聚一堂的剧组，也被《帝国》杂志的奥贝斯坦主编和油管上以吐槽电影而收获无数订阅的电影博主毕典菲尔特称为“目标就是为了得奖”的“功利剧组”。杨知道安妮罗杰的私心，他和莱因哈特都心照不宣地不去谈论这件事。但是既然今天莱因哈特把它摆到了明面上，杨也不得不拿出自己的看法。  
“我不希望你抱着这种功利的心态来选择自己的剧本，有的时候拿奖完全是无心插柳……”  
“那是因为杨威利导演你根本不缺奖项。”  
“而你拿奖是为了什么？为了钱，为了名声还是为了能挑更好的剧本，我觉得这几项你都不需要操心，你从进入到影视界的那一刻起就已经站在了很多演员一辈子演艺生涯的终点线上了。”  
莱因哈特瞪了他一眼，这时候侍者像拯救杨的白马骑士一样把他们快等了一个世纪的鹰嘴豆沙拉端上了桌。莱因哈特用叉子叉起一堆菜叶子，嚼菜叶子的样子仿佛每一片叶子上都有杨的脸。  
“你不得不承认这一点，奈特哈尔像你这么大的时候还在跑龙套，演话剧养活自己。”  
“他也拿了奥提。”  
杨觉得自己头疼，可能是他吃面疙瘩吃的太快噎到了。“你也不想想，他拿奖的片子都是——”他说到这里闭了嘴，亚典波罗是他亲爱的学弟，缪拉又是他的朋友，他不能说这种话。  
“因为什么，因为他的‘姘头’是知名编剧，能给他在剧本里夹带私货是吗。”  
“莱因哈特。”杨真的有些生气，但是他还是没彻底表现出来，他放下自己手里的叉子，用一种严肃的表情看着坐在自己对面的男主角。“你最好别用这些词。”  
“是啊，电影界的爱情多么伟大。”莱因哈特似乎是故意用这种奇奇怪怪的语气说着，“谁知道两个人在一起是为了给自己的电影拉投资，还是给投资方洗钱，或者是为了给自己接到好剧本。”

直到他们结束了在纽瓦克的外景拍摄，杨都没有和莱因哈特再讨论过“电影圈里的爱情”这个话题。他们回到伦敦，进行杨深恶痛绝的“绿幕拍摄”。业界有一个传言，杨威利导演对于实景拍摄的追捧和对绿幕技术的厌恶已经到了疯狂的地步，在他们拍摄《蓝色橄榄》的时候，先寇布捏碎的是真正的眼珠，之前泡在福尔马林里的。  
“你信这个说法吗？”杨问波布兰，波布兰“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。“我亲爱的大导演，”他用法语快速地说着，“我又不是那种只会在油管上逼逼叨叨的电影博主，我当然知道那是我们的道具师的杰作。你又不是百分百拒绝绿幕，你只不过是能不用绿幕就不用绿幕。”  
“我现在倒是希望我们的男主角是一块绿幕。”  
“你也别这么说，万一呢，我们总是要对奇迹的发生抱有最大的期待。”  
杨在心里默默地说着“去他的奇迹”，如果真的有奇迹发生，那就让这个奇迹赶快给莱因哈特一个奥斯卡影帝，那他就可以安安心心去退休，或者和波布兰一起去加拿大北部拍因纽特人。  
“不过话说回来。”波布兰神神秘秘地凑过来，还故意压低了声音，搞得他们好像是在做什么内幕交易一样，“你和菲列特利加的绯闻现在还雄踞法国小报的头版头条。”  
杨绝望地叹了口气，“快饶了我吧。”他抬头望着属于伊谢尔伦制片公司（更准确地说，属于亚历克斯·卡介伦）的摄影棚的天花板，“我觉得我已经够冷处理了。”  
“那是因为我们可爱的菲列可是法兰西国民女神，法兰西最美的玫瑰，而且，”波布兰撇了撇嘴，伸出手指来点了点杨，“你碰巧还在法国观众心目中人气颇高。可能不知情的路人会觉得如果菲列特利加最终会和一个糟糕的金发美国人或者华尔特那个老家伙那样的德国人在一起，还不如把你俩捆绑成法兰西电影界的‘国民情侣’。”  
“等到宣发的时候我一定要亲自辟谣。”  
“那你就等着奥贝斯坦主编连发五条推特阴阳怪气说你借自己的绯闻炒作吧。杨，你在奥贝斯坦主编那里是有原罪的，无论你做什么，他都能找出理由来骂你一顿。”  
波布兰说的没错，他们的电影在伦敦摄影棚的拍摄过程中，关于导演杨威利和女主角菲列特利加、男主角莱因哈特和女二号希尔德的绯闻就没断过。杨已经极力保持低调和冷处理，却抵不过小报的捕风捉影。“你不如给记者行贿。”亚典波罗在他们拍摄的最后一天去剧组探班，给杨和尤里安带了他们喜欢的哈罗德食品超市里的泡芙和牛角面包。莱因哈特也对哈罗德的甜品赞赏有加，有一次杨看到莱因哈特把希尔德不吃的那一盒马卡龙在一个小时内就着黑咖啡全吃完了，速度之快让杨怀疑之前和自己吃饭只吃沙拉的莱因哈特是另一个人假扮的。  
“很好，很好的建议，达斯提，然后记者们就会给我再加一条黑料，向媒体行贿试图掩盖自己的绯闻。”  
“那我救不了你了，除非你现在宣布恋情，无论和谁，然后你的绯闻就不攻自破了。”  
“我现在能和谁宣布恋情，和你吗？”杨靠到导演椅的椅背上，抬头看着站在自己身后的亚典波罗，他看到他的学弟的绿色眼睛在躲避着自己的目光。亚典波罗伸出两只手摇晃着杨的肩膀，“别闹了。”他一边摇晃一边说，“你可以和我们的男主角莱因哈特宣布恋情啊，多么政治正确，你会被接下来的伦敦骄傲大游行邀请去做演讲。”  
“演讲什么？”  
“演讲你是怎么先帮姐姐洗钱，然后帮弟弟水奥斯卡奖的。”  
杨拍掉了亚典波罗放在自己肩膀上的手，他的学弟脸上展露出一个坏笑。“你最近忙的怎么样？”杨岔开了话题，他不想把话题扯回到安妮罗杰身上。“新剧本？”  
“是的，你之前在法国的时候跟我说过的，那个有关桥的场景……我在尝试写一部科幻片。”  
“那我可能不是你最佳的合作对象。”  
“人总得有尝试，不是吗，我们奇迹的杨导演。说不定你接下来就会接漫画改编的超级英雄电影，是蝙蝠侠还是超人？”  
在杨威利导演真正有心思开始头疼自己是要拍摄哪个超级英雄的电影之前，《凝视因河》这部电影的剪辑就已经足够让他恼火。波布兰骂骂咧咧粗剪了一版，有很多想法和杨的想法相互矛盾，于是他们不得不让卡介伦和亚典波罗做仲裁。杨被迫又重新粗剪了一版，最后他们两个一共剪了七八版，才把片子剪成大家都满意的样子。  
“我今年如果不能拿奥斯卡最佳剪辑奖。”波布兰的工作已经结束，卡介伦去录音棚里和为这部电影献唱主题曲的美国知名歌星洽谈，“我就去拍三部因纽特人的纪录片，和他们一起去捕猎海豹。”  
“动物保护组织会集体抵制你。”杨蔫蔫地说着，他正在看卡介伦百忙之中发给他的未来宣发计划表。“你如果不想跟剧组一起去宣发，现在跑还来得及。”  
波布兰在宣发开始之前脚底抹油跑掉了，至于他是真的去加拿大北部和因纽特人一起捕猎海豹还是去大溪地悠闲度假就没人知道了。杨义正言辞地说自己参与宣发的范围只会在欧洲，为此他和卡介伦还有安妮罗杰之间爆发了几次不大不小的冲突。最终他们达成了妥协，杨不去美国宣传，但是他要去亚太宣传。  
“我要对新加坡的媒体说多少次我真的不怎么会说中文。”杨绝望地坐在自己的飞机座位上，就算是漂亮的新航空姐给了他一杯香槟也不能让他开心起来。尤里安坐在和他隔了一个走廊的座位里，这是他的第一部作品，就能进入到众星云集的剧组中，所有人都说他是电影界的幸运儿，天选之子，仿佛他马上就要去演星球大战了一样。“可能这就是人们的刻板偏见吧，导演。”尤里安说着，他已经结束了考试，顺利升入更高的年级。杨在拍摄和宣发期间从未让他丢下过学业，亚典波罗还打趣说尤里安也许会是他们整个剧组中第一个读剑桥的人。这让当年与剑桥失之交臂的卡介伦有些不满，并怂恿尤里安成为他们几个的校友。  
“是啊，偏见，是多么可怕的东西。”  
这句话一语中的，成了杨威利在颁奖季说的最多的一句。倒不是因为别的，只是因为希尔德在拿到金球奖最佳女配角后和菲列特利加的热吻成了电影界的爆炸性新闻。法国媒体痛心疾首，他们之前追捧的“法兰西国民情侣”现在被证实都是假的。无数媒体的记者在追问杨对于这件事的看法，他没有像人们原先的印象中那样对这件事选择冷处理。“我希望我们没有偏见，偏见是多么可怕的东西。”他的这句话被媒体称为对希尔德和菲列特利加的最佳支持，“如果我还有幸和这两位杰出的女性合作，我会让她们担任我的作品中的女一号或女二号。这和她们的感情状况无关，因为她们是出色的演员。”  
最终学院也顶住了压力，让希尔德拿到了最佳女配的奖项。安妮罗杰说的没错，《凝视因河》会是颁奖季的大赢家，只不过安妮罗杰有一件事说的不对，《凝视因河》是大赢家不意味着莱因哈特是大赢家。尤里安·敏兹成了最大的黑马，他获得了金球奖的最佳男配，奥斯卡提名。“杨威利效应”重新成了电影界热议的话题。波布兰也捧回了最佳剪辑，不至于真的去拍三部因纽特人捕猎海豹的残忍纪录片，亚典波罗则给自己的书橱里又添了一个原创剧本的小金人。  
除了莱因哈特，似乎每个人都很满意。  
“我很钦佩你的做法，杨导演，出乎我的意料。”  
莱因哈特在之后的宴会上小声地对杨说，杨刚才喝了一杯香槟，正觉得嗓子有些不舒服。“什么？”他的声音有些发哑。  
“对希尔德和菲列的支持，一般情况下，你这种位置上的导演不会做第一个站出来支持她们的人。”  
“第一个站出来支持和最后一个站出来支持对我来说没有区别。”他清了清自己的嗓子，“我只是想告诉那些记者，我会怎么做罢了。”


	11. 超级英雄 第一部

一件坏事的背后可能是一件好事，同样，一件好事之后可能伴随着一个巨大的坑。  
杨威利念念叨叨地把这段像车轱辘一般的“白话哲学”对着被他从赶稿地狱中一把薅出来“放松身心”的亚典波罗和刚结束了一部爱情悲剧电影拍摄的缪拉说出来之后，两个杨威利的固定“饭搭子”互相看了对方一眼。“你说的很有道理，之前的哲学家……”还没等缪拉真正引用哪位德国哲学家的事迹，他的话就被亚典波罗打断了。  
“得了得了，你最近又怎么了？”亚典波罗顶着黑眼圈，说话都像没睡饱。他最近在忙一个悬疑剧的剧本，说是悬疑剧也不太恰当，更精确来说是披着悬疑剧揭露警察与黑帮勾结的犯罪片。之前亚典波罗没怎么写过这个类型，如果不是因为片酬给的多，杨猜他也不会硬着头皮接自己不熟悉风格的剧本。“我快饿死了，今天最好能有点好吃的，这一阵子我都是靠着iceland的速冻食品过活。”  
缪拉小声地说“你应该告诉我，我去订附近超市的送货服务。”杨没打算告诉缪拉自己的学弟只是想找个理由消耗大量的高热量食品，如果缪拉真的让wholefood给亚典波罗送货上门，让他每天过上吃健康食品的生活，这对亚典波罗来说才是真正的噩梦。  
“我妈妈做了个心脏手术。”  
这句话被杨威利说出来后，亚典波罗和旁边的缪拉一瞬间都停止了说话，两双浅色的眼睛看着他，亚典波罗在桌子下面攥住了旁边人的手。过了一会儿，在他们沉默的档口，侍者已经把他们点的前菜端了上来。这是家在皇家艺术学院旁边的意大利餐厅，本来缪拉还提议在吃完午餐后去附近的BAFTA咖啡馆喝杯咖啡，被亚典波罗坚决拒绝，理由是杨威利大导演虽然在奥斯卡和金球奖收货颇丰，凯撒奖和BAFTA却非常吝惜给他奖项，以至于《伊芙琳》几乎包揽了BAFTA的奖，杨威利自己还是拿不到最佳导演。  
“对不起，杨……你妈妈没事吧。”亚典波罗在巴黎见过杨的妈妈卡多丽奴，她看起来是那种典型的法国事业型女士，再联想到她在巴黎银行的工作，亚典波罗猜测这一定是个非常严重的问题。  
“手术很顺利，她在去加州出差的时候感觉不舒服，然后我听从了安妮罗杰的建议，让她去斯坦福医院……如果没有及时处理，后果会非常严重。”  
坐在杨对面的缪拉和亚典波罗都松了口气，这时候作为前菜的帕尔马无花果火腿已经被亚典波罗自己一个人吃掉了大半，而金枪鱼塔塔饼则全是他一个人吃的。现在得知杨的妈妈手术顺利，他就可以没有任何心理负担地期待他的那一份海鲜意面。缪拉只是小口地喝着柠檬气泡水，还什么都没吃，他浅色的眼睛还是打量着杨威利，似乎在等着这位导演给出什么反转剧情。  
“如果只是这样，我就不会这么头疼了。”  
“所以……”亚典波罗刚喝了水，样子像从饥荒片里出来的可怜人，“现在剧情进展到哪里了，你想给这个标准的完美结局续上一个强行悲剧收场的结尾来‘提高深度’？这不是电影，杨，你应该为你妈妈的手术顺利感到高兴。我们再点三杯香槟庆祝一下吧。”  
“那是斯坦福医院。”  
“然后呢，斯坦福医院怎么了？”亚典波罗眨了眨绿色的眼睛，“不是和咱们学校的医院一样吗？真的，如果我需要做手术，我也会选择去咱们学校的医院而不是去可能去了就出不来的……”  
“老爹说他收到了妈妈的手术账单。”  
缪拉似乎明白了什么，他小小地惊呼了一声，但是最后还是没说什么。他假装自己嗓子不舒服，拿起杯子喝水，最后可能喝的水比一只小鸟喝的还要少。  
“你老爹在大摩混的又不错，你妈妈又是巴黎银行在伦敦的高层，他俩不会担心钱。”亚典波罗依旧非常乐观，并低估了大西洋那边的美国医疗产业的威力。  
“手术费的账单是1500万美元。”  
亚典波罗差点把这家价格不菲的意大利餐厅提供的银叉子掉到地上。他说了句抱歉，小心翼翼地把所有的餐具摆放整齐，又清了清嗓子。“杨，我知道你数学不好，不是说你在亚裔中数学不好的意思，是你作为英国人数学也很烂。所以你是不是数错了，1500万，美元，我写一百部剧本可能也赚不来这个数。”  
“所以我妈手术成功，我们根本高兴不起来。保险公司帮我们付了一部分，谢天谢地，但是最后我们还要付三百多万美金的账单。”  
“你爸是怎么说的？”  
“他和我妈付了我妈在斯坦福医院做手术的日常开销，那也是笔不小的数目，而且老爹最近几年投资水平下降，亏了不少钱。他希望我能帮妈妈把账单付了。”  
“杨导演。”亚典波罗换了个他不经常用的正式称呼来称呼杨，这让杨感到有些不习惯，他从刚开始拍长片的时候就和自己的这位学弟合作，这么多年来亚典波罗几乎不会用“杨导演”这种见外的称呼。“我记得你上一部电影《凝视因河》可是拿了不少片酬，还有你百分之十的票房分账。那是接近一千万美金的片酬，我作为一个编剧，这辈子可能都拿不到这个价格。看来我们编剧工会和邪恶资本家的斗争还远未到尽头。”  
这就说到了杨感到头疼的第二件事。  
“我爸之前投资失败，我把钱给他去还债了。”  
“你别唬我了，杨，”亚典波罗笑出了声，声音在这间此刻没几个食客的高档意大利粲庭中显得十分醒目，“你老爹可是在大摩摸爬滚打这么多年的老手，而且他是大摩伦敦办公室里少有的几个做到这个位置的亚洲人。你说他投资失败到要让你帮他还债，你还不如说明天FT500腰斩一半，那样我就能去抄底股市。现在我发现了，写电影剧本我只能穷一辈子，还不如靠投机实现暴富。”  
亚典波罗明显是在跟杨开玩笑，但是杨的表情告诉他，这并不是他想的那样。杨泰隆这个在资本市场上摸爬滚打几十年的老手也有翻船的一天。  
“我老爹去中国投资，然后因为没及时赶上政策风向变化，投进去的钱折了一大半。”  
“你替你爸还了多少？”亚典波罗深知打听别人的金钱问题不是一个绅士应有的品格，缪拉也在桌子下面拍了拍他的腿提醒他这不是个好问题，但是杨威利都愿意跟他们说这么多，亚典波罗秉承着自家媒体人好奇的天性，想要寻根问底。“告诉我你没把《凝视因河》给你的片酬和票房分账都给了你老爹。”  
“比这更糟。”杨威利这句话一出，亚典波罗都不敢呼吸，生怕接下来杨威利给他的答案会让空气中的氧气一瞬间消失。他相信缪拉也是同样。“我现在的财政状况比我拍《凝视因河》之前要糟糕得多。那时候我至少还有可以够自己无忧无虑过下半辈子的积蓄。”  
“这就是政策性市场的可怕之处。”亚典波罗借用了他在《金融时报》工作的姐姐会用的单词来评价杨泰隆这次失败的投资过程。不过现在这个全球性的经济衰退周期，谁都有可能在阴沟里翻船弄得晚节不保。  
“我们能帮你什么？”缪拉直截了当地说出了可能亚典波罗弯弯绕绕很久想问的问题，不要追溯原因，直奔问题而去，毕竟他们的目的是要解决问题而不是在这个档口互相甩锅。  
“我已经给医院付了10万美金，现在的缺口……”杨重重地叹了口气，就算是侍者已经把他的那份主菜端上了桌也不能改变什么。杨拿起餐刀和叉子，把那份龙虾尾切成十分细小的碎块，让缪拉为那只可怜的龙虾在心中默默祈福。“我担心账单的违约金会把我拖入债务黑洞。”  
“我能借给你一点，但是不太多。”亚典波罗谢过了侍者，开始用叉子卷自己的海鲜意面。比起给杨的债务深渊填一些微不足道的土，他现在的当务之急是把自己胃里的深渊用意面填满，毕竟这还现实一点。“你知道编剧的收入和导演没法比，我现在能借你救急的也只有三万镑。”  
“这对于一般的伦敦居民来说已经是一笔巨款了，达斯提，谢谢，我不需要你借我钱。”杨的声音稍微柔软了一点，“我在考虑把奥斯卡小金人拿去ebay上拍掉，你觉得能拍几万美金？”  
“我能把《凝视因河》的最佳原创剧本小金人也给你，如果拍的比你那个最佳导演的小金人价格高你就不用还我了。”亚典波罗终于把自己胃里那个饥肠辘辘的黑洞填满，只有他眼睛下面的黑眼圈大声诉说着一个编剧在赶稿地狱经历过的非人遭遇。“真的，杨，你现在要想迅速搞来给你妈妈付医疗账单的钱，你只有两个选项。”他伸出两只手指，在杨的面前晃了晃，杨想要顺势去捉那只在他面前晃来晃去的手，却被亚典波罗抢先一步缩了回去。在一旁看着这两个拿过数次奥斯卡小金人的导演和编剧玩无聊游戏的缪拉忍不住笑了一下，杨听到，尴尬地恢复了刚刚一本正经的样子。“你要继续听我给你的建议吗，杨导演？”亚典波罗见他这样，也假模假样一本正经了起来，现在他们两个看起来像是卡介伦法官的法庭上两个即将互相拆台的律师。  
“有什么好建议，除了让我去洗劫亚历克斯·卡介伦先生的银行账户。”  
“第一，”亚典波罗伸出自己的右手食指，“你可以去卖身找个可以为你填补债务的富婆。”  
缪拉笑得更大声了，他似乎在努力忍着表现出自己的礼貌。亚典波罗没理他，也没在意杨脸上的尴尬表情，自顾自地说了下去，“你之前的‘丰功伟绩’告诉我们，会有年轻漂亮的美国富婆爱你这种除了脑子其他都基本上算是摆设的类型。”  
现在脸上表情尴尬的除了杨，还有亚典波罗旁边的缪拉。这位德国演员可能在心里想了无数遍刚才亚典波罗说的这些话中有哪些内容涉及政治不正确，被媒体人听到会给亚典波罗编剧的前途造成不少障碍的那种。  
“算了，我觉得我现在已经不能指望自己还能‘卖身’，不，用你的话来说是‘卖脑子’。”  
“不不不，卖脑子是选项二，你如果不想靠你自己的自身魅力去让富婆爱上你心甘情愿给你掏钱，那你就只有卖艺这一条路了。杨，你如果急需钱，像约翰·让·拉普一样去拍广告片或者给巴黎时装周做秀场导演一点也不丢人。那些高奢品牌会挥舞着钞票让你去给他们的秀场增光添彩。哦，我忘了一点，之前你在和菲列特利加传绯闻的时候你们可是法国时尚界最炙手可热的‘国民情侣’，想让你赏光给拍广告片的品牌能从罗素广场排到南岸的滑铁卢车站。但是现在嘛，你在法国品牌那边的风评我可不敢保证。”  
“我不是拍广告片的材料。”杨再次拒绝了亚典波罗给他的第二条路。  
“那我没法救你了。”亚典波罗说着，吃了一块侍者之前放在那里的面包篮里的面包，还煞有介事地蘸了蘸橄榄油。不得不说伦敦的意大利餐厅提供的面包都比他们在意大利拍外景的时候吃的面包难吃。不过这比起“典型的英式田园乡村”的代表纽瓦克，伦敦在提供给人们的餐饮选择上实在是丰富到让人眼花缭乱。“你既不想去靠魅力吸引富婆，又不想自降身份去拍广告片赚快钱，那你让我很为难啊。”  
“我需要你帮忙。”  
杨这句话一说出来，吓了亚典波罗一个激灵，把手里的面包都差点掉到地上。“我说过了我只能借你三万镑，多了我真的没有，我拿到《凝视因河》的片酬之后刚把房贷还完。现在这部只就算我能拿到片酬，也得过上好一阵子，而且最多十几万镑……”他越说越小声，可能是想到杨在《凝视因河》这部片子里拿到的近千万美金片酬，杨猜想他会因此去组织伦敦的编剧工会进行又一次罢工，以声讨编剧在电影产业中的恶劣生存环境。  
“达斯提，我想杨应该不是找你借钱。”缪拉在这时发挥了他理性思考的一面，杨轻轻点了点头表示同意。现在他们每个人都在等着杨威利的英明决策要怎样拯救他自己跳出这让人恐惧的债务泥沼。  
“我准备接一个超级英雄系列电影的重启项目。”  
这句话的威力不亚于当年盟军在日本本土投放的两颗原子弹。亚典波罗甚至在桌子下面狠狠地攥了攥缪拉的手，让德国演员差点疼的叫出声来，并以此确定自己不是在做一场荒诞的梦。杨还没有说完，证明自己只是投下了一颗原子弹，另一颗还在路上。  
“达斯提，我希望你能和我一起做剧本的工作。”  
“等，等一下，超级英雄，”亚典波罗露出了一个十分勉强的笑，如果此刻他的面前有一面镜子，他会看到自己的表情堪比超级英雄漫画中的大反派在毁灭世界未果时的样子，“杨威利导演要接超级英雄电影的项目，天啊，杨，你比我想的还没有底线。”  
“他们给的价码太高了，我不得不考虑一下。”杨叹了口气，缪拉小声地问杨到底对方开了多高的价码，杨给出了一个令他瞠目结舌的数字。“但是我需要我最好的编剧。你愿意帮我这个忙吗，达斯提？”  
“你如果还知道我是你最好的编剧搭档，”亚典波罗有些不好意思地把头扭到一边，假装对这间意大利餐厅的窗帘产生了极大的兴趣，“那你就不该问我愿意不愿意帮你，你总是知道答案。”

签下一笔大合同的那一个瞬间总是让人心潮澎湃，肾上腺素飙升，甚至有一种在没有交警出没的空旷街道上超速驾驶的愉悦。当然最后一种严重违反交通法规的行为大家切勿模仿。但是等到肾上腺素褪去，签了大合同之后的焦虑就会折磨得人痛不欲生。  
现在杨威利就在经历这一种痛苦的折磨。  
他成功地把自己的“御用编剧”亚典波罗拉进了坑，又适时地放话给媒体，暗示自己接下的这个超级英雄重启项目将会是“伊谢尔伦”的黄金组合的再一次聚首。业界一片哗然，部分人是在翘首以待杨威利这位以法语文艺片起家，走剧情片和学院拿奖路线的英国导演（当然是中法混血）会带给观众怎样全新的视角来诠释超级英雄电影。也有部分人持看热闹的态度，杨威利上一次拍的商业片还是《最后的夏天》，那还是沾了英国主旋律影片的光。  
可能是全电影界里爱杨威利爱的最深沉的人，《帝国》杂志的主编奥贝斯坦先生果然不出大家所料，在杨威利透露给亚典波罗的姐姐任职的《卫报》自己将携亚典波罗、波布兰和高尼夫全员回归这部新片策划的新闻登上卫报网站两个小时后，奥贝斯坦发了一条推，言语之间还是那个奥贝斯坦。  
“杨威利似乎已经完全进入到了享受‘快乐电影’的阶段，拿奖和口碑对于他来说不再重要。这不得不让人想到我们伦敦某支球队中的某位大牌球星，他和杨威利可以分享一些有关‘快乐’的心得，比如如何坑美国老板一笔大合同。”  
杨威利当然不会亲自发一条推特去反驳奥贝斯坦，他自己的推特常年都是一个转发自己电影宣发的“机器人”。网络上的骂战和舆论与他无关。他也不会像亚典波罗那样悄悄搞几个推特小号，发动他们家里所有的媒体资源去在网上引导舆论，或者是在油管上和影评人毕典菲尔特的粉丝在毕典菲尔特的电影评论频道下面大战八百回合。面对奥贝斯坦隔三差五的发言，杨威利一贯秉承这样的态度——奥贝斯坦说什么话是他的自由，其他人无权干涉，但是奥贝斯坦的话也没法真的让自己少赚钱。  
杨威利虽说心里已经开始被“如何改编超级英雄电影”折磨得十分痛苦，甚至还掉了不少头发，但是他表面上看起来还算沉得住气。其他人就没有他这么好的心态，都说电影界的人容易神经衰弱，这是一个真理，看看每年他们要消耗多少精神类药物吧，电影界可能养活了好几个药厂。  
但是杨威利真的没想到莱因哈特是第一个沉不住气的，并且他沉不住气的方向和杨预想的也不一样，让他怀疑安妮罗杰可能什么都不会和莱因哈特说。  
“杨导演。”莱因哈特打过来电话的时候是在伦敦的早上，杨还在自己的床上和梦境做斗争，他和亚典波罗说过的那个有关梦境的想法不知道亚典波罗进展到了哪一步，而这个想法是他在巴黎和拉普顺着塞纳河散步的时候路过比尔哈克姆桥的时候闯进他脑子里的。后来他把这个想法和自己的妈妈说起过，他的妈妈，卡多丽奴对他说自己在十五区读大学的时候住在十六区的摩洛哥大使馆附近，每天去学校都要经过那座桥。他让亚典波罗一定要在剧本中设计一个发生在比尔哈克姆桥的场景，被亚典波罗笑称“这样卡介伦就必须让你去巴黎拍外景了”。莱因哈特的声音在杨听来像是从非常非常遥远的地方传来的一样。他听到有人称他为“杨导演”，想这一定是在片场，自己在片场睡着了。“我听说你要拍超级英雄片，还是蝙蝠侠？”  
“莱因哈特？现在几点？”他含含糊糊地说着，困得都睁不开眼。凭着他对自己生物钟的了解，他可以确定现在绝不到吃早午餐的时候。  
“晚上十点钟，我刚从健身房回来，看到了奥贝斯坦主编发的推特。现在好莱坞的小道消息传疯了，说你签了两千万美金片酬的大单子，要重启蝙蝠侠系列。你是要破产了吗杨导演，我以为你这种导演不会为了钱拍超级英雄电影。”  
“我希望你能知道……洛杉矶的晚上十点钟是伦敦的早上……六点钟。”他终于睁开了眼，看到了手机屏幕上的六点钟，他现在真的很生气，生气到想马上挂掉电话继续做梦。  
“早上六点钟了，杨导演，你还不该起床去晨跑吗？”  
“晨跑和华氏度可能是我最讨厌的两种东西。”杨在床上翻了个身，差点把手机摔到自己脸上，“你不要妄想让我去锻炼身体。”  
“杨导演都准备重启蝙蝠侠系列了，还不把自己的身材像布鲁斯·韦恩一样管理一下吗？不过你为什么要接这个项目，你缺钱吗，两千万美金就能让你放弃原则？”  
“是的，我很缺钱，你要来拿个角色吗？”杨不准备和莱因哈特废话，于是就“不要脸地承认了”。  
“我觉得蝙蝠侠不是金发，但是我又不想染成黑色……”莱因哈特把他说的话当了真，还自我感觉良好地认为杨要邀请他演蝙蝠侠一角。  
“那你去演蝙蝠侠里的反派好了。”  
“蝙蝠侠的漫画里有无数反派，你要让我演哪一个，杨导演？你为什么破产了，你是把钱拿去赌博了还是你遭遇了离婚官司？”  
“我要还我妈妈的医疗账单。”  
莱因哈特在那边沉默了一会儿，似乎这个理由不在他预想的范围之内。“我很抱歉。”莱因哈特小声地说，杨忽然发觉自己想象不出莱因哈特说这句话时的表情。  
“如果你没有别的事，莱因哈特，你能不能让我这个可怜人再多睡一会儿？”  
“如果你有合适的角色，比如戈登局长，可以随时给我打电话。”莱因哈特说出了一个角色的名字，这个角色依旧不在杨威利的知识储备范围内。  
撂下了莱因哈特的电话，杨继续在床上赖到了十一点钟才悠悠地爬起来准备从冰箱里随便抓点东西出来填饱自己的肚子。正当他对着冰箱里的速冻食品思考今天要把哪种口味的披萨放到烤箱里解冻之时，门口传来了门铃声，直觉告诉他这是尤里安，今天是周六，尤里安不用去上课。他走到门口，透过猫眼看了一眼，果然是尤里安，手里还拿着一个塑料袋，如果直觉没有骗他，杨知道自己今天的午餐有着落了。  
“杨先生中午好！”尤里安在杨打开门的一瞬间非常有礼貌地这样和他打招呼。杨朝他笑了笑，他可以向上帝保证他已经闻到了馅饼的味道。“我妈妈做了馅饼，让我给你送一点过来。因为我跟她说你在片场的时候说过纽瓦克没有好吃的东西。”  
“你简直拯救了我的周末，一起过来喝杯茶吧。”杨虽然这样说，但是最后泡茶的重任还是会落到尤里安的肩上。尤里安把装了馅饼的袋子放到餐厅里，迅速地走到厨房去烧水拿茶包。杨能做的只有去拿餐具这样的简单工作。“最近怎么样，想好要读哪所高中了吗，我想你父母不会把你送去寄宿中学。”  
“一开始我父母还在为我读私立高中的学费发愁，他们的确没有那么多的预算。”尤里安看着炉子上冒着珍珠色漂亮蒸气的水壶，“我在剧组的时候也在想这件事，我觉得我的成绩也能去不错的公立学校。但是拍电影赚的片酬让我爸妈有了这笔预算，他们想让我去试试圣保罗学校。”  
“看来达斯提说的没错，你会是剧组里第一个读剑桥的人。”杨伸手揉了揉尤里安的浅色头发，样子像是为自己孩子前途一片光明感到欣慰的家长。“当明星的感觉怎么样，还是说你以后不想在电影行业？”  
“不好也不坏，对我的生活没有特别大的影响。但是我觉得演戏也是一件很有趣的事情。”尤里安把烧好水的茶壶拿起来，将热水倒进已经放好了茶叶的茶壶里面。这些红茶还是杨从他老爹那里搜刮来的战利品，现在杨泰隆和卡多丽奴也没什么心思喝茶，卡多丽奴手术结束后还要好好休息，杨泰隆也就顺势给自己放了个假来平复心情。  
红茶的味道很快弥漫了整个屋子，让厨房里的味道闻起来甜丝丝的。“你喜欢看超级英雄漫画吗？”杨给茶杯里到了红茶，又往里面加了牛奶和砂糖，尤里安泡茶的手艺堪称完美。尤里安听到这个问题，先是一愣，然后摇了摇头。  
“我准备执导重启的蝙蝠侠系列电影。”杨陈述着这个事实，尤里安也给自己倒了杯茶，他对红茶并没有多大的爱好，这也难怪，他这个年纪的年轻人喜欢的是各种名字奇怪的碳酸饮料或果汁。“我在想如果你喜欢蝙蝠侠，可以给我和达斯提写剧本一些建议。”  
“我有个朋友喜欢这些超级英雄漫画，我可以向他借些漫画给你。”  
吃完了尤里安的妈妈制作的非常美味的馅饼，杨和尤里安的午后休闲活动变成了梳理蝙蝠侠系列故事中的人物关系表。从维基百科入手可能不是个好选择，杨从书房里拿了一沓打印纸和一把颜色花花绿绿的马克笔，准备把餐厅当成他们展开蝙蝠侠重启电影计划的第一个战场。  
“我觉得我已经放弃理清蝙蝠侠系列中所有的人物了。”过了两个小时，杨重重地叹了口气，向后倚到了餐厅的椅子靠背上，抬头看着非常无趣的天花板，天花板上的枝形吊灯十分无辜地瞪着眼看着他。“我能放弃吗？”  
“杨先生，我不知道你为什么非得要接这个项目，是想挑战自己吗？”  
“不，”杨坐直了身体，伸手去拿已经凉掉了的红茶，红茶杯子放在那一沓白纸上，出现了一个浅浅的水渍圈，“我需要片酬。”  
“那你既然不是忠实的蝙蝠侠粉丝，你可以换一个视角。”尤里安提出了自己的看法，“你只需要给观众一部好看的电影就可以了，至于死忠粉说的不遵循原著，我相信如果是一部好看的电影，普通观众贡献的票房会比那些吹毛求疵的死忠粉多得多。”  
“你说的没错，尤里安，我们不打算做一个面向死忠粉的小众电影，我只想让这部电影赚钱。”  
“那杨先生你就可以按照一般的商业片思路来做这部电影，蝙蝠侠，超级英雄，他和反派之间的矛盾，他和女主角之间的矛盾。”  
“是啊，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，亿万富翁，他需要什么，他的故事会有怎样的矛盾……”  
这句话被他原封不动地丢给了刚刚写完那部犯罪片剧本的达斯提·亚典波罗。亚典波罗就算已经搬到了南岸的河景公寓，也改不了自己在压力大的时候要抽烟，在放松的时候也要抽烟的毛病。杨一走进他的公寓，就闻到了呛人的烟草味，抬头一看，果不其然亚典波罗又把烟雾报警器的电池卸了下来。缪拉不在家里，亚典波罗说缪拉一早就去了机场，要去洛杉矶和坎普导演谈新电影的角色。杨有些担忧地对亚典波罗建议让缪拉减少拍摄强度，他对于RADA毕业生进行如此高强度的工作总是有点不放心，RADA的确可以培养出优秀的演员，但是这对于那些个体来说不一定是个好事。  
“他说他喜欢那个剧本，是个科幻片，他要接的角色是个总在怀疑自己是人类还是仿生人的矛盾体。我没仔细问，但是我相信他的选择。你刚才说什么来着，杨？”  
杨又重复了一遍他和尤里安讨论的关于布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的剧本。亚典波罗把自己手里的烟屁股按在玻璃烟灰缸里，这时杨才觉得自己的肺好受了一点。  
“得看你想塑造一个什么样的人物，一个什么样的故事。如果你想要一部好的商业片的基本盘，我建议剧本走经典路线——古希腊式的悲剧英雄。布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，他即使是这个世界的超级英雄，他也和几千年前古希腊戏剧中的悲剧英雄没什么两样。他是个英雄，但是他由于自己性格上的一些缺憾，导致他遭遇了非常重大的失败，而这个失败让他——”  
“好了你不用重复古希腊悲剧英雄，”杨抓了抓自己黑色的头发，“他也许是个超级英雄，也是个古希腊悲剧英雄，我们现在要怎么开始他的故事？”  
“你应该感谢我在写完了那部‘你随时随地都在被监视着’的电视剧之后还有时间看了一遍dc的漫画和动画。”亚典波罗又去抓自己的烟盒，却被杨抢先一步拿走了，“你应该戒烟。”他这么说，但是还是把烟盒递了回去。亚典波罗又给自己点了一支，深吸了一口，“我如果戒了烟，那可能是我真的进了棺材的那一天。我看了遍有关蝙蝠侠的漫画和动画片，所有的故事都从蝙蝠侠的父母意外身亡那一刻开始，所以电影也应该从那时开始。一个英雄的诞生，一个英雄的失败，一个英雄的重生。多么经典，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我们第一部电影没有那么多的时间了，达斯提，如果你想在剧本里探讨哲学，你……可能要暂时缓一缓。”  
“我没意见，毕竟第一部总是要有些不圆满。不过你想好了谁是你的蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩，别告诉我你准备要华尔特来演蝙蝠侠。”  
“我给齐格飞打了电话，他最近没有接新的本子，而且他对于演超级英雄也没有意见。这对于他提高自己的知名度也有好处，现在人们对他的印象还停留在‘最年轻的奥斯卡影帝’上，齐格飞也想把自己的形象转变成‘好莱坞一线巨星’。有国民度的超级英雄电影，对美国演员来说不是最好的选择吗？”  
“但是这部超级英雄电影的导演和编剧都是英国人。”亚典波罗发出一声充满着嘲讽意味的笑，杨知道亚典波罗作为最最典型的苏格兰人，他可能对英国没什么集体认同感，但是他对于美国的厌恶非常有认同感。“如果你干出让蝙蝠侠说一口英音这种事情我都毫不意外。毕竟哥谭的原型是芝加哥，我不知道你去过芝加哥没有，我总觉得芝加哥和伦敦很像，那可能是我对美国印象最好的一个城市。因为在芝加哥我能吃到nandos，这多令人惊喜。”  
“我没去过芝加哥，不过安妮罗杰和莱因哈特他们的妈妈在伊利诺伊州做州长。”杨歪到了亚典波罗客厅的沙发里，看着亚典波罗依旧在那里吞云吐雾。“你上次去芝加哥是玩得太开心了，这次我应该给你一个去‘哥谭’采风的机会，不过这次我要严格限制你的预算。既然你上次已经体验了布鲁斯·韦恩在哥谭的生活方式，你这次就在芝加哥体验一下阿卡姆的生活吧。”  
“我如果疯了，或者变成一个精神病，那谁给你写剧本啊，杨导演？”亚典波罗又恢复了那种有点嘲讽的说话方式，杨怀疑他是因为写之前的那部电视剧落下的毛病。亚典波罗是个体验派的编剧，他必须要在一种沉浸式的创作状态中才能写出出色的剧本。也就是说亚典波罗在写《凝视因河》的时候差点把自己变成凯伊，或者是凯伊、莱拉和安妮卡的混合体。杨猜测他的这种写作方式是在他写《最后的夏天》的时候固定下来的，他或许在创作那部剧本的时候真的把自己当成了另一个达斯提。  
“我会把你关在精神病院里，让你在墙上写剧本。”  
“然后你会发现我每天都要咬破自己的手指，在墙上写一部古希腊式的悲剧英雄。你们不得不把我绑在床上，我只能盯着天花板，大声地说出我脑子里的故事。所以……最后你们会把我的气管切开，插进去呼吸机的管子，我的故事只能在脑子里膨胀，最后炸成一地碎片。”  
“达斯提，我给你提高预算，你去芝加哥度假吧。不对，谁会想去芝加哥度假。你去芝加哥，看看美术馆，听听芝加哥交响乐团的演出，在海军码头吹吹风，就住在海军码头旁边的高档酒店里。把你脑子里这些有关精神病院的东西都忘掉。”  
“女主角你选好了吗？”亚典波罗生硬地转移了话题，“还有阿尔弗雷德，戈登局长……还是说你都交给亚历克斯去处理了？”  
“没错，亚历克斯说他会处理这些事。让我和你赶快把剧本搞出来。所以第一部是英雄的诞生，你最快多长时间能给我一个基本的故事框架。”  
“得看你催的有多急，以及你多关心我的精神健康问题。”  
“我其实并不太关心你的精神健康问题。”杨停顿了一下，他的目光和亚典波罗绿色眼睛的目光相遇，“你没读过RADA，你至少会知道你先是你自己，之后才是那个讲故事的人。”  
“你对RADA的偏见很深嘛。我当时可是一门心思想去那里读，最后阴差阳错当了你的学弟。不过如果我没去学修摄像机，我也不会在图书馆看到你们坑人的小广告。最后我可是一分钱都没赚到。”  
“两周时间，我觉得这不算苛刻。”  
“两周时间我能给你一部商业片的剧本，不是蝙蝠侠。”  
“你就把它当成一个商业片来写，最后把主角的名字换成布鲁斯·韦恩就可以了。”  
“杨，我有种预感，你会被蝙蝠侠的死忠粉丝骂个狗血淋头。”亚典波罗又抽完了一支烟，斩钉截铁地说出了自己的推论。杨在心里十分赞同他的说法，凭着亚典波罗在油管上和影评人的论战经验，影评人会怎么评价一部电影，亚典波罗比影评人还要清楚。  
“先拍一部票房大片再说，第一部如果被骂的多了，咱们在第二部里找回来。”

“你怎么看待政治与电影之间的关系，杨导演？”  
杨威利此刻坐在itv演播室的化妆间里，造型师正在拼命折腾他的头发，好让他的头发看起来顺眼一点。刚刚造型师花了十分钟来处理他的黑眼圈，杨自嘲地说这部超级英雄电影的剧本工作不止让达斯提·亚典波罗心力交瘁，他在修改亚典波罗给他的剧本初稿的时候也觉得自己一夜之间老了十岁，急需去母校的医院做一次全面体检。他旁边的女主播是被他严重压榨劳动力的亚典波罗最小的姐姐，和他在《金融时报》和《卫报》工作的另两个姐姐不同，她没有选择平面媒体而是选择了电视台，倒是和帕特里克·亚典波罗相似，只不过一个是bbc一个是itv。所以当她抛出这个问题给杨的时候，杨先是一愣，一瞬间想到了他在读大学的时候有一年圣诞节去亚典波罗的苏格兰老家做客，吃圣诞晚餐的时候帕特里克·亚典波罗也问过他相似的问题。  
“我很想说电影应该尽可能摒弃政治对它的影响，但是我们都知道这不可能，电影在某种时候和其他的艺术形式一样，永远也不可能逃离政治画下的条条框框。或者说……”造型师终于把他的头发做成了一个令人感到满意的造型，杨也终于能侧过脸来看在他旁边拿着平板电脑整理接下来节目中要问到的问题的另一个亚典波罗。“电影是剧本创作者、导演、演员甚至观众的政治观点的一种集体表达。”  
“我喜欢你的这种说法，杨。”亚典波罗的姐姐说着，和她弟弟一样的橄榄色眼睛还依旧盯着自己手上的平板电脑。“尤其是现在，学院实际上也是多方角力的赛场。”  
“是达斯提和你说什么了吗？”杨有些担心地问，亚典波罗和缪拉两个人身上都有让他放心不下的地方。缪拉破天荒地接了一个德国导演的文艺片，马上就要首映。要知道，他之前可是基本上没接过德语片，让杨怀疑他是不是都忘了怎么说德语。这又回到了他对于RADA的教学模式的不信任上，RADA总是让这些从这所学校走到舞台上的演员们先沉浸到角色中，忘记自己原本的性格和反应，从他们站到舞台或者摄像机前的那一刻开始，他们就是剧本中自己需要扮演的角色，而不是他们自己。  
“不，没有，一条突发新闻，杨导演，我想问问你的看法。”亚典波罗的姐姐把自己手里的平板电脑递给杨，浏览器打开的是洛杉矶时报的网站，头条用大大的字体写着“民主党前总统候选人深陷丑闻”。杨还有些摸不着头脑，美国的政治丑闻一向都是竞选期大洋彼岸的民众最喜欢看的娱乐新闻。和竞选有关的新闻相比，“杨威利导演的蝙蝠侠重启系列主演确定”这条新闻的关注度就显得不值一提。  
“我对美国的两党争端没什么兴趣，竞选期间，获胜的手段只有挖掘对方的丑闻，让那些无辜的选民痛恨对手大于痛恨自己。”杨一边说着，一边向下滑，看着这篇洛杉矶时报爆出的头条新闻。他看着看着，忽然表情严肃了起来。“平板借我用一下。”他像是自言自语一样，又打开了另一个标签页，开始在搜索引擎中搜索“民主党丑闻”这样的关键字。  
铺天盖地的新闻让他有些眼花缭乱。最早这条丑闻是民主党的前任总统候选人的私人电子邮件被黑客披露，福克斯新闻迅速跟进了这条“惊天丑闻”。密密麻麻的电子邮件记录里牵扯到了最早可以追溯到十年前的这位知名政治家族的政坛老油条的一些拿不到台面上的“故事”。比起弗雷德里希·冯·高登巴姆怎么在邮件里谩骂当时的英国首相是“脑子被泡在下水道里的蠢货”，或者说“针对欧盟的政策就像是把我们的钱扔到大西洋里”，杨显然更关心那一则与好莱坞有关的消息。高登巴姆议员被曝光多次卷入到涉嫌十六岁以下未成年人的桃色丑闻中，好莱坞臭名昭著的制片人以“私人派对”的名义邀请童星到他的住所，甚至这些私人派对还开到了隐秘的私人岛屿里去。  
“有两样东西你不想知道它们的制作过程。”杨将平板电脑还给亚典波罗的姐姐，用略带厌恶的语气说，“一个是香肠，一个是规则。看看大西洋那边的国家他们制定法规的人吧，当然，世界上任何一个角落的政治都是这么肮脏。普通人就这样被他们当做傻子玩弄。”  
“杨，”亚典波罗的姐姐语调严肃，橄榄绿的眼睛看着他，让他有种自己被达斯提·亚典波罗注视的错觉，“受害者不仅仅是那些普通人，权力和财富在好莱坞并不能保证你的安全。”  
亚典波罗的姐姐的这番话让杨有些疑惑，他看着她，似乎在等待她继续讲下去。但是亚典波罗的姐姐没有，她只是将刚才杨递给她的平板电脑重新塞到了杨的手里，杨在那块屏幕上看到了另一条新闻，新闻的标题让他触目惊心。  
“这些该死的恶棍。”杨十分罕见地用这样的词语来咒骂那些他并不关心的美国政客，他迅速地往下翻着这条新闻，新闻配的图片是他还在学校读书的时候见到过的公交站上的电影海报，圣诞节期间上映的合家欢电影，莱因哈特在电影中饰演所有人心目中理想的“家里最小的孩子”。“我没有想到……”  
“如果共和党这次能够胜选，他的妈妈有很大可能会进入内阁，这个时候他作为受害者出现在这样一条新闻里，不得不说是共和党的一步险棋。当然，我不是专业的政治评论员，我只是从老爹那里了解了一些政治的皮毛。但是如果你真的去问老爹，他大概率什么都不会和你说。”  
“我对这背后的政治斗争没有兴趣。”  
“如果你愿意听我这个修过一点心理学专业的人继续说下去，我会告诉你，正因为他是克莱尔贝拉的儿子，这背后代表的权力会让他成为更‘高价’的猎物……”  
“人类都已经脱离野蛮社会这么久，有些事他们做的和原始人还是没有区别。”

关于莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的热门新闻在一夜之间从“杨威利宣布莱因哈特加盟重启的蝙蝠侠系列”变成了“克莱尔贝拉·冯·罗严克拉姆的儿子疑似为民主党前总统候选人丑闻受害者”。原先热爱在社交账号上分享自己的生活琐碎日常的莱因哈特也罕见地暂时关闭了社交账号的留言区。之前那些猜测莱因哈特会在重启的蝙蝠侠系列中扮演什么角色的影迷也对押注莱因哈特要饰演小丑还是谜语人失去了兴趣。当然也有人押注莱因哈特会饰演罗宾或戈登，但是杨威利只公布了吉尔菲艾斯会饰演蝙蝠侠，让莱因哈特饰演这两个角色就感觉哪里不对劲一样。  
高登巴姆议员的丑闻牵扯出的人越来越多，受害者的名单加在一起可以囊括一届金球奖。几所大学的戏剧研究中心因为接受了制片人李典拉德的赞助而正在被调查，大学的负责人也不得不站出来和李典拉德撇清关系。“你对我姐姐说，电影永远没法真正脱离政治。”亚典波罗坐在他的临河公寓的窗台上抽烟，杨威利则在他的客厅里看卡介伦给他的最终卡司表。他坚持要让尤里安饰演年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩，而女主角的人选是个新人，卡介伦有些无奈地告诉他，这是投资方的安排。这位叫爱尔弗雷德·冯·克劳希的年轻演员看起来和他心目中的女主角形象还是有一点差距，一开始杨威利满心以为卡介伦会和菲列特利加谈好合同。但是既然这是投资方的意思，他也没有办法。“现在我们就是在见证这一点。”亚典波罗说着，吐出一些灰色的烟雾。缪拉在柏林跟着新片的剧组跑宣发，下周才能回来，然后下下周要去东京继续宣传。  
“我想做点什么。”杨有些焦躁地用手指敲着桌面，卡司表他已经没什么可以改的了，接下来他们要在伦敦的摄影棚里完成一些拍摄，外景的拍摄定在了芝加哥。他原本以为在美国的拍摄已经够让人头疼，没想到现在这件事渐渐朝着他无法掌控的方向滑去。  
“你能做什么，杨。”亚典波罗从窗台上跳了下来，走到杨的旁边，拉了一把椅子坐下。他绿色的眼睛看着杨，杨希望自己回到在itv演播室的那一天，或者之前，让这个令人厌恶的新闻从未发生过。“你只是一个导演，你要相信安妮罗杰，她能处理好这一切。”  
“但是我总归能帮她，或者莱因哈特做点什么。她很少对我说起她和莱因哈特的事，我只是知道他们的妈妈很忙，他们小时候……”  
“你已经做得很好了，而且你现在也不是她的男朋友了，她现在的男朋友是齐格飞。杨，你真的——”还没等亚典波罗说完，杨自顾自地拿出了自己的手机，迅速地拨出了一个号码。亚典波罗安静了下来，他依然瞪着眼看着杨，直到他把这个电话打完。  
“我收回刚才说的话，你不是对安妮罗杰余情未了，你是只喜欢金发蓝眼的漂亮脸蛋。杨，你为了付斯坦福医院的账单，不只是在卖艺，顺便还在卖身，只不过这次不是金发富婆。”  
“我让他到伦敦来，是为了让咱们开机之后少点乱七八糟的新闻。我可不想整个剧组都被卷进美国两党竞选的这些烂事里。”  
“随你怎么说。”亚典波罗耸了耸肩，“你刚才打电话的时候让他到伦敦来的时候的眼神可不会骗人，上一次我看到你这样打电话的时候还是你拍《最后的夏天》那时候给安妮打电话。”  
“因为你那时候在忙着坠入爱河，看谁都是泡在恋爱里的样子。”杨伸手拍了一下亚典波罗的肩膀，换来了自己学弟的一个鬼脸。“亚历克斯说今天下午要和服装师见面，你和我一起去？”  
“为什么我也要去？”  
“因为奈特哈尔不在家，我带你一起去亚历克斯就可以晚上请咱们吃饭。走吧，你不是好久没吃过奥尔丹丝做的烩饭了吗。”  
“你赢了，杨，不过我还是那句话，有的时候你自己都不知道你自己已经快被爱河淹死了。”  
莱因哈特来伦敦的时候杨特意借了卡介伦的车去机场接他，卡介伦把钥匙拍给杨，嘱咐了他十几次注意交通规则注意安全不行他可以给出租车公司打电话订一次接机服务。杨拒绝卡介伦的建议，“我好歹也是有驾照的人。”他说完，看到卡介伦不信任的眼神，又有些心虚。“我不想让太多的人知道我让他来伦敦了。”  
“你让他来伦敦不一定是个好主意，伦敦的小报记者一点也不比美国那边差。还是说你准备把他关在屋里研究剧本？”  
“他是该好好研究剧本，吉尔菲艾斯都知道给我打电话讨论剧本里的内容和他对布鲁斯·韦恩这个角色的理解。我觉得他能把自己这个角色理解百分之五十就谢天谢地了。”  
“你觉得他拿到的这个角色需要什么理解？”卡介伦一语中的，“他又不是最后的大反派，他只需要在电影里做一个时髦的花瓶就行。我这次能把库布斯里老爷子叫出来给你救急，你最好第二部的时候花心思弄个好一点的剧本。堆明星能帮你这一次，但是你可是有三部合同。”  
“我已经后悔签这个系列电影的合同了，但是我又有什么选择。”杨叹了口气，“现在你最好祈祷我能平安地开车到希斯罗机场，再平安地回来。”  
“你最好这样。”  
托卡介伦的福，他平安地把车开到了希斯罗机场，等了大概一个小时，杨看到了戴着帽子的莱因哈特朝自己挥手。谢天谢地，莱因哈特看起来不错，他小小地松了口气，过去试图帮莱因哈特拿行李。  
“算了吧，杨导演，让你帮我拿行李我今天晚上就得被我姐在电话里骂一通。”莱因哈特把行李箱塞到这辆属于卡介伦的车的后备箱里。“砰”的一声，行李箱被合上，他坐到了副驾驶座上，有些怀疑地看着准备把车驶离停车场的杨。“坐你开的车真的不会有掉进泰晤士河的危险吗？”  
“看到你这样我很欣慰，至少你还是那个莱因哈特。”杨一边说一边停下车，交了让他感到心痛的停车费，“我虽然能保证我不会开到泰晤士河里，但是我不能保证我们不会在路上堵一个小时。”  
“我猜你有很多话想问我。问吧，我已经受够了那些追着我问问题的记者，不在乎多你一个。”  
杨沉默了一会儿，他在一个红绿灯处踩了刹车，后面的行李箱发出一声闷响，“我没什么想问的。我只是想问你晚上要吃点什么。”  
“你是帮我姐一个忙，是吗？她自己要帮妈妈应付那些事情，没心思管我，于是她让我到你这里来避避风头？”  
“不，这和安妮没关系，你需要过来好好研究研究剧本。”  
莱因哈特像是被噎住了一样，他侧着脸看正在小心翼翼开车的杨，又别过头去假装对道路两边的景色产生了极大的兴趣。“那些新闻上说的不是真的。”  
“你不用告诉我，莱因哈特，你什么都不用说。”  
“我十四岁，刚演完一部喜剧片。姐姐那时候在波士顿，妈妈忙着她的生意。李典拉德邀请我去参加一个派对，他和我的妈妈早就认识，我没觉得这会有什么问题。”  
杨没有说话，这时候一辆红色的公交车从他们身旁驶过，让杨吓了一跳。  
“派对上根本没人在意有多少人还不到二十一岁，几乎所有人都要喝含酒精的饮料，这让我感到恶心。那一年高登巴姆在代表民主党竞选总统，我没想到他也会来参加这个派对。他们给我喝了对我那时候来说太多的酒精饮料，我借口去透透气，然后给修特莱先生打电话，让他赶紧来接我。谢天谢地他很快就来了，我不知道其他的那些和我年纪相仿的人最后发生了什么。如果修特莱先生那时候没来，或者他不在……我不敢想象接下来会怎么样。但是现在媒体都认为我是那个‘最有名’的受害者，因为我妈妈是前伊利诺伊州长，是议员。真正的那些，那个晚上没有离开高登巴姆的派对的演员——”  
“这不是你的错。”  
“你为什么要帮我，杨导演，因为我是你前女友的弟弟，还是因为你要靠我姐姐赚钱？”  
“莱因哈特，请你相信我一回，我没有别的目的，只是因为我想这样做。”

他们拍摄这部电影的过程可以说低调的不能再低调，杨威利谢绝了一切想要进剧组采访的记者，甚至请了安保人员来避免偷拍。亚典波罗要一边担任剧本副导演的职责，一边马不停蹄地构思下一部剧本的框架。他说这种少了记者和新闻通稿的生活就好像他们还没出名的时候拍的那些小片，最后到卡堡电影节上去放映，首映式只能在伦敦的独立电影院去完成。“但是我们拍的可是蝙蝠侠！”他在摄影棚里大声地说，上一幕的拍摄刚刚结束，吉尔菲艾斯的红色头发为了这个角色被染成了深褐色，“我们的剧组里人拿过的奥斯卡小金人两个手都数不过来。”  
“把这当成奥利比在加德满都的修行吧。”杨说着，他刚刚在给爱尔弗雷德说戏，她还是太年轻，缺少表演的经验，女主角这个角色给她并不是一个好的选择。“明天我请大家去包场看奈特哈尔的电影，电影院的老板我认识，他愿意给我一个友情价。”  
“是马里诺的电影院吧！记得让他多准备一些爆米花。”亚典波罗开始起哄。“不过尤里安就别去了，这部电影的分级不适合你。”  
“你们这样说让我很好奇缪拉先生的新电影到底是什么电影……”尤里安站在亚典波罗的旁边，模样简直就是从电影里走出来的小布鲁斯少爷。尤里安的戏份马上就要拍完了，杨尽量把需要尤里安出演的内容安排在了伦敦的摄影棚里完成，他不想耽误尤里安的学业。  
“德国人拍的文艺片。”波布兰过来接了尤里安的话茬，杨清楚波布兰接下来准没有什么好话，“根据已有的影评和剧透，我们，当然除了尤里安，可以在电影院里欣赏平时只有达斯提这个家伙能看到的场面。”  
“奥利比，我很高兴你的英文水平提高了不少，可以把裸露戏说的这么委婉。”亚典波罗也没给波布兰留情面，“我们剧组里拍过最多这种文艺片和裸露镜头的导演可能就是你了，不过这是法国人的传统，我们应该尊重。”  
“所以还有人需要爆米花和薯片吗？”杨喝了口已经冷掉的红茶，朝A机位那边的高尼夫做了个手势，示意他一会儿他们要接着拍。  
“算了吧。”亚典波罗蔫蔫地说，“我觉得我不会有食欲了。”他走到吉尔菲艾斯旁边，开始跟他们剧组里的布鲁斯·韦恩讲下一场戏中的台词。  
不过马里诺还是在第二天的包场电影中为他们提供了可以选择的爆米花和薯片，杨拎了一袋薯片和一瓶日本产的红茶饮料。亚典波罗揶揄他是看美国人拍的劣质丧尸片也能一边看一边吃披萨的体质，因此看接近情色片的文艺片吃薯片也就不足为奇。  
“我觉得你应该告诉奈特哈尔，以后少接这种剧本。”杨在看完了电影，吃完了一包薯片，喝完了一瓶红茶后得出了这样的结论。如果这被奥贝斯坦主编听到，一定会发一条推特抨击杨威利对于电影的欣赏水平还不如reddit上的机器人水军。  
“为什么，我觉得达斯提你应该让奈特哈尔多接这种剧本，这是造福观众的好事，你不能浪费他的好身材。”波布兰继续唯恐天下不乱，“我想这部片子之后会有无数的男人和女人想让他做自己的男朋友。齐格飞，你觉得我说的是不是很有道理？”  
“我觉得比起情色片，这是一个……很现实的作品。奈特哈尔演的很出色，我隔着屏幕都能感觉到他表现出的那种孤独。”  
“这就是我为什么建议他少接这种剧本。”杨赞同地看了吉尔菲艾斯一眼，而一旁的莱因哈特却一直没有说话。直到他们离开电影院，杨无意间听到莱因哈特小声地问吉尔菲艾斯，自己要怎样科学健身才能练出那样的身材。

这部蝙蝠侠系列电影的第一部被他们像一个封闭夏令营一样在伦敦和芝加哥飞快地拍摄完毕。杨和波布兰进入到了剪辑影片和后期制作的地狱中，而卡介伦则要忙着为电影主题曲的演唱人选头疼。莱因哈特留在伦敦迟迟没有回美国，他一开始住在剧组的酒店，后来剧组拍摄完毕，他就毫不客气地接受了杨的建议，搬进了杨在森林山的红砖房子里。  
杨开始渐渐习惯家里多了一个人的生活。之前安妮罗杰在伦敦总是青睐那些富有历史气息的酒店，而那时杨也在和亚典波罗过着合租的日子。现在杨在工作室里完成剪片子的任务回到家里，大概率会看到莱因哈特夜跑回来湿着头发只穿着一条睡裤在他家的客厅里看网飞的电视剧。  
“这不是加州，你在伦敦这样穿会感冒。”杨本来觉得自己对于生活就已经够不在意，没想到莱因哈特比他有过之而无不及。他丢给莱因哈特一件套头衫，这是他之前被亚典波罗叫去锻炼的时候买的，买回来一次也没有穿过。莱因哈特手忙脚乱地穿套头衫，眼睛还盯着电视上播的网飞新剧。最后他们发现杨的这件套头衫穿在莱因哈特身上整整小了一大截。  
“你准备什么时候回美国？”杨去厨房烧热水，准备给自己泡杯茶，虽然现在是晚上，但这并不妨碍他喝茶。莱因哈特盯着他看，杨在这时认为亚典波罗不愧是拿过两次奥斯卡的一线编剧（虽然他的酬金依旧提不上去，这点杨愿意和编剧工会站在一起），亚典波罗说的实在是太对了，自己早就淹死在了这条名为爱的河里，而他却浑然不知，直到那些水开始进入他的每一个肺泡。  
“选举结束，我现在回美国就是给那些民主党的报纸和媒体贡献业绩。我要付你房租吗，杨？”  
“不。你想在这里住多久都可以。”  
“那你在第二部电影里给我留个角色吧，或者让稻草人从阿卡姆越狱，那我就可以继续和你合作。虽然你拍的根本就不是蝙蝠侠，它只是一部商业片，主角叫不叫布鲁斯·韦恩都无所谓。反正我作为一个dc漫画爱好者，我不承认自己演了蝙蝠侠。”  
“你本来也没演蝙蝠侠，演蝙蝠侠的是齐格飞。关于稻草人越狱这点你要去跟达斯提说。”他叹了口气，“我们还是先看票房怎么样吧，粉丝不买账，普通观众买账也行。”  
虽然杨威利口口声声说他只在乎蝙蝠侠重启系列的票房，但是当票房真的交给他一个好成绩之后他又开始不由自主地关心起了口碑。卡介伦、莱因哈特和亚典波罗之前说的都没错，这部电影作为系列的第一部，剧本又在太短的时间内完成，能达到票房的胜利已经很不容易，口碑的事情应该交给下一部。他收获了《帝国》杂志的特别封面，同时也收获了奥贝斯坦主编连发三条推特阴阳怪气地说杨威利为了钱毫无底线。毕典菲尔特在自己的油管频道上也直言“这根本不是蝙蝠侠”，让吉尔菲艾斯也一起郁闷了起来。  
“既然他们都说这不是蝙蝠侠。”杨站在自己的卧室门口给亚典波罗打电话，莱因哈特去晨跑了，杨是被他下楼的声音吵了起来。事实上，他晚上一直睡得不好，那些影评人的批评一直在他的梦境中对他窃窃私语，让他有种马上把那个搁浅了几年的项目明天就拿来拍摄的勤奋错觉。“我们就把第二部拍成一部不是蝙蝠侠的电影，一部会在学院拿奖的电影，一部像凝视因河那样的——”  
“好了，我知道了，杨，少看那些影评。你只要拍你想拍的电影，我会给你一部出色的剧本，你要相信我。”  
“还有，你让奈特哈尔推掉可能会时间上又冲突的所有剧本，第二部和齐格飞做对手的角色我要让奈特哈尔来演。你应该不会介意我借走你的男朋友吧。”  
“你借走我的男朋友，最好还给我的时候再给我和奈特哈尔一人一个小金人。”亚典波罗在电话那头轻轻地笑了，完全不知道自己给自己的未来设下了一个怎样的魔咒。


	12. 超级英雄 第二部

“这已经不是一个传统意义上的，古希腊式悲剧，当然它也可以说是一种变种……英雄因为自己性格上的某种缺陷而导致了他的失败。”  
这是杨威利收到的达斯提·亚典波罗发给他的最后一条消息。他们的编剧似乎沉浸在某种悲剧故事的氛围中无法自拔，这让杨感到一丝恐惧。倒不是说他恐惧亚典波罗可能会毁了这个剧本，让他签下的巨额合同面临高违约风险，而是一种在他内心深处萦绕着的恐惧。这不是杨现在才意识到的，他早就意识到了，只不过现在这颗种子开始疯狂生长。  
“我方便不方便去拜访你们？”他给亚典波罗的最后一条消息是这样说的，但是他没有等来他们的编剧给他的回答。这条消息就像是亚典波罗写成的剧本里一个平平无奇的“是”，淹没在无数的“是”与“不是”之间。  
这让那颗已经缠绕在他心里的名为“恐惧”的植物更加肆意在他的意识中逃窜。杨在等了二十四个小时没有收到答复后决定给缪拉打电话，亚典波罗可能会突发奇想把自己关在房间里醉心创作，但是缪拉应该不是那种人。  
杨在做出这个决定的时候完全没意识到自己已经一只脚踏进了深渊。  
“达斯提去了苏格兰。”在简单的寒暄问候之后（缪拉比其他德国人更擅长这种寒暄，可能是因为他在英国生活了太久的缘故），杨直截了当地询问亚典波罗的近况，以及为什么自己的学弟在通讯软件上消失的无影无踪，是不是因为这部系列电影第二部的剧本创作太过困恼，让亚典波罗连夜潜逃。缪拉给他的答案在他的意料之外，虽然亚典波罗一直都以自己的苏格兰人身份而骄傲，但这不意味着亚典波罗真正喜欢在苏格兰生活。现在正值欧洲的盛夏，苏格兰是比有着大城市病的伦敦凉爽不少，但是想想苏格兰可能会随时随地刮起来的狂风和暴雨吧，杨自己是绝对不会选择在这个季节去苏格兰。“他说他要找一个能让他全身心投入创作的地方。”  
“我可不觉得格拉斯哥是个能让他全身心投入创作的风水宝地。”杨毫不掩饰地表达出了他对于苏格兰的厌恶之情，他之前和亚典波罗去过几次苏格兰，说实话，他真的不喜欢那个地方，可能是他对于“家乡”的对比是将苏格兰和巴黎郊外自己的外婆家进行对比，这对苏格兰真的是太不友好。  
缪拉在电话那头沉默了一会儿，像是在思考怎么回答杨刚才对自己说的话。“达斯提没去格拉斯哥。”这让杨更感到惊讶，转念间他想到了亚典波罗在爱丁堡工作的外婆，和他找到那本“另一个达斯提”日记的爱丁堡旧宅。“他不会去了爱丁堡吧。”杨说出了自己的假设，而这也十分接近真相。“算了，他去了爱丁堡也行，只要他最后能把剧本拿出来……奈特哈尔，”杨像是突然想起了什么，“我想和你谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”缪拉像吓了一跳一样赶忙回答。  
“谈这个剧本，和我要给你的角色，你什么时候有空？我想我下个星期都没有任何日程安排。”

杨后悔了自己说出“自己下个星期任何时候都有空”这种话，他怎么想也不会想到缪拉会直接邀请他在周二的早上和自己一起在泰晤士河畔晨跑。周二是让人感到绝望的一天，杨从来都不喜欢周二，同样，他也不喜欢周一、周三、周四和周五。他们这个职业并没有什么工作日和双休日的区别，于是周六周日也在被他厌恶的名单上。如果这个世界上真的存在地狱，那杨会相信，奈特哈尔·缪拉此时就是从地狱来的恶魔，要用所谓“健康的生活方式”作为哄骗可怜世人的幌子，然后将他们推入到“早起”和“跑步”这两个无底深渊之中。  
夏天清晨的泰晤士河在阴沉的天空下显得更加灰暗，杨和缪拉在阿尔伯特桥旁边碰头，早上的地铁让杨感受到了人世间最大的痛苦。那些要早早起来去上班的可怜人们和他一样双眼无神地盯着自己手里的手机屏幕或者被翻得皱皱巴巴的书。杨特意从衣橱的最底层找到了那件曾经被他借给莱因哈特当睡衣的运动上衣，然后悲哀地发现自己肚子上又多了一层肉，缪拉说的没错，导演的生活方式和“健康”二字基本无缘。  
比起杨威利东拼西凑的运动装备，缪拉则显得专业很多。为了照顾杨这位视运动为洪水猛兽的宅家爱好者的水平，缪拉特意让今天的晨跑变得“新手友好”，路线也只是在巴特西公园里绕圈子，而不是缪拉平时会做的先走到海德公园，然后在海德公园里晨跑。  
“我还在RADA的时候，每天不是去海德公园，就是去摄政公园晨跑。所以当我搬到南岸，我还是喜欢去那两个地方。”  
他们在巴特西公园里慢慢地跑了一圈，如果此刻亚典波罗看到他们“晨跑”的样子，一定会毫不客气地指出杨威利的晨练速度比他今年年近九十的外婆还慢。而杨则会出言反击，亚典波罗这个关于外婆的比喻抄袭了某位知名球星对于同行的讥讽。  
“达斯提有没有给你看剧本？我是说，他写的初稿。”杨毫无形象地坐到了咖啡馆外面的椅子上，并无视了缪拉关于自己回忆过去的话题。缪拉的嘴抿成了一条直线，“没有。”他给出了这样的回答。“他一般不会把初稿阶段的剧本给我看，而我也不想去打破这种……平衡。”  
他说完，去吧台把他们点的咖啡和面包拿了出来。和依旧喜爱法国人的传统早餐风味的杨不同，缪拉更偏爱加了盐粒的咸面包和浓缩咖啡。“不想看到不完美的剧本，只有最终定稿的剧本才能让你完整地进入角色，是吗？”杨咬了一大口面包，伦敦无论哪家咖啡馆，提供的牛角面包总是不对味，他不由得又开始怀念自己在巴黎的“退休生活”。他一边喝咖啡，尤里安的声音忽然出现在他的脑子里，是上次尤里安给他送巧克力饼干的时候说的，“你总是怀念过去，说明你现在过的不太好啊。”  
杨意识到，他和缪拉刚刚都做了“怀念过去”这件事，这是否意味着他们现在都过得不尽如人意。  
“我只是在践行RADA教给我的，作为一个演员的原则。”缪拉并不像杨那样狼吞虎咽，他只是喝了两口浓缩咖啡，面前的纸托盘里放着的那个杨永远都不会碰一下的面包。“你和伯恩哈德·舒奈德合作过，所以我想你对于我的校友和RADA的教学原则并不会很陌生。”  
“先是角色，再是演员，最后是你自己。”杨干巴巴地说出了这段话，他一直以来对于和他们共享罗素广场的那所学校培养演员的方式有很大的怨念。他的意思是，RADA培养了很多出色的演员没错，但是这不意味着那些演员的人生会永远和剧本、电影、舞台捆绑在一起。“那你应该知道这次你的角色是什么样的一个人。”  
“当你邀请我在这一部中出演反派，我还特意去看了一下DC的漫画。说实话，我可不是这种超级英雄漫画的忠实粉丝，所以我不像莱因哈特那样可以给你一些‘粉丝的建议’。”  
“你只要比他在上一部演的稻草人表现好就行。”杨自暴自弃地叹了口气，“我还特意告诉了达斯提，莱因哈特这一部里还要继续露脸，让他在写剧本的时候别忘了给他安排几场戏。”  
“我看到第二本的时候我就决定不去看了。”缪拉对莱因哈特是否会继续出演杨执导的蝙蝠侠兴趣缺缺，于是他继续说自己的。“我想你不是那种会按照漫画还原故事的导演，所以我在想你会给我带来怎样的惊喜。”  
“或者惊吓。”杨故意用了德语，他在巴黎退休的时候闲着无聊，在先寇布的建议下学了一点点基础的德语，惊喜和惊吓在缪拉和先寇布的母语中可以用同一个词来表示。“达斯提给我发的最后一条消息里说，这不是一个传统意义上的超级英雄电影，也不是古希腊悲剧。所以你不是诅咒奥德赛的恶人，吉尔菲艾斯饰演的是布鲁斯·韦恩，也不是可怜的奥德赛。但是他又说这和那些英雄因为自身性格的缺陷从神坛上陨落的悲剧一脉相承，所以我也并不太清楚他会给我们怎样的故事。但是我可以确定的是，你所扮演的角色是将英雄推下神坛的那双手，无论这个角色是小丑，是稻草人，谜语人还是什么名字奇奇怪怪的DC反派。”  
缪拉的手指交叠在一起，脸上的表情却像是一下子放松了不少。“我知道你是这样的导演，所以这也是为什么我喜欢和你合作。我可以在你的作品中完全地沉浸在角色里，就像缓慢地走向大海，让那些水把自己浸没。而不是那些其他的作品，我总是要顾虑一些其他的。”  
“你这个比喻让我想到达斯提。”杨停顿了一下，连他自己都没注意到自己扯出了一个轻巧的笑，“他也说过，当他想写故事的时候，那些故事里的语句就像浴缸里的水，而他要把头埋在水下。”  
“他没和我说过这种说法，当然，在他写剧本的时候和我研究角色的时候我们很少互相打扰。”  
杨意识到自己已经半只脚踏进了一个危险的领域，那些像是冬季浓稠的雾气一般缠绕在他心中的担忧现在又一次让他感到窒息。现在把脚收回去还来得及，他这样想，生硬地把话题扯到了另一个方面，但是也同样危险。“莱因哈特问我这一部里既然已经有了小丑，会不会把重心放到阿卡姆精神病院上，他还问我会不会有哈莉出场。”  
“你是怎么回答他的？”缪拉在此刻发挥了一个出色听众的素养，让杨开始怀疑他是否在用演员的标准来要求自己倾听。  
“我告诉他，我对于小丑是怎么成为的这个样子没有兴趣。他是否像布鲁斯·韦恩一样拥有一个悲惨的童年，他的妈妈是否是一个歇斯底里的精神病患者，他自己又有怎么样的悲惨经历，这一切对于我和达斯提想要呈现出的故事没有一点点关系。我们只是想塑造一个纯粹的，将英雄推下神坛的那一双手，他不需要有什么目的，他只是想见证英雄的陨落。”

杨以为他自己对于这个故事的描述已经足够“危言耸听”，从缪拉那天早上在咖啡馆外面的桌子旁听完他的描述后脸上露出的表情就可见一斑。但是杨毕竟不是真正写剧本的亚典波罗，所以他还是低估了缪拉要扮演的这个角色的分量。又过了两个星期，亚典波罗还是音讯全无，杨联系了帕特里克·亚典波罗，打听到了亚典波罗在爱丁堡的住址。（他只和亚典波罗一起回过格拉斯哥，因此对于亚典波罗的外婆在爱丁堡的住所一无所知。）在又牺牲了一个早上的懒觉之后，杨睡眼惺忪地从伦敦坐飞机到了爱丁堡，然后按照帕特里克·亚典波罗给的地址直接就去找亚典波罗。他把地址给了机场的出租车司机，坐在后排座上一边打着瞌睡一边在心里咒骂亚典波罗和缪拉让他丧失了多少个小时的宝贵睡眠，直到司机告诉他到了。  
亚典波罗外婆的旧宅是一栋可爱的青灰色房子，有着古典风格的屋顶装饰和窗户。杨对于建筑一无所知，他只是感叹如果他在拍摄《最后的夏天》之前就来爱丁堡拜访亚典波罗外婆的旧宅，可能他就会“恬不知耻”地征用这里作为拍摄场地之一。他站在门口按了门铃，等待了将近一分钟无人应答后，他又按了一次。这次终于在门后传来了脚步声，随着一声开门的声响，消失了许久的亚典波罗顶着他乱七八糟的头发出现在门口，下巴上也冒出了青色的胡茬。  
“杨，我是不是没睡醒，该死，你怎么跑到爱丁堡来了？”亚典波罗小声地嘟囔着，语速快到杨都有些听不清楚，并且在苏格兰呆的这一个月让亚典波罗的口音又稍稍变回了苏格兰口音，这让他说的话更加难懂。  
“你难道不该先让我进屋吗？”杨有些没好气地说，亚典波罗像是被吓到一样，赶忙向后退了一步，让杨走进屋里。一进门，杨就闻到了一股浓浓的灰尘和打印机的耗材味道，他把自己随身带的包放到餐厅的桌子上，这里已经变成了亚典波罗临时工作的场所。餐桌丧失了它原本的功能，上面铺满了像是影印材料、照片和手抄资料的东西，几本贴着苏格兰国家图书馆标签的书被大大咧咧地摆在亚典波罗平时写作的电脑旁边。杨匆匆扫了一眼书脊，那是几本关于犯罪学和社会学的书。  
“我不知道你什么时候变成了一个社会学学者，达斯提，你是不是……”  
“我在写的不是一部超级英雄电影，杨，”亚典波罗有些别扭地扯了扯嘴角，这个表情让他看起来比莱因哈特更适合上一部中的稻草人角色。他从餐厅古色古香的橱柜里拿出了一瓶威士忌和两个玻璃杯，没往里面加冰块，直接给两个杯子里倒了半杯酒。亚典波罗把其中一杯递给杨，杨有些犹豫要不要接过来。“我没往里面下毒，杨，也别跟我说什么白天不是合适的时间。”  
杨接过了那杯酒，小小地喝了一口，现在按照通常的情况，应该是他吃早饭的时间，而他现在却在爱丁堡和亚典波罗一起喝酒，这真是疯狂。然而亚典波罗接下来要对他解释什么是更疯狂的事。  
“你说你的故事中要有那种……‘有深度的冲突’，所以我给你这样的故事。”亚典波罗一口气喝完了他的那半杯威士忌，杨露出了一个担忧的神色，注视着他把杯子放到一张照片的复印件上面，那张照片似乎是一张医院走廊的照片。亚典波罗从餐厅的一张椅子上拿起了放在那里的一叠打印稿，“我现在试着把这些文字打出来，然后一个词一个词地去修改，”他把打印稿递给杨，“这是我修改过的那一场戏，你看看这是不是你想要的。”

苏格兰的气温比让人头疼的伦敦低上不少，外面虽然没有杨威利预想中的那种狂风大作，但是乌云密布的阴沉天空同样让人感到不悦。杨一只手拿着亚典波罗递给他的，上面沾了不知道是威士忌还是白兰地琥珀色圆圈印子的剧本，另一只手则焦躁地上上下下拉着自己这件防水外套的拉链。屋子里的温度在他读完这一瞬间让人感到寒冷，这和这间屋子年久失修并没有直接的关系。杨放下剧本，想伸手去拿那杯他只喝了两口的威士忌。亚典波罗“贴心”地把杯子递给他，他却差点没接住。  
“这符合不符合你的要求，大导演？”亚典波罗拉了一把硬木椅子，椅背朝着杨，倒着坐在椅子上，双手搭着那已经上了年头的椅背。杨回避着他看向自己的绿色眼睛，迅速地将剩下的威士忌一口气喝完。他自认为酒量不错，能和德国人先寇布痛饮半晚上野格酒半晚上啤酒还能面不改色地给这位无数女士的梦中情人讲新剧本中的角色定位；也能和安妮罗杰在法国南部能看到蔚蓝海岸的露台上喝她收藏的香槟，虽然并没有什么值得庆祝的事，安妮罗杰还是愿意把这些酒和他分享。但是现在，只是半杯威士忌，杨却觉得自己开始头疼。  
“如果你不说这是蝙蝠侠，”杨说着，没意识到自己的声音有些发干，“我会认为这是一部非常出色的犯罪电影。”  
“它是不是一部出色的犯罪电影和它是不是蝙蝠侠电影的续集没有关系。”亚典波罗眨了眨眼，杨可以清楚地看到他眼睛下面的黑眼圈。“为了给你一部‘既叫好又叫座的超级英雄电影’，我动用了一点私人关系。”  
“什么？”杨不认为亚典波罗所说的“私人关系”会是什么找到自己的小学同学开的咖啡馆然后在那里获得无限量供应的免费咖啡因这么简单，亚典波罗一家与媒体和政府的紧密关系让杨坚信亚典波罗动用的是他那个担任苏格兰议会议员的外婆的私人关系。而这对于一个电影编剧来说，不是什么通常的做法。  
“我联系了一个爱丁堡大学的医学团队，拿到了一些……你看来肯定属于‘程序错误’的研究资料。我觉得如果我要写一个彻头彻尾的，纯粹的疯子，我需要先知道那些疯子都是什么样的人。”  
“我很高兴你没有真的去阿卡姆精神病院做调研，同时我也很敬佩你的探索精神。达斯提，去写一个故事不需要你真的经历过那些事情，我想你写了那么多剧本，你应该早就知道这些。而且……”他深吸了一口气，把憋在心里很久，却一直没有机会说出来的话说了出来，“你不是RADA那些体验派的演员，你不需要做到什么‘先是角色，再是演员，最后是自己’。我一直都不喜欢RADA的这种做法，什么在表演的过程中要忘记自己在表演，让身体下意识地做出那些动作和表情。”  
“奈特哈尔跟你说了什么？回忆他的大学时光？”亚典波罗脸上露出了一个让杨感到有些害怕的笑，“我有没有对你说过，我是在看到他在老维克演的舞台剧后，对他演绎的角色一见钟情——”  
“达斯提。”杨提高了自己的音调，他的身体向前倾，并且终于敢于直视亚典波罗的绿色眼睛。“你不止看了医院的数据和病例，是吗，告诉我你还做了什么。”  
“那我们不如像剧本里那样。”亚典波罗的声音同样高了一个八度，变得更加尖锐，这不是杨熟悉的亚典波罗说话的方式，这让这位导演开始怀疑在创作这部剧本的时候他到底陷入这个泥沼多深。在杨选择退休之前，他们一起在公寓里创作剧本，他会看着自己的学弟不断地消耗大量的香烟，把玻璃烟灰缸堆得满满当当，然后像魔法一样把那些烟灰和烟屁股变成电脑里的文档。他也曾见过亚典波罗陷入低迷的样子，那是他们在写蓝色橄榄的时候，那时候他们还不认识奈特哈尔·缪拉和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，困扰他们最多的也不是剧本的灵感而是去哪里寻找投资。现在他们已经不再为投资发愁，而缪斯似乎也变换了一副模样，褪去了她平日里和蔼的表情，变得面目可憎。亚典波罗继续看着他，杨又一次开始躲避那双绿色眼睛，“你是喜欢抛硬币的那一场戏，还是……”  
“这不是个好点子。”杨生硬地打断了他，过分沉浸在自己塑造的故事世界中而无法区分现实与故事并不是作家的专利，在他预想中的那个关于梦境的故事也有异曲同工的意思，主角将如何从梦境中逃离，回到现实世界是这个故事中最大的悬念。但是现在，亚典波罗就像是迷失在这部“惊悚”的剧本中一样。“我不想和你玩剧本里的这个正面还是反面的游戏，你也没有双面人的那个两面都是正的幸运硬币。”  
“那就选下一个。”亚典波罗歪了歪头，脸上的表情让杨在一瞬间感到恐慌，他就像是从剧本中走出来的那个疯狂的反派，没有任何目的，只是为了制造混乱和恐惧。但是这个角色的扮演者并不是坐在他对面，胳膊依旧抱着旧硬木椅子椅背的亚典波罗，而是还在伦敦坚持每天晨跑的缪拉。“答应我一个条件，我才会告诉你我除了医院的病例和数据，还看了什么……你感到好奇的东西。”  
“什么条件。”这句话被杨说出口，他就知道自己已经将另一只脚踏进了泥沼中。这个泥沼似乎永远也没有尽头，他会一直坠落到属于地狱的那一半世界里去。  
亚典波罗伸手拿过了属于他自己的那个空了的玻璃杯，一只手将将抓着杯口，让这个应该是另一个达斯提的收藏品在他的手中摇摇欲坠。如果他这个时候选择松手，杨将会很确定他将看到一地的玻璃碎片。  
“打破这个杯子，然后用碎片割破自己的喉咙。”  
杨简直是像下意识一样抓住了和他合作过不知多少次的编剧的手腕，那个可怜的杯子就这样从他的手中脱落，落到餐厅的地板上。他们都听到了一声爆裂一般的声响，这一声杯子落地破碎的声音比杨在拍摄《最后的夏天》时听到过的战场上烟火效果制造出的爆炸声还要刺耳。两双眼睛现在同时盯着一地的玻璃碎片，杨的右手依旧抓着亚典波罗的手腕。杨能感受出对方的手在不自主地发抖，这可能和刚才他们喝进去的威士忌不无关系。  
“天啊，我到底在做些什么……”亚典波罗深深地叹了口气，挣脱了杨的手，从椅子上起来试图去收拾刚才他制造的混乱。“我不是有意的，我只是……”  
“你只是走进了故事里，然后忘记了故事和现实的边界。”杨也起来，想要去帮忙，又小心翼翼回避着那些锋利的碎片。毕竟谁也不想让刚才所说的胡言乱语成真。“你到底看了什么，达斯提，现在我如果真的按照你刚才说的，割破我自己的喉咙，那我也永远不会知道答案。”  
“警方的档案。”亚典波罗沉默了大约一分钟，才缓缓给出这个答案。他抬起头，绿色眼睛看着杨，差点一不小心割破自己的手指。  
“小心一点。”杨说着，他看到了亚典波罗脸上出现的笑，自己却怎么也笑不出来。警方的档案，如果说亚典波罗的外婆愿意给他提供这样的私人关系去帮他拿到的档案，一定不是什么随随便便就能在网络上搜索到的卷宗。  
“我是不是应该按照美国经典科幻片里的那样，回答你一句‘你也是’。或者，你愿意说一句‘我爱你’，然后我接着说‘我知道’吗？”  
“少看卢卡斯的电影，我记得你不喜欢看这种片子。”杨无心和他打哈哈，他自己坐回到椅子上，表情凝重。“达斯提，我的确想要一部……‘不同寻常’的，甚至能受到学院青睐的超级英雄片，但是我不希望我看到一份让我最好的编剧陷入到一个犯罪故事里，把自己变成一个臆想中的罪犯的剧本。”  
“这就是我们对待电影剧本的区别。杨，真的，我们是两种不同的风格。”亚典波罗站在杨的对面，他现在又变回了杨熟悉的样子，“在你的剧本里，所有的角色都为了故事服务，你认为故事是最重要的。而我不这么认为，我愿意去塑造那些独一无二的角色……”  
“你不需要去经历过那些才能写出故事，你去写一个罪犯、一个疯子、一个英雄的故事，不意味着你真的要像古希腊的英雄一样去出海十年。写下奥德赛故事的人也不是奥德赛。”现在叹气的换成了杨，他轻轻地叹了口气，早起、空腹饮酒和与亚典波罗的争论让他觉得头疼。于是他在这场注定没有赢家的争论中主动向后退了一步。“我们不如去吃午饭吧，达斯提，你在爱丁堡有什么推荐的餐厅？”  
“如果你这么问我……”亚典波罗装作一副沉思的模样，“我只能说，现在去吃午饭最好的选择就是去nandos。”

杨决定不去干涉亚典波罗对于这一部续集剧本的创作，他已经将所有该说的话都说了，再多说一句说不定就会起到反效果。他回到伦敦，在即将转冷的夏末做成了对这部电影的一件大事——他敦促卡介伦和投资方周旋，最终将上一部中扮演女一号的爱尔弗雷德换成了愿意来帮忙的希尔德。他实在对爱尔弗雷德没有信心，也不惜为此得罪将她塞到剧组里来的幕后投资方。他想要的是一个能完美演绎角色的女演员，而不是一个演技还值得磨炼的花瓶。当然，如果爱尔弗雷德的演技在未来能有长足的进步，杨也不排斥和她继续合作，毕竟爱尔弗雷德长了一张好莱坞黄金时代经典女星的脸，这种模样十分受大银幕的欢迎。  
卡介伦让杨给他十倍的精神赔偿，杨则怒斥卡介伦这是在敲诈。他们的争论让整个伊谢尔伦的办公室里鸡飞狗跳，尤里安正在隔壁的会议室里等着卡介伦给他说推荐他出演主角的一部新片，听到他们两个的争吵，他也好奇地在门口悄悄观望事态，好决定是进来劝架还是脚底抹油迅速溜走。  
“尤里安，进来吧，我要跟你说一下那部新片。”卡介伦的话让悄悄站在门口的尤里安吓了一跳，他推门进来，看到杨坐在制片人办公室的沙发里，旁边边桌上放着的一杯红茶基本上没有被碰过。“和梅尔卡兹导演合作，他要捧一个叫卡尔-爱德华·拜耶尔蓝的新人，德国人，不过你别把他当成华尔特那种就行。”  
“既然你已经开始和尤里安谈正事了，我是不是就可以走了。”杨还坐在沙发上，歪着头看了眼卡介伦，却被卡介伦瞪了回去。如果让杨来形容卡介伦眼镜片下面的目光，他一定会说那比克拉克·肯特这位氪星人眼睛里发射出的能量射线（姑且这样形容）还要可怕。  
“我还没跟你说完，但是尤里安这件事更重要。”卡介伦法官做出了自己的当庭判决，杨威利不可以被保释。  
杨百无聊赖地听着卡介伦向尤里安介绍梅尔卡兹即将立项的这部新片，它听起来是一部改编自美国经典小说的作品，杨看过那本原作，说实话，他并不觉得尤里安十分适合这个角色。但是他愿意相信尤里安，即使这对尤里安来说充满挑战，这个年轻人的天赋和勤奋也可以让他做到完美。  
“不过我还是最想和杨导演继续合作，如果杨导演后续有新的项目，记得给我发试镜通知。杨导演是我最敬佩的导演，如果我以后不想做演员，我想做杨导演这样的优秀导演。”尤里安在和卡介伦说完后，看着杨，补上了这一句。这让杨有些受宠若惊，他从未想过一种可能，在这种可能里尤里安最终没有成为一名演员。他现在一门心思都在想怎么把和投资方签的这三部超级英雄电影的合同拍完，在第一部反响平平，甚至有批评者说英国人拍不好美国的超级英雄的背景下，他真的是急于要靠第二部电影告诉那些评论家，他不在乎这是不是原本的超级英雄，他要拍的是优秀的电影。因此他还没有想过自己拍完这三部片子后的计划是什么，在这个计划中会不会有尤里安的角色他也不确定。  
“如果我有合适的角色给你，我会去你家吃晚餐的时候告诉你的。”杨用了一种颇为圆滑的方式把这个问题避开了。他又和尤里安寒暄了几句关于他们家的周末晚餐和他妈妈做的巧克力曲奇，尤里安说自己要去参加社区的志愿者活动，先一步走了。现在屋里又只剩下了杨和卡介伦，他们刚刚为新片中踢掉爱尔弗雷德这件事在争执，现在看来这场争执还将继续。  
“达斯提说过，如果编剧的薪酬再不提高，他也想去当制片人。”  
“你不要转移话题，杨。”卡介伦律师在这场法庭问询中戳穿了杨这位不坏好意的证人试图岔开话题的意图。又将他们的对话拉回到了之前他们争执的话题上。“你知道爱尔弗雷德是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔那个家伙的老婆。把她从第二部中踢出去，换成希尔德，你知道我花了多少精力才说服安妮罗杰让她去给罗严塔尔施加压力。这件事不能就这么算了，杨，作为交换条件，安妮罗杰可能会让你再拍几部票房口碑双丰收的片子。”  
“我又回到了退休前的生活状态。”杨说着，向后仰着靠在沙发上，依旧没有去碰那杯红茶。“我当初为什么要退休，我为什么要和自己过不去。”  
“因为你受到了金发恶魔的蛊惑，之前是被姐姐，现在是被年轻的那一个。”  
卡介伦说的没错，杨心里想着，赞同了可能是最具有智慧的天使卡介伦的说法。他一定是受到了金发恶魔的蛊惑才犯下这种错误，而安妮罗杰蛊惑他的能力一定能让她赢得地狱之主的地位。杨在心中暗暗叫苦，但是他又没法反驳卡介伦的说法——卡介伦说的都是对的。

这次杨没有去为亚典波罗修改剧本终稿，他收到了亚典波罗发给他的剧本，随后在确定这就是他想要的剧本后，将剧本发给了希尔德、吉尔菲艾斯和缪拉。他没把剧本发给莱因哈特，一来是莱因哈特在第二部电影中只有短短的几分钟戏份，也没有台词，二来是他不想与莱因哈特继续争论“这到底是不是蝙蝠侠”。  
为了庆祝剧本终于定稿和赶在他们将择日去敲定外景地选址等一系列让人头疼的活动之前先抓紧时间喘息一下，杨邀请亚典波罗和缪拉出来一起吃午餐，但是亚典波罗却告诉他只有他自己有空赴约。  
“奈特哈尔最近是有其他工作吗？”杨把吃午饭的地点定在了沃伦街附近，这算是他们的大本营了，就算他们现在一个住在南岸，一个住在森林山，到沃伦街、罗素广场都要经历漫长和让人狂躁的交通过程，他们还是愿意在这里享受午餐。他们在这家上学时就经常来的披萨店，花了不到二十英镑，像他们还是学生时那样嚼着添加了山羊奶酪的披萨。如果不是杨问起缪拉的现状，他们可能还会在这种美好的假象中多停留一会儿。  
“他现在哪里还有其他的工作，他现在最重要的工作就是演好你的电影里的反派角色，如果他能够演出这个角色的精髓，我想他很可能凭着这部超级英雄电影获得又一个学院的提名。当然，我愿意相信他。”  
看着亚典波罗一边往嘴里塞披萨，一边含含糊糊地向杨解释缪拉的现状，杨不由得松了口气，看来亚典波罗已经走出了那个让他感到恐惧的故事。“那他为什么今天没有和咱们一起出来吃午饭，是有其他的应酬还是你让他在屋里打扫卫生？”  
“他回德国了。”亚典波罗这么说，杨也不再继续追问。缪拉回德国应该是他在德国的家里有事要处理，虽然奈特哈尔·缪拉在伦敦生活了这么多年，偶尔他们也会把他误认为是英国人，但是杨清楚，缪拉在德国还有许多家人。“他说他需要一个安静的空间来让自己去研究这个角色，没有人打扰，他能够完全沉浸其中……他说他要去罗斯托克。”  
这不是什么好的前兆，杨放下了自己手中的餐具，如果奈特哈尔·缪拉真的是RADA的优秀毕业生，那么这将是一次充满风险的赌博，而他手中没有双面人的幸运硬币。

“杨，我觉得我需要和你谈一谈。”  
他们的拍摄工作已经完成了大半，整个漫长的冬季他们都在伦敦的摄影棚里，转过年去他们又将拍摄地换到了芝加哥。莱因哈特曾经在他自己的那一丁点戏份结束后热情地邀请他们逃离二月份让人感到绝望的芝加哥，到马里布小住。杨没那个心情，他用一种委婉的方式拒绝了莱因哈特，让金发的年轻人怀有一种虚假的希望。剧本在夏天结束的时候完成，并被送到每位演员手中，十一月的时候他们在伦敦开机，在剧本完成和开机之间的期间里杨曾多次和亚典波罗碰面，凯斯帕·林兹的场景设计稿被送到他的手上，他想和亚典波罗商量一下，然而这几次碰面，他都没有见到缪拉。亚典波罗给出的回应永远是缪拉在德国研究剧本，杨也不便多追问什么。  
现在他们在被莱因哈特评价为“令人绝望”的芝加哥，杨还偶尔去买一份《芝加哥论坛报》，在新闻上他会看到伊利诺伊州州长克莱尔贝拉，也就是莱因哈特和安妮罗杰的母亲的新闻。照片上的克莱尔贝拉看起来更像是一个步入政坛版本的安妮罗杰，他不由得在想，如果莱因哈特在一开始选择和他妈妈一样从政，那莱因哈特是不是也会变成这个样子。  
这种假设在他的脑海中只存在了短暂的一瞬，就随即消散在了芝加哥永无休止的风中。杨会在电话里向亚典波罗抱怨芝加哥的狂风和苏格兰有一比，留在英国的亚典波罗正在醉心于杨交给他的下一个任务中——完成那部以梦境为题材的剧本。亚典波罗会先嘲讽地笑一声，再告诉他如果想要逃离芝加哥的狂风，他只有第三部把外景地改在另一个地狱，纽约。  
芝加哥的夜晚让他莫名地想到伦敦，也不知怎么的，他就是有这样一种感觉。杨将这种感觉归咎为剧组晚上提供的晚餐是在芝加哥的nando's订的。希尔德在他“想家”的时候敲了敲他房间的门，杨合上自己桌上的书，说了句“请进”。  
“我现在只有红茶。”杨有些无奈地摊了摊手，他知道希尔德从来都不喜欢喝茶。希尔德也没准备和他客气，径直走到杨房间的迷你吧那里，从冰箱里抓了一瓶柠檬味的气泡水。她坐到杨的对面，看了一眼杨手边桌上的书，让杨感觉有些不自在，也许是希尔德的眼神看起来很像是瑞秋，那个剧中的检察官，而杨现在是那个可怜的，试图藏匿证据的关键证人。  
“我想和你谈谈，杨。”瑞秋，不，现在是希尔德又重复了一遍她在进门之前的话。杨看着她严肃的表情，知道她这次来一定不是和他友善地讨论今天晚上晚餐提供的蒜香法棍味道如何这种事。于是他点了点头，略有些紧张地去抓旁边桌子上那半杯还没喝完的红茶。  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“是关于这部电影。”希尔德的双手交叠在她的膝盖上，现在她的手指甲修的短短的，不像她之前那样热衷于在自己的指甲上做文章，这也是瑞秋这个角色的要求。杨的目光从她交叠的双手上移开，等待着希尔德的下一句话。“我不认为奈特哈尔应该扮演这个角色。”  
“天啊，希尔德，我们的电影都快杀青了，你现在告诉我这个让人悲哀的消息，我想投资人一定会杀了我。”杨略带夸张地说着，现在他看起来更像是一个法国人而不是英国人。他本以为希尔德听到这句话会被他的玩笑逗乐，但是希尔德脸上的表情依旧是那副严肃的样子，他就知道事情绝对没有他想象的那么简单。“怎么了，我现在还能做些什么？”他的声音轻了下来，之前他很少这样和希尔德说话，事实上，他也很少和希尔德深入讨论除去剧本和角色之外的话题。  
“杨，你是一个出色的导演，也是一个优秀的编剧，我想知道，你为什么会让奈特哈尔·缪拉来扮演这个角色。”  
“因为他适合这个角色，”杨几乎是不假思索地说了出来，“我相信他能够把这个角色诠释得很好，而目前为止，他给出的表演答卷也是无懈可击。”  
“他能演好这个角色不代表他适合这个角色，你应该也看到了问题在哪里。”希尔德深吸了一口气，杨猜测如果此刻他们的酒店房间不是全部禁烟，希尔德会像在摩纳哥时那样，坐在椅子上从包里拿出一盒烟，点燃后再深吸一口，吐出灰色的烟雾。“我可以对你坦白地讲，昨天拍完的那一场戏，奈特哈尔让我感到恐惧，我看到的不是和我合作过几次的演员，而是真的从那个恐怖的剧本中走出来的疯子。我知道他是个出色的演员，正因为他是个出色的演员——”  
“所以他才需要这个角色。”杨的声音有些出人意料的平静，就像是他在评述今天晚上的晚餐水平如何一样。“他需要一个能帮他拿到奖项、获得人气的角色，原先我认为《凝视因河》那个角色应该是属于他的一个……至少能获得金球奖影帝的角色，但是谁知道呢。”  
“所以你认为奖项是更重要的东西。”希尔德充满讽刺地“哼”了一声，现在他们的关系又变成了检察官和精神脆弱的证人。她咄咄逼人的表情给了杨一点灵感，他要在希尔德走后给亚典波罗打一个电话，告诉他新剧本中的女主角就按照希尔德的样子来创作。“而不是说这个角色会给他带来怎样的伤害。”  
“希尔德，我们都知道英国的表演艺术教育，说实话就是RADA和它的那一套狗屁理论就是一堆该被扔进垃圾桶的东西。”杨十分罕见地用了这种形容词来形容他从大学时期开始拍电影起就一直合作的学校，希尔德并不知道杨对RADA和它的教育理念颇有微词，她有些惊讶地睁大了眼，露出不可置信的表情。“我以为你和英国表演艺术的最高学府一直关系亲密。”她倒是故意用了反讽的说法，既然杨这么说，她已经不准备给这位使她拿到第一个奥斯卡影后的导演面子。  
“然而这个圈子，对非英语国家的从业者有着非常严苛的歧视存在。一个演员，如果不是出生在英语国家，只有这样几种选择：遵从规则，把自己当成一个‘英语国家演员’要求自己，并接受自己一辈子只能给表演水平不如自己、外形气质不如自己，但就是出生在美国的演员做配角的命运；或者跳出规则，就像伯恩哈德·舒奈德一样，他选择远离好莱坞或者欧洲主流电影界，甘心在德国本土做一个电视剧演员。直到现在，我都看不到能改变规则的那一点点希望。”他像希尔德那样深深叹了口气，他没有亚典波罗和希尔德这么严重的烟瘾，但是此刻他也用这种动作来表达自己的无奈。“奈特哈尔需要这个角色，就像我需要他来出演这个角色一样，我们都没有更多的选择。”  
“杨导演，你说的当然很有道理，但是你是不是忘了，我也是你口中所说的‘非英语国家演员’，我也拿到了奥斯卡影后。”  
“因为你是女演员。”杨这句话说出来，如果被不怀好意的记者听到，一定会在娱乐版块的头条发布“著名导演杨威利发表性别歧视言论”的新闻。“无意冒犯，”他又赶忙补上了这一句，“事实就是这样，好莱坞对于女演员的歧视已经足够严苛，以至于国籍已经不值一提。”  
“你说的没错，当你在《凝视因河》狂揽千万美金片酬的时候，我和菲列特利加的片酬还不到一百万美金，而这在女演员中已经算是非常好的报酬。今天我们不提片酬和奖项，你有没有想过，杨，如果奈特哈尔在这个角色中陷得太深，他会做出什么事来。”  
“我愿意相信他，他是个出色的演员，我想他能分得清现实和电影的区别，更何况这是达斯提写的剧本。”  
杨承认自己有点心虚，他自己也见到过亚典波罗在创作这部剧本时在苏格兰旧居里的样子，这部剧本不是一个轻松的故事，如果缪拉真的像希尔德所说，深陷这个角色而走不出来，他也不知道自己该如何应对。因此他只有做一场赌博，赌一切都会向着好的方向发生，赌他长久以来的忧虑只不过是杞人忧天。他又补充了一句，“你和奈特哈尔都是德国人，我想你们可能会比和我聊天更有共同话题，所以奈特哈尔有和你提到什么吗？”  
希尔德短促地笑了一声，这更加深了杨一定要让希尔德出演下一部作品中女主剧的念头。“你应该知道一点，杨导演，”她脸上露出了一个意味深长，似笑非笑的表情，“德国男人和德国女人之间基本上没有什么共同话题，除非一起讨论一个法国男人。”  
杨有些尴尬地笑了笑，他手边的那杯红茶早就凉透了。如果向他的身后望去，没有拉好窗帘的窗户外面是密歇根湖的风景，夜晚的海军码头灯光也变得隐隐约约。“我现在是不是要说我是个英国人，对凯撒奖没有那么执着。”  
“我们都希望一切能达到最好的结果。”希尔德交叠在一起的双手终于松开，“但是我们最好也做出最坏的打算。”

杨花了一天的时间在片场关注缪拉的表演，他之前只是注意到缪拉如何诠释这个反派角色，说实话，这位德国演员的表演无懈可击，奉献出了可以写在RADA教科书上的表演。但是这次杨遵从了希尔德给他的建议，除去表演本身之外，他还要关注一些其他的事情。  
“好，今天的拍摄结束了。”杨像是如释重负一样说出了这句话，在他旁边A机位的高尼夫重重地叹了口气，小声地嘟囔着一会儿回去后要好好喝一杯。今天的拍摄在室外，他们必须加班加点，才能在最小限度影响芝加哥交通的情况下完成拍摄。杨相信芝加哥能给予他们剧组如此宽裕的拍摄时间和安妮罗杰不无关系，但是这都不重要了，重要的是他们能在既定计划之前尽快完成拍摄，之后还有无穷无尽的后期特效、剪辑和配乐等工作要让他头疼。  
他在演员们换服装和卸妆的房间外面来回来去地踱步，希尔德从房间里出来的时候意味深长地看了他一眼，让杨怀疑自己脸上是不是有刚才喝的那一杯红茶的痕迹。他伸出手，用力地用手背使劲擦了擦自己的脸，在确定自己脸上绝对没有茶渍的情况下继续在门口转圈子。  
“杨，你这是……”缪拉从房间里出来，他脸上已经没有了化妆用的颜料，也没穿着那件让人感到紧张的衣服，他现在看起来就是芝加哥街头一个普普通通的行人，或者是游客，因为他实在看起来一点也不像美国人。杨眼尖地发现缪拉的下巴上还残留着一点白色颜料，他指了指自己的下巴，缪拉迅速地意识到了杨是什么意思，他从口袋里掏出一张纸巾来擦了擦下巴，那一点白色被擦了下去。“抱歉。”他这样说，扯了扯自己的嘴角，杨看到他脸上的这个表情有一瞬间的惊愕，希尔德说的没错，这个表情不应该出现在奈特哈尔·缪拉的脸上，而是应该出现在电影中那个邪恶的反派脸上。  
“晚上我请你喝一杯吧。”杨终于找回了自己的声音，他用装作平静的语气提出这个建议，他没想过缪拉会拒绝，亚典波罗现在在伦敦，吉尔菲艾斯又不是那种热衷于晚上去酒吧喝酒的人，现在缪拉只能和他一起喝酒，没有别的选择。在杨的预料之内，缪拉点了点头。杨迅速地看了一眼自己手腕上的手表，“晚上九点，我在一楼的酒吧等你，所有的酒水都算在我的账单上，就算我替达斯提请你的。”  
听到亚典波罗的名字，缪拉脸上的表情也没有什么变化，这不是一个好兆头，杨在心里默默想着，但是他却什么都没说。“好，九点。”缪拉重复着这个时间，“我还没怎么去过酒店的酒吧。”  
“那你错过了不少好酒，我可以给你一些建议。”杨故作轻松地说，现在是下午六点半，他们今天没有晚间的拍摄，刚刚结束的白天拍摄让每个人都十分疲劳，尤其是吉尔菲艾斯，杨猜他今天晚上都不一定会去酒店的健身房。  
这两个多小时似乎过得比一千年还要慢，杨怀疑如果自己是不老不死的天使，挨过一千年的时间也不会比现在难捱。他晚上无心吃饭，连希尔德邀请他一起吃晚餐他都拒绝了。在八点钟的时候他却又饿得受不了，就去附近的食品超市买了一袋三明治，随便咬了几口，这简直比Tesco的金枪鱼蛋黄酱三明治还让人难以下咽。  
他终于捱到了九点钟，事实上，他在八点半的时候就去楼下的酒吧等着缪拉了。他向酒保要了一杯白兰地，并请求酒保向里面加一点红茶。酒保听到他这种奇怪的喝法的时候稍稍抬了抬眉，但是没说什么，不一会儿，一杯加了一点点红茶的白兰地就被摆到了他的面前。杨小口小口地喝着酒，旁边一位操着东欧口音的男人正在和电话那头的不知道是他的妻子还是情人腻腻歪歪，杨把头扭到一边，看到缪拉从电梯间那边朝这个方向走了过来。  
“要喝点什么？”杨没多问，也没寒暄，缪拉坐到了他身旁，脸上有着难以忽视的疲惫。他浅色的头发软软地贴在额头上，杨猜测他回到房间之后一定是泡了个热水澡，白天的拍摄的确是个折磨人的过程。  
“一杯加冰的威士忌。”缪拉简单地对酒保说，杨杯子里的白兰地也见了底，他又追加了一杯和缪拉一样的饮料。当两杯威士忌被端过来，杨盯着里面浮起来的冰块，一种不知名的恐慌开始从杯子里蔓延到他的意识里。  
“最近怎么样，奈特哈尔？”  
缪拉听到他这个问题，用一种奇怪的眼神看着杨，仿佛他问了一个不该问的问题。“就是这个样子，每天在剧组里，偶尔会收到其他剧组发来的邀约。你知道，拍摄结束后我得去找新的工作。”  
“有什么新本子吗？”杨几乎是强颜欢笑来和缪拉讨论这个话题，他把心里的那个问题压了下来，希尔德的担忧可以等一等，他此刻不能太冒进。  
“一个战争后的故事，”缪拉停顿了一下，喝了一口杯子里的威士忌，“导演邀请我出演主角，他爱的人在战争中被当做战犯审判，而他要……我是不是应该对剧本保密？”  
“听起来是一个忧伤的故事。”杨不冷不淡地说着，“你最近选了太多这种令人感到难过的剧本，是不是可以休息一下。”  
“在我没有拿到奥斯卡奖之前，我还不能休息。”缪拉略带一点忧愁地说，玻璃酒杯被他攥在手里，里面的冰块正在渐渐融化，逐渐稀释威士忌的味道。  
“我知道你很想得奖，但是……奈特哈尔，这不是电影的全部。”  
“我知道。”缪拉有些急促地打断了杨所说的话，这不是缪拉平时会做的事，让杨也有些惊讶。“你要听一个故事吗，杨？”  
杨差一点没有拿住手中的玻璃杯，他点点头，努力掩饰自己的手有些发抖的事实。刚才缪拉说的那句话让他一瞬间听到了在拍摄现场，缪拉扮演的角色讲述自己脸上伤痕时的桥段。杨愿意相信这只是自己的一种错觉。  
“我已经很久没有回家了，父母他们很忙，弟弟妹妹们也有自己的生活。我的父母一开始并不支持我来英国，申请来RADA读书要比在德国读戏剧学院开销大得多。他们希望我去柏林，或者慕尼黑的音乐戏剧学院做一个戏剧演员，之后在剧团找一份工作，但是我知道我想到说英语的人掌握话语权的领域去闯荡一下……你可能会知道，作为一个德国男演员，在英国人、美国人甚至是澳大利亚人掌权的电影行业会遭受多少歧视。我曾经对他们说过，我一定会拿到奥斯卡的奖杯……”  
“奈特哈尔……”  
“不喜欢这个故事？”缪拉把手中杯子里的酒全部喝完，又示意酒保给他拿来一杯同样的饮料。杨有些担忧地看着他，并不是因为今天晚上他们两个的酒水都算在自己的账上。“那这个故事怎么样。”缪拉的脸上露出一个奇怪的笑容，让杨有一种他们现在正在酒吧里拍摄的错觉，而缪拉的脸上需要化妆师为他图上那些让人不悦的油彩。“我在大学时期交往的女朋友，我想我应该对你提起过她。她是个漂亮的舞蹈演员，我那时一直都相信她会成为舞蹈剧团的首席，而我们会一直在一起。但是她离开了我，因为她说她看不到未来。这么多年，我一直想知道，她有没有去电影院看过我出演的电影，如果我能拿更多的奖，出演更多的好片子，那总会有一天她会在电影院里看到……”  
“这不是一些好的故事，奈特哈尔，我要向你道歉。”  
“你为什么要道歉，杨，我很感激你能给我这样的机会，让我拿到这个角色。无论你是不是因为达斯提的原因才邀请我出演，我都十分感谢你们——”  
“当然不是因为达斯提。”杨在这里说了一个小谎，他愿意相信缪拉的演技，但是他也希望自己学弟的男友能有更多发展机会。这是他的一点点私心，但是现在不是实话实说的好时机。  
“我最近很难入睡。”缪拉终于变成了杨熟悉的样子，他浅色的眼睛盯着手里的酒杯，杨能看到他卸了妆之后眼睛下面的黑眼圈。平时在片场，因为缪拉脸上那层浓重的油彩，杨都很少注意到这点。“明天我没在拍摄计划里，我也许会去对面的医院看一看……”  
“那你要做好收到几万美元账单的准备。”杨努力把这一切说的像一个玩笑，这也难怪，作为美国医疗体系的受害者，杨在极力避免缪拉被西北大学医学院的医院开出的账单导致破产这件事，毕竟他不确定剧组购买的保险里包含不包含治疗失眠这一项。  
“每天晚上，我躺在床上就会想到白天拍摄的事情，它们看起来并不像是‘拍摄电影’，而是我真正经历的事情……前天，我终于睡着了一小会儿，我又在梦里回到了拍摄《最后的夏天》的场景里，只不过不是那本剧本，而是达斯提给我看过的剧本……我也试图在美国寻找那位作家，N.M.先生，但是我没有头绪……”  
“奈特哈尔，拍完这部电影后你需要的不是一份新工作，而是需要好好休息一下。”杨像安慰一样拍了拍缪拉的肩膀，却没有得到一个明确的答复。

他们终于结束了在芝加哥的拍摄，莱因哈特在电话里略带遗憾地说杨不能来马里布和他一起呆一段时间真是让人心痛，杨不想跟他解释自己回到伦敦还有多少工作要做，就用模棱两可的语句跟他说下次有机会一定去加州。伦敦的初春比芝加哥要宜人许多，杨从没觉得自己如此热爱过伦敦，虽然每天他都被卡介伦“监禁”在办公室里剪片子，他们的制片人则在全球到处飞来飞去去洽谈影片的发行问题，但这也让杨有了一种奇妙的放松的感觉。亚典波罗在南岸的公寓里忙着写他们即将上马的那部有关梦境的电影剧本的创作，平均每天会给杨发十几封邮件来讨论创作问题。杨小心翼翼地没有去询问有关缪拉的事情，他希望一切都在朝着最好的方向发展，而他和希尔德的担忧只不过是神经过敏。  
一切似乎真的在朝着最好的方向发展，影片像杨执导的其他影片一样在伦敦举行首映式。首映式当天下了雨，不过这也不能阻止人们对于这部超级英雄片的热情。杨走过去想替希尔德打伞，让一旁同样想给女主角撑伞的莱因哈特有些尴尬。希尔德像看好戏一样欣赏着他们两个的表情，最终她接过了卡介伦递给她的黑色雨伞。莱因哈特朝着杨摊了摊手，杨则用口型对他说“没办法的事。”  
他们收获了席卷全球的出色票房，影评人几乎一边倒的好评。连《帝国》杂志的主编奥贝斯坦先生也评价这部电影“可能是本年度最出色的犯罪电影，如果忽视它是一部超级英雄的续作，它可以称得上是完美的犯罪电影。”杨看着奥贝斯坦先生的评价，暗暗想如果这是梅克林格导演的作品，可能收到的不会是“如果……”这样的句式。  
“获得多项奥斯卡提名的超级英雄剧本，杨你真的是令我刮目相看。”安妮罗杰在电话那头轻快地对他说，杨能够感受到安妮罗杰言语中的喜悦，关于他执导的这部超级英雄系列电影的评价也从第一部的毁誉参半变成了现在的一致好评。甚至也没有批评家批评吉尔菲艾斯的形象不适合蝙蝠侠，那些批评家们现在正忙着用他们脑子里所有的溢美之词来评价缪拉扮演的反派角色。“你觉得奈特哈尔这次能拿到最佳男配角吗？”  
“我觉得他能。”杨一只手拿着电话，另一只手在努力地往茶杯里倒热水。他在家里能够做出来的红茶就仅限于把茶包丢到杯子里，再往里面倒热水这样的程度。然而在他结束了这样简单的动作之后，缪拉在芝加哥的酒吧里对他说的那两个故事又不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里。不知道这次如果缪拉能够拿到奥斯卡最佳男配角奖，他会不会时隔多年之后回家，他的前女友又是否会在电影院里看到他的这部作品，看到他在大银幕上饰演一个疯子……  
“还有一件事，杨。”安妮罗杰话锋一转，杨心里早就有了准备，这就是安妮罗杰说话的方式，“你有机会来一趟加州，投资人要和你谈一谈新项目的事情。”  
“真的，这种谈话不能在伦敦进行吗？”杨叹了口气，他现在甚至都没有心情喝茶了。  
“莱因哈特急切地想带你去看看‘加州好风光’，所以我只好帮他这个忙。”安妮罗杰倒是大方地承认了，杨也不好反驳，他看了眼自己的日程表，和安妮罗杰敲定了去加州的日期，正好是在奥斯卡颁奖典礼结束后的两个星期，他思考着自己是不是可以直接呆在加州不走了，反正莱因哈特说过，他想在加州住多久都可以。


	13. 超级英雄 未公开导演剪辑版

“不用那么紧张，你又不是真的要去阿卡姆精神病院。”杨开了一个拙劣的玩笑，他正在加州寻找一杯能够咽下肚的红茶，顺便目击最佳男配提名的缪拉在酒店楼下的咖啡馆里紧张兮兮地不知所措。缪拉的反应让他感到有些反常，他们都不是第一回来到柯达剧院等着早就被决定好的获奖名单公布的那一刻，杨已经将每隔一两年来一次柯达剧院当成了一项不得不硬着头皮完成的任务，如果让他选，他宁愿每天陪着莱因哈特去吃被莱因哈特称为“加州之光”的某连锁品牌出品的汉堡。  
杨指了指自己脖子上挂着的领带，示意缪拉的领带系歪了。他对于这些细节没有安妮罗杰那样吹毛求疵，但缪拉今天的领带已经歪斜到让他都看不下去。缪拉像被吓到一样，机械地将黑色领带整理成一个完美无缺的样子。“你怎么了？”杨终于拿来了他等候多时的红茶，和一杯给缪拉的咖啡，他将饮料放到桌子上，双手交叠，身体向前倾了倾，看着今天很有可能拿到奥斯卡小金人的德国演员。“因为达斯提和亚历克斯没来？”  
他说的是实话，亚典波罗和卡介伦这次没有跟着剧组一起来加州，这算是一个不大不小的“反常”行为。伊谢尔伦的制片人、金牌编剧和招牌导演通常情况下都会在颁奖季集体活动，于是杨也就见证了他们几个是怎么一步一步从草台班子到现在电影界票房和口碑保证的变化过程。这次他们的作品是被亚典波罗说成“杨为了赚钱不得不签下的三部卖身契”中的一部，卡介伦在伦敦的事务多到他都差点忘记给自己的女儿去买新的校服，他也就自然没有心情为一部只获得了一些技术奖项提名和最佳男配提名的超级英雄电影而放弃和金主扯皮的时间前往加州，亚典波罗给出的理由则是他要写杨给他的任务，那部以梦境为中心的剧本。  
“不，不是，我只是感觉有点头疼，可能是之前没睡好。”缪拉脸上的笑容在杨看来有些勉强，他没动杨摆在他们中间桌子上的那杯咖啡。杨看了缪拉一眼，又看了一眼刚才自己放到那里的咖啡，如果他的记忆没有出现偏差，缪拉可是咖啡因重度依赖者，和在赶稿的时候依赖香烟的亚典波罗差不多。  
“新片子给了你太大的压力。”杨用了一个陈述句，他知道缪拉现在正在赶着拍之前跟他提过的那部以战后生活为主题的片子，而他在只言片语之中能感受出那并不是一个轻松的剧本，依照缪拉的表演风格，他相信缪拉的压力大部分是来自于那部片子。“我们不如想一想在颁奖典礼后的晚餐要吃点什么，我想你不会拒绝一个牛肉汉堡。”  
又是一个勉强的笑，杨也被他的这种心情传染了，不自主地开始紧张起来。他知道自己今天的主要目的就是走红毯，给等在红毯旁的摄影师们和网上的网友们提供更多的表情包素材，顺便给这部电影的女主角希尔德当一回红毯上的陪衬。技术性的奖项不用说是高尼夫和杰西卡需要关心的事项，杰西卡作为电影配乐界难得一见的女性配乐大师，她为这部电影谱写的配乐收获了评论家的一致好评。资深电影博主毕典菲尔特甚至在他评价杨拍摄的这第二部超级英雄电影时称是杰西卡的配乐成就了这部电影的百分之五十，另百分之五十是由缪拉呈现给大家的精彩表演成就的。  
“我想应该不是新片子的问题。”缪拉没有接过杨关于牛肉汉堡的话茬，这也是为什么杨在主观上并不愿意和缪拉单独聊天的原因。和缪拉聊天和跟先寇布聊天是完全不同的两种类型，虽然他们都是德国人，但是杨作为一半法国人，似乎天生不擅长和德国人闲聊，无论哪种。“在拍摄这部片子的时候我就感觉自己很难入睡，芝加哥和伦敦的医生都没给我什么好建议，他们只是让我在睡不着的时候可以吃点药。有很多晚上，当我闭上眼睛，我会想起一些奇怪的事情……和不存在的枪声。”  
杨知道他说的“这部片子”是什么，他伸出手，拍了拍缪拉的肩膀，并确定自己的这个动作不会在他的外套上留下褶皱。“那是个令人遗憾的悲剧，但是那不是你的错误。”他停顿了一下，缪拉的话把他拉回到了那场发生在电影院的悲剧中，当时他在伦敦的家里看到了新闻，电话里塞满了各种关于这场悲剧的消息。卡介伦甚至联系了安妮罗杰，要紧急聘请公关团队来将这场悲剧对电影的影响降到最低。杨也几乎是在第一时间发表了个人的声明，这是一场悲剧，他在声明中这样写，所有的生命都应该得到尊重，这种可怕的场景只能存在于电影中而不是现实世界。然而他没有想到，在那场悲剧过去半年后，缪拉还会因为这件事而无法入睡。  
“我想你当时说的是对的，我现在接的这个本子太令人难过了。”缪拉终于拿起来了放在桌子上的咖啡，小心翼翼地喝了一口，仿佛不怀好意的咖啡师在他的杯子里下了剧毒。“你想听听这是一个什么样的故事吗？”  
“如果这不违反保密协议的话，我愿意听一听。”  
缪拉脸上的笑容终于舒展了一点，“只要你不去和那些蹲在墙角的记者随口胡说。那的确是一个令人难过的故事，我在片子中扮演一个失意的军人，因为和战败方的人相恋而逐渐淡出了权力中心，令人讽刺的是，他的恋人因为战争罪被送上了军事法庭。”  
“战争总是给人带来这样的结局。”杨小心翼翼地发表着自己的评价，“永远没有赢家。”  
“就像你在这部电影中所说的，英雄和恶人都输了，哥谭的市民在某种意义上也没有获得胜利？”缪拉扯了扯自己的嘴角，他手里依旧攥着那个纸杯子。“战争不是最难捱的，战后的日子才是。在战场上他是个将军，而在战争结束后他是个失败者。”缪拉继续说着他在即将杀青的电影中扮演的角色，他难得地接到了这种大导演作品的男一号，在电影界，不少人都说奈特哈尔·缪拉是凭借着自己和伊谢尔伦的编剧的关系才能在杨威利导演的作品中成为“常驻演员”，这是除去国籍之外缪拉受到的又一个系统性歧视。杨一直想要帮他做点什么，但是他又发现自己真的没有除了给他更好的角色和剧本帮他拿奖之外的其他可以做。“然而战后他因为自己的‘地下恋人’的牵连，成了多方博弈中的一颗棋子，是个悲剧，不是吗？”  
“如果你让我评价，我会想说，这个故事与其说是战争的悲剧，不如说是你愿意为了这一切付出什么代价。”  
“代价。”缪拉小声地重复着刚才杨所说的这个单词，在这一瞬间，在杨的眼里，他看到的不是奈特哈尔·缪拉，他合作过多次的RADA毕业生，德国演员，而是一个陌生的，存在于他不知道的故事中的失意将军。“他不知道自己要等多久，也不知道自己是否要坚持下去。很多次，我会想……如果我是他，我早就坚持不下去了。但是我又无法向前走一步，每当我想要向前走，前面等待我的是更多的代价。这听起来像是海明威的作品，抱歉，我不该说这些。”  
杨抿了抿嘴，他现在陷入到了一种进退两难的尴尬境地中，希尔德在他们拍摄这部电影时给他的忠告现在又不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里。缪拉可以凭借这个角色得到金球奖，甚至拿到他心心念念的奥斯卡小金人，但他真的是适合这个角色的演员吗？杨发现自己也不能给出一个确切的答案，的确，在这件事上，他思考的太多而感受的太少。

亚典波罗和卡介伦都属于剧组中留守伦敦的那一部分，杨一开始的计划是让他和缪拉一起作为剧组成员去参加颁奖典礼，但是被他拒绝了。“已经有两次，我看到奈特哈尔得到了提名而没有拿奖，我想这次如果我不去现场，他会有更好的运气。”他在和杨一起喝咖啡的时候这样说，当然，杨喝的是红茶，亚典波罗则在不停地抽烟，真正在喝咖啡的只有缪拉一个人。缪拉没说话，浅色的眼睛只是看着他。亚典波罗绿色眼睛的目光和对方的相遇，发现缪拉赶快把目光投到了没喝完的咖啡上。“再说了，我可不想让编剧工会的同行们觉得我是个写了部超级英雄电影剧本还要去颁奖典礼的家伙。”他朝杨晃了晃自己的手指，另一只手指间夹着的烟散发出的烟雾让他们之间的凝视都变得模模糊糊。所以现在事情就变成了这样，杨和缪拉、希尔德、吉尔菲艾斯还有获得了提名的高尼夫、杰西卡一起前往加州，杨要从加州飞往纽约去见安妮罗杰，还要再回到加州谈下一部电影的合同。缪拉的新片子要在加州的摄影棚里完成最后的拍摄，他们都不会在颁奖典礼后马上回到伦敦。  
午餐他在附近的土耳其人开的餐厅随便买了个卷饼，配上从冰箱里抓出来的一瓶啤酒，这就是他的一顿单人丰盛午餐。亚典波罗盯着自己的电脑屏幕盯了三分钟，没打出一个词来，杨给他的这个任务可不是什么简单的差事，他感觉自己的脑子都要被杨提出的这些要求折磨得要像法国人一样罢工了。他看了眼自己的手表，“我差点忘了。”他自言自语般地说着，把电脑合上，赶忙跑到电视机前面去打开电视机，奥斯卡颁奖典礼正在直播，而按照日程，再过一会儿他们就能知道最佳男配角的归属了。  
他从没感觉到自己会如此紧张，就算是他凭借着《未经粉饰的墙面》第一次获得奥斯卡最佳原创剧本提名就拿奖的那一次也没有这么紧张过。之前缪拉已经获得过两次最佳男配角的提名，但是最终都与奖项失之交臂。那两次他会对缪拉说，这已经是很出色的成绩，总会有一天他会得奖，会成为被观众和学院都认可的演员。这一次，他不知道如果学院再次拒绝给缪拉颁发那个该死的小金人，他该怎么做。  
空气在这一刻像是凝固成了冰块，亚典波罗坐在电视机前的地毯上，交叉手指为远在加州的人祈祷。“上帝保佑……”他小声地说着。他不像杨那样会偶尔说自己是法国的天主教徒，他对待宗教的态度和苏格兰人对待英国、英国人对待欧盟一样，但是这种时候似乎只有这句话应景。转播镜头恰到好处地拍到了台下的杨和坐在他旁边的缪拉，亚典波罗看到了这两个人脸上同样紧张的表情。如果他对这两个人的了解没有错，这时缪拉应该会紧紧攥着自己的手，而杨会希望自己的手里抓着点什么。  
颁奖嘉宾终于慢慢悠悠地拆开了信封，亚典波罗猜安妮罗杰和罗严塔尔应该早就有耳闻最终获奖的会是谁，但是他宁愿相信一切的答案最终都是在这一刻揭晓。那个他已经在心中默念了无数遍的名字被颁奖嘉宾大声地说了出来。转播镜头再次拍到了剧组成员那边，他这次没有亲临现场，而是隔着电视屏幕看到缪拉和杨、安妮罗杰还有希尔德依次拥抱了一下，然后几乎是被杨推了一把推到了去领奖的路上。  
他曾经想过无数次，在缪拉真正拿到了那个该死的奖项时会说些什么。亚典波罗自己对于领奖时的感谢致辞有一套独特的风格，他不指望缪拉会和他一样，当然，他也没期待缪拉会在致辞上提到自己，他们现在的关系只是在电影圈子内部有人知晓，观众还一无所知。  
但是他听到了自己的名字。  
“我想感谢杨威利导演和我们优秀的编剧达斯提，他们带来了这个故事……”  
“是啊，故事。”亚典波罗从地毯上起来，刚才午餐的那瓶啤酒让他感觉有些昏昏沉沉的，这不是他的风格，他这样想，只是一瓶难喝的啤酒和土耳其人做的卷饼而已，随后他歪在沙发上睡着了。醒来的时候天已经黑了下来，亚典波罗打开自己的电脑，完整的获奖名单被各个媒体疯狂转载，他们剧组获得了最佳男配角和最佳摄像两个奖项。德国的媒体甚至用“这不是一个玩笑”来评论缪拉获奖一事。  
他觉得自己应该给缪拉打一个电话，来祝贺对方终于得了奖，但是他又不知道该在电话里说什么。隔着电话、隔着屏幕的语言总是显得要少些东西。他摸索着拿来了自己的手机，没有未接电话，看来对方和自己有着同样的想法，他这样想。杨给他发了条消息，“我知道你在看转播，奈特哈尔终于得了这个该死的奖，我们都为他感到高兴。”是啊，所有人都会感到高兴，杨说的没错。  
亚典波罗盯着手机屏幕看了一分钟，几乎要把杨发给他的这条消息中的每个字母都翻来覆去看一遍。最终他还是拨通了缪拉的电话，他看了眼手表，这时颁奖典礼和随后的晚宴应该已经结束了，就算是要打扰缪拉宝贵的睡梦，他也要打这个电话。  
电话响了没几下就被接了起来，“达斯提？”对方说话的声音中完全没有被吵醒的意思，亚典波罗听缪拉说过最近自己遭受的睡眠问题，他们这一年都被工作指挥得团团转，甚至连见面都是一种奢侈，因此亚典波罗认为只要他们能抛下工作去好好休息一段时间，这些睡眠问题都会迎刃而解。  
“还没睡？”他故作轻松地说，还有很多的话卡在嗓子里，但是他不知道该先说哪一句。“晚餐怎么样，杨有没有让你和他一起吃汉堡？”  
缪拉在电话那头轻轻地笑了起来，“没错，我应该把他嚼汉堡的样子拍下来。他每次在颁奖典礼的晚会结束后都要去买个汉堡，这算是杨威利导演的个人习惯了。”  
“你什么时候回伦敦，还是说你要先去科隆？”  
“我暂时会在加州把剩下的戏拍完……所以，可能一两个月之后……我还没想好是先回伦敦还是回家。”  
一阵令人有些尴尬的沉默后，亚典波罗率先打破了这几乎让人窒息的气氛，“祝贺你，我亲爱的奈特哈尔，你终于拿到了这个该死的奖杯。”  
“谢谢。”他只得到了这样一句简单的回答，亚典波罗猜对方也和自己一样，有很多的话想说，最终只说出了最简单的一句。  
“等你回家，我在冰箱里准备了很多爱尔兰啤酒。”  
“那我要好好思考一下要不要赶快去下一个剧组来躲避爱尔兰啤酒。”

杨自然是不知道他们关于爱尔兰啤酒的这个玩笑，如果他知道，他会说这一切都是爱尔兰人的诅咒，因为他在电影中让红头发的吉尔菲艾斯把一头红发染成了黑色，惹怒了爱尔兰的小精灵。现在他像海面上失去了方向的帆船一样在里根医疗中心的重症监护室亲属活动区域里坐立不安。他的脑子中闪过无数个念头，给安妮罗杰的电话已经在他们来到里根医疗中心之前就打过了，不然他也不会出现在这里。莱因哈特被安妮罗杰派来陪着他，现在金发的年轻人应该还在从马里布赶过来的路上，如果加州的一号公路发挥正常，莱因哈特应该被堵在路上动弹不得。  
“亚历克斯。”他最终还是拨通了卡介伦的电话，当他说出对方的名字时，他可以感觉到自己的声音在发抖。“你现在能不能来加州。”  
“发生了什么事？”卡介伦也听出来了杨的声音背后隐藏的事态的严重性，杨不会突然在这个时间打电话让他从伦敦飞往加州，一定是有什么事发生了。  
“奈特哈尔，我……”他停顿了一下，“我现在在加州的里根医疗中心重症监护室外面，现在我没法说事情会变成什么样，我需要一个律师，还有我的制片人。我不知道事情会变成这样，我们现在只能希望事情朝着最好的方向发展，所以你能不能到加州来？”  
“你联系达斯提了没有，需要我联系他吗？”  
“不，我还没有联系他，现在这种情况，我想我们还是不要告诉他……”  
卡介伦在电话那头沉默了一阵，杨听到了卡介伦敲打键盘的声音，“谢天谢地，”卡介伦像是松了口气一样，“我还能买到下午四点的航班的机票，二十个小时之后我会到加州，不需要你去接机。希望我到加州的时候听到的是好消息而不是坏消息。”

莱因哈特在太阳落山之前赶来了里根医疗中心，他和接待处的接待员讲明了自己的来意，被引导到了杨威利坐着的重症监护室家属区。他一见到杨威利，马上走过去坐到杨的旁边，并顺手握住了对方的手腕。“我听姐姐说了一些，我马上就过来了……但是他们的访客停车场真的是不好停车。”  
杨没回答他，这位英国导演的脸色就像急需在这间排名全美前十的医疗中心急诊科接受紧急处理的病患一样差。莱因哈特凑近了一点，小声问他怎么了，到底发生了什么严重的事。杨依旧没有给出莱因哈特想要的回答，莱因哈特直接拽着杨的手腕，把他从沙发上拽了起来。“嘿，莱因哈特，你想做什么？”  
“你就算是在重症监护室外面坐上三天三夜对奈特哈尔也没有半点用处，我只是带你去吃点东西，或者喝杯咖啡。”  
“我不喝咖啡。”杨非常好地抓住了莱因哈特说的话中的重点，他只是不想在重症监护室外面和莱因哈特争执。  
“但是我想喝一杯咖啡，我相信咖啡馆里也有茶。”  
他们在UCLA医院附近找到了学生们会经常光顾的商业区，莱因哈特最终还是选择了万恶的星巴克，这家杨在其他任何一个国家都不会选择的连锁咖啡馆。杨看着莱因哈特擅自替他点了杯加了冰的红茶，他叹了口气，不准备告诉莱因哈特他也不喜欢加了冰和过多糖浆的茶。莱因哈特端着自己的那杯冰咖啡和杨的这杯茶坐到了杨的对面，现在不是一家咖啡馆传统意义上的营业高峰期，店里零零散散地有几个学生，之所以说是学生，因为杨看到他们穿着印着学校名称的卫衣。  
“到底发生了什么，我能帮你做点什么？”  
杨摇了摇头，他没用吸管，而是直接掀开饮料杯的盖子喝了一口，饮料里加的冰让他感觉牙齿发酸。“我现在也不知道我能做些什么，如果我知道事情会发生成这样……也许希尔德说的是对的，奈特哈尔不适合这个角色。”  
“但是他凭借这个角色拿到了最佳男配的奖项。”莱因哈特似乎是在极力安慰他一样，他一边咬着吸管一边说，他这个样子让杨想起了亚典波罗，他的学弟也喜欢在喝咖啡的时候咬习惯，只不过这次莱因哈特咬的习惯已经变成了万恶的纸吸管。想到这一点，杨感到一种深深的无力和愧疚，亚典波罗还在伦敦，他还不知道缪拉的情况，而自己也刻意隐瞒了这一切。如果……他又摇了摇头，将那种不祥的未来从他的脑子里驱赶除去，如果这真的会变成现实，他不知道自己以后将怎么面对亚典波罗。  
“杨，到底发生了什么……”莱因哈特的声音也柔软了下来，让他听起来有点像安妮罗杰。杨喝了一大口加了冰块的茶，并将一块冰块在嘴里嚼碎。他开始回忆，回忆这一段他希望不是现实的现实。

从纽约飞往洛杉矶的航班杨在一个星期之内飞了一个来回，在他看来，所有超过三个小时的航班都应该被宣判为“反人类罪”。在为他的妈妈付完万恶的美国医院的账单后，节约这个意识就深深地印刻在了他的脑子里。杨给自己订了经济舱，毕竟这笔钱要从他自己的账户里出，而不能用项目的钱报销。还好他的行李不多，从伦敦带来的行李大部分被他丢在了莱因哈特在马里布的家里，他只带乐一个手提箱去纽约和安妮罗杰见面。  
“莱因哈特也很想在这部电影中担任男一号。”安妮罗杰在长岛的家和他上次去的时候没有任何变化，依旧是那种有点像画报中的完美家庭，但总让他感觉少了点什么。安妮罗杰今天的穿衣风格是上世纪的爵士风，这给杨一种他就是在谈判桌上被犹太商人坑的东亚供货商的错觉。她看完了杨给她的下一个项目的介绍，附带了剧本的故事框架。安妮罗杰对他说的这句话让他吓了一跳，莱因哈特扮演这个项目中的男主角，这可能是继《凝视因河》后他的事业遭遇的又一大挑战。  
“我想他不是合适的人选。”杨直截了当地说了他的想法，依照他对安妮罗杰的了解，这位事业有成的女商人不会无限度地溺爱莱因哈特，安妮罗杰更看重自己投资带来的回报。如果他告诉安妮罗杰，莱因哈特担任主角会让影片的票房遭遇滑铁卢，那安妮罗杰绝对不会让莱因哈特出演这部电影。为了打消安妮罗杰的顾虑，他又加上了一句，“我准备邀请希尔德出演女主角，她是男主角的前妻，我想自《凝视因河》后，他们两个应该不想再合作扮演离婚夫妻了吧。”  
安妮罗杰轻轻地笑了起来，杨看着她，可能好莱坞黄金年代的那些女明星也是这个样子。他差点就脱口而出，问安妮罗杰有没有兴趣在某一部电影中客串一个角色，但是他忍住了。  
“没错。”安妮罗杰说着，起身给自己又拿了一瓶冰过的气泡水，“我都开始怀疑希尔德是不是愿意和他继续合作，他们在上一次合作的时候闹了些不愉快，但是希尔德真的是一位出色的女演员。我尊重你的选择，杨，你现在能不能给我透露一下谁是你心目中的男主角人选，是我们刚刚拿到奥斯卡奖的奈特哈尔吗？”  
“不，不是。”他回答的太快，以至于安妮罗杰看着他，抬了抬自己修饰的完美的眉毛。“奈特哈尔不是合适的人选。”这句话听起来不像是他自己说出来的，倒像是希尔德假借他之口说的一样。“我还在考虑……因为达斯提的剧本还没有写完。”  
“你倒是有很久没自己写过剧本了。”安妮罗杰坐在他身边，手撑着脸，歪着头看着他。“这让我想到当时说过的那句话，”她的蓝色眼睛让杨想到了让他们认识的那部影片，蓝色橄榄，而安妮罗杰接下来说的也与这部许多年前为杨带来了名声与口碑的影片有关，“我想要的是你的大脑，我想知道里面还有多少未完成的故事。”  
他来到纽约长岛并不是为了和安妮罗杰再续前缘，就像亚典波罗曾经简单粗暴而直接地对他说过的那样，他和安妮罗杰之间完了，没有什么可能，而现在他也不愿意去想这种可能。他来这里是为了自己的下一个项目，既然他在之前的第二部超级英雄电影中已经交出了一个令投资方、演员、观众和学院四方面都比较满意的答案，那他相信自己在这个项目中已经有了可以和投资方讨价还价的资本，虽然他在上一部中已经拿到了令整个好莱坞眼红的片酬。  
“你给我的故事投资，我脑子里的这些故事自然都是你的，安妮。”他换了一种委婉的说法，这也被卡介伦说成是他所拥有的一半法国血统的特征。“只不过我觉得达斯提在讲故事方面做得比我要好得多。”挂在他脸上的那个笑容如果此刻被别人看到，会认为他是在自嘲，而事实上他也的确在自嘲。“莱因哈特不是说过，看我写的剧本会觉得故事里的人物都是为故事服务的工具人，谁来演都行。”  
“我很好奇，你在什么时候会重新开始自己写故事。在尼斯的时候你对我说过，你想拍一部历史片，还有那部你已经基本完成的《白色悬崖》……”她的声音越来越轻，到最后杨几乎都没有听到“悬崖”这个词。如果不是安妮罗杰提起，他或许早就把这部他已经完成的剧本抛到脑后了。这两年他的全部心思都被签约的三部超级英雄电影和被亚典波罗称为“这一定会是部成功的商业片”的新项目扯走了，以至于他都开始怀疑自己是否已经遗忘了如何写一部非商业片剧本，如何执导一部不为了高票房的电影。  
这就好像从白色悬崖上落下的可怜人。  
“等到达斯提不愿意给我写剧本的那一天吧。”杨再次自嘲般地笑了，“要知道我现在写剧本的水平可能和达斯提当导演的水平差不多。”想到这一点，他又陷入到了久远的回忆中，那时他还是刚刚结束了在法国的交换学期回到校园的学生，和法学院的学长还有被他们用一张贴在图书馆里的兼职广告糊弄来的新生一起捣鼓因为被拉普放鸽子而岌岌可危的电影社团参赛影片。亚典波罗用他们租来的摄像机在东伦敦可能是卡介伦找来的最破败的杂货店里拍摄舒奈德扮演的东欧移民，在最后完成拍摄剪辑的时候兼职剪辑师的杨差点被亚典波罗糟糕的拍摄技术晃的想吐。亚典波罗信誓旦旦地说自己的专业是修摄像机而不是摄像，再说了，现在手持摄影技术不是最时髦的拍摄手段吗。  
“你的学弟写剧本的速度可是比你拍电影的速度快多了。”安妮罗杰放下了水瓶，她脸上依旧是那种让杨捉摸不透的微笑，“我倒是挺喜欢看他写的电视剧，当然我不是说亿万负翁那部，是他最近写的那部带有点科幻色彩的剧。莱因哈特也在看，他甚至说过想要去问你向达斯提要剧透。”  
“哈，他不会想要剧透的。”杨想到了自己曾经在亚典波罗的公寓里看到他创作这部电视剧剧本的模样——和亚典波罗写凝视因河或者伊芙琳时一样，烟灰缸里堆满了烟灰，桌子上的杯子里还残留着咖啡根。“如果他关注的是剧里的感情线，我可以向他保证，达斯提笔下的感情线很少有善终。相恋并白头偕老的故事太无聊了，他总是这么说，什么会阻止人们相爱，什么会拆散一对爱侣，这才是有趣的故事。”  
“那你认为，他们这一对爱侣会被什么拆散？”安妮罗杰的这个问题让他有些措手不及，杨知道安妮罗杰指的是谁，而这也是他从未想过的一个问题。缪拉和亚典波罗可以算得上是“模范情侣”，他甚至没见过这两个人之间爆发什么激烈的争执，就像电影界中的多少恩怨情侣一样。如果让他来书写这样的爱情故事，他自己都会觉得有些乏味和无聊，如同在甜腻的饮料中再加入奶油和棉花糖。

安妮罗杰给他的问题一直在他登上回加州的飞机时还在他的脑子里困扰着他。他不认为缪拉和亚典波罗会被某种奇怪的外界原因拆散，他也不相信这两个人会被生活的鸡毛蒜皮而将爱意消磨殆尽。亚典波罗一直在拼命地写剧本，仿佛自己停下笔就会被某种噩运追上，杨知道他是在帮自己和缪拉在电影界里获得更好的筹码，在他短暂退休的那段时间，亚典波罗对他说过，没有了自己这位学长，亚典波罗作为学弟需要“自食其力”。  
他在飞机上睡着了，缪拉所在的剧组在加州拍摄，他和缪拉在之前通过电话，他们要见一面，杨有一个角色想和他谈谈。  
“我明天没在拍摄计划里，所以我想我们可以在酒店里见一面……”缪拉在电话里的声音充满了疲倦，“我这几天睡得很不规律……我不知道自己会睡到什么时候，我会在前台放一张我房间的门卡，你可以直接来房间里我们谈一谈你的新项目……”  
杨有一些话卡在嗓子里，这是他在柯达剧院就想对缪拉说的，但是最后他还是认为在电话里不是说这件事的好时机。他低头看了眼手表，快到登机的时间了，他匆匆和缪拉道别，并说在加州再见。  
在去缪拉的酒店房间之前杨可能给他打了不下十个电话，发了十几条消息，然而这些消息就像向密歇根湖中投入一颗石子，甚至连一点涟漪都被吹向湖面的狂风打散了。他忐忑地从酒店的前台拿了那张房卡，站在缪拉的房间门口他又敲了三次门，确定门的那边没有任何动静后他又低头确认了一下现在的时间。  
“也许奈特哈尔去跑步了，他在伦敦的时候就有跑步的习惯，只不过加州可没有泰晤士河。”杨可不认为在泰晤士河畔晨跑是件什么好事，泰晤士河，早起和跑步，这三件事叠加在一起简直是来自地狱的恶魔对世人的惩罚。他又等了一小会儿，一边嘟囔着“奈特哈尔应该不介意我去他的房间里泡杯茶”一边拿门卡刷开了房间的门。  
安妮罗杰的话应该不是噩运的预兆，就算杨假设过一千种一万种亚典波罗和缪拉这对爱侣被拆散的可能，现在的情形都不在他的假设之中。他差点忘记了呼吸，“上帝啊……”他是用法语说的这句话，下一秒，他抓起房间里的电话，慌乱地打给前台，让他们拿应急设备到房间里，并马上叫救护车。  
他盯着那些在书桌上摆的整整齐齐的水杯、圆珠笔、打印出来的剧本和几个药瓶，这是缪拉的生活习惯，和亚典波罗的随性不一样。“你还好吗，先生？”酒店的工作人员在医护人员和救护车到来并完美地执行着他们的工作任务时终于有了空闲时间来关照杨，杨依旧盯着那几个他隐约猜到是用来做什么的药瓶，缪拉一直都有睡眠问题，这在他们拍摄上一部影片时他就知道，而他却以为这不是什么大问题。  
“我想我应该去医院，能帮我叫一辆出租车吗？对不起，我不知道这里的急救程序是怎么运作的，他会被送到哪个医院……”他干巴巴地说着，刚才的情形让他感觉不到一点点真实。如果这就是真实，他应该怎么办……是他给了奈特哈尔·缪拉这个角色，他在苏格兰的时候就已经看到了亚典波罗在创作剧本的时候隐藏的那些问题，他也知道缪拉是RADA的优秀毕业生，缪拉会将自己变成需要演绎的角色，在拍摄的时候希尔德也告诉了他这样做的隐患。  
他不敢去想最坏的结果。他也几乎忘记了自己是怎么上了出租车并到了这家大学附属的医院，他能清晰记得的就是急诊医生脸上的表情，医生似乎在和护士说着什么，他盯着医生的嘴唇一张一合，但是听不进去一个单词。  
“我想您可以休息一会儿，”一位和善的工作人员将他引领到了家属的休息室，那里有一台自动售货机，这位工作人员问他想喝点什么，他摇了摇头，没说话，“现在的情况并不好，我想您是患者的……”  
“我是他的朋友。”杨平板地说着，他不想用“同事”这个词，他是缪拉的朋友，但是一种罪恶感从他的胃里升腾起来，让他感觉想吐。杨强忍着胃里的难受，并暗示自己是对医院里的消毒剂味道反感。“我是导致他变成现在这个样子的罪魁祸首。”他在心里这样大声咆哮。  
“我很抱歉，”工作人员脸上的表情让杨相信这只是他们的职业操守要求他们这么说，“您应该休息一会儿，如果有任何新的进展我们会通知您。”

“所以现在的情况就是，奈特哈尔可能是用错了药物的剂量？”莱因哈特都快将他杯子里的咖啡喝完了，他听完了杨的回忆，得出了自己的结论。“你准备去他的房间里找他谈新项目里的角色，然后及时发现并将他送到了医院。杨，如果没有你，奈特哈尔可能现在早就不在了……你是救了他的人，我不知道你在自责什么。”  
“如果我没有给他那个角色，他就不会用什么处方药来治疗他的睡眠障碍和……”他吞了口口水，那个词在他的嘴里打转，“他在拍摄上一部影片的时候就有严重的精神问题，我猜。”  
“这不需要你猜，我们都能看出来。”莱因哈特简单粗暴地打碎了杨的最后一点幻想，“他不是在演绎那个疯子，他是把自己变成了那个疯子。”  
“所以是我让他变成了现在这样，如果他最后不能……”他放在桌面上的手不自觉地攥成了拳，而莱因哈特轻轻地将自己的手覆在了他的手上。“我在拍这部电影之前对达斯提说，要他把奈特哈尔借给我来完成这部作品，现在我要怎么面对达斯提……”  
“你要相信这是里根医疗中心，奈特哈尔最后会没事的。你给你的学弟打电话了吗，他会来加州吗？”  
杨摇了摇头，给亚典波罗打电话现在成了他想要极力回避的一场战役，他不是那种莽撞的将军，他不会打没有胜算的仗。  
“如果我是你，我就会第一时间联系他。”莱因哈特做出了和杨完全不同的选择。  
“我给达斯提打电话，让他来加州，他的男朋友因为演了那部给他带来奥斯卡奖的电影而服用药物过量现在还在重症监护室，可能随时就会……”他吞下了那个残忍的词，“他来到加州除了给自己增加痛苦还能有什么。”  
“已知的痛苦总比未知的要好。”  
“你听起来像个哲学家，这可不是你的风格。”杨苦笑了一下，把自己的手抽了回来。“亚历克斯过来之后我希望一切都会变得好一点。”

黄色的水仙花出现在超市的货架上并不能算是一个正式的“春天已经到来”的讯息，当然气温的逐渐升高、冰雪开始融化和北伦敦的某支球队开始掉链子也不能预示着春天已经正式来到了伦敦。对于最后一个说法，达斯提·亚典波罗表示自己并不甚了解，他是流浪者队的球迷，但是来到伦敦后他发现没有人喜欢陪他一起看苏超。卡介伦支持铁锤帮，而杨，杨甚至对任何一种运动都不感兴趣。所以当亚典波罗在自己南岸公寓附近的超市货架上看到黄色的水仙花时，他的第一反应是“居然已经是春天了”。  
和普通的观众所拥有的刻板印象不同，达斯提·亚典波罗并不是一定要和杨威利导演“捆绑销售”的编剧，可能在大银幕上他合作过的导演只有杨威利一个人（曾经他也想过和波布兰一起合作一部深刻的“剧情片”，但是被杨威利截胡了），但是在小银幕和流媒体平台上，亚典波罗可以说是收获颇丰。现在他除去和杨一起合作写那部以梦境为主题的商业片，还有给之前他写了好几季颇受好评的犯罪题材电视剧收尾的任务。这就意味着他的大部分时间都花费在了怎么把那些在脑子里拥挤着的灵感变成一个又一个出现在电脑屏幕上的“铅字”这件事上，对于他自己的生活，他倒是在这一点上和前室友杨非常有共同语言，只要能保持最基本的生活所需，也就是说饿不死自己就行。所以他非常难得地离开了自己在家的书房出去给自己买点东西，才看到了那些只有在春天才会被摆上货架的水仙花才会这么惊讶，如果卡介伦知道了这件事，会说亚典波罗现在理解了冬眠动物在醒来后发现自己的家被人拆了的那种感觉，并极力推荐他去写一部环保主题的剧本。  
在写作的时候亚典波罗的要求很简单，有尼古丁，有酒精，当然勉为其难地他加上了咖啡因（不局限于咖啡）这一项，为此缪拉和他小小地争论过几次，主要是关于亚典波罗过于频繁地把公寓里的烟雾探测头的电池拆下来这件事。亚典波罗说缪拉不懂变通，他自己在伦敦的禁烟区和警察斗智斗勇了这么多年，还一次都没有翻过车，所以拆下来烟雾探测头的电池这件事根本不算什么。缪拉和他争论的时候皱着眉，沉默了许久后才从一旁被冷落的购物袋里拿出他刚买的尼古丁口香糖。  
“在我三十多年的人生中有无数人劝过我戒烟，当然是从大学时期开始，杨可能是第一个，但我觉得你可能会是最后一个。”亚典波罗说着，把自己手里捏着的烟掐灭在了玻璃烟灰缸里，从缪拉手里拿走了那盒口香糖，“我会试试，成功不成功我没保证……”  
他的第一次戒烟差一点就成功了，失败的原因是杨威利在他的任务列表中加上了这部该死的给缪拉带来第一个奥斯卡小金人的片子。为了给杨威利完成这部能拿奥斯卡奖的超级英雄片剧本，亚典波罗感觉自己可能向学院献祭了自己的半个肺，等到他从爱丁堡的家族旧宅中撤离，替他收拾卫生的清洁公司还向他加收了五十镑的“顽固污渍清扫费”，理由是这间屋子里的烟味实在是让人无法忍受。  
“我越来越觉得自己做的是赔本生意了。”在片子拍完后亚典波罗和杨这样开着玩笑，他在片子中不仅仅是编剧这一个工作，还被杨诓去做片场的剧本助理导演，和之前的几次一样，杨在懒得给现场的演员说戏的时候就会把这项让人头疼的工作丢给编剧亚典波罗来做，并拒绝给亚典波罗加薪。“我不止把自己的男友借给了你，可能还会给自己增加百分之十的肺癌风险。所以这部片子最好在学院拿下几个小金人回来，顺便再在全球票房市场中好好捞上一大笔。”  
杨真的给缪拉带来了一个小金人，这对于亚典波罗来说有点像做梦，这种感觉在他自己拿到奥斯卡最佳原创剧本的时候都没有如此强烈。他是在电视机前看到的颁奖典礼现场，在拿到小金人之后，缪拉只是短暂地回了一次伦敦，停留了不到四十八个小时就急匆匆地要返回加州的片场拍摄新片。是的，新片，亚典波罗都没开车送他去机场，他们在公寓楼下道别的时候亚典波罗在嘴里小声地嘟囔着这个词。缪拉给他看过一小部分剧本的片段，咨询过他对于要不要接这个角色的建议，而他当时只是说了一句“我支持你的想法”就去继续修改那部超级英雄第二部电影的剧本了。因此他现在对于那部新片的了解程度可能还不如在加州蹲守多年的资深狗仔，他只知道那是一部战争片，也不能说是严格意义上的传统战争片，缪拉在剧中扮演一个因为和敌对方的人相恋而陷入悲惨境地的军人。这是个悲伤的故事，他在心里这样评价，缪拉的履历表上现在最不缺的就是悲伤的故事。  
鬼使神差一样，亚典波罗在超市里抓了两个三明治和一瓶柠檬水之后又把一束黄色的水仙花放到了购物篮里，并为此付出了两英镑的代价。等到他回到公寓里拿了一个花瓶把这束黄水仙放到桌上，又感觉有些奇怪，于是花瓶被请到了书架上，和它作伴的还有亚典波罗凭借《未加粉饰的墙面》和《凝视因河》获得的两个最佳原创剧本的小金人。亚典波罗似乎很满意自己的这项“杰作”，一边啃着超市里最普通的金枪鱼蛋黄酱三明治一边盯着花瓶和奥斯卡小金人的组合，“马上你们就有新朋友了”，他含含糊糊地说着，手边却没有一杯他和杨威利合租时期一定会在特定时间出现在餐桌上的红茶。他急忙把硬邦邦的三明治咽下去，完全不顾嗓子因为面包滑进胃里而产生的刺痛，“奈特哈尔说他会在拍完这部片子后把他放在德国家里的小金人带回来。”  
他吃完这顿没有什么味道的晚餐，坐在电脑前面思考要怎么才能压着死线把最新一季的剧本提交上去同时不会引发影迷的大规模抗议活动。安排给主角悲惨的结局似乎太过分，他在脑子里默默地把这个选项打了个叉，随后又百无聊赖地叼着一支铅笔，开始把悲惨的结局安排给剧中本来就很悲惨的一对情侣身上。“到底是什么会阻止他们在一起，到底是什么会将他们分开……”他将这段话翻来覆去地念叨了好几遍，终于在脑子里想好了这一集的走向，开始对着屏幕奋笔疾书。  
当他还没有打完“死亡”这个词，他的进度被旁边一直震动个不停的手机打断了。亚典波罗有些没好气地拿过手机，在这个时候会响铃的电话一定是被他加入了信任名单中的电话号码，不是他的家人就是杨和卡介伦……亚典波罗在心中有一点小小的期望，他希望打电话来的是缪拉，就算是在他忙着写剧本的时候……  
他看了一眼来电的号码，是他在《卫报》工作的姐姐打来的。亚典波罗有点疑惑，这个时间，他的姐姐几乎不会给他随便打电话，除非是有什么特别紧急的事情。他的心悬了起来，是不是老爹有了什么问题，这也许是他的姐姐会打电话来的最有可能的一个原因。  
“什么事？”他小声地接起了电话，电话那头的姐姐没有和他寒暄，“你在加州吗？”这是他的姐姐直截了当地抛给他的一个令人感到疑惑的问题，“还是你在伦敦？”  
“我在伦敦，就在家里，怎么了？”亚典波罗这样回答他的姐姐，依旧一头雾水。  
“你没去加州，天啊……”他的姐姐在电话那头大呼小叫，让亚典波罗感觉有些吵闹，“杨给你打电话了没有……我猜他可能还没来得及……那你看新闻了吗，娱乐新闻，或者推特上的消息。”  
“怎么了，姐，你们别以为我真的什么都知道，这几天我在忙着写电视剧的剧本。”这倒是句实话，他在写剧本的时候倾向于把自己关在一个与世隔绝的地方，爱丁堡的旧宅是一个完美的避难所。“是关于杨的？杨怎么了？”  
“不，不是关于杨的。”他姐姐的声音停顿了一下，“是关于你的男朋友的。”  
亚典波罗一只手拿着电话，另一只手迅速地打开了搜索引擎的主页，在新闻搜索的页面中输入了缪拉的名字，出现的内容让他一瞬间以为他整个肺里的空气都被一只无形的手捏走了。他看到了娱乐新闻中铺天盖地的关于“奥斯卡最佳男配获得者奈特哈尔·缪拉疑似被紧急送往里根医疗中心”、“杨威利导演和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆出现在医院”、“自杀疑云：奥斯卡最佳男配获得者缪拉的感情纠葛？”这些消息让他感觉眼前发黑，但新闻配图又的的确确是杨威利和莱因哈特出现在里根医院的门口。  
他姐姐似乎感受到了电话那头的沉默是因为亚典波罗知道了真相，她的声音也变得轻柔了起来，“你应该和杨联系一下，我想他可能是还没有来得及通知你。”  
“新闻发生的时间是前天。”亚典波罗的声音干巴巴的，他一针见血地指出了他姐姐的这所谓“善意的谎言”中不合理的地方，“杨就算是再忙，他也会有时间给我打一个电话。”

亚历克斯·卡介伦在他读法学院的时候看过无数卷宗，在那些或是奇怪或是悲惨的案件中他得出了一个人生的道理，那就是人生根本没有什么道理可以讲。他睡眼惺忪地被杨威利用一个电话从伦敦紧急叫来了洛杉矶，而且杨威利还根本没有去LAX接他的准备。于是他叫了一辆出租车，直接叫司机去里根医疗中心。他似乎看到出租车司机对他投来一个悲悯的眼神，“我可不是去医院治疗不治之症。”卡介伦在心里这样想，他太累了以至于不想对司机多说一句话，“我是过来拯救深陷困境中的学弟和另一个学弟的男友的‘白马骑士’。”  
他都没在洛杉矶给自己订一间酒店，带的全部家当也只有一个手提包，里面放了平板电脑、手机和洗漱用品。他坚信杨和莱因哈特能搞定这种简单的事情，就算他俩搞不定，安妮罗杰也会派人过来帮他俩搞定。但是当他拎着自己的手提包，顶着黑眼圈和略显凌乱的头发出现在里根医疗中心的患者家属休息区时，他还是认为自己高估了这两个家伙处理基础事务的能力。“现在情况怎么样？”他直接去问杨这个他最关心的问题，杨看着他，叹了口气。  
“情况不太好。”这句话是莱因哈特替杨说出来的，卡介伦意味深长地看了莱因哈特一眼，接着盯着杨，“医生怎么说？”  
“他们在尽力，我想情况没有那么绝望，但是也绝对没有很好。”  
“我想你应该没有招惹上美国的警察？”  
“没有，我想这不在警察的管辖范围内？”杨也用了一个问句来回答卡介伦的问句，“这不是一起谋杀未遂，我想这是一次意外，我在奈特哈尔的房间里发现了他的抗抑郁药和治疗失眠的药……”  
“自杀嫌疑？”现在杨开始怀疑和自己对话的到底是伊谢尔伦的制片人卡介伦还是正在法庭上进行问询环节的法官卡介伦，而他现在就是那个感情濒临崩溃的证人。他摇了摇头，尽可能地减少自己与卡介伦律师的对话，用肢体语言代替。“我想他不会自杀，他没有自杀的动机。”  
“但是你刚才说他的桌子上有抗抑郁的药。”  
“看在上天的份上，”杨的声音终于变得不耐烦了起来，他很少会这样和亚历克斯·卡介伦说话，“你不是律师卡介伦，我们不是要给自己洗刷‘谋杀嫌疑’，而是要想想我们能做些什么。”  
“在座的诸位中谁拥有医学学位和行医执照？”卡介伦被长途航班和医院的消毒水味道折腾的同样心情糟透了，他的声音听起来也像是在法庭上为控方辩护的律师卡介伦，不过这就是杨威利让他来洛杉矶的目的，不是吗，卡介伦可是清楚地记得杨在电话里对他说他需要自己的制片人，还需要一个律师。找遍整个北伦敦，能够同时胜任这两个身份的只有亚历克斯·卡介伦一个人。“很好，我们三个人中没有一个人懂医学，所以如何在治疗方面帮助奈特哈尔不是我们能够左右的事情，我们现在只能讨论一下在……这种方面上我们能做些什么。”  
“我在出门的时候看到了记者。”莱因哈特久违地沉默了这么久，他指出了一个让亚历克斯·卡介伦可能高呼“糟糕”的事实，“如果他们写新闻的速度足够快，两个小时候新闻就应该被刊登在网站上了。”  
“我要给奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔打电话，看看他能把这些消息压下来多少。”卡介伦摘下了自己的眼镜，揉了揉自己的眼睛，他的眼睛里已经布满了红血丝，伊谢尔伦的制片人开始庆幸自己没有戴隐形眼镜的习惯。“不过我不抱任何期望，坎普导演那边有没有人去联系？”  
“坎普导演给我打了电话，我对他解释了一下……”杨再次叹了口气，“他应该会重新安排拍摄进度。”  
“你有没有对他说，对媒体保持沉默。”  
“我当时脑子乱成了一锅粥，我……我哪里还有心思去叮嘱他什么公关守则。”杨从座位上站了起来，慢慢地走到窗户旁边，这间家属休息区的房间的窗户外面正好能看到远处的校园建筑，但这完全没有让杨安心下来。“除去那些记者，我叫你过来是想问你，我们该怎么对达斯提说。”  
这个问题似乎难住了无所不能的亚历克斯·卡介伦，莱因哈特作为整个对话的“旁观者”，他看着原本站在门口的卡介伦重重地叹了口气，异常颓废地坐到之前杨坐的那个座位上，手提包也被他丢在脚边。“你没对达斯提说一个词，是吗？”  
“当然，我……我都不知道该怎么跟他开口。在这部电影剧本写成之前我对他说要‘借’他的男朋友来拍这部片子，他还对我说利息是两个小金人。现在我对他支付了利息，但是现在我……我不敢去想如果奈特哈尔真的出了什么事。”  
“医生是怎么判断的？”亚历克斯·卡介伦还是忍不住变成了“律师卡介伦”，不过杨和莱因哈特也没有心情和精力去指出这一点。  
“情况并不是很好。”莱因哈特接过了这个问题，他可能对医学一无所知，但是安妮罗杰给了他一项任务，就是让他来负责和医院、保险方和杨之间的沟通，因此他可能是他们三个之中最熟悉情况的那一个。“现在他还没有完全脱离危险，我们不知道他什么时候能从重症室里出来。医生说即使他从重症室里出来，也有可能会有后遗症……”他说着，用手指指了指自己的头，“可能会对大脑或神经造成不可逆的损伤。”  
现在房间里又陷入了那种让人坐立不安的沉默之中，杨的眼睛死死地盯着窗外，仿佛看着那棵棕榈树就能让他获得神谕或救赎。卡介伦则坐在莱因哈特旁边的座位上给奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔发消息。在这种情况下，莱因哈特不知道自己该说些什么，或者做些什么。  
“杨，”打破沉默的是卡介伦，他似乎终于完成了那条永远也写不完的消息，“你认为奈特哈尔变成这样是因为他在你的电影中扮演了那个角色？”  
杨点了点头，依旧背对着卡介伦。  
“而你就因为这种原因没有给达斯提打电话，让他来洛杉矶或者是……告诉他发生了什么？”  
“不，我只是……我怕他做出什么不理智的事情。”  
“他如果从其他途径听到这个消息，也许是一种更坏的结果。”

厄运每天都在降临，只不过没人知道哪一个厄运会在哪一天降临在哪一个人的头上。上帝似乎也不知道，他在做很多决策的时候会生成一个随机数，再按照一个厚厚的对照表做决定。然而就像冯·诺依曼所控诉的那样，任何想用算数方法生成随机数的人都无异于生活于罪恶之邦，上帝使用的随机数也是伪随机数，天堂也可以被称为最大的罪恶之城。  
不过杨威利可以确信一点，厄运降临到了他的头上，不是说他的事业上遭受了多大的打击，而是以一种他从未想到过的方式出现。  
“杨，你的手机在响。”莱因哈特终于忍无可忍地说出了这句话，杨威利的手机在过去的一个小时里响个没完，后来手机的主人把铃声调成了震动模式，它就变成了在桌子上震个不停，这种单调的声音让屋子里的人都心烦意乱。杨听到了莱因哈特的话，看了一眼手机屏幕上的号码，并没有要去接的打算。  
“是达斯提。”杨小心翼翼地对莱因哈特说，卡介伦在他入住的酒店里和罗严塔尔会面，两个人在商量如何对付那些难缠的记者和媒体不怀好意的提问。  
“你就准备这样躲他一辈子？”莱因哈特站起来，走过去拿过了杨的手机，“用我替你接吗？”  
“不，不用。”杨迅速地回答，但是他走过去的速度可没有他说话的速度那么快，莱因哈特抢先一步往后退了退，把依旧响个不停的手机牢牢地攥在手里。“我不知道我要对他说些什么，他也许已经知道了……”  
“他一定已经知道了。”莱因哈特斩钉截铁地说，“几乎所有的媒体都在娱乐版面上报道了这件事，更别说推特上那些流言蜚语。你说过你的学弟几乎全家人都在媒体工作，我绝对不相信现在你们还能瞒住他，说不定他已经在楼下等着你了。”他又重复了一遍哪个杨不愿意回答的问题，“用我帮你接这通电话吗，如果你自己不愿意面对……我不介意做一回‘坏警察’。”  
“我自己来。”杨深吸了一口气，向莱因哈特伸出手，金发的年轻人重重地把杨的手机拍到他的手上，手机依旧在响，屏幕上显示的“达斯提”这个名字仿佛是要杀死导演的那颗子弹。等到他都觉得自己快要窒息的时候，他终于接通了这通电话。  
“杨？”亚典波罗的声音听起来甚至有一点陌生感，杨的舌头像是打了结，很多话在嘴里转了一圈，却什么都没说出来。“是你吗，杨？”  
“对，达斯提……抱歉，我……”  
“我这两天都在怀疑你和亚历克斯是不是集体把手机丢进了太平洋。”亚典波罗说话还是之前的那种风格，但是在杨听起来，这句话却异常刺耳。作为一个以优异成绩从法学院毕业的前律师，亚历克斯·卡介伦似乎和他经历着同样的折磨。这不是一件能用自己的职业道德或者专业水平就能完美解决事情，杨不得不承认，对于他自己来说，事情如果和亚典波罗扯上关系，那比普通的事情要棘手百倍。  
“我和亚历克斯最近可能都很忙，没时间看手机，刚才是莱因哈特在提醒我……”  
“你还准备伙同亚历克斯把这个‘弥天大谎’撒到什么时候，杨，你在说谎方面真的没什么天赋。”  
杨对于亚典波罗这项严厉的指控的回应就只剩下了沉默。他现在没在医院，里根医疗中心的医生也善意地提醒他每天出现在医院的患者家属休息区对于病患的康复并没有什么实质性的帮助，只会让自己徒增心理负担。他不像莱因哈特那样会关注媒体又说了些什么，这段时间他甚至都想把自己埋进沙子里，等到一切平息之后再把自己挖出来。  
“你能对我说实话吗，杨？”亚典波罗的声音也轻了下来，然而杨还是能听到这里面有什么不一样了，至于到底是什么不一样，他暂时还说不出来。“告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
“别信那些媒体上的猜测，一切都很好，我想我们可以——”  
“你让我别信媒体上的话，但是你却什么都不对我说。”刚刚轻柔下来的声音在这一瞬间消失的无影无踪，“有的媒体说他已经死了，有的媒体说他还在重症室，还有的消息说他是因为抑郁症要自杀。然而我什么都不知道，我甚至不知道他去了医院，我还以为他在加州的片场里拍戏，过两个月就能回到伦敦……你为什么不第一时间通知我，就算你说不让我去洛杉矶也可以，但是你什么都没说。”  
“我不知道怎么对你说，”这是杨内心中真实的想法，他终于把积压在心中几天的这句话说了出来，既然已经到了摊牌的时候，杨就算知道自己可能没什么胜算，这把牌也要继续打，“我怕你会做出什么不理智的事。”  
“你认为我会做出什么不理智的事？是在家殉情还是去泰晤士河边殉情，还是说你们担心我会做出随机杀人这种事，就像我写的剧本里那样？”  
这真的是问住了杨，他意识到自己所恐惧的并不是亚典波罗会做出什么事，他恐惧的是他自己……他不敢面对可能会出现的最坏的后果，而他在潜意识中已经把这后果的原因揽到了自己的额身上——奈特哈尔·缪拉是因为出演了自己的那部电影才会变成现在这样。  
“实际上，如果你在前两天告诉我，也许我会和亚历克斯一起去洛杉矶……然后，然后我可能什么都不会做，或者去帮你买几杯红茶，因为我知道我也不能做什么帮得上忙的事。但是你为什么要隐瞒这件事，你为什么不信任我？”  
“我想等一切真正好起来之后再告诉你。”  
“什么叫一切真正好起来，杨，如果一切好不起来，如果一切变成了最坏的那种结果，你准备怎么办，这辈子都不准备告诉我吗？”  
“不会出现最坏的结果，”杨感觉自己已经进入到了一种自我麻痹的状态，谎言说一千遍就会变成真的，即使他知道这绝对不是真的，“我当时是替你做出了最好的选择，你不会……”  
“杨威利导演，”杨听到亚典波罗在电话那头用了这种在平时他绝对不会用的称呼来称呼自己，他意识到最坏的情况要发生了，不过和正在重症室里的缪拉没什么关系，是关于他自己和亚典波罗的，“你为什么会觉得你可以替我做决定？你为什么不信任我，还是说我在你和卡介伦律师的眼里还是那个你们用一张贴在图书馆公告栏的广告拉进组的、去酒吧都不能喝酒的一年级新生？”  
“达斯提，我只是——”他试图辩解，但是他的辩解还没说完就被亚典波罗打断了，“得了吧，杨导演，你觉得你是导演，能决定故事的走向，决定这段拍的不好就当做它从未发生过，但是我们真的有重新拍摄的选择吗？这不是电影，这不是我写的故事被你搬上大银幕。”  
“你现在在哪儿，达斯提。”杨生硬地转移了话题，并在心里祈祷亚典波罗还老老实实地呆在伦敦的家里，这样他和卡介伦就还有周旋的余地，然而亚典波罗给他的回答告诉他，他现在已经罪无可赦。  
“我在你们住的酒店楼下，如果你现在有时间，可以到大堂的咖啡厅里来找我，杨威利导演。”


End file.
